Sol Uzumaki
by SinbadThe3rd
Summary: Naruto was a broken man. Betrayed by all those who he loved, he calls upon the aid of a god in his darkest hour. But what he doesn't know is that this is the start of a long journey for him. And when he returns it will rock the very foundation of the Elemental Continent to its core. Extremely overpowered Naruto harem with lemons. Also extreme graphic murder scenes (you were warned)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO Not, I repeat, DO NOT own the rights to either Guilty Gear or Naruto.

Darkness. That was all he saw nowadays. No light, not even a glimmer.

He was chained down to the floor, unable to move. His chakra was sealed with chakra suppression seals all over his body. He was unable to use any of either his or his tenant's chakra. His body was half red with his dried blood leftover from the numerous torture sessions before they sealed him away. He felt the numerous tubes pumping nutrients into his body so he wouldn't starve to death.

This is the living condition (if you could even call it that at this point of time) of a former shinobi known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...

Naruto sat there in silence as he had for months. The only things that helped him were the memories of his past adventures. The mission to Wave Country, the Chunin exams, Snow Country, even trying to retrieve Sasuke before he could make it to Rice country. But now those were just distant memories. No help was coming, and he knew he was going to die. His only question was how and when?

" **So kit, still trying to find the silver lining to this whole crappy situation?** Said a voice.

"I just question where things went so wrong. At what point of my life did it just blow up in my face. Why did they all betray me without hesitation? Why Kyuubi?"

" **Kit, I don't have the answers to these questions"** said the now named Kyuubi.

For you see, within Naruto's body was sealed the most powerful of the Biju, legendary demons made of chakra. He had been sealed within Naruto by his father when was just baby, but the process killed him due to summoning the Shinigami. When you summon the deity, the price was your very soul. Naruto only learned about this when he was 13, and since that day has maintained a rocky relationship with the demon. They talked within his mind from time to time, but Naruto wanted to rely on his own power to live, not the demon's.

"I can take all the betrayal of my so called friends, but why did _she_ do it is my question."

" **Kit I think it's time to throw in the towel. No one is going to help you. They would if they could, but I highly doubt they even know where we are. I believe it is time to summon him."**

Naruto was livid that his life had come to this point. Where at one point of time, he was living an ok life of hardship and false friendship. Just to have it all taken away in an instant. Life was cruel sometimes to even the most innocent of people.

"Are you sure, cause you won't survive the process if I do summon him"

" **I'm sure Kit. Better to die now than to keep the cycle going on and on. But I just want you to know, I'm happy to have known you."**

"And I you Fuzzball."

With that being said, Kyuubi channeled his chakra and slammed his massive paw down, summoning a seal onto the ground. Within seconds, the air got colder, the light somehow got darker, and a massive power was rumbling the area within Naruto's mindscape. Out of the seal popped the god of death, the Shinigami...

 **-I suck at describing godlike entities, so just look up a picture of him, find the scariest looking one and just go with that-**

 **"Who has summoned me here, and for what purpose have you done so?"** Said the Deity.

 **"I summoned you here your greatness." Replied Kyuubi.**

 **"And why did you do it?"**

 **"My vessel and I have called you here to ask of you to simply kill us."** Said the Kyuubi without fear, for he had made peace with what was about to happen.

The Shinigami looked at them both with a curious eye. Never in the thousands of years of him being the god of death, has anyone called him to commit suicide. The Shinigami looked back at Naruto and stared at him, to see if the boy was of sound mind.

 **"And why do you wish for death boy?"**

"My entire life up to this point has been nothing more than a life, told to me to keep me loyal to a village that couldn't give 2 shits whether or not I live. I have been stripped down to this form you see before you. I have nothing more to live for. No hopes or dreams. I just want to die on my terms, no theirs. So please, just kill me already!" Shouted Naruto. He wanted the pain to end, and the sweet release of death was so close at hand.

 **"If that is your wish then so be it."**

The Shinigami held out his hand and when he did, a scytheformed out of the shadows. He raised the weapon to end the boy's life. As he did, Naruto smiled for the first time in a long time. A single tear rolled down his face, not of sorrow, but of joy. Joy of finally being free from all the problems. No more hate, no more beatings, no more lies...

They say when you are about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. It was true for Naruto. His mind played the events that lead him to this state. And it all started with the thought..

And no more of that lying backstabbing whore... _Hinata Hyuga!_

(A/N: Thank you for reading my first written fanfic. I would like your input on where I could have done better, for I can't improve what I don't know what wrong. I kept the first chapter vague on details of Naruto's inprisonment so I can write a whole chapter on how he got there as a flashback. This is a Guilty Gear crossover, so expect lots of overpowered moves, cause that game is awesome. This will be a harem fic, with lemons, so tell me who you want to see in it. Just keep in mind that it can't be any girl from Konoha or any of the Jinchuuriki. I will elaborate more on why in the next chapter. Hopefully you will get a kick out of my story.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the rights to either Naruto or Guilty Gear

(A/N: I have recently learned about an ability that Sol has that can help in the future, so if people want, I can and will involve either or both the Jinchuuriki women in the harem. Also as a heads up for future chapters, when it comes time for Naruto to exact his revenge on Konoha, the deaths are going to get descriptively gorey. But after reading this chapter and hearing what they do to torture him while trying to break his spirit, you may agree that it will be what they deserve. There is a reason that the Ninth level of hell is treachery...)

[Flashback]

Naruto was exhausted. No he was more than just that, he was dead tired. His body ached, and he felt sore in every part of his body. Even places that he didn't know could be sore were just that.

Naruto had just fought in the greatest battle of his life against the leader of the Akatsuki Pein. He had gone all out, having to resort to using both his newly acquired Sage mode as well as the Kyuubi's chakra to win. The battle had been hard, but Naruto pushed through the pain (No pun intended), used every ounce of power he could muster, as well as the Kyuubi's as well, pushing his body to the limit. But even with their combined might they barely won the battle.

Naruto looked around and saw all the destruction to his village. About a third of the village was destroyed. The people were alive due to Pein's resurrection jutsu, but the damage had been done. He had tried to keep the destruction to a minimum, but he was just one man, and he couldn't be everywhere at once. It would take time to rebuild what was destroyed in the attack, and Naruto would help rebuild the village. Maybe if he was lucky, the civilians as well as the shinobi of the village would come to accept him now. But before he did that, there was a young woman's feelings he had to return.

Naruto set out to find one Hinata Hyuga and tell her how he felt about her. During the fight with Pein, she confessed her love for him as well as took a blade to the heart to save him. Naruto may be a lot of things in life, but he was far from the idiot that people portray him as. He knew about love, for he had craved it from anyone who he could get it from. He got it in small doses from a few people, and those moments he cherished with all his heart, While he looked for her, he was brought up to speed by the conversations he heard from the people of Konoha on what was happening. It seemed like the Hokage Tsunade was in a coma due to one of Pein's jutsus in the previous battle. Jiraiya was alive as well with all his limbs intact, but he was going to be in the hospital for a few months before he was going to be up and about for active duty. While they were both out of commission, the Clan Heads, as well as the Civilian Council were having a mandatory meeting on who would become the temporary Rokudaime Hokage, and Naruto knew it would take those people a while to come to a conclusion to that debate. It had always been that way as far as he could remember.

Naruto searched nearly the whole village until he found Hinata. She was training at one of the training grounds, working hard to get stronger so not to repeat the defeat at the hands of Pein. He walked up to her and they talked for some time about life, and the future. The entire time, Hinata was trying her hardest not to faint from the close proximity to her crush. It was there that Naruto returned her feelings, and it was on this day that they made love for the first time...

The next few months went by quickly, but Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The cold stares of hatred had returned to the faces of everyone around him. He hadn't even seen Hinata for the last few weeks. When he asked about her whereabouts, he was told that she went on a long term mission.

Last month, the new Hokage was named, and to his dismay it was Danzo. Naruto never liked Danzo. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Naruto always trusted his instincts, and they were screaming bad news about this man. Naruto completed D-rank mission after D-rank mission to help collect the money to pay to repair the village. He did this for weeks, but over time it just got tedious.

A few days after he stopped working on constant D-rank missions, Naruto was walking away from the Hokage Tower. During the fight with Pein, the fragments of his parents souls had appeared to him to help him fight off Pein. When they were done fighting, they had taken the time to talk to Naruto before they disappeared. He learned of his heritage as the son of Minato Namikaze. When he learned the truth, he was furious. He had lived poorly his whole life, barely surviving on scraps of food since he was but a child. And now here he was, told that not only was he not the pathetic offspring of a nameless weak shinobi and a whore, but he was also entitled to the entirety of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki fortunes. He had been living in a condemned apartment building, when he had a huge furnished house to go to. He had gone directly to the Councils and demanded that they give him his inheritance, but they gave him a bunch of political bullshit to deny his claims on what was rightfully his. He would keep trying but he could tell that the Council was getting annoyed at his persistence on the matter. And Naruto was persistent. He would claim what was rightfully his one way or another. Every time he tried to go to the Namikaze clan house, he was always stopped by the elite forces of Konoha, the ANBU. It was infuriating him to no end.

It had been 4 months since the Pein incident, and his instincts were still going haywire. He couldn't understand why though. Tsunade was no longer in a coma, but it would be some time before she would be able to leave the hospital.

Naruto had heard that Hinata was back in Konoha and went out in search for her. As he did, he couldn't help but feel happiness enter his heart. For even if the majority of the village's population hated his guts for something that was not his fault, at least he had a loving girlfriend to warm his heart. He searched all over the village and was about to give up looking for her when he found her at his apartment.

"Hinata, where have you been? I've been worried about you for a while now."

"I've just been at my Clan's Compound for a while, but I have great news." Said Hinata.

"What news?"

"I'm pregnant!"

This left Naruto in a completely shocked state. He truly didn't know what to say. He was overjoyed at the wonderful news. He was to be a father of all things. He never truly believed he would become a father.

"We must celebrate this wonderful news. Let's go eat some ramen!"

"Ah Naruto, never change."

So they set out for the Ichiraku ramen stand. To Naruto, this was like a second home to him. This place was the only place that would sell him food when he was younger. Sometimes they would even give him free food when he couldn't afford to pay for his meal. The owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were like family to him. When they arrived and told them the good news, they were happy. Then they started making tons of ramen, since they knew about Naruto's large appetite.

In all of the celebration and bliss of the news of becoming a father, he failed to notice Hinata nod towards Ayame. While Naruto wasn't looking, she pulled out a small vial from her sleeve and added a few drops to the next bowl of ramen.

Naruto kept eating his ramen with relish, but that's when he noticed that his senses were getting dull. It seemed like the more he ate the sleepier he got. But by the time he noticed what was happening, it was too late. His eyes closed and sleep caught up to him.

When he woke up, he had a massive headache. He tried to move, but found out that his arms and legs were bound to the floor. He tried to use his chakra, but he couldn't. It was probably sealed away with seals, but it was too dark to see if he was.

"How the mighty have fallen"

"Who's there?" Shouted Naruto.

All of a sudden the lights turned on. Naruto winced from the sudden brightness. When his eyes adjusted to the light, what he saw was the sneering form of Danzo.

"Know your place brat. You will show me the respect I deserve"

"And exactly what type of respect do you deserve you shriveled up old fossil?"

After he said that, Danzo backhanded him across the face.

"Was that supposed to hurt? Word of advice, become a masseuse. Your soft ass hands could help a lot of people relax. Maybe give them a happy ending."

Once again he was slapped across the face.

"Thank you sir, may I have another?"

This time Danzo hit him hard with his cane.

"Third times the charm?"

"Enough! I don't have all day to deal with you. That's why I have the I & T for." Answered Danzo with a sneer.

"Yeah, but when my friends realize that I'm gone, they will find me."

As he said that, Danzo broke out into laughter. Naruto looked at the elderly man in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"What you have just said you brat. That is by far the funniest thing I have heard in a long time. A demon with friends. Why the very notion is absurd."

"But I do have friends. The rest of the Rookie 12 are my friends."

"Is that what you believe? If you do, then by Kami they are greater actors then I have given them credit for."

"What?" Asked Naruto, who was shocked at this revelation.

"They were never your friends you idiot. They only pretended to like you under orders from their parents. All the pain you suffered was orchestrated by us to install an unwavering sense of loyalty into your tiny brain. From the moment you were born, we had your life planned out for you. Then when all seemed hopeless, these so called friends would befriend you to keep you controllable. We know you too well, from your strengths to your weaknesses. Since you would go far out of the way to keep your friends, we used that knowledge to control you. But current events have changed the situation. We no longer need you, so we are cutting our losses and sealing you away like the plague upon humanity that you are."

"Danzo, when I get out of here..."

"But you will not, for we are going to break you. In every sense of the word. We are going to break every part of you, let the demon heal you, then repeat the process again and again. In the end, you will be broken boy. My shinobi will see to that."

After he said that, he left the room. And that was when the torture began...

First came Anko with her many sick twisted tortures, who laughed the entire time she was carving into his skin. Stating how by hurting him, that she was finally being accepted in the village. When Naruto tried to open his mouth in protest, she grabbed his tongue and chopped it off. Then she took red hot rusty nails and jammed them through his lips. Effectively sealing his mouth shut, Every wince of pain made her laugh. Every cut made her feel alive. It felt like an eternity of pure agonizing pain for Naruto. During the course of his agony, the nails had ripped out of his mouth due to him having to scream. But finally she was finished with him. But the torture was far from over...

Next to get her pound of flesh was Kurenai. She didn't stay long. All she did was cut his genitals off with a rusty knife. She sneered at him for every agonizing second he felt the blade cut through his flesh. When it was nearly cut off, she ripped it off with enough force to detach it. She laughed as she showed it to him before she threw it on the ground and burned it with a fire jutsu. She punched him in the face and told him to burn in hell for defiling her student Hinata...

After her came Iruka and Kakashi. They didn't inflict any physical pain, but left him even more emotionally scared with their words. They told him that his parents would be ashamed that he went against the villages plan for him. That the very notion that he thought for a moment that he was entitled happiness was treasonous. They called him a failure as both a shinobi, as well as a human being...

Next came Jiraiya. He spent hours on end literally beating him within an inch of his life. He had his name removed form the toad contract and laughed at him. He kept telling him that all he had to do in life was follow the plan set out for him, but since he rebelled and ruined it in many ways over the years, that they had to resort to such extreme measures. The last thing he did was charge up a Rasengan and jammed it into Naruto's chest. He left while Naruto healed the damage caused by the attack, coughing out blood all over the floor...

It was a few days until the next group of people came in. And before him stood 10 of the Rookies. They all laughed at him. Called him a demon and a baka. But at this point it fell on deaf ears, for he had heard worse. They then proceeded to torture him in their own various ways. It lasted for hours, but compared to what Anko did to hi, it felt fairly tame in comparison. As he saw them leaving the room, he saw Hinata and just asked her one word.

"Why?"

"Why? For my own reasons that you will never know." She responded with a sneer that would make her father very proud.

"I thought you loved me."

"Oh Naruto," she said, getting real close to his face, "no one has ever loved you, nor will they ever love you. You are going to die alone and I'm going to enjoy life. Goodbye forever you worthless demon." She said, kicking him square in his newly regrown and freshly healed balls. Since it had only just healed fully, the nerves were especially sensitive, amplifying the pain tenfold.

When she left, what little remained of Naruto's heart shattered into nothingness...

It was a week later that Naruto would receive his final visitor. Tsunade Senju, the former hokage, Naruto had learned while in prison that Danzo had taken control and become the permanent hokage while Tsunade was still recovering from the coma she came out of.

"Why are you here old hag?"

"I see that the daily torture sessions have done nothing about respecting your betters." She said with a scowl.

"My betters? Who would that be? You? Cause you are no better than the rest of the filth that have the honor to call this cesspool of a village home."

Tsunade punched him hard across the face, knocking out 3 of his teeth. It took a minute for the vision to return to his eye after the blow to the head, but now all he heard was ringing in his ears.

"You are just like your mother and the rest of the Uzumaki."

"And what the fuck do you mean by that granny?"

"I would tell you Naruto, really I would, but I would much rather prefer you spend the rest of your miserable life sealed away wondering what I could have meant."

"So once again you are gambling, and we all know your luck with gambling you old bitch." Said Naruto with pure rage emanating off his person. It was so thick, you could nearly visibly see it.

"And in what way am I gambling?"

"You are gambling with your life on the line. I will escape from this prison that this village put me in. And when I do, I will train day in and day out, until I acquire the power needed to come back here and burn this village to the ground with its so called Will of Fire. I will slaughter you all, leaving no survivors to what I will unleash. And when every man, woman, and child is dead, when the last screams of the people have been silenced permanently, I will kill you! And your death will not be quick, it will be slow, agonizing and painful, for I will rip that jewel right of your old wrinkly body and force feed to you. And while my fist is down your throat, I will burn you ALIVE!" Screamed Naruto, mustering every ounce of rage he could yell at her.

At first Tsunade looked at him in fear, but then it turned back to a sneer.

"Empty threats from a sealed demon are hollow."

"I will break free you senile old bitch."

"I don't see how you possibly could get out of this situation."

"I'm an Uzumaki, like my mother before me. We accomplish the impossible all the time, why should this be any different?"

"Because there are more fail safes to keep you locked up forever then you could possibly imagine."

As she said that, she stabbed Naruto in the back with numerous needles attached to tubes of various colors coming out the wall.

"These tubes will provide your body all the nutrients it will need to survive. We can't have you starving to death now can we? No, we have plans for you. But until then, enjoy the darkness for the rest of your life."

After that, she left...

Since that day, there had been no new visitors...

Nothing but darkness with no light, not even a glimmer...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: At this point do I even need to say it? I do not, nor will I ever own the rights to either the Naruto or Guilty Gear franchise. You hear me Arc System Works?! I said it! Now stop calling me on my imaginary phone! I don't even know how the hell they got my number seeing the phone doesn't exist, but then again lawyers for big companies are evil, and they will find you no matter where you try to hide...

(A/N: I need help from those who read this story. I looked up Sol from Guilty Gear and it says his real name is Frederick. No last name. I need help thinking up an awesome last name to give him before he becomes Sol Badguy. Also I need a name for an elderly man who has long since past away. I will greatly appreciate any suggestions you can give me, and with that on with the story...

The blade of the Shinigami's scythe was meer inches away from ending Naruto's life, to end his suffering once and for all. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to kick in, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw that the blade never killed him, for it was stopped by a glow that stopped the blade mid swing.

"What are you waiting for?" Shouted Naruto, "Fucking kill me already!"

 **"I can't allow that to happen young Uzumaki"** said a voice. What was strange about this voice is that it was devoid of any type of tone to determine whether or not the person was male or female, or even human for that matter. But if Naruto were to guess he would bet that the owner of the voice wasn't human. And with his incredible luck...

" **Kami, what are you doing here?"** Asked the Shinigami.

" **I am here to stop you from killing this young man.** "

" **I am only doing what he has summoned me to do, it is what both he and the Biju inside him both desire. I have looked into the boy's very soul and have seen that this is what the boy truly desires.** "

"Yeah, I want to die." Said Naruto.

" **You only wish for death, cause you see no other option. To you, death is the only option.** "

"Yeah. Have you not seen the current condition I'm in? And for that matter, where in the hell are you? I hear your voice, but can't see you."

As he said that, an entity materialized out of thin air. The deity known as Kami appeared before Naruto in all its glory. The deity had no distinguishing features. It was a being of pure white, but with a black outline (The Truth from Full Metal Alchemist.) It had no eyes or even hair. The only thing that appeared on it was a mouth, which at this moment had a grin that could freeze even the hottest of substances.

"You are kami? Not really what I was expecting?"

" **And what were you expecting**?"

"Either _the_ most beautiful women to exist, or the most handsome man. You know, the kind of look that just says 'not humanly possible' that makes people question whether or not you are some kind of god or not."

" **I am a being that has existed since time itself began. Before the world was made, there was nothingness, so I made a form out of nothing. I don't see gender or ethnicity, for I am all of them, yet none of them at the same time.** "

"Ok, now I don't want to be rude, but I don't need a religious lesson. I've never been one for religion. So if we could get back to the issue at hand and have you explain why you stopped me from being killed. Cause you say that I only see death as an option here, but I only think that way cause there are NO OTHER OPTIONS HERE! If there were, I would have taken them by now. But there are none. My chakra is sealed, my body is broken, I'm sealed You knows where, and I have not a single ally in this You forsaken cesspool of a village." Said Naruto with a hint of anger. He was angry because here was a so called god who was fucking with him right now. He wanted to die, but then this thing just had to stop it. Who was this thing to deny him what he desired when it was just within his grasp.

" **Why do you keep saying 'You' in your sentences?** "

"Because I would say 'Kami knows where' or 'Kami forsaken village', but since you claim to be Kami, I can just say you cause you are standing quite literally in front of me."

" **Understood, but I am here to offer you another option. One that I only offer to the most worthy of souls, and you have proven yourself as worthy of this option.** "

"Ok, you peaked my interest, so what is this option that you are talking about?"

" **A new start in another world.** "

"Another world? Like what, another planet?"

" **No, another dimension. New technology, different life views, different history, and lots of new adventures for you take part of.** "

Naruto looked at the deity hard and saw (or so he truly believed he saw, kind of hard to tell with a god with no facial features other than a mouth) that Kami was telling the truth. But then something nagged the back of his mind. When dealing with godlike deities, there was always a price to pay for an type of deal.

"Before I agree to this, I need to know what is the catch? What do you want from this? Cause from my knowledge, there is always a price to pay for these kinds of deals with gods."

" **Smart young man. As you are well aware there is a price. For this gift of a new life, a sacrifice must be made. And the Kyuubi inside you will be that sacrifice. The Shinigami will take him from you and seal it with the rest of him within his stomach.** "

"What do you mean 'rest of him'?"

" **When your father summoned me, he sealed only half of the Kyuubi's energy within you. The rest he sealed within himself to take with him in death. It was done so that the Kyuubi wouldn't overpower your will and attempt to take control at any point of your life.** " Replied the Shinigami.

"You ok with this Fuzzball?" Said Naruto with genuine concern.

" **It's ok kit. I was prepared to die. So if my death will grant you a new life elsewhere away from the suffering of this village, then I will gladly give up my life. At least I will be whole once more.** "

"Thanks Fuzzball. For what it's worth, you were always ok in my book. You may have been a pain in the ass at times, but you were a friend to me when I truly needed one. Ok then Kami, I accept your offer. So what will happen?"

" **You will be reborn in a new world with all your memories of this one wiped from your mind. You will be given a fresh start, with a new name and family.** "

"Then let's do this. Take it away Shinigami." Said Naruto with a laugh.

" **You just had to send me off with a pun, didn't you kit?** " Said Kyuubi.

"You know me well enough Fuzzball," said Naruto, "so yes."

" **You know, any normal person wouldn't kid or joke around in front of me due to utter fear of being in my presence. But the Uzumaki clan never were considered by many to be any type of the word normal. It was a sad day when they were wiped out.** " Said the Shinigami.

The deity then thrust his arm into the seal on Naruto's stomach and grabbed hold of the Kyuubi's soul. As he ripped it out, Naruto screamed in pain. The pain was indescribable. It felt like his very essence was being ripped out and it felt so very cold. Like being stuck buried alive in a trench of liquid nitrogen with clothes made of dry ice cold. But just as quickly as the pain started, it ended just as fast. In the deity's hands was a crimson red orb that he then proceeded to swallow whole.

" **And now, to send you on your way. Good luck with your new life young Uzumaki."** Said Kami.

"Thank you Kami." Said Naruto, as his spirit faded away...

While the godlike entities were talking to Naruto within his mindscape, every nearby sensor ninja felt a strange power coming from Naruto's cell. It took a small amount of time for the sensors to report it to Danzo, who then ordered his Root ninja to investigate immediately. As they arrived in front of the sealed cell door, there was an explosion of power that completely destroyed the cell, as well as two thirds of the Root sent to investigate. Those who survived did so at a cost, for not one of them was unscathed. Some were missing limbs while others were badly burned. They were alive, but they would need immediate medical attention. Those that could make it (mainly those with just burns instead of missing limbs) went immediately to Hokage tower to report the bad news. When they did, Danzo was furious.

"So let me see if I understand the situation perfectly. I sent you to investigate the strange energy originating from the demon's cell. Yet you are telling me that the demon, who I remind you has been broken in all sense of the word as well as having all his chakra sealed away months ago, somehow just exploded. And you expect me to just believe that? Cause I don't. You have no idea what this means now do you? My plans for the Kyuubi now have to be postponed due your negligence! Now we must wait for the demon to return in 9 years." Said Danzo. With every sentence he said only increasing his fury.

"We are sorry Lord Hokage, but we had no idea the demon would explode like he did."

"You're sorry? You don't know the meaning of being sorry. But you will in time. I am ordering you to be sent to Ibiki for a week, and after he is done with you, I'm ordering your execution for failure in your mission to contain the demon."

As he said those words, the Root who had failed knew that their fate was sealed, for to Danzo, failure to accomplish any mission successfully meant death. And before they could say anything or even attempt to plead their cases or beg for mercy, they were detained by other Root ninja and dragged away.

"This complicates our future plans. Now we have to wait before we can even begin with step 1" said Danzo.

In the office alongside him were Jiraiya as well as Tsunade. Both were just as infuriated as Danzo, for both of them wanted Naruto to suffer for a lot longer than he already has, and to see the look of pain on his face when they ripped the demon from him in the near future. It was what they had been looking forward to for months, but now with his mysterious explosive death, they wouldn't be able to do that now. They both silently cursed the boy's name, for even now he was defiant to the end in not dying in the way that they had set him up for.

"But you know there are other Biju out there, not just the 9 tails." Said Jiraiya.

"I know that, but since in the recent months we have learned that the Akatsuki are still active and collecting Biju, we will have to be careful and play our cards just right. Otherwise this will self destruct in our faces just like the 9 tails just did recently." Said Danzo.

"I have an idea about that particular organization," said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya having an idea not related to writing his smut of a book or even peeping on women, this I've got to hear," said Tsunade with a smirk on her face.

"Ok, hurtful comment form the big tittied medic nin aside," started Jiraiya, but was quickly punched through the wall by one of Tsunade's world famous super strength punches.

"Tsunade, curb your anger until after he has given his thoughts. Then feel free to continue this song and dance that you have repeated since you were young." Said Danzo, who was getting sick and tired of their childish behavior. He would have tried to forcibly changed them like his Root ninja, but they were both too strong willed and old to attempt to try to convert them.

"Thank you Danzo," said Jiraiya, who limped back into the room. "As I was saying, before I was abruptly interrupted, my idea is to use my spy network to find the Akatsuki base of operations, then wait until they find and capture the rest of the Bijuu for us. Then we spring a trap and take them for ourselves. This way, we don't risk the lives of any of our shinobi until absolutely necessary and let them deal with the problems with each of the villages."

Danzo thought about what Jiraiya just said, and he had to give it to the man. His plan was a stroke of genius.

"That idea sounds just perfect for this situation. This way, when the 9 tails returns in 9 years, we will have 8 different weapons to easily capture it and seal it away."

Before Jiraiya could bask in the glow of the rare praise he got from Danzo, there was a small poof of smoke that appeared on Danzo's desk. Out of the smoke came one of Jiraiya's toad summons, who handed him a scroll and then disappeared in another poof of smoke.

"What is it Jiraiya?" Said Tsunade, curious about the contents of the scroll.

"It would seem that I was right about Naruto being the Child of Prophecy. Since his death, apparently the original prophecy has been altered."

"And what is it now?"

"Well the prophecy now goes like this:

 _He is man, reborn thrice,_

 _He is neither fully a man nor fully a demon but something far more powerful in between,_

 _From the past the truth he was denied shall be known,_

 _A clan member from a long thought dead clan shall seek vengeance against those who destroyed his family,_

 _He was born of royalty, conceived through despicable means,_

 _Within him, the soul of a dragon will emerge, but threatens to consume him,_

 _A family torn apart from hatred and greed shall become whole once more,_

 _He shall cleanse the tainted fire of the wicked and greedy with his own flames of pure hatred, for which there is no defense_

 _He will seek to reclaim all that is his by birthright, taken from him by those he trusted,_

 _Beware the swordsman clad in red with the mark of a 'free' man,_

 _Nothing will be able to stop the man with no name, but many shall try and all shall fail,_

 _For while his name will be lost to time, the people will know him simply as a bad guy."_

"Reborn Thrice?" Said Danzo, "How in the world can you be reborn three times, even once for that matter?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll try to see what I can make of this new prophecy and try to get back to you on that one."

"Don't put too much effort into it, I want you to focus on your plan and find the Akatsuki base as soon as possible."

"Will do," said Jiraiya as he jumped out the window to prepare for the tasks ahead of him.

"I'll head back to the demon's cell and see what I can find out about how it exploded," said Tsunade as she left as well.

Danzo looked down at his desk and looked at his plans for Konoha in the future. He would conquer all the Elemental Countries and rule over it as a god. But he was patient, and he could wait to take what was his in the future. The future looked bright for him and his plans. As he thought about all that he would accomplish he started to laugh maniacally...

(A/N: And now begins the Guilty Gear section of the story. Remember the prophecy well, for it is key to the story, down to the last detail. And please help me with coming up with a last name for Frederick. Until next time. Thanks for the reviews!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I would like to thank Rekt 189 for reminding me of a very important piece of information. Frederick from Guilty Gear was named after Frederick Mercury from Queen. His character even likes Queen in game. So I will go with Mercury for a last name. Still need a name for a strong elderly man who has been long dead. I just need a first name, for I already know his last. And for my readers, there are some gaps of time in the Guilty Gear. I will try to add as much info to these gaps to make some sense to the story. I'm trying to keep the story as accurate as possible, except for a few key things, but you will know what in time.)

This is the story of a gifted young man who is unaware of his true potential for the future. This young man goes by the name of Frederick Mercury. He was named this by his parents because his parents favorite band was Queen, and he was also conceived after they gotten drunk while listening to of their great hits. For years they would tell his friends this story, mainly cause embarrassing children is something that parents apparently all have in common.

Frederick Mercury (the main character of this story, not the lead singer to Queen, _the_ best rock band of all time. For those who don't think so, I dare you to try listening to various lines of Bohemian Rhapsody without singing along.) was born on October 10, 1988. He was the son of two brilliant scientists who were working on a new source of power that according to them would revolutionize the world. He had a wonderful childhood. He traveled the world along with his parents. During their worldwide journey from scientific facility to scientific facility, Frederick was tutored by his family's butler Sebastian.

Frederick learned many different things while traveling. He learned various forms of martial arts, swordsmanship, calligraphy, wartime tactics (from listening to veteran soldiers of different countries,) different cultural beliefs, the works. His childhood was racked with various forms of adventure that astounded him, but the good times wouldn't last forever. In the year 2000, a few months shy of his 12th birthday, Frederick's parents helped discover the new energy of Magic Particles. It was an amazing discovery that would solve many of the world's numerous amounts of problems, but with every new discovery in life comes with all sorts of danger to it. The lab that his parents were testing the Magic Particles were purged of all life due to a containment breach. All living things within the building perished without a trace. The strange fact of the whole situation was that only living things were disintegrated, yet all else, including the notes and experiments were intact.

This was only the start of Frederick's problems, for within the will left behind by his parents, Sebastian was given full authority over Frederick and was named godfather to take care of him. But he abandoned him immediately after liquidating everything that belonged to Frederick's family as well as a few businesses that they owned. When all of it was gone, Sebastian withdrew the entire Mercury fortune and placed it within his own accounts and then dumped Frederick at the first orphanage he could find. This was a dark time in his life, but his parents always told him to keep moving forward and to press on through anything life could throw at you. It was at this point that Frederick made a solemn vow to become a scientist like his parents, that way he could help finish what his parents had started.

His life in the orphanage wasn't all bad. Sure there older bullies when he first arrived, but due to the various training he had in all different forms of martial arts, it was a cakewalk to put those bullies down. They tried to retaliate over and over again, but Frederick was always one step ahead of them, and made sure to both humiliate and literally beat the sense into them. Due to the fact that he stopped the bullies again and again, the younger orphans would look up to him as a big brother as well as a protector. He could still remember when he was first called big brother by the orphans. He suffered a minor headache, and saw a glimpse of what appeared to be a little boy with a white with blue stripes fishermans' hat and greenish blue overalls calling him big brother. But just as quickly as the image came, it left his mind.

A year after he had gotten to the orphanage, he met a new orphan who lost her parents in a fire. Her name was Aria. When she first arrived the bullies tried to hurt her, to show her the ropes, or the way the orphanage worked. But Frederick was there to knock them right off their pedestal of so called 'power'. After that day, the two were inseparable. Frederick took the time when they weren't at school to teach her more than the school ever could. He taught her to defend herself, as well as all he had learned himself in the field of Magic Particle Physics. She took to all that he taught her easily, and she seemed like she had a knack for the same field of science.

A few years later on his 16th birthday, the orphanage was visited by a few men in black suits. They told Frederick that they were his father's lawyers and that they have been trying to find him for years. They had tried to find him through Sebastian, but he was even harder to find. And when they eventually found him and learned about what he had done, it was too late to recover any of the money he had stolen. Sebastian had lost it gambling, partying, and hanging with all sorts of major crime groups like the Triads, Yakuza, and Italian Mafia to name just a few. By the time the lawyers were done _extracting_ the information of Fredericks whereabouts, he was left tied up after they made a quick call to the crime groups that he was hiding from. Suffice to say, Sebastian was never seen again.

They came bearing good news. For they had scrounged up a good chunk of money from accounts that Sebastian in his haste to steal all of what was not his, overlooked and were left untouched. It was a silver lining to the whole situation, but was a pleasant event all the same. Due to compound interest and the accounts being untouched for years, he had inherited around five million dollars. He also inherited a fully furnished house in New York that was owned by his mother that she would rent to people as well. He immediately packed his bags, and while he was leaving he invited Aria to come live with him in New York as well. She accepted without hesitation.

The next 12 years went by fast for them. He and Aria both graduated high school as well as college as the top of their class. Immediately after finishing college, they both became scientists of the growing field of Magic Particle Physics. It was there that they met their newest associate Asuka . In time, Frederick and he became the best of friends. Together these three made major leaps in technology integrated with Magic Particles. Over time they came with the theory that they could use the Magic Particles to force an evolutionary change for the world.

They started the project immediately, and initial results proved to be beneficial to the small creatures they tested upon. With the information they acquired from the first set of test, they brought the results to the board of directors that distributed funding to all the different sections of the Science wing of the company. They were approved for 10 years worth of funding, which they used to hire more people to help with the project that they dubbed the 'Gear Project'. It was named thus for they believed that life was like a set of gears, but sometimes you had to upgrade said gears to improve the machine that is life itself.

In time, when they thought that all the kinks and defects had been worked out of the serum to make Gears, they were trying to get the green light for human testing. They showed that the tests were positive and that the creatures that were turned into Gears lived longer, healed faster, were stronger, and were apparently immune to all forms of sickness and disease. They thought that the information would be enough, but the board were dragging their feet on the subject. They understood that human trials were a gamble, and there were lots of bureaucratic red tape they had to go through to even get so much as one volunteer, but enough was enough with the red tape.

It was at this point in his life, that Frederick noticed the love of his life Aria was sick with an incurable sickness. He devoted all his time while waiting for the board to give the green light for the Gear Project into looking for a cure. He isolated himself into his work and ignored everyone else so he could concentrate solely on his research. But he wasn't able to come up with any type of cure. Every day, he saw Aria getting sicker and sicker, and it was slowly driving him mad, He wasn't sleeping, and barely eating for seeing her in here weakened state was slowly crushing his heart.

Months later his friend Asuka came in and asked him why he was killing himself trying to accomplish what he considered an impossible task. Frederick simply replied that he had made a promise to her, and that he never went back on a promise. Upon saying those words, he suffered a head splitting headache while seeing visions of a young blonde kid with what appeared to be whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a orange jumpsuit and a pair of goggles on his head. But the vision quickly disappeared and his vision went black...

When he woke up, he looked around to see his surroundings. He noticed immediately that he was naked and floating in a large glass cylinder filled with a bluish liquid. He had a mask covering his mouth so he could breath, as well as needles inserted all over his body. Frederick looked around and saw Asuka smurking ar him on the other side of the glass at a control panel.

Asuka explained that he was going to use Frederick as a human test subject for the Gear Project, and that if and/or when it worked, he would sell the serum as well as the research to the highest bidder. For war meant business, lots of business. He then pressed a button, and Fredrick immediately felt a pain like no other. He felt like his insides were being liquefied and remade all at once. He felt himself getting stronger, bigger, bulkier. His appearance changed immensely. His muscles bulged, his hair grew out more wild like, and he grew taller. But his rage grew, and he couldn't control it. How dare his friend betray him! He would have his revenge! He felt a power within himself grow in size and power, and he unleashed it with a cry of rage. It was the first time he would tap into his newly acquired ability of Dragon Install...

The energy of his attack spread through the labs like a wave, there was fire and explosions everywhere. Frederick climbed out of his glass prison and quickly covered himself with a lab coat. No sense running around naked. He ran through the burning labs quickly trying to find Aria. He felt a great fear creeping up his spine for her safety. He looked in every room, but couldn't find her. When he eventually did find her, she had died, impaled through the heart stuck to the wall with a pipe that had launched through the wall. He freed her body from the wall by ripping the pipe out and held her close. The tears flowed heavily from his eyes as he cried for the loss of his love. He found a sheet and wrapped her body in it. He went to find any other survivors, but all he saw was fire and bodies. As he ran around, he felt the power he unleashed before rise up once more. Fearing that it would explode once more, he knew he would have to find a way to suppress it. He remembered that they had built a few suppressors for the test subjects that had tried to breach containment. He ran toward the storage area where the devices were kept, hoping beyond hope that they had somehow survived the fire and were intact and still operable.

As soon as he reached his destination, he found the door locked. Testing his newfound strength, he punched right through the steel door easily. He found the storage unit the suppressors were kept and crushed the lock with his hand. He threw open the door and strapped one of the suppressors to his arm. It seemed to work, but he knew he would have to make one specifically for himself. So he set upon making one immediately. It took him a few hours to make one strong enough to suppress his power fully, with many trials and errors, but he eventually finished it. He made the suppressor in a headband form to cover the mark that he had noticed had appeared on his forehead sometime after his transformation. He noticed it while he took the accurate measurements of his head while looking in a mirror. Once complete, he donned his headband that would become his trademark for years to come.

He returned to Aria's dead body and picked it up to take it with him. He would make sure that she was given a proper burial. As he left the building, going outside into the cold night air, he cried once more. All he had accomplished, had gone up in flames. So much potential was wasted in the fires. It was here that Frederick forsook his name, for like the legends of the phoenix, he was reborn from the ashes of the fires that consumed him. He set about digging a grave for Aria with his bare hands. Once the task was complete, he buried her and said a lengthy silent prayer for her. He sat there and thought about what to do with his life now. He was now without purpose. As he pondered his options he was blinded by a white flash. When his vision returned, he saw a man clad in white robes with red stripes. The person's head was covered with a hood with a Red Cross on it upside down.

"You seek purpose and I am here to provide you with one. Become stronger, for you will face many battles in your future that only you will be able to stop. You will survive and push through everything life throws at you like your parents always told you to do," said the figure.

"How do you know what the hell my parents use to tell me? Who are you? Answer me dammit!"

"If it is answers you seek, you must take them from me by force, but as you are now you will never defeat me."

Frederick than became enraged at the figures taunting and ran straight at him with his fist raised. As he threw the punch, the figure easily dodged it and quickly punched him in the gut with enough force to knock the wind out of him.

"As I said, you can't beat me as you are now. Train yourself in your newfound power, for you will need it in the future. Then seek me out once more to demand your answers, for defeating me will become your new goal, giving your life the purpose you need. And as for an identity, I will be known as That Man, for you will always curse That Man."

As the figure finished speaking, he punched Frederick upside the head, knocking him painfully into unconsciousness...

(A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Please review. I am looking forward to your honest opinions on my story, Also sorry to say Millia Rage will not be in the harem. She doesn't have much interaction with Sol and is more obsessed with Zato, so it's not a good match. Also can't be with Baiken either, due to her utter hatred of Gears after the destruction of Japan during the Crusades. She knows Sol is a Gear so it won't work.)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I have learned that That Man's identity is Asuka, Fredericks friend, but just so you know, he is not That Man in my story. In my story Asuka dies within the gap of time between Sol's origin and the start of the series. I am doing this for a reason you will read in future chapters. So with that in mind, let's continue the story...)

It had been nearly 70 years, and the world had been altered greatly. The discovery of Magic had started a chain reaction that changed everything from the nations themselves to the technology each nation used. Magic provided a cleaner form of energy, so pollution was no longer a problem for the world. But with the new form of energy, there are those who twist it for their own dark purposes. Within the 70 years of change, World War 3 broke out. And just like the 2 world wars that preceded it, new weapons never before seen in the world up to that date was displayed and used in it. It as far more destructive than both the first and second world war combined, for the mass production of Gears had begun.

What made this was far more destructive was the mass production of Gears that spilled out onto the battlefields all over the world. These monsters laid waste to their enemies within the early days of the war, and the death toll only rose up exponentially from there. At some point in the past Asuka had, in his lifetime, sold the secrets to creating Gears to various nations around the globe, but with tweaked designs. These ones were meant to follow the commands of a Commander Gear who itself was under the control of the different nations' leaders. Most weapons and magical arms were useless against the Gear forces. Only the heaviest of calibured weaponry could harm them, but what Asuka didn't foresee was that the formula helped the various people and animals turned into Gears and that their new power kept evolving. Over the years of fighting, the Gears grew more and more resistant to the weapons that could hurt them. For years the battles between Gears waged on, until the event that changed it all happened.

The world would forever know that event that turned the Gears against mankind as a whole as The Pulse. It was a surge of energy from an unknown source that shutdown all active Gears temporarily, but they awoke shortly afterwards, attacking all non Gears everywhere. The Gears knew neither friend or foe when it came to humans, and they acted upon impulse like mindless beasts. The Pulse signified the end of World War 3, and began the Crusades, the new war against Gears. While the Crusades started off slow due to the lack of weapons that could put down Gears, there was one person who made a career of slaying Gears. This man had no name other than the rumored name given to him by the people who saw what he was capable of doing. The people couldn't get a fully accurate or even a name, so they referred to him as 'Badguy'…

He was given this rumored name due to the fact that during the War, he would go around the world and destroy different Gear manufacturing plants all over as well as slay Gears by himself. At this point of time, people had thought that slaying Gears single handedly was impossible, and when the news of his power spread across the nations, many emissaries were dispatched to seek him out to hire him for their armies in the war. Yet he stuck to himself all these years, the memory of his greatest friends betrayal that had turned him into what he was now. But now matter how many Gears he slew or how many manufacturing plants he had destroyed, it was never enough, for every gear he slew, it seemed like two more would take its place. And whenever he destroyed a plant, the nations would just as quickly replace it with another one elsewhere. Over the course of his campaign against the Gears, he had developed different weapons to use to slay them. Many of them had broken over time from excessive use, while the rest broke because of them not meeting the proper strength to even harm a Gear. He spent many years testing and developing weapons ranging from swords, guns, and magic. During all of his trials and errors, he kept track of all his successes and failures to help others in the future. He trained himself in many types of melee weapons, but he had decided that swords were where he excelled at more than other types of weapons.

He knew that powerful creatures like the Gears in such large numbers would only lead to more unnecessary pain and destruction. The world didn't know, but this man was named Sol, Sol Badguy. He took the name that people gave him through and used it as his last name. But you are probably wondering how he was given the name Sol, well that is a story within itself...

(Old New York ruins – XX Years ago)

Years before the beginning of World War 3, Sol had isolated himself to train his new powers far away from other people. He may not like to be around or even truly trust people, he still cared enough to isolate himself away from civilization so that while he trained in his newfound power, there wouldn't be any human casualties if he ever had another outburst of power like he had many years ago. The place he isolated himself became known as Old New York, for the destruction of the city force the US to rebuild the city elsewhere due to the combined damage of the World War 3 and the Crusades in the future. During his seclusion, he mastered his powers as much as he could with his limiter on. He was too afraid to unleash his full power, for he feared that if he unleashed his true potential, he would lose control of himself and he would become like the mindless beasts that some of the Gears had become like back during his scientific days.

During all of the training, he met the first person to come to his area of the world in years. This person was a strange man, who when asked who he was only responded with a simple response of being the Leader and Founder of the Assassin's Guild who was there to test him and see if he was strong enough to join his Guild. This man presented (the unnamed at the time,) Sol with a great challenge. They went toe to toe with one another and matched blow for blow. Even when Sol went into his Dragon Install form, he still could not defeat this man. The battle lasted for hours on end, and while Sol's energy was gradually being exhausted, he could sense that his opponents energy wasn't depleting at all, or even becoming tired from the battle. Near defeated, Sol became infuriated, cause as he looked at his opponent, he was painfully reminded of That Man, and how powerless he was to defeat him. His anger surged through his body, and in that one moment, he burst forward with great speed towards his opponent. Just as he was a few feet away, his body burst into flame and he jumped upwards, kneeing his opponent in the face launching him upwards into the air. While he was airborne, Sol jumped up as well and activated his Dragon Install form. He grabbed his opponent by the head and with all the strength he could muster, he slammed it into the ground, forming a massive crater. After he finished his attack, Sol walked out of the newly formed crater and sat down, for he had no energy left and needed a rest.

"That was an impressive display of power young man," said the strange man.

"Young man," said Sol, "If anyone here is the young man, it would be you."

"I assure you that I am far older than you are Sol..."

"I highly doubt that you are truly... Wait what did you call me?"

"I called you Sol."

"Why did you call me Sol? That is not my name."

"I call you that because I know about you. I have followed both you and your legend for years. It is the main reason why I came to recruit you for my Guild, but I have seen into the depths of your very soul and realized you are not the type of person I need in my Guild."

"Not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. Be thankful I am all out of energy, or else I would slug you across the face."

"Take my words as you will, but I know a man with a purpose when I see one. Those I recruit into my Guild I recruit cause they are those seeking purpose in life, but you already have one. And judging from the waves of energy that came from you empowered by your shear anger, it must truly be a strong purpose you are training for."

"Yeah, I have only one purpose, and that is to defeat someone once and for all."

"And would that person you speak of be known simply as That Man?"

"How do you know that? And who the hell are you?" Said Sol, accepting the name given to him by this stranger, cause for reasons unknown to him, the name felt just right for him.

"Simply put, I have been around for a long time, seen many things in life, and know the scent of strong people the world over. And you reek of That Man. He marked you at some point of your life, most likely after defeating you and now you train day in and day out to defeat him. I just put two and two together, not really that hard lad,"

As he said that, Sol grabbed his head in pain and heard a voice in his head...

 _"You are gambling with your life on the line. I will escape from this prison that this village put me in. And when I do, I will train day in and day out, until I acquire the power needed to come back here and burn this village to the ground with its so called Will of Fire."_

As he heard the voice of the familiar sounding person, he saw visions of random people he was fairly certain he had never met in his lifetime, as long as it had been. He saw a young woman with pale eyes with no pupils that usually signified that someone was blind, but for some reason he was certain this young woman wasn't blind.

 _"no one has ever loved you, nor will they ever love you. You are going to die alone and I'm going to enjoy life. Goodbye forever you worthless demon."_

Sol screamed in pain. Why was he experiencing these images?

"Why do you train so hard Frederick?" Said That Man, who had appeared before Sol in his mind.

"I train so hard so that I can destroy you!" Shouted Sol in painful anger, his head throbbing with pain from the images forced into his mind.

"Are you sure about that, there is no other reason for it?"

"Get out of my head!"

"You aren't ready yet, hopefully the future battles you will be forced to fight will make you see the truth. Until that day, train harder, for as you are now, you aren't strong enough to survive. Survive to fight me Frederick, or is it Sol now? Sol Badguy... Somehow, the name seems perfect for someone like you."

And with that, That Man disappeared without a trace from Sol's mind.

"Everything okay there Sonny," said the strange man with concern, "You kind of spaced out there for a brief moment."

"I just had a painful out of body experience of some kind."

"Will you be alright?"

"I'll manage. I've survived worse things."

"That's good to hear," said the stranger, slowly walking away.

"Wait, you never told me who you were."

"My true name has been lost to time due to what I am."

"Wait, are you a Gear?"

"No I'm not a Gear, I am something that predates that by centuries. And as for a name, I have gone by many, but you may address me as Slayer."

 **-(just imagine in your head that whenever new characters in the Guilty Gear section of the story are introduced, that their name pops up with some kind of caption like in Borderlands 1 and 2.)**

"I'll want a rematch with you someday old man," said Sol with a grin forming on his face, "I haven't had a good fight in a long time."

"Sure, I would be happy to oblige you in the future. I wish you luck with your quest in life."

As he said that, a white bat flew out of Slayer's sleeve and expanded around his body. After he was fully engulfed in the white bats wings, it imploded upon itself disappearing from site.

Sol looked at the spot Slayer had just been, and realized that he would have to train even harder then he had already been doing. But first things first, he would need a proper blade, one that would not break against the future legions of Gears he knew he would face in the future...


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: For all the people who keep questioning my pairing that of Sol/Naruto and I-no, I will explain their relationship in the future of my story. I know She works for That Man, but That Man's story has been altered for my story. Plus if anyone looks up her story, it's essentially a blank slate. We don't know her past, so I can make up just about anything for her. I have plans for the pairing, and it will make sense in the long run.)

Within the ruins of Old New York, if you listened closely, you could faintly hear the sounds of weapon smithing. For years after his encounter with Slayer (who he did the research and figured out was a vampire, yet unsure of which kind since it was based more off of legend instead of facts,) Sol had worked diligently to forge the perfect weapon to combat the Gears. He worked on his weapons project well past the ending of the War and onwards into the Crusades. He had noticed that the combined might of humanity was at a huge disadvantage due to the lack of proper weaponry to fight off the Gears. Many nations had fallen one by one, but the greatest lost was Japan. During the Crusades Japan was destroyed completely off the map, with only a few thousand people of Japanese descent surviving.

With many of the nations dissolving into non existence, those that remained formed the Sacred Order of the Holy Knights. The greatest minds left in the world (excluding Sol, who still kept to himself) came together and started researching ways to fight back against the tides of Gears. But no matter what they did, it only seemed to slow them down without putting them down permanently. It wasn't until a few years into the Order's formation that Sol finished his ultimate weapon, which he dubbed The Outrage. It was the perfect Gear slaying weapon, but there was one major problem with it. He couldn't wield it to its full potential. It infuriated him greatly that all his hard work, and yet he couldn't even use the weapon after all the time it took to make it in the first place. It was at that point that he theorized that if he could find a way to divide the weapon up into separate weapons, that then he could use it, if at least a fraction of it. It took a few months, but he finally finished his work. Instead of one there were now eight weapons to wield. Each weapon was imbued with the power of a different element. Sol picked up the weapon imbued with fire and decided that it would be the weapon he would use in the coming battles. The weapon would become legendary amongst the people and would be called Fireseal...

Sol set out with renewed purpose and power to fight off Gears as a sword for hire. He became a highly sought after mercenary the world over, yet no one could find him to hire. Sol never stayed in the same place for too long after his mission he was paid for was over and he got his payment for its completion. This was the way he lived for years, on the road and helping those who he could, for a price...

During the time he was away from his lab in Old New York, someone (to this day, not even Sol knows who,) stumbled onto his lab. When he saw all the weapons and various notes and blueprints to make more Anti-Gear weapons, the stranger took everything, completely cleaning out his lab. But instead of trying to sell the plans for his own profit, he took them immediately to the Order. Soon after they received the plans, the Anti-Gear Weapons were mass produced. They were weaker versions of what Sol had designed as some corners had to be cut to mass produce them, but they still helped turn the tides of war. The seven weapons that made up the Outrage were separated and given to different people of the Order and called The Sacred Treasures, but over time they were scattered due to a slew of different means. While some of them were lost, there were a few still in use. Like the Thunderseal and The Senga (or the Flashing Tooth, but that is too long a word to type out constantly, so I'll go with Senga for the remainder of the story.) While the Thunderseal was being used by the leader of the Order, the Senga was sealed away due to it no one being able to wield it properly. Anyone who attempted to try to use it suffered a blast of energy that launched them away. Like the Sword in the Stone told in legends of old, it seemed like the Senga was waiting for the proper person to wield its power.

Years had past, and Sol had heard about The Order and how it was able to repel the Gears forces. When he first realized that it was his weapon designs that were being used, he went back to his lab and saw that everything was gone. He was furious at the theft at first, but then he realized that he had made the weapons to help humanity in the first place, so his anger slowly faded away. After he calmed down, he opened up his secret compartment in the wall near the entrance, inside was his most prized possession. It was a picture of him and Aria as well as Asuka. Or at least it used to before he ripped off the section of the picture that had Asuka in it. He placed a spell of protection on the picture to ensure it would last forever, and placed it within his inside jacket pocket. Then he left, never to return to his lab again...

During his next few years traveling, Sol stumbled upon a town under siege from a large battalion of Gears. He defeated the enemy wave by wave, protecting all who had taken cover inside the town's walls that surrounded it. During all the fighting, there was one brave (yet still stupid in Sol's mind) boy who came out from behind the towns walls to support him. While he was brave, he had little to no battle experience and nearly was killed by a Gear. Sol saved him at the last moment and warned the boy that he would need to train harder before he was able to make a stand against Gears. That boy's name was Kliff Undersn, who would take Sol's advice to heart and train himself like never before and one day become the Chief of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights. His greatest achievement was wielding the giant blade known as Dragonslayer, and using said blade to defeat the giant Gear called Hydra.

Kliff was undoubtedly the strongest soldier in the within the Order's ranks (besides Sol, in the future), being able to fight a Gear like Hydra, a giant Gear who leveled London, England off the face of the earth. The Gear Hydra had five heads and many great sword like limbs that tore the city to rubble. The Sacred Order couldn't do anything against it for a whole day and night before their leader Kliff Undersn finally arrived to challenge the Gear. He fought the beast for seven days and nights, although managing to cut off only three of its heads and four of its sword like limbs. Though the struggle and loss were great, the Order wrapped Hydra in thirteen separate chains, put two large boulders on the remaining heads and sealed it, as they had many other legions of Gears to fight at that time to route their forces. And for a long time the buried Gear lay dormant and the location became no man's land. However, despite the Hydra being sealed away from the world, humans drifted back in and built a village on top of its sealed form. And that village stands to the test of time and has flourished for years.

For years, Sol had been searching for the source behind The Pulse. He knew about how Gears acted, and he figured out that whatever or whomever sent it out was controlling them behind the scenes. Gears weren't this organized without someone to control them. He had searched all over the world, yet his investigation fell short of any leads. Some time later, he was approached by Kliff, the new Chief of the Sacred Order and was asked to join the Order. At first Sol was against the idea, but then Kliff mentioned how they had found out who was behind the Gears revolting as well as The Pulse. When Sol asked who, he was told it was an extremely powerful Gear named Justice. They had attempted to destroy her themselves, but all attempts had failed. Kliff had sought out Sol in belief that Sol was the strongest person around, for he remembered when Sol saved his town when he was just a kid. Once he was told this, Sol agreed to join the Order.

Sol fought for the Order, and helped turn the tide even further in humanities favor. During the time he was part of the Order, he was the best soldier they had and was given the nickname of the Corrupted Flame. Within a few years of Sol joining the Order, Sol bore witness to the Order slaughtering a village of people who they believed were harboring and collaborating with the Gears. Sol watched the people being cut down by the Order who was supposed to bring peace to the people. Sol then decided to abandon the Order, but before he left, he made sure to grab the Senga. He had learned that the Order had it sealed away but didn't take it himself because he didn't believe he needed it yet. But with his new outlook on the Order, he wasn't going to let its power be used to hurt innocent people, for that would have been the exact opposite of the reason the weapon was built. He combined the two Sacred treasures in his possession and made a stronger weapon for himself. He called it the Junkyard Dog Mk 1, because he knew he would have to take the time to tweak it to make sure it worked properly.

Shortly after his departure from the Order, a new leader was named and it was Ky Kiske. Ky was furious that Sol had not only left the Order but stolen a Sacred Treasure as well. Ky's first decree as leader was he wanted Sol brought to him, yet it would never happen.

Sol kept his ear to the ground and followed any possible lead he could to find Justice. It took a few years longer, but eventually he found a solid lead. He followed it for all its worth and finally found Justice. She ordered all surrounding Gear in the immediate area to attack. Sol fought them all off quite easily, but the numbers sent at him were great. Soon all the Gears were dead, leaving only Sol and Justice. The fight between the two was long and gruesome, and yet Sol, with all of his power, lost. Justice swiped at Sol's head and knocked off his limiter headband. She saw the mark of being a Gear on his head, and laughed in triumph. She used her power to command Gears and directed it towards Sol. In her mind, she was already forming multiple plans she would have Sol carry out. After she was certain she had Sol under her complete control, she gave Sol a command to attack the Order and leave not a single person alive. When Sol didn't move, she commanded him again to do so. Sol then moved, but not to carry out her order, but only to pick up his limiter and place it back on his head.

" **Why aren't you listening to my orders,** " demanded Justice, " **all Gears obey my power!** "

"I am nobodies tool Justice," replied Sol, "I live my life the way I want to live it, and there is no way in hell I will be used to attack innocent people. I refuse to be used!"

" **Know your place weakling. You will obey your superior commander.** "

 _"Know your place brat. You will show me the respect I deserve"_

Sol's head started to hurt once more. While he was coping with the pain in his head, Justice dashed forward to strike him down.

"I **f you will not obey, then you are a defect. And all defects must be erased.** "

But before she could deliver the final blow, a complex seal appeared on the ground. Upon stepping within its lines Justice found her strength sapped away from her immediately.

" **What is happening to me? Where did my strength go?** "

"Did you really think I would try to take on the entire Gear legion all by myself Justice? No, I'm smart enough to know that that would not end in my favor. So I simply sent a message to the Order on my future plans, and like I expected, they showed up just in the nick of time. I may not agree with their methods, yet I will concede that they are very good at what they do."

And as he finished saying that, multiple Holy Knights came out of hiding and placed seals in a circle around her. The seals glowed with a bright light, and just as quickly as they shined, they dimmed, and when the sealed disappeared, Justice was gone as well, sealed away in a pocket dimension for the rest of eternity. And with her banishment in the year 2175, the Crusades were over. It had taken 101 years, but they were finally over.

"So you have learned to embrace teamwork I see," said That Man within Sol's head, startling Sol from the suddenness of the situation, "it would appear that you are finally taking the right steps towards your true purpose."

"First off, how in the hell do you keep appearing in my head. And second, my purpose is to destroy you, so I don't fully grasp how you are so calm around a man who's entire purpose in life is to quite literally destroy you down to the very last cell in your body."

"You say that now, but in time, you will learn your true purpose. And when you finally do learn it, then you will be truly ready to face me Sol."

And with that, the voice was gone. And all it did was leave Sol even more pissed off then last time it had happened. Once he got his mind clear and in order, Sol walked over to Ky who had arrived alongside the Holy Knights who sealed away Justice. They talked about his abandonment, as well as the future and what it held. Gears still roamed the earth and now without a commander Gear to command them, they would be able to exterminate them in time a hell of a lot easier than when they were organized. They may have met as enemies at the start of the conversation, but they left as friends. Sol told Ky to find him if he ever needed any help against the Gears in the future. And with that, once more Sol took to roaming the world, training to become stronger so that he would finally be able to confront That Man, and destroy him...

(A/N: Just letting people know, that the next chapter will be the last one in the Guilty Gear universe, and I will skip a lot of the filler in between the first game and Xrd Sign. I never played Revelator yet, which I need to, so this story will take Sol all the way to his fight with Ramlethal, then he will go home. So I apologize in advance for the details will be brief leading up to their fight. Also, I will have far longer chapters once the next one is done, for many things have changed in Naruto's world, and it will take some time to explain it all. But one more thing before I go, I plan to resurrect all the Jinchuuriki in Naruto's world, the means you will just have to wait and read about, but I'm unsure who to resurrect for the three tailed Bijuu. Should I use Yagura, the Mizukage that went insane due to the influence of Mandara and let him redeem himself, or do I use Rin, Minato's student. The one Kakashi stabbed right through the chest to stop her from releasing it from the shoddy seal. Cause I could use either one, just want to know why people want to see. Let me know in the reviews please. The one with the highest votes will be resurrected.)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: I asked my readers to choose whether to resurrect Yagura or Rin, and so far only one person has cast their vote. It's going to be a few chapters into the story before the votes will be tallied and the decision will be final. So please tell me who you want to see come back. Also a word of warning to the people who read my story, when it gets to the point of Naruto's revenge, the deaths of the main cast of people from the anime will be graphic in the most fucked up sort of way. Like child killed in front of their parent's very eyes (spoiler alert) sort of fucked up way. While Naruto and company will kill women and children as well in the end, it will be justified and explained in future chapters. If this doesn't bother you, then continue reading the story. But if it does, I understand and still thank you for your input. Just wanted to warn people before they complain later...)

Here he was, on a platform bordering between the planes of the Backyard and the real world. His opponent was on her knees in defeat before him. Sol had came fully prepared for the fight that had taken place not that long ago. His opponent was a woman by the name of Ramlethal Valentine, one of the few Valentines he had faced in his lifetime. Unlike the other times he faced a Valentine, this time he was prepared to fight seriously, since the last fights he had with a Valentine he underestimated them. He nearly lost those fights, but then he would work up the motivation to use the proper skills and strength to properly to defeat them. Sol was usually a lazy, carefree type of Bounty hunter, who only used just enough energy and strength to defeat his opponents, yet with them, he had to go all out. What could he say, you live and learn.

He thought back to key events that have led him to this point of time, all the adventures he took part of to gain the strength he would need to destroy That Man. He had traveled the world over multiple times, saved countless people, made many friends, as well as made a few enemies as well. Over the course of his travels he had met many different characters ranging from normal like to near godlike power. For Christ's sake, he even was tricked into the past by the time traveling witch I-no, where he witnessed his past self being killed. She had laughed at what she perceived to be her victory, but what beyond flabbergasted at the fact his future self was still alive.

"Wha-!? But... I destroyed your past... How..." She said, completely speechless at this turn of events.

"Doesn't matter if it's the present or the past... I'm me," said Sol, sounding badass as he said it. Yet in his mind, he was just as stumped as I-no in the fact that he had no way in his mind to completely understand how he was still alive right now. He would have to think on this event more in the future, but in reality he knew he would just drop the subject and save himself the headache of trying to understand timeline fractures.

He took part in many other adventures that tested his strength constantly. Even though he never took off his limiter (at least willingly) so he could both increase his limited strength as well as contain the beast within himself that threatened to get out if he wasn't careful. He could still remember all the events that allowed him to gain even more powers than he could imagine he would ever gain in his near unlimited lifetime.

There was the time where Justice was released from her sealed state by the Gear known as Testament. The fight between him and Justice had played out differently than last time due to many key factors. One being that Justice wasn't given the proper amount of time to raise another army of Gears. Second, Sol had become far stronger from the last time they fought. Third, she wasn't at full power when Sol came to destroy her once and for all. Sol knew that if he allowed her to restore her full power, then she would be a far worse problem than she had been. So he cut her down without mercy.

There was the time where he had gone after the second Commander Gear named Dizzy, who he suspected was the daughter of Justice, yet he could never fully confirm his suspicion. He had tracked her down to destroy her just as he had Justice in fear that history would repeat itself if he did nothing to stop it. Yet what he found was a younger girl, who grew up faster due to the Gear cells in her body (canonically she is only 8 years old in the story). She was possessed by one of the two spirits that inhabited her body known as Necro due to a near death experience that would have killed her if it had not taken control of her body when it did. It was the dark spirit in her that gave off the energy that Sol sought to destroy, yet after defeating her, he realized that she wasn't like Justice at all, so he had no need to view her as any sort of threat. Shortly afterwards she had gone on to join the Jellyfish Pirates lead by Johnny.

There was the journey he took years later with Dizzy's son Sin, who traveled alongside him constantly pestering him to train him as his apprentice. At first Sol didn't care for the kid, yet Sin had grown on him over the years. He constantly challenged Sol to fight him to prove his strength, yet he had never won once against Sol. Even when Sol refused to use his newly made Junkyard Dog Mk. 3 and used only his fists, Sin couldn't win, yet it never deterred him. During their journey together, they came across a wanted poster with Sol's picture on it. Sol figured out that the poster is just his old friend Ky's way of asking for help with a major problem. Shortly after seeing the wanted poster of himself, he is plagued by a headache and the pair are attacked by a group they would come to know as the Vizuel, who were the servants of Valentine. The Vizuel had the upper hand in the initial battle, at least until a voice introduces Sol to what would become one of his most powerful powers, the Soul Sinker. This allowed Sol to construct Servants of his own from his soul to fight by his side, turning the tide of the battle and leading to victory. The voice who had given him his new power later introduced himself as Izuna, who was a resident of the Backyard. Izuna told Sin and Sol that the Vizuel were seeking out and destroying Gears for reasons he was trying to find out for himself. Their main area of interest and attack was the kingdom of Illyria, a kingdom consisting of Gears trying to live their lives free from the hatred of mankind.

Ir was here in that kingdom that he fought against Valentine in a battle that dwarfed his one with Justice. Valentine had managed to knock off Sol's limiter, and Sol unleashed his true strength for the first time. The damage done by Sol's attacks damaged the terrain for miles around. All that was left in the aftermath of their battle was a crater that then cracked open leading into a bottomless void. There was not a trace of Valentine left after he had finished with her. It was only in that one moment of sanity due to him using a large chunk of his power to defeat Valentine that he was able to put his limiter back on and regain control once more.

Over the course of his endless journey, he had faced That Man time and time again. Each time ended the same. He would go all out and attempt to defeat him, yet would always fall short with his power. That Man then would constantly taunt him with the supposed "true purpose" that would infuriate him each time that he mentioned that the purpose of destroying him wasn't his true purpose. Immediately afterwards, he would always be hit with the memories of some kid that he had never seen before in his life. From what he could piece together from the fragments of memories, he knew that the kid's name was Naruto Uzumaki and he felt pity for the kid. He witnessed the pain that the child had experienced from the kid's point of view. He felt every stab from sharp objects, blow from blunt instruments, and even psychological pain he had ever faced. The people who did it had called the child 'monster' and 'demon child', and yet Sol knew that Naruto wasn't evil or even a demon. A demon wouldn't take that type of pain without lashing out in some way, shape, or form. Yet he would call the people torturing Naruto something worse than either monsters or demons, for he knew demon like creatures who wouldn't do half the crap those people did. Sol wished he could help the kid, but it would seem that the events had happened in the past since none of the places he saw from the memories matched anyplace in the world he knew. So he could only guess that Naruto was a kid from the past. He had a feeling that the kid's spirit was haunting him somehow, yet he couldn't get over the simple fact that he felt like he knew Naruto on a more personal level, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

But all journeys lead to a specific point, and all the ones he had taken apart of lead him to this one. Sol had been traveling with Sin, continuing his training, when he heard about Ramlethal Valentine's declaration of war on humanity. After a brief talk with Ky, he decided to fight her, yet wanted 1 million dollars of bounty in return for his services. Ky and Sol meet in Neo New York, (the new New York, due to the damage to Old New York being too extensive to repair or rebuild upon) where they fought one another before setting out for Japan to confront Ramlethal. And upon arrival, Sol powered up and defeated Ramlethal, bringing us up to date on this very moment.

Ramlethal quickly rushed forward and grabbed Sol, intending to self-destruct, killing him with her. However thanks to her sister Elphelt Valentine appearing at the last possible moment, who disabled Ramlethal's self-destruct sequence and rendered her powerless and no longer a threat to the world. With the help of a dear friend, Sol able to subdue her with no casualties. As he looks down at Ramlethal's subdued form, he slowly walks forward to strike her down permanently, but before he can cut her with his blade, she spoke softly.

"Strike me down," she said, "end my life, for now I have no purpose in life. I have searched for purpose for my entire life, and yet I have only found a empty void that I can't seem to fill."

"You have no purpose, and yet you chose to wage war and destroy Humanity," questioned Sol, "that has got to be the strangest reason to try to wipe out Humanity."

"Please have mercy on my sister," begged Elphelt, "I know with my guidance, she can gain emotions that were lost to her, maybe even help her find a new life purpose."

"No sister, I want this. I want to die."

"You only wish for death, cause you see no other option. To you, death is the only option."

As she said that, Sol grabbed his head in pain. The worst pain he had ever faced was inflicted upon his brain.

 _"You are gambling with your life on the line. I will escape from this prison that this village put me in. And when I do, I will train day in and day out, until I acquire the power needed to come back here and burn this village to the ground with its so called Will of Fire. I will slaughter you all, leaving no survivors to what I will unleash. And when every man, woman, and child is dead, when the last screams of the people have been silenced permanently, I will kill you! And your death will not be quick, it will be slow, agonizing and painful, for I will rip that jewel right of your old wrinkly body and force feed to you. And while my fist is down your throat, I will burn you ALIVE!"_

It was within that moment that the final piece of the puzzle was set, and he finally realized the truth. He experienced these memories, for he was Naruto Uzumaki. All the pain he felt was coming back to haunt him. He finally understood what That Man had been taunting him with for years. His true purpose wasn't destroying That Man, it was getting revenge upon those who had betrayed him, and fulfilling a promise that he made before his 'death'.

"KONOHAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Sol in pure rage.

As if the heavens themselves heard his rage induced scream, a bright light engulfed all those where within the immediate area. Once the light dimmed, everyone checked their surroundings. What they saw was a white, endless void spanning in all directions (picture DBZ's Time Chamber room, but with no buildings, doors, or furniture.)

"Where are we Sol," asked Ky.

"Why are you asking me? I have no idea where the hell we are."

"I don't know, it just seems like one of thpse things that you would know."

"Look, I have been around the world more times than years of age you are, but that doesn't mean I know where in the hell we are Ky."

As he said that, a pedestal appeared out of nowhere. On it was what appeared to be a cube of black metal type material. It was the size of a standard Rubik's Cube, but with no lines or any imperfections. If there ever was an object to personify a cube, this would be it. Sol walked up to the cube along with everyone else and grabbed ahold of the cube.

"I'm sure you are wondering what that cube is," said a voice behind the group, making all of them except Ramlethal (she doesn't seem like the person to be scared at all, she shows no emotions whatsoever in Xrd.)

When they all got over the shock, they noticed three figures standing there. There was That Man, the witch I-no, and a dark evil like entity standing there who none of them could recognize.

"That Man," said Sol, "why did you bring us here?"

"Because you have finally relized the truth. What your true purpose in life is. And back to what I was saying before, that cube in your hand is all that is left of one of the finite dimensions that exist. This is the result of a mad man who strove for power. In his lust for power, he built a device to give himself godlike powers, but all it did was rip open the fabric of reality and quickly destroyed everything in that dimension. That cube is of an indestructible material that even dimensional ripping power couldn't destroy."

"What are you talking about," said Sin (for those who are curious, the group consists of Ky, Sol, Sin, Ramlethal, and Elphelt), "You have been mentioning the true purpose of the Old Man, but not what it is. We don't really care about that cube."

"Kid, remind me to punch you upside the head after this is over," said Sol, "You know never to call me Old Man."

Sin sweatdropped as soon as Sol said that...

"Ah, so simplistic in thinking, not taking the time to admire a great piece of another world with so much history shoved within it... And what I meant before with what I said is that Sol has another purpose that was lost to him for a long time that he has recently just remembered," said That Man, "and instead of telling you what I mean, which would take longer than you would like, I will just show you."

With a wave of his hand, golden strands appeared out of his fingers and attached themselves to Sol's head. Once they got ahold of his head, they launched themselves at the rest of the group, including I-no, linking them all together. Then Sol felt a great strain on his mind and felt his memories replicate and slip through the strands. The others in his group held their heads in pain as they experienced his past memories. They saw all the horrors that he had experienced in his childhood, and they found it very unsettling. Once the memories were all transferred to the others in the group, the strands disintegrated. It took a moment, but eventually all their heads stopped hurting. Once the painfully went away, they all looked at Sol, each with concern in their eyes, even Ramlethal (seems like her emotions just needed a jumpstart.)

"My friend, I had no idea you went through such hell," said Ky, "how are you still sane after all the pain you endured?"

"Because I was an Uzumaki," said Sol, "and my clan was known for overcoming all sorts of painful events. We survived many battles, and it took the combined might of 4 villages to destroy my clan. And even then, we endured, for as long as one Uzumaki lived, our spirit lived on. But with my death from that world, the Uzumaki are officially extinct."

"And what if I told you that there was at least one more Uzumaki left in your world," asked That Man.

"Who are you," said Sol, "For you seem to know too much about my past life, and yet I never met you in my world."

"That is where you are wrong," said That Man, "for I was there for your darkest of times, and I was there to offer you a new life..."

Once he said that, something clicked in Sol's mind.

"Kami."

Once that word was uttered, there was another flashing light, which once it dispersed, the form of Kami was hovering there in front of all of them.

"Who are you," said I-no, "and what have you done with That Man?"

" **I am That Man I-no. You have been helping me train Sol through constant battles so that he may return one day and set things right once more in his world.** "

"You used me!" Shouted I-no.

 **"Yes I did, but it was for a good cause. Plus it gave you the chance to spend ample time with..."**

Before he could finish that sentence, I-no smacked him upside the head with her guitar, red in the face from embarrassment.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Said I-no, red with rage.

"So let me see if I'm getting the whole picture here," said Sol, putting his hand under his chin in a thinking pose, "You sent me to this world from mine with the purpose to give me a chance to live a better life than I was in my original world. Then once I had lived my life to the fullest, you would send me back, giving me a chance to take my revenge upon those traitors. I would ask you what took so long, but I know it's probably because of the unexpected event of me turning into a Gear, so you had a wrench thrown into your plans. So you have been trying to make me remember my past memories over the course of my life so you could send me back, but my stubbornness made that hard. And now that I remember fully, your plan can move forward. Am I hitting it home with this?"

" **You got it in one Sol. My original plan was to have you return once you died, but as you already know, you don't age. But now since you remember, you can return to your world once more."**

"But why would I go back? There is nothing for me there anymore. Its been just over 200 years since I was born into this world, so my revenge can never take place. I have no friends left in that world due to the sands of time itself. So why would I go back?"

" **That is not true. While 200 years have past here, only 9 years have past in your old world."**

"That doesn't make any sense," said I-no, "I don't see how that's even possible.

"So let me get this straight I-no," said Sol, fiddling with the indestructible cube still in his hands, "You went back in time to kill my past weaker self, and somehow I survived even when you succeeded in killing my past self. That doesn't make sense in any way you look at it. And yet you can't believe that time flows are different paces while in a different dimension. Where is your logic in this?"

I-no opened her mouth to say something, yet she couldn't think of anything to say to retort Sol's statement.

"I thought so."

"Damn Old Man, you actually did that?" Asked Sin.

"Yeah I did," said Sol with a grin, "but don't ask me how, for I have no god damn idea how I did it."

 **"As I was saying before you got sidetracked, it has only been 9 years in your world."**

"So what? I am happier herethen I ever was in my old world."

 **"And what about your old friends?"**

"I have had over 200 years to make new ones. I will not abandon them. Not even for revenge..."

 **"Not even for your son?"**

Sol clenched his hands tightly around the cube in his hands. "I have no Son. That bitch Hinata lied to me to make me happy enough to drop my guard so they could drug me and seal me away like I was a wild animal."

 **"No. She did not lie. Your son lives to this day. His purpose in life originally was to become the next Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi. That was why they kept you alive instead of killing you, even though they were fighting every base instinct in their body to not kill you before your son was born. Now that you died, taking the Kyuubi with you, his purpose has changed."**

"And what have they been doing to my son?" Asked Sol, with the rage building up inside him. Each passing second he gripped the cube tighter and tighter.

" **Your son is being trained to be a Root nin. His training is being overseen by Danzo himself. From the moment he was born, they have been ruthless in their treatment of him. Day in and day out, they have tortured him, making sure to snuff out every ounce of free will out of his body."**

"And what of Hinata," asked Sol, hus rage reaching its boiling point, "Where is she in the boys life?"

 **"Your son doesn't know who either one of his parents are. Hinata has no love for the boy. In fact, she personally placed the Cage Bird Seal on his head and uses it frequently whenever she is in the mood to hurt him, or she is having a bad time. She gets joy out of torturing the last Uzumaki in the world."**

There was a loud crunching sound, as Sol crushed the cube in his hands into little pieces. His rage was so great, you could literally see and feel it resonating off him.

"SHE... DID... WHAT!" Screamed Sol.

 **"She has been torturing your son for her amusement for years."**

At that moment, Sol did something that he hadn't done in nearly two centuries. He cried...

"Are you ok darling?" Asked Elphelt in concern, not noticing or feeling the dark aura resonating off of I-no.

"Kami," said Sol with rage induced determination, after he wiped his tears from his face, "send me back. Allow me to seek revenge for both myself as well as my son. I will leave no survivors..."

 **"And I shall, but somethings must be done before you are sent back."**

"Like what?"

" **Just as you were in this world, you shall be reborn back into your old world. Your old body has been preserved in Limbo this entire time. And I know you are worried about your stronger body, but not to worry, for it will merge with your old body. You will be just as strong as you were, all the powers and knowledge you have shall transfer over. And your muscles will become compact, making them as strong as Dragon scales. You will still be a Gear, with all of the benefits that come with it."**

"That sounds good to me."

"Don't tell me you are leaving Old Man," said Sin.

"I have to. My son needs me. And an Uzumaki cherishes family above all else."

 **"Not to worry Sol, for you may take with you anyone who wishes to go along with you. You will need all the help you can get. You may be powerful, but you are only one man, and you can't be everywhere at once."**

"That's good to know," said Sol, now turning to the rest of the group, "So anyone want to help me kill a bunch of assholes who deserve it? How about you I-no?"

"And what would make you think that I would ever want to go with you?" Said I-no smugly.

"Oh come on I-no. How long are you going to keep up this act towards me," said Sol raising an eyebrow while looking at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Seriously? I know you have feelings for me. It doesn't take a genius to see that you do."

"Really, is that what you think? You really don't understand women at all,"

"I have been alive for over 200 years, I was one of the few scientists to help with the creation of the Gear race as you saw with my memories. I have created a weapon that could potentially destroy the world if used improperly, I have fought in more battles than any one person has ever fought in the history of humanity, and I have accomplished what was deemed impossible both in this world as well as my old world numerous times. So after accomplishing all that, I'm fairly certain that I understand women to a very large extent."

I-no just looked at him, once more red in the face and speechless.

"And I also know this from how you act towards me. You are the kind of woman who gets a thrill out of dressing provocatively so you can get a reaction out of men. And yet you could never get a reaction out of me. This pissed you off greatly and you tried time and time again to get one from me. And yet when you failed numerous times, you couldn't handle it. So you tried to kill me, to erase that smirch on your oh so perfect record. But when you failed even that, that was when you fell in love with me, cause nothing turned you on more than a man that just won't die. Am I wrong?"

I-no sputtered with a blushing face while Sol walked towards her. And before she could even try to resist, Sol grabbed her by the waist and kissed her right in the lips. I-no was too shocked to resist his advances. After a quick make out session, he released her and began to walk away.

"So are you coming or not I-no, cause I'm leaving, and I won't be coming back."

"I'll come along," said I-no sheepishly, "but because I want to, not because of you..."

"Right," said Sol sarcastically, "I believe that..."

Sol then proceeded to walk towards Elphelt and Ramlethal, but he stopped when he felt anger directed towards him from Elphelt. Elphelt magically conjured up her shotgun and pointed at him.

"How could you cheat on me Darling," she cried, "I loved you so!"

"If you want, you can be with me as well. In my world, when a clan is near extinction, the surviving members are placed in the Clan Restoration Act, or CRA for short. It allows me to have multiple wives so that I can repopulate my clan. Will you join me?" Said Sol, as he extended his hand towards her. And to his utmost joy, she took it. He then pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips as well.

He then walked up to Ramlethal and looked at her for a minute before speaking.

"You said you were searching for a purpose."

"I did," said Ramlethal.

"So come with me to my world, where you can help me protect the people instead of annihilating them. Then you can truly find a purpose in life."

"I will join you as well Sol," said Ramlethal, with the smallest of blushes on her face, but she was unsure why it was there.

"Ok, that makes three people so far. Ky? How about you?"

"I truly would like to join you in your quest for vengeance, but I have a kingdom I must lead, but know you will always be my closest friend," said Ky with a smile on his face.

"And I will think the same of you my friend," said Sol returning the smile.

"So how about you Sin? You up for more adventures?"

"Sure thing, Old Man," said Sin, "it just wouldn't be the same here without you. Plus I won't stop until I beat you one day."

"That's good kid," said Sol with a wicked grin on his face, "keep dreaming big. Oh and before I forget..."

Sol punched Sin square in the face, blasting him backwards at an alarming rate. Within seconds, no one could see Sin anymore in the distance.

"Kami, could you please bring him back here."

And with a snap of his fingers, Sin was back with the group, but with a nasty bruise right in the middle of his forehead.

"Call me Old Man again, and I swear to whatever gods that be, I will knock you into next week, where I will then proceed to punch you right back towards the present. Don't try arguing about the laws of physics, cause I will find a way to say fuck physics to achieve my threat. Don't test me..."

 **"And now that you have recruited some friends, it is time to become reborn once more."**

And with a clap of his hands, a darkness engulfed Sol's body. He felt his body change both externally and internally. He felt himself getting shorter and somewhat smaller, yet his muscles tightened into a more compact form. He felt as though nothing could pierce his skin no matter how hard they tried. And considering what he was, that was pretty much true. Once the process was complete, the darkness slithered away from his body into nothingness.

A mirror materialized out of thin air and saw his new body. He liked the changes made, for it felt right to be back in his old improved body. { **I suck at descriptions so I included a picture of what naruto looks like up above, just ignore the necklace for now, he will reclaim it later}** Before he could do something or say anything, he felt a pain raging through his body. He just remembered that he didn't have his limiter on. He looked around for it desperately, but it was gone, probably destroyed in the transformation.

 **"Don't worry about your limiter young one,"** said the dark entity, who Sol had to admit he had forgotten all about him this whole time, **"for we got that covered."**

The entity, who Sol now recognized as the Shinigami, coughed up a ball of crimson energy. He then took it in his hand and slammed it into Sol's chest. Immediately the pain and power died down. And then Sol heard a voice that belonged to a friend that he thought he had lost forever. A friend who had been there for him when he truly needed him the most and sacrificed himself so that he may start anew in a new world. And with a few simple words, Sol felt a part of him that had slowly died in time return to life...

 **"Hello Kit, long time no see..."**

(A/N: So there we have it. Next chapter will be solely to explain the condition of the world as it is now, and spoiler alert, it is not pretty. Danzo has gone mad with power and it will be reflected by the way Naruto's world is now. Also Sol will not go back to being called Naruto, he will be Sol Uzumaki, the best of two worlds. Until next time, enjoy! Also vote please! Rin or Yagura...)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: This chapter will help you visualize how far Naruto's world has fallen... Also just letting you know, if I do revive Rin in the future, she won't be in Naruto's harem. I have someone else in mind for her...)

Two friends, separated by tragedy have finally come together once again with the help of the gods themselves.

"Kurama, you oversized Fuzzball, it's good to see you again after all these years," said Sol, "how have things been for you since I've been gone?"

 **"Not much,"** said Kurama. **"other than merging with the other half of my energy, all I have really done is seen how warped the world has become. I have seen the world through the eyes of the biju. I have learned a lot in the 9 years you have been gone."**

"Doesn't sound like you did much since I've been gone if that's all you did while I was gone."

 **"Well I'm sorry that not everybody can travel through dimensions and become godlike creatures capable of destroying entire cities easily."**

"You can do that now! You can easily destroy villages. And without having to go through the painful process of becoming a Gear."

Kurama would have had more to say, but Kami stopped them before they could continue their conversation.

 **"Now that you are reacquainted with your former biju, who will act as your limiter from here on out, now it is time to show you how the world you have left is suffering from Danzo's rule."**

"How bad has Konoha become in my absence? It can't be too bad could it?"

 **"Konoha no longer exists... it has become too powerful and expanded itself to engulf more than half the Elemental Continent. It is now known as the Fire Nation, with Danzo claiming to be the emperor of said Nation."**

"Well it would seem that my work is cut out for me if this is the case. Of course Danzo made himself fucking Emperor, the man has an ego capable of achieving a gravitational pull if it ever manifested into a physical object. I'm sure I am not going to like what I'm about to witness am I? Go ahead and show me what has happened, so I will know just how pissed off I need to be as well as who to kill first once I return to my world."

And once more with a wave of his hand, the golden strands attached themselves to the group, showing them through memories how far his world had fallen in the last 9 years...

(9 years ago)

As time has proven from histories past, the world doesn't take kindly to those who betray as well as kill their hero or heroes, no matter the time period or dimension. Within a few short months of Naruto's initial imprisonment, the world was in an outrage upon hearing that the hero of so many people was imprisoned on false, trumped up charges. Each country had their own reasons for hating Konoha at this point. Wave country hated them due to Naruto being their hero in the past and freeing them from the tyrannical rule of Gato during his mission to Wave years ago. Spring Country to its entirety was upset due to the princess being good friends with Naruto after he saved her life and brought her out of her depression, as well as Naruto being a hero to her people as well for defeating their former tyrannical ruler Doto. Iwa wasn't infuriated because Naruto was imprisoned, they were pissed due to finding out that Naruto was the son of their sworn enemy Minato Namikaze and that they had not been able to kill off his bloodline personally. The boy's father had slain a large portion of their troops during the Third Shinobi War, and they have never forgiven him for doing so. Mist village was indifferent to the whole situation, for they were still weak due to the Civil war that they suffered through and stayed out of the conflict that was beginning to brew in the world in an attempt to try to recuperate their losses and bring the numbers of their troops to higher levels. Suna had cut off all ties to Konoha when they heard what happened, and when Naruto's best friend Gaara heard about what they had done to him, he went into a rage that he had never felt before even when he was psychotic due to the biju that was once sealed in him. Gaara went on from there to threaten Konoha by telling them personally that they were forever barred from ever entering his country, or else he would personally kill every ninja that set foot in Wind Country with his sand and bury their body so deep, that no one would be able to ever recover the body.

This hurt Konoha financially, for there were no new missions coming in for them. And without a constant flow of missions, their economy took a massive turn for the worse. Yet Danzo kept a sound mind and planned around this, for he knew that a situation like this could occur and had made plans to negate it entirely. With the power of the Sharingan that he had implanted in his head, he set subliminal messages towards the Fire Daimyo over the course of the next few months while visiting him to address the sudden loss of all allies at once to keep the village well funded, as well as writing a new will in his spare time. The new will that was written had his family abdicate the throne and offered the position of Daimyo to the Hokage of Konoha, giving them complete control of Fire Country. It took some time for the messages to finally set into the Fire Daimyo's mind and take root, and the moment that the papers were leagalized in a way that they couldn't be disputed, Danzo had the Daimyo, as well as his entire family assassinated in secret. This way, there would be no one of immediate royal blood to dispute either his claim to the throne or even what he had done to acquire it in the first place. He also thought ahead and made sure to have his nin leave false evidence of other villages to make it appear to be a foreign political assassination so that he could claim to be justified in attacking the other countries without anyone trying to voice against it. Within just a year of Naruto's death, the decline of the Elemental continent had begun, and it would only continue to degrade under his tyrannical rule...

Danzo set his sight on controlling Spring Country before anything else. He wanted the land for its abundance of greater technology such as the Chakra armor, airships, as well as trains. He was sure that if he could conquer the country, he would be able to find even better tech hidden away from the world, lost to time. But Danzo had plans to revive that tech and use it to cement his rule in this continent, ensure a powerful defense to the beginning of his conquest of the rest of the world. He had planned to just simply take it over by invading it, but he knew that his nin would be at a major disadvantage due to neither being prepared to fight such a large country with minimal losses as well as not knowing the general layout of the country. Since he couldn't conquer it that way, he had to plan for months to come up with the perfect plan to get the Spring Daimyo alone. This posed a problem due to her utter hatred for the Leaf village and refused to go anywhere near it. So he had small groups of his nin sneak into her country, and while there they killed off various guards and took their places discreetly. Like a slow acting infection, they took over the country from the inside without the Daimyo's knowledge. Once the pieces were in place, they held her in her palace against her will until Danzo arrived. Once he arrived, he once again used the Sharingan to force a Daimyo to submit to his will. This time he had her country annexed via forced political marriage. If that wasn't bad enough, she was forced to become married to Uchiha Sasuke (recently returned to the village) of all people to help keep the peace between the two countries. While she was only his wife in title alone, it was just an elaborate ruse to control everything without the people uprising against him if he tried to take the country any other way. While she was officially married to him, she was just locked away in a specially made cell to keep her away from the public. The gods themselves had been at least kind enough to make Sasuke not attracted to her in any form, but just wanted her for her power, so she was never taken against her will. Once everything had been solidified and their power absolute, the Leaf nin moved in and began to excavate the country for both its resources as well as its hidden caches of lost technology. Spring had fallen due to the corruption of politics...

Speaking of Sasuke, he had returned to the Leaf after helping them acquire the Biju sealed by the Akatsuki. Sasuke had wanted revenge against the Leaf after he was told by his dying brother about the truth of his family's failed rebellion years ago, yet over time he came to see and realized that the Leaf was getting too powerful for even him to take on with his small band of companions. So when he weighed his options in his mind, he chose his own self preservation over sticking with the Akatsuki. He sent a message to Konoha with the location of their main base in Ame and their plans for the future. Danzo sent a message back telling him to stick with the group and keep him up to date with their progress in collecting the Biju. During the time that Konoha was secretly taking control of Spring Country from within, the Akatsuki had finally completed their goals and had extracted all bijuu except for the Kyuubi, which they knew they would have to collect after it reappeared in eight more years. Shortly after they aquired the latest one from Killer Bee of Kumo, they themselves were attacked by Danzo's most Elite Root nin. They killed all the members of the Akatsuki except for two members, Sasuke as well as a red haired young women who had felt that something was wrong and trusting her instincts, had left the group a few days before, never to return to Ame...

Once the statue containing the sealed biju was secured within the walls of the Leaf, Danzo had his head of newly formed Project Overlord project begin his work making new Jinchuriki for them. The head's name, Kabuto. Some time after Sasuke had killed Orochimaru, Danzo had sent out his Root to find and recruit him. Kabuto accepted the offer immediately so that he could continue his former master's work. With the help of Tsunade as well as Jiraiya to a lesser extent, they accomplished so much in a few years time. With Tsunade's medical knowledge as well as Kabuto's, they found a way to use concentrated amounts of all eight of the biju's limitless energy and make pills that helped cure even some of the most severely fatal wounds. They would give their nin a temporary healing factor ro save their lives. With Jiraiya's knowledge of seals, they made eight new Jinchuriki, each had multiple fail safes in place to ensure loyalty to the Leaf. There were four seals on them, one being a dead man switch so they could be killed if there was even a trace of disobedience. The second was a modified version of the Cage Bird Seal which only Danzo could use to force them into submission at all times. The third was a tracker seal, so that they could be found anywhere in the Elemental Continent if on the off chance that they were somehow captured by the enemy. The fourth seal was Jiraiya's pride and joy, for it was the greatest seal of his own design, and what it did was genius. If ever came a time where the Jinchuriki was slain, the last seal would activate and transport the biju back towards the statue in Konoha so they could seal it once more into another person. While the one tailed to seven tailed biju were sealed into nameless Root nin, the eight tailed biju was sealed within Sasuke. With its power, he became far stronger than before, but unlike Naruto with his biju, the Leaf villagers still loved Sasuke. It didn't matter that he was now what they hated most, they just said that he took the demons power for himself instead of the demon taking control of his body. Fucking hypocrites, the whole lot of them...

During the time that the Leaf village was ransacking Spring Country, Sasuke along with the rest of the Jinchuuriki were sent to destroy Suna. They were unprepared for the combined might of eight different Jinchuuriki at once. While the defenses held up against their constant barrage, over the course of the next few days the defenses started to crack. A day later, they broke through the outer line. When Sasuke and the others entered, they were surprised to see no one in the village other than Gaara to stand against him. When asked where everyone had gone, he simply replied that they went somewhere safe. Sasuke just laughed at him and told him that nowhere was safe from them. That the Leaf village would find them and exterminate them without mercy. He then proceeded to attack Gaara. The battle was hard fought as well as lengthy, and Gaara held his own against their combined might. Without having to worry about civilian casualties or property damage, Gaara was able to fight at full power using both the environment as well as his surroundings to his advantage. To Sasuke's complete shock, Gaara was able to eliminate all the Jinchuriki except him. He would have had a greater challenge if Danzo hadn't placed the biju into emotionless nin, for Jinchriki need emotions to use their full power, so their power had been extremely nerfed and couldn't call upon their full power. After killing off the rest of the Jinchuuriki, Gaara was tired and severely low on chakra. Sasuke used this to his advantage and used a eight tail energy infused Chidori to strike Gaara through the heart, killing him painfully before setting his body on fire with a fire jutsu. Suna had fallen, but with only the death of their Kazekage, who sacrificed himself to ensure his family as well as the people who trusted him to ensure their safety would survive to see another day...

Far away from the Hidden Sand village, Gaara's older sister Temari stopped in her tracks and broke into tears with no one in there large group from Suna stopping to help except her brother Kankuro. She cried for the loss of both her home as well as her little brother as her only remaining family member embraced her in a loving hug to help ease her pain...

Shortly after the fall of Suna, Danzo's troops had made an amazing discovery. They found the blueprints as well as a working model of robotic soldier of a war from long ago. These robots were simple in appearance, looking like nothing more than steel mannequins with five fingers on each hand as well as two optical sensors that looked like eyes with a dark red glow to them when activated. Danzo ordered them to be mass produced along with various other tech he took. Along with the robot schematics he found blueprints to numerous guns of different variety. They ranged from simple pistols, to high powered sniper rifles. Danzo was incredibly joyful at this discovery, for with these weapons, the advanced airships, his newly progressing army of robotic soldiers as well as the more improved versions of the chakra armor from Spring, his dream of global domination was becoming more of a reality everyday. But before he put all of his eggs into this new basket, he knew he needed to test his new weapons, so he had a small group of fully armed (guns and armor) Root nin as well as a small squad of robotic soldier, who were outfitted with typical nin outfits including headgear to hide their lack of facial features set out to test their capabilities. He sent them to attack Taki and wipe them out. Their attack was merciless and without warning. Within hours, the village was in flames, and the roads were littered with the bodies of both their nin as well as innocent civilians. The attack took only a measly three hours, and the Leaf left no survivors, not even the children were spared nor the elderly. All lives were met with metal either via blade or bullet. The end results had left Danzo with a sinister smirk upon his face when he received the full report. Taki had fallen, burned to the ground with no one to warn the world of the horrors that awaited it...

With the constant building of all of his tools of war, Danzo knew he would need more resources to continue building his weapons. So the next step of his plan was simple, he invaded Wave country. Since Wave had little to no defenses to it, he sent only a few nin to assassinate their Daimyo and annexed it into his ever growing, newly renamed Fire Nation. But unlike Taki, he did not slaughter the villagers here, he just simply enslaved it. He assigned a large group of shinobi as well as the one tailed jinchuuriki to guard the are against other villages as well as any revolting people. Danzo stopped even the thought of revolt with his newly made slave sealed collars. They were collars with a seal that made them work endlessly until the one in charge released them from their work. If they attempted to fight or even flee, the collar would shock them, shutting down their nervous system and effectively paralyzing them so they could be easily captured. Then shortly afterwards, they were publicly executed by being hung from the dallows they built for this very thing. Needless to say, it got the message across and no one attempted to go against the authority of the Leaf. They were worked every day long into the night, only allowed to stop to eat and sleep periodically, as well as use the bathroom under heavy supervision. They were made to mine minerals and metals, build a wall surrounding their town with watchtowers to keep a lookout for intruders. And to add insult to their already shattered honor, they were forced to carve statues of their new emperor Danzo and place them on the newly annointed 'Great Shimura Bridge'. Wave had fallen due to lack of warriors to defend them, and with Naruto being gone, there was no one to motivate the people to rise up against their newest tyrannical ruler...

It had been eight years since the death of Naruto, and Danzo had conquered the vast majority of the Continent. He had sent messages to each of the villages still left at this point, demanding their full unconditional surrender. The message went on to state that failure to do what was being demanded of them would result in the utter destruction of their people, just like Taki. With the new found knowledge of Konoha (now named the Capital, for it was to become the capital to his ever growing nation) completely decimating a village. While Iwa and Kumo prepared their villages for the worst possible outcomes, Mist knew they would not survive any form of massive strike against their village. So their Mizukage let the people know about the situation and had the people decide what to do. In the end, the people decided to evacuate to Kumo, so that their combined might could help them defend against Danzo's forces. So within the next few day, they packed everything they could take with them, as well as boobytrapped the village so that it would at least strike a sizable amount of damage against his army. Mist had fallen due to the ever looming threat of destruction if they stayed for they would die if they fought in a battle that they could not possibly win...

Over the course of the next year. Danzo had finally finished remaking the Capital into a fully fortified city, three times the size of what the Leaf had been in the past. Danzo's armies had been fully trained to use their new weapons, each nin was made a custom fitted suit of chakra armor, and the robotic soldiers, now know as the Legion of Steel, had been perfected through trial and error. While the initial results during the attack on Taki had been promising, those results were sorely lacking when they were used to attack Iwa. For a whole year the Legion of Steel was sent to attack Iwa, but they were constantly destroyed, but the debris from their shattered remains were always collected and studied to improve them to withstand more. The Legion were slow moving as well as not very agile, they were also incapable of dodging jutsus thrown at them, but their numbers were overwhelming. They could also use both blades as well as guns, and over the year of being constantly attacked, Iwa suffered loss after loss with no effective way to replace what was lost. After a full year of the endless siege, the enemy had finally broken through the walls of Iwa, and the slaughter had begun. Just like he had promised, Danzo ordered the slaughter of everyone in Iwa. Out of everyone to reside in the once great city of Iwa, only one person survived and escaped from the enemy. It was the Tsuchikage's granddaughter Kurotsuchi. As she ran from the seemly endless waves of what she came to know as inhuman enemies, the tears flowed from her eyes for the loss of everything dear to her. Iwa had fallen due to the destructive wave of technological advancement that they had neither the proper knowledge of what they were or even the know how on how to begin to counter it...

In 9 years, all but one village had been conquered. Danzo smirked, for now he would finally accomplish his dream soon enough. He would recall his troops for now, and prepare for the destruction of the final shred of resistance to his complete rule. Danzo looked out his window and laughed. Nothing short of an act of god himself could save Kumo. With the destruction of the village imminent, and the key to the vault he wanted to open to get what was inside was going to be fully formed in four more years. Everything was going to plan, and he was going to enjoy the quiet that came with his position after he had both Homura and Koharu executed years ago when they had the nerve to even think that they would have the same rank of power that he had in his new empire. Pitiful fools...

(Flashback ends)

One again, it took a few minute for the pain to their brains to go down. They looked at each other to make sure they were each all right, but then all their eyes were glued to Sol, who once again had fully visible anger spewing from him.

"Darling," said Elphelt. "are you ok? Please calm down. There is no reason to be this angry dear, and it's starting to worry me."

"I have every right to be furious," said Sol through tightly clenched teeth, "and for multiple reason! My best friend in all of the Elemental Continent was killed by the biggest stain against humanity aside from Danzo from what we have seen. And to add to my fury on the matter, he is made a Jinchuuriki as well and loved all the same! When i was one, they hated my guts for it, so what make him so special for people to see past the demon within only for him? All of my friends as well as their homes were either destroyed or enslaved. My fellow Jinchuriki were all killed, and I wasn't there to help them. All this death and destruction, and I couldn't be there to help prevent it. And now my former home is on the brink of collapse. I believe I have the right to be infuriated!"

"You are just suffering from survivors guilt," said I-no, who walked over and hugged him to calm him down. She made sure to place his head right between her breasts, and just as she hoped, it calmed him down.

"You are right I-no. So now that I know what has been happening in my absence, we can fix this."

"So I take it you have a plan," said Sin, "cause if we just destroy the Capital, then we can end this all right now.

"Normally, I would agree with you kid, but I know Danzo well enough to decide against that plan of action. Danzo is the type of person who develops a chain of command that will implode upon itself if he is ever killed. He is the poster child for what a sore loser is. Knowing him, he will have ordered his troops to slaughter everyone and everything so that they couldn't enjoy any sort of victory from him."

"So what will we do then?"

"Simple. We rip his grip on the world off of it. Little by little we will remove his taint from the world, until he doesn't have the means to go on the offensive and he is stuck defending his village. Then from there, we will begin to terrorize their moral by killing off key people one by one until the insanity of the situation fully sinks in. When the village finally starts to implode in upon itself, then we will strike, wiping every shred of that accursed place off the face of the earth."

"Sounds like a good plan, so where do we start. Kumo? Cause they seem like they could use our help if they are to survive the assault that is going to be heading their way."

"No, we will begin this campaign by liberating Wave Country."

"Why wave," asked I-no, not seeing the logic in freeing them first.

"Because like I said, I know Danzo too well. He may like to think he can outthink all his opponents, but he has never faced someone like me. He is the kind of person that once he has something, he will never give it up even if he doesn't want it. So basically 'what's yours is mine and what's mine is mine' mentality. So if we liberate this country, he will try to reclaim it, and from there I have a plan that I don't want to say yet, for it would ruin the surprise."

 **"It is time for you to go back, but before you go back, I will grant you three requests within reason if they are within my power,"** said Kami.

"Three requests? Simple. I want the ability to transform into my body from the world I was just in, this way I can hide my identity until the time is right. I wasn't the power to use the memory strings that you used on us, mainly because if I tell my new life story, and let's be honest here, _when_ I tell my new life story, it will be easier to just show them my memories. Let's be honest again, most of what I did in that world is pretty unbelievable and unless I can prove it, no one will believe me. And last but not least, since I don't have the tools or even the tech to make processing plants in this world, I would like the ability to make more Gears via magic. Can this be done?"

 **"So have you wished it, so shall it be."**

And with that, Sol's body glowed once more imbuing ir with its newest powers and the knowledge to use them properly.

 **"And now it is time to go. I wish you luck on your quest."**

And with a wave of his hand, they disappeared from his plane of existence and thus began their newest adventure. Danzo wanted to tempt fate by mocking the acts of gods, then Sol would give him an act of god. Konoha wouldn't know what hit them...

(A/N: and now you know how far his world has fallen. I made the robotic soldiers mainly cannon fodder due to the fact that what they will be against Sol. It take an extremely strong person to hurt Sol, that or an Anti-Gear weapon which we all know doesn't exist in the Naruto universe. So essentially, Sol is immortal in this world, and that's the way I like it. Until next chapter!)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: I have come to realize after posting the last chapter that I forgot to mention how Iron Country fell. They fell to Danzo's airships cause they couldn't breach the wall quick enough. They used chakra loaded bombs that are very destructive. I meant to put that in to describe the airships he has but it's too late now. So I am sorry about that. Now onward to Wave Country!)

The area was clear of any form of living creature surrounding it. One might say that the animals themselves knew that something was amiss and coming. Then there in a clearing on the border that was at one point Wave Country before it became part of Fire Country, there was a bright light. Out of the light stood five figures, three of them women while two were male. Once they got their bearings, checked the surroundings, and determined which way to go, they made way towards Wave.

While walking towards their destination, Sol told the rest of his group to refer to him as Sol, never Naruto, for Naruto was the weakling he once was that believed that hatred could be overcome if enough time has passed. Sol was a man that knew better and had 200 plus years of first hand experience on the matter. So Sol used his gift from Kami and morphed back into the body he had worn for two centuries, and yet it somehow felt alien to him in some way. Maybe it was because he had a new body that combined the best parts of both his old bodies, yet without the proper equipment, he had no way, or even drive for that matter, to figure it out. He also used his past knowledge of seals and sealed up the Junkyard Mark 3 in a seal on his arm. During their quick journey, Sol had taken a tiny amount of Kurama's soul and energy and crystallized it so that it could be used for a pet project that he had. He handed the crystal to Sin and gave him specific directions on what to do with it. After getting his orders (and another quick punch to the temple, for calling him 'Old Man') Sin left the group to find what was required by Sol.

After Sin's departure, the rest of the group hurried faster to their destination. They knew that for every moment that they didn't help. The people of Wave suffered under the tyrannical heel of the Fire Nation. Plus Sol knew that if he wanted his plans to take fruition, then exact timing was essental. The arrived at the Great Shimura Bridge shortly before nightfall, which was perfect.

"Ok, here we are," said Sol to the rest of his friends, "now I want you guys to stay back, cause I don't want you to get hu...," Sol then started to laugh before he could even complete the sentence he was saying.

"What's so funny," asked I-no, wondering what had made Sol just stop mid sentence and burst into laughter.

"It's just that I worried about your safety right now," said Sol, laughing to the point where tears where forming in his eyes.

"I do not see how the lack of faith towards one's companions or immediate company's safety is humorous," said Ramlethal in her usual emotionless tone of voice.

"It's hilarious because there is nothing to hurt us in this world," said Sol, finally calming down from his laughter, "think about it. The world that we were in had advanced technology, and even then it took years to find the proper way just to kill a single Gear. And that's not a Commander type Gear like Justice, but one of the weakest forms of Gears. Then there is us, and we are faced far worse. This world doesn't have Gears, so they won't have any sort of Anti-Gear weaponry, they don't even use or know about Magic Particles, so they can't even make one. It took me a couple of decades to make the proper types of weapons to fight against the main enemy of the time, but we won't be giving Konoha the time to even grasp the concept. Plus you two are from the Backyard and I-no is a time bending witch, a sexy as hell one as well, and I have seen bullets quite literally bounce off her due to her powers protecting her. This world has just barely discovered guns and only has a simple type of robot for its army that is quite frankly an insult to the robots we have fought against in our world. Robo-Ky would be so fucking pissed to see these piss poor imitation robots."

Once his logic was explained, the rest of the group laughed as well, all except for Ramlethal, who still hasn't fully gained her emotions. But Sol wouldn't give up on her, not until he saw her give a genuine smile. After their bit of laughter, they then continued walking across the bridge. The trip was silent and uneventful until they neared the end of the bridge. There standing at the end were two fully equipped shinobi (which at this point wasn't much of a shinobi with all the guns and armor that they use, so Sol would refer to them as soldiers from now on,) waiting for them and beckoned them toward them. Once close enough, Sol recognized the two soldiers guarding the gate, and internally laughed his ass off. The soldiers were the eternal guardians of the gates of Konoha Kotetsu and Izumo. It would seem that they were moving up in the world at a snail's pace. It would seem that they were fated to forever be the guard dogs of the former Leaf village. Sol would feel bad for them if they weren't going to die in the next few minutes, as well as helping the Fire Nation conquer Wave all those years ago.

"Stop right there," said Izumo in an authoritative voice, which made Sol laugh internally even harder.

"Just so you know, there are two highly trained rifleman with your head in their sites," said Kotetsu, "one false move and your brains will be splattered all over the ground. So state your business here."

"Quick question before I do," said Sol, "are the weapons being used by these 'rifleman' as you called them long tubed weapons with a glassed cone on top of it that helps them see farther to pick off far away targets?"

"How do you know about our weapons." Asked Izumo, his hand going towards the pistol in it's holster.

"Because where I'm from, those are call Sniper rifles, and the people who specialize in them are refered to as Snipers. Rifleman use rifles that aren't meant to shoot targets that are too far away, just shoot a medium distance with deadly accuracy."

"Where are you from to know about these types of weapons," asked Izumo, unhanding his pistol in genuine curiosity to this man before him.

"I come from a place outside of this continent. It's called The United States of America, and I am from a city called Old New York."

"Old New York sounds like a contraditary name. How can it be both new and old at the same time," asked Izumo, questioning the legitimacy of this story.

"There was once just New York, but war broke out and it is now in ruins. The damage was too extensive so they couldn't rebuild the city. So instead they just rebuilt it at a new location under the name New New York," explained Sol, which was true, but just not in this world. Not that they would ever know that fact.

"Ok, that helps explain that. So now state your business."

"I have been hired to help protect this village, but since the message had to travel a long way outside of the Elemental Continent, it took a while for me to receive it as well as the time it took to come here to respond to it."

"If that is the case, then you can just turn around and head back the way you came. We don't need help protecting this town, for we got all the security details covered. So just high tail it out of here and don't make trouble for us."

"You seem to have misunderstood my mission," said Sol, who was cracking his knuckles loudly, starting to unsettle the both of them.

"And what your mission," asked Izumo, his hand once more going toward his pistol, for he was certain he would need it.

"I said I was hired to help protect this village, you never asked who it was I was meant to protect it from."

"And who are you meant to protect this village from big guy," said Kotetsu, about two seconds from shooting this muscular prick point blank in the face.

"The answer is simple," said Sol, who unsealed his blade and used it to quickly decapitate Izumo before either one could draw their weapon, "I'm here to protect it from the like of you."

"We have a Code Red, I repeat Code Red," shouted Kotetsu into his earpiece, right before his body was sliced through vertically by Ramlethal who summoned both her Lucifero creatures for the one sided battle ahead.

"His voice was irritating to my ears," said Ramlethal, mentally ordering her Lucifero to fling the fresh blood of Kotetsu off the sword in its mouth.

"We have got to work on your people skills Ram. If you want people to change, you have got to talk to them, not just cut in half. Is that getting through to you?"

"I will.. Try to change." Said Ramlethal.

"That's the spirit sis," said Elphelt, with joy in seeing her sister start to change for the better. "At this rate, we will uncover your emotions in no time."

They then heard two loud bangs coming from above them and looked up. They saw two soldiers with smoking barreled sniper rifles looking at them utterly shocked that their weapons had no effect on the intruders. Their shock was overcome quickly and then they aimed down the sights at them and continued to fire at them. Not one of the bullets caused any bodily harm to any of them. To them, it was like having a pebble thrown at them by a toddler, for it didn't even register to their sense of touch. Sol knew that their tech was severely old fashioned in comparison to the world he was in, but not by this much. Dear Kami, deafeating the Leaf would be like taking the candy from a candy shop that was _paying_ people to take their candy. In simpler terms, a cakewalk.

Having had enough of their pathetic attempt of trying to wound or even hurt them, Sol walked up to the metal gate that blocked his way from the rest of the town. He whistled to Elphelt and pointed towards the snipers above them. She got his meaning and conjured up her sniper rifle. Two shots late, and both snipers had large holes smack dab right in the center of their heads and fell over dead. Sol wanted to kick off this battle (one sided that it will be,) with a bang, and he thought of the perfect way to kick off their Anti-Leaf campaign.

"Hey I-no, can you strum a powerful guitar solo to show these people how to properly Rock?"

"Oh! I can't hold it anymore!" Shouted I-no, who whipped out her magical guitar and began to charge it up with magical energy. Once it was charged up enough, she strummed the strings letting out a massive blast that blew the gates wide open and ripped them from their hedges, "We're gonna have fun here."

"Maybe later after we save the people of Wave, but until then, can you be a good girl? I'll rip your clothes off later and screw you into a coma afterwards."

"Only a real bastard skips the foreplay. Can't you at least warm me up first...?" Said I-no, her voice practically dripping with lust.

"If that is what you wish, then so shall it be."

After those words were spoken, they took notice that the enemy had them surrounded. And yet they didn't see a single civilian on the streets. It would seem like a Code Red evacuated the civilians to their barracks. This was good news for Sol and friends, it meant no chance of civillian casualties. So they split up and started to lay waste to their enemies. Sol used a combination of his blade to cut up his opponents, his fire magic to burn them alive, and his bare fists to just punch through them or rip them apart. Elphelt used her shotgun and used it to mow down wave after wave of the Leaf's soldiers. Ramlethal just used her Lucifero and made them merge together. Once together, they began to rotate the swords in their mouths to resemble a blender. They then moved through the crowds and mulched them into nothing more than a bloody mist. The battle was over within minutes due to the fact that these soldiers were unprepared for the, and were too reliant on their firearms instead of trying to even use a blade. And now there was only one soldier left, and it was the one that Sol was looking for, It was the soldier to bore the duty of containing the one tailed biju.

"Prepare to suffer the wrath of the Fire Nation and become kindle to stoke its Will of Fire!" Shouted the Root soldier, devoid of any emotional tone. It would appear that Danzo didn't learn his lesson after losing his last batch of Jinchuuriki. But then again the man was stubborn as fuck, and ultimately it would be his downfall. Well that and Sol himself, but either way he was going down.

The soldier sprinted forward towards him, prepping the sand for his attack in his hands, but all of a sudden his body locked up and he fell forward face first into the dirt.

"Huh," said Sol, "didn't actually think that it would work. I hoped that it would, but I still had my doubts. Guess you were right Kurama."

" **I told you that it would work,** " said Kurama, smiling about the fact that the idea he had given Sol actually worked in their favor. Now their plan could continue and hopefully the rest of it would go over just as smoothly.

The soldier layed on the ground, unable to move an inch or even talk cause Sol was in complete control and wouldn't allow it. He then felt a massive amount of pain streaming forth from his body. It felt like his energy was being sapped from his body. The energy flowed from his body like a stream through the air into Sol's hand. Once all the energy had been collected, it solidified into a crystal form the size of a pool ball. It was a clear brownish color with what appeared to be smoke swirling around within its confines. Sol held out his arm and channeled magic into the crystal as well as both his and Kurama's chakra.

"I free you from your burden Shukaku," said Sol calmly, "be free from the control of man and pass on to the next life. While your soul shall be free, your energy is needed for a greater purpose. Now be free!"

As he said that, the spirit of Shukaku slowly seeped from the crystal. He looked at Sol, the joy of being truly free helping cure his insanity. His soul rose up into the air after mouthing his last words to Sol.

 _Thank you my friend..._

Those words made Sol feel warm and happy on the inside. He wondered if it would feel just as well as this when he freed the rest of the biju forever. He could only wonder where their souls would end up, but he could only hope that they would be truly happy wherever they may end up.

 **"I'm truly happy that one of my kin is free from the hands of greedy power hungry people who seek only to enslave our kind under the pretense that humans are superior,"** said Kurama with a large grin on his face, which on him looked very disturbing in all aspects of the word.

"Now we just need what I sent Sin to retrieve and we will have everything we need to complete the plan," said Sol.

"Hey teach, I'm back from that errand you sent me to complete," said Sin, who had just arrived shortly after the fighting was all finished.

"Speak of the devil and they shall appear... Why is it that that actually seems to work way too many times in my life? I should just stop talking about people who aren't in the immediate area."

Sin then handed Sol a sealed vial of blood that he acquired for him.

"Excellent, now while I do this, I need you guys to go free the people enslaved to the Leaf. But please keep them away for I don't know what will happen here and I would like it if I didn't have the blood of the innocent on my hands. Or at least until we get to the Capital and we do what needs to be done. So please keep them away."

So then they headed out to find out where the slaves were kept to grant them their freedom. Sol set the vial of blood on the ground right next to the brown crystal. Man was he greatful that there wasn't any Anti-Gear weapons in this world, for while he used the power he will have to use. His very soul becomes solid and can be destroyed, which would kill him. So Sol channeled the magic of the area into his body to use his Soul Sinker magic. Behind him, his Master ghost ripped out of the ground, personifying his soul into physical form. He then used its power to send waves of energy into the vial of blood on the ground. During this whole process, Sol was silently praying that it would work, while Kurama kept informing him that it would. The blood in the vial started to move around its container violently until it broke free. The blood then moved towards the crystal, which sucked the blood up like a sponge. Once the process was done, the crystal melted into a goo like substance and started to grow bigger as well as taller. The process took what felt like hours when in actuality it only took a few minutes. But in the end what stood before Sol was a newly developed Servant in the shape of his old friend Gaara instead of the usual gun armed robots that would appear. Once the body was fully formed, Sol thrust his hand into Gaara's husk of a body and injected him with the cells from his body to make him into a Gear like himself. Sol was glad that Gaara wasn't in the body yet, cause from the looks of how the body was jerking all over the place, it would appear that the process of Gear conversion was painful and that was putting it lightly.

Once the body stopped moving in a painful way, Sol slammed his hand onto the ground. And as Kurama did all those years ago back when they were sealed away, Sol summoned the Shinigami once more.

 **"What do you need from me,"** asked the dark scary deity.

"I need the souls of my friend Gaara as well as the rest of the jinchuriki. But instead of Yagura's give me the young women known as Rin."

" **And what do I receive in terms of payment for these souls you ask of me?"**

"What do you want?"

 **"I want only one thing,"** said the Shinigami with the wave of his hand, a dark evil looking dagger appeared from his sleeve which he handed to Sol, **"When the time come, I want you to slay Danzo with this blade. With his death from this blade, he will be sent to a private piece of hell that I prepared just for him where he will suffer for all eternity for his crimes against nature. Also I want all the money you have on you."**

"Why do you need my money?"

" **That cube you destroyed in the Realm In Between. Me and Kami made a bet about whether or not you could destroy an indestructible item. I said no, and yet you did against all odds. I wasn't expecting you to actually accomplish the impossible on a scale like this."**

Sol then dug into his vest and pulled out his bag of priceless gems he had earned from his travels. He tossed it towards the deity and was handed a ring encrusted with eight different stones. Sol took a piece of string from his jacket pocket (never know when you might need to tie something, am I right?) and made the ring into a necklace. Once his payment was done, the Shinigami vanished from site. Sol tore off some of the cloth from the dead soldiers bodies and wrapped it around the dagger and sealed it away for now. He then channeled his friends soul from the ring into his friend's body. The body glowwed for a brief second and fell to the ground. Sol picked him up and laid him down flat on the ground in a more comfortable position. While he did this, he was soon surrounded by the citizens of Wave who were all cheering for him and thanking him and his friends for freeing them. An elderly man, who Sol quickly recognized as the Old Bridge builder Tazuna, stepped forward.

"We, the people of Wave are forever in your debt young warrior. What is the name of our savior?"

"My name is Sol Uzumaki, but you knew me at one point in life with a different name."

"And what was that?"

Sol then mentally chanelled magic through his body, and transformed into his new form. Once the people saw who he was, they were left gasping in surprise.

"Big brother," said a teenage Inari, "is that really you?"

"It is, and damn you grew up strong in my absence. But I go by Sol now, for I don't want the world to know I'm back yet," said Sol, transforming his body back into its old form.

Inari ran up to Sol and gave him a hug, as well as his mother Tsunami, who was crying tears of joy. The people of Wave cheered over the fact that their hero had returned once more to save them from another tyrant. Sol then explained his plans for the future. He told them that for their safety that they would have to leave and evacuate towards Kumo for now. But he promised them that he would personally see to it that they would return home in the near future once the Leaf was gone for good. So the people quickly packed what they needed for the long trip ahead and set out for Kumo. Shortly after they left, Sol and his friends felt a surge of power emanating from the area Gaara was in, so they rushed toward him. Gaara was sitting bowlegged on the ground holding his head with his hands while suffering a major headache.

"Oh Kami, what has happened," asked Gaara, "is this hell, cause it's not too bad if it is."

"This isn't hell my old friend," said Sol. "but it will become one if we don't solve this problem soon."

"You call me friend, and yet I don't know you. The only friend I had was killed years ago by his traitorous village. So much happened after that, and the last thing I remember is sending my people away from Suna to escape a surprise attack, and then Sasuke... SASUKE!" He shouted as he checked his chest for any sort of damage, yet didn't find any, which surprised him since he knew he was stabbed through the heart. He had felt his life slip from him as the lightning coursed through his body.

"If you are wondering why I am here, then let me tell you. I revived you through means that you won't fully understand until I explain things a bit more clearly about myself."

"And why would you revive me? Who are you?"

"As I said before," said Sol, preparing to use his memory strands to help explain things to Gaara, "I am a friend. And your kin, but not in blood, but in burden in what was sealed inside of us."

Gaara's eyes opened wide with realization and only got to say one word before he was hit with a golden strand and force fed Sol's memories.

"Naruto..."

(A/N: For all the people who read this and wonder how Sol was able to quite literally stop the Jinchuuriki dead in his tracks, I will explain how he did it later in the story, for now you will just have to wonder how he did it. Also going to revive Rin, so no Yagura, but since no one voted for him, it doesn't seem like it will be a problem. Once again, sorry for forgetting Iron Country and see you next chapter!)


	10. Chapter 10

During the time that Gaara's soul was resettling in his newly made body, the Capital had received an SOS from their Wave Country labor camp given to them shortly before the Jinchuuriki of the one tailed beast was killed off from having all his chakra drained from his body. Once the message was received by the Intel department, the message was categorized as important and was taken through the proper channels within the chain of command until it reached the emperor Danzo. Once the report out of Wave was read by him, he was infuriated by the news of someone trying to attack what he deemed as his property and he would ensure that whoever did it would pay for the act of treason against him dearly through long torturous deaths from both his lead interogators Ibiki and Anko. He then ordered his soldiers to get the labor camp on the mic so they could report what was happening or at least who was attacking them, and when he was told that the camp had gone completely dark and no one was responding to their attempts to establish communication, he was beyond furious. He ordered for his top ANBU soldier Kakashi to report to his office immediately and to not be late or else he would pay for it with his life.

Once Kakashi appeared before him, Danzo ordered him to take a few hundred of the Legion of Steel troops and to recover Wave from whoever had the audacity to take it from him. He also added the additional task of executing a few of the populace to ensure that the rest would receive the message to fear him and to never even attempt to have any form of hope build up in the future or else the rest of them would follow suit. But before Kakashi could even leave to carry out the emperor's orders, they felt the wave of energy that came from Gaara's awakening into becoming a Gear. Danzo ordered Kakashi to find out what that was that had made that energy that they experienced and to bring it back to the Capital for study. He was also to take a thousand troops instead of the few hundred he initially ordered to be sure that the job would be a success. When Kakashi left to gather the troops needed to carry out his mission, Danzo sat in his grand throne, which was made of the gold he took from conquered lands and sculpted to resemble people being forced to hold him up like a god, and smiled wickedly. Once whatever that power was caused by was brought to his most brilliant minds in the Capital, he would have that power for himself so he could become even more powerful. For while he was just taking over the Elemental Continent for now, his eyes were set on invading and controlling the rest of the world as well. From there he would take all the power he could get for himself and eliminate those that he could not. He would become a God to this new world that he would create. And there was nothing in or from this world that could stop him. But while he wanted to gloat to himself for a little longer, he knew that he would have to double check to make sure that everything was ready as well as perfect for the utter slaughter of Kumo. He would allow them to live for another two weeks while he prepared everything he could on his end. He smiled as he thought about the slaughter ahead, for they would try to come up with a plan to defend themselves, and yet nothing they did would stop him. So Danzo stood up from his throne and walked towards the area where his troops were assembling for the mission...

(Meanwhile in Wave)

Gaara shook his head as the golden strands retracted from his mind. He was calmly trying to wrap his head around the newest information that was quite literally forced into his brain, and yet he was more amazed about it then anything else. Here was his greatest friend who he had thought dead, who had been reborn into another world to become even more powerful than could be humanly comprehended, and had returned to this world by the will of the gods themselves. But the main emotion running through his body was joy, for his friend was alive and that alone meant the most to him.

"So now that you know my story," said Sol, who held out his hand to help Gaara to get off the ground back onto his feet, "I can answer any questions you most likely have for me. So ask away."

"I don't have any question about your past," said Gaara, his headache finally fading away into nothingness, "but I would like to know what you did to my body as well as what has happened since my death at the hands of the Uchiha."

"Well, the first one is going to take a bit to explain, but to answer your second question first the world has gone to hell. All the major villages have been wiped out by Konoha, now know as the Capital, except for Kumo. Many survivors from various villages, including your own have made it their home since they have lost theirs. And as we speak, Danzo has built up an army to attack and wipe out Kumo, therefore erasing any form of resistance left on the continent. And from my assumptions, I would say he will attack in about a week or two."

"So why did you save me firsts if you knew that they were attacking?"

"For a few reasons actually. I wanted to see if I could use the powers I acquired from my travel in the other world to revive you and the rest of the Jinchuuriki as well. Since it worked then I will do just that in the near future. And more importantly what kind of friend would I be if I didn't revive you first?"

"I appreciate that, really I do, but sentimentality aside why not go to Kumo and help them fend off the armies of the Fire Nation?"

"Because I have a plan and liberating Wave was the first step towards completing it," said Sol, who then proceeded to lay out his plan so that Gaara could see the big picture of it instead of a tiny bit of the frame.

"You know you are insane right," said Gaara with a smile on his face, "but could we get back to you telling me what has happened to my body."

"Well as you have seen from my memories, you saw my transformation into what is now my old transformed body which I will use for a little bit longer to help with my plans. Basically what I can do, you can do. You now have 100 times the power you once had as a mere mortal man, an advanced healing factor which borders on immortality which is essentially useless since with your invulnerable skin you can't be pierced by any weapons from this world, even the new ones that Danzo has his troops using. Plus you can now tap into the more destructive power of Magic, which is far superior to chakra and you can use it without having to do hand signs. But you can still use chakra as well, which I find is useful to confuse our enemies into thinking that our power is purely chakra. Add to that superhuman agility, stamina, as well as the fact that you have stopped ageing entirely. We are in it for the long haul my friend."

"You mentioned how I could use Magic, how do I use it?"

"Since I used Shikaku's power to resurrect your body from just a vial of blood, a modern miracle of science and magic I assure you, you will only be limited in using Earth based Magic. Mainly sand like you did before, but it will be far more powerful than you can possibly imagine. Give your body a bit more time to adjust to the changes, and once it does I will teach you how to use Magic effectively. Also my companions will help as well, speaking of whom... Sin get over here!"

"What's up Sol," said Sin, who stopped his sparring exercises with Ramlethal and walked over to see what Sol wanted.

"I need you to take the crystal I gave you, wait hand it here first," said Sol who channeled more of his energy to increase its range for finding the DNA of the dead Jinchuuriki, and made sure to specify ones with emotions, cause he didn't need or want the ones from Danzo's Root program. "There you go. Now I need you to seek out the rest of my dead kin and bring them to the ruins of Whirlpool. Can you handle this?"

"It's been a while since they have been dead, so what am I supposed to do if there is nothing?"

"I just need a tiny bit of their body, or a piece of their clothes. As long as I have a bit of their DNA, then I can revive them."

"Oh yeah, send me out to collect dead bodies like some kind of graverobber, what next? Want me to..."Said Sin, before he was stopped by Sol holding up his hand to silence him.

"I would love to hear your thoughts on the subject, but time is kind of a key factor for my plan, so I need you to leave and collect the bodies now."

"Alright, but you are going to owe me big time for this," said Sin as he started to walk away.

"Yeah," said Sol, rolling his eyes while he said it, "I'll note that..."

"I heard that," shouted Sin.

"I meant for you to hear that you freakin smart ass. Do you want to do something about it, cause we can have a round of sparring before you head out," Said Sol with a demonic looking grin, all the while cracking his knuckles.

"No no, I'm leaving," said Sin who began to run in fear.

"Man, Sin is such a pussy sometimes. All I really have to do is start cracking my knuckles and he flips out. At other times he relishes the challenge and will fight back. He doesn't ever win against me in our fights, but at least he tries. I enjoy our fights, he will become strong one day and I'm proud of him."

"And have you ever told him this," asked Gaara while raising one of his eyebrows.

"Oh hell no. Are you insane. The day he will ever hear me say that is on my death bed."

"Wait, aren't you essentially immortal? How will you tell him if you never reach that part of his life."

Sol just looked at him with a 'think about it' look.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are an asshole?" Asked Gaara with a smile on his face as he said it.

"Yeah, and I'm currently dating her as it is. And once again 'speak of the devil'…"

I-no walked over to them, and from the looks she was giving Sol, he guessed that this was the girlfriend that Sol was speaking about.

"I'm sorry that I have to interrupt this heart to heart between friends, but I have two things to tell you. The first is that thing you had me work on is finished," said I-no, who handed him a piece of paper with a symbol on it, which Sol pressed down on his arm until the symbol took shape on his skin, "but I regret to inform you that there is also a large force of enemies coming this way."

"That's ok I-no," said Sol, "I was just going into detail with my friend here on how im gonna tear your ass up later on when time allows it."

"Fucking pervert," said I-no while her face turned a light shade of crimson, "keep those kinds of thought to yourself. Asshole."

"Call me an asshole one more time, and I will take yours without any type of lubrication." Said Sol, chuckling as he saw her face turn into a darker shade of red, almost matching her dress.

"Gaara, I need you to hide away for a bit. But not here. I want you to meet up with me in Whirlpool. I have a plan that you will just love to help with."

"Why do you need me to hide," said Gaara, stretching his arms in preparation for the fight, "I want a crack at the Leaf village myself."

"And you will, but I don't want them to know you are alive just yet. I want to see the look of fear on their faces once they hear the rumors that all the former jinchuuriki are not only alive but even more powerful than last time they were around. Then I want that fear to turn into shear horror when they learn the truth about it and that they no longer have the biju to use to fight for them."

"I can't fight that logic, so I will do as you suggested and hide myself for now," said Gaara, who used his new powers on instinct and turned into sand that was blown away by the wind.

"Huh," said Sol, "Maybe it won't be so hard to train him in the art of magic after all."

After he said that, he called his friends toward the center of town and they waited for the enemy to arrive. They didn't have to wait long before what was basically a wave of robotic soldiers swarmed towards them. Sol and his friends split up once more like they did when they stormed the gates of Wave and liberated its people. Except I-no was joining in the fight. He would say joining the fun, but these robots were just terrible at fighting. All they did was fire at them with the weapons in their hands, no jutsus or tactics of any type. This was incredibly boring to not only Sol, but the rest of them as well, even Ramlethal.

It took even less time to defeat the army of robots that tried to take back the town then it did for Sol to liberate it against live soldiers. Sol was just so god damn bored with this.

"Amazing," said a voice from behind them all, "I didn't think there was anyone capable of destroying such a large portion of the Legion of Steel without any casualties or even wounds for that matter."

Sol silently scowled once he heard the voice, for he recognized who it belonged to immediately. It was his so called _sensei_ from his childhood, yet he had been anything but that. He left Naruto to train himself for the Chunin Exams against Neji. He force him to be tied to the post during the actual test to become Genin shinobi, when he knew damn well that Sakura the Uchiha fangirl was the one who should have been tied to it. And to make it worse, during all the D ranked missions they went on together, he did all the work while Sasuke was trained in new jutsus. Even when Naruto did all the work and saved them all in Wave, the Forest of Death, and countless other times, they still wouldn't give him credit where credit was due. He would enjoy killing this fucking prick so much that it bordered on the lines of it being sexually gratifying somehow. But for now he would stay his hand as well as his blade, for it wasn't time for Kakashi to die _just_ yet.

"Well I'm full of surprises," said Sol, "it comes with being an Uzumaki, if what my mother said about the clan was true before she kicked the bucket."

"Wait," said a shocked Kakashi, "you are an Uzumaki?"

"Yes I am. Sol Uzumaki, leader of the mercenary group Guilty Gear, at your service."

"So you were there when Whirlpool fell?"

"No, my grandmother moved outside of the Elemental Nations before it ever happened. And she would tell me and my mother stories about our clan back in the Elemental Continent. But even out in the rest of the world we were not safe, for war broke out and the few Uzumaki that lived out there died in the war. That included my mother as well, and I'm unsure about my father, since I never met the man in my life."

"So why would you come here?"

"Once my family back home died in the war, I wanted to visit the family that didn't know about me. Yet when I arrived, I heard through the grapevine that they had died in the Second Shinobi War years ago. Now I just travel with my band of mercenaries."

"So why did you attack this village? What did they pay you to attack my comrades?"

"Nothing really," said Sol while shrugging his shoulders, "I just owed an old drinking buddy here a favor and he cashed it in, so I did what he asked me to."

"So you are presently available for hire?"

"Yes I am Kakashi."

"How do you know my name,"asked Kakashi, slowly preparing his hands to uncover his Sharingan if he had to fight this man, "I'm sure I never gave it to you."

"Your name is well known in this part of the world, and I am very good at getting information when I need it. Knowledge is good to have when you are in a foreign country after all."

"Ok, but like I asked before, are you available for hire right now?"

"Yeah, so what do you need done?"

"Not me, but my emperor will have need of your services. So if you will kindly follow me to my village, then we can set up a contract."

"Ok, but give me a second, just have to give my companion some instructions to follow in my absence."

"Take your time," said Kakashi heading towards the front gate to wait for Sol.

"I need you guy to head towards Kumo, but don't announce your presence just yet. Just make sure that nothing too big happens just yet. Got it?"

"Anything for you darling," said Elphelt as she kissed Sol on the lips.

And with that, Sol met up with Kakashi and they proceeded towards the Capital, and if Kakashi had been paying any attention he would have noticed the smirk that appeared on Sol's face as they made their way towards their destination.

All was going according to his master plan...

(Sometime later)

They say that time changes all things, and that statement was being proven true as Sol aw what had become of the village formerly known as Konoha. Gone were all the trees that had at one point surrounded the village walls, leaving nothing but wide open fields so that Snipers could see any form of intruders from miles away. The walls had not only expanded more outward to give the village more room to build, but now they were made of metal instead of the old material they used. Surrounding the walls were multiple rows of trenches that Sol noticed were each filled with stakes made from the wood cut from all the trees they demolished to make room for these changes. In the center of all the spike filled trenches was a singular road. Sol had to give it to them on this one. The layout was pretty well thought out. This way the enemy couldn't rush the gate all at once and the snipers could pick them off easier that way. Too bad neither one of the defenses would work against him though.

Sol walked with Kakashi towards the gates and then waited for them to open. Once Kakashi gave the all clear, the gates opened up and they set out toward the Emperor's office. Sol took note of his surrounding and saw that it wasn't only the outside walls that had changed. The buildings had been rebuilt with bricks and steel, making them more sturdy then they were before. It made the area seem more industrial than anything else. It would seem that only the Clan houses remained the same after all this time. There were new factories on the borders of town right next to the wall. Sol guessed that this was where they built both the robots as well as the guns. In the distance, he saw what appeared to be some sort of airport. He saw a few dozen airships floating close to the ground tied of so that they wouldn't float away.

They arrived shortly afterwards at the emperor's office and went inside it. Inside the office, Sol saw that the council tables had been removed and golden pillars had been placed in the room leading up to the throne which Danzo sat upon. They walked up to Danzo, and as soon as they were in front of his throne, Kakashi kneeled before him. Danzo glared at Sol for not kneeling like Kakashi and he made his anger known.

"It is customary to kneel before someone of royalty," said Danzo, not bothering to even attempt to hide the anger in his voice.

"I bow before no man," said Sol, looking at Danzo right in the eyes as he said this, "and that will not change anytime soon."

"Be that as it may, what business do you have here? Why did Kakashi bring you before me?"

"My name is Sol Uzumaki, apparently the last Uzumaki in the world from what I have learned in my travels, and I am the leader of the mercenary group known outside of the Elemental Nations as Guilty Gear. Kakashi brought me here cause he said that you would have use for my gang and I, so what do you need."

Danzo looked at Kakashi with a look that simply said 'explain'.

"He as well as his group of mercenaries easily defeated all one thousand of the Legion of Steel troops I took with me to take back Wave," said Kakashi, explaining his situation, "So I thought we could have some work for him here."

"So you defeated a large group of my troops," said Danzo, analyzing all the information given to him at the moment, "and you are an Uzumaki as well, if what you say is true."

"Yep. I am a Uzumaki. Like I told this cyclopes over here. my grandmother left the Elemental Continent years before the clan was wiped out. I was just told stories of my clan and I thought to seek out my roots since my family died in a war."

"If you are an Uzumaki, and as strong as Kakashi claims, then I do have some work for you to do," said Danzo, trying to strategize how to use this to his advantage. "In the ruins of Whirlpool, there is a Vault that has been sealed from the world for decades. Many people have tried to open it up, yet not one of them has succeeded over the years. And we have tried everything that they could think of from explosives, jutsus, and even lockpicking, and yet it still remains sealed. If you are as strong as I hope, then maybe you can accomplish where everyone else has failed and you can open it for us. You will be paid handsomely for you services if you can open the doors," said Danzo, neglecting to tell this man that the Vault was the Legendary Uzumaki Vault which could only be opened by an Uzumaki of their own volition. He chose to go the route of seeming to try to test Sol's strength so he wouldn't question the mission, and once the vault was open, he would have his soldiers subdue Sol and bring him back for his Root forces. That would be his payment to him, instead of just killing him to be dissected to learn about his strength. And if the rest of his group were just as strong, they would be killed and examined instead of Sol.

"If this vault that you speak of is the Uzumaki Vault that my grandmother spoke about, then I would rather leave it closed," said Sol, who figured from what Danzo had said about the vault being in Whirlpool as well as it being unopenable by anyone who tried that only an Uzumaki could open it. Plus on top of that, his family were always known for their work with seals. Ergo, the Uzumaki Vault.

"Yes it is the Uzumaki Vault," said Danzo, who was internally seething about the fact that Sol knew about it, "but are you sure that you won't open it up for the rest of the world. The knowledge within will just collect dust if the doors are never opened up. Is that how you want your people's lifes' work to be remembered? Lost to time inside of an impenetrable vault." He was trying every trick he had to make Sol see opening the vault for him as a good, when in reality it was not, for it was all for Danzo's truly horrid desires.

"I have become strong in my own way through war and I don't need their fabled power to increase my already incredible strength. And if my people perished keeping the vault shut to the world, then I will leave it shut as to honor their wishes. I did not know them in life, but I will honor their wishes in death."

"Alright, if that is your choice, then I can't make you," said Danzo, who was enraged at the denial of gaining access of all that power inside the vault. But he was patient and he always had plan A still in the works. "Then if you won't open the vault, I have something else for you to do. In our town, there is a young man named Sasuke Uchiha, and I would like you to train him to become stronger."

"I'm not sure if I want to do that, for I only train the strongest of people. Just like all the people in my mercenary group," said Sol, lying his ass off and internally laughing that Danzo for all his supposed intelligence, was buying it hook line and sinker, "so what does this young man bring to the table?"

"I can assure you that he is powerful indeed. He is the most elite of his clan and is willing to learn. So will you at least consider training him. You will be paid just as handsomely as you would have if you had opened the vault."

"I'll think about it, but I will need some time," said Sol, knowing damn well that he would never teach the arrogant a damn thing other then what death tasted like, "but while I'm here I would like to pay respects to a fellow Uzumaki's grave. Can you point me in the right direction to the grave of one Uzumaki Kushina?"

"She is buried alongside her husband, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. If you follow the route up past the Hokage monument you see outside, you will reach the kage graveyard. Please, take all the time you need."

"Will do. Thank you," said Sol as he left the room, fully aware of Danzo signaling his _hidden_ troops to follow him from a distance. Sol just smirked at the whole situation. All was going according to plan...

(Streets of the Capital)

Sol walked through the streets and noticed all the stares from the people all around him. From the men, the looks were of jealousy and fear, for Sol was a pretty intimidating looking man with a type of body that many a man would kill for, plus his sword was unsealed and he had it slung over his back to make himself look even more badass. The women, both married as well as single looked at him with eyes full of lust. Sol just kept walking down the street not caring a bit about the looks, for the men couldn't hurt him on his worst day, and the women were all ugly as the ass of a deformed hog in comparison to his women. He also laughed about the situation, for if they only knew who he tri;;y was, they would be up in arms and calling for his head on a stake. Unless he was the Uchiha, then they would be offering up their daughters as well as their wives to get into his good graces. But once again, he didn't give a damn. He kept walking towards his destination, at least until he was bumped into by a passerby. Sol looked to see who it was, and to his disgust it was his old _friend_ TenTen. She quickly apologized and was about to walk away before she saw his sword.

"That's a strange type of weapon you have there," said Tenten, "where did you acquire it?"

"Oh this," said Sol, holding in all of his hatred towards this person, remembering the time he was in prison and she had helped to torture him by testing her family's newest weapons on him over and over to test their quality, "I built this myself. I call it the Junkyard Dog Mk 3, since the first two models I designed failed on way or another."

"That's amazing," said Tenten with stars in her eyes for meeting a fellow weaponsmith, "we should compare notes on weapon crafting sometime in the future. Can I hold it?"

"No, it is only able to wielded by me. I made it that way specifically."

"I have a blade just like that," said Tenten, who pulled out a storage scroll and unsealed the weapon within. Once he saw what weapon she was using, his anger only increased tenfold. It was the blade one wielded by the Missing Mist shinobi Zabuza, Kubikiribocho.

"Where did you get that blade," asked Sol very tempted to say to hell with the plan and kill this bitch for desecrating the grave of a man he admired for his conviction.

"I found this in what was once Wave country before it was annexed into the Fire Nation," said Tenten, who resealed the weapon back into its storage scroll, "it was being used as a grave marker for a dead ninja from the past. Since it wasn't being used and it is a legendary blade, I took it for my arsenal."

"Old superstitions state that desecrating the graves of anyone will bring forth bad luck onto the one who dared to defile their resting place."

"Who even asked you for your opinion," said Tenten, "mister... whatever the hell your name is."

"My name is Sol Uzumaki," said Sol, who noticed that after he said his last name that Tenten's eyes became enraged for reasons he will have to ponder on in the future.

"An Uzumaki," said Tenten, spitting out the last name with venom, "get away from me you pathetic excuse for a human being." And with that, she hurried away.

Sol wondered what the hell that was all about, but since he planned to kill her later on, he lost interest on the matter quickly. So he set out once more towards his destination, hoping to not run into anymore of his old so called _friends_. But knowing his luck, he had a feeling in his gut that he would and will. And what do you know (goddamn gut, fuck you!) he ran into the absolutely last person he wanted to see in the world...

 _Hinata Hyuga..._

Sol tried to walk past her, but was stopped by a ball rolling in the way of his walking path. Before he saw a little girl with black hair run up to him and grab her ball. She looked up towards Sol and apologized.

"Himawari Uchiha, come back here and leave that strange man alone," said Hinata behind Sol.

Sol turned around at looked at Hinata for the first time in over two centuries and it took all (and I emphasize the word all) of his self control to not slit her throat as she stood there. Hinata had grown up nicely, Sol hated her with a burning passion, but he had to admit she grew up nicely. She had grown up about a foot from when he last saw her and she has let her hair grow down toward her ass. Her hair was tied up in a long ponytail and she had two strips of hair on both sides of her face. She wore ninja sandals, regular black pants that went three fourths of the way down his leg, and wore a half white half blue jacket over a black shirt. Time had apparently kind to her, but too bad that Sol would cut that time down to a percent of a percent in the near future. But what really got him was the little girls last name. Apparently Sasuke was actually making an attempt to restart his clan. Sol had always just assumed that Sasuke was gay, what with all the women quite literally throwing themselves at him in the past. You just had to be gay to deny all those women. Now that Sol knew that Sasuke had one child, he couldn't help but wonder if he had others as well. But those were thoughts for later.

Sol pressed onwards to his mother's grave site, and was unaware of Jiraiya sitting at a cafe, enjoying a nice cup of tea. He took one look at Sol and returned to sipping his tea, but then he looked again and spit out the tea that was in his mouth.

 _'Beware the swordsman clad in red with the mark of a 'free' man'_

Over the course of the last nine years, Jiraiya had committed the new prophecy made by the elder toads to heart. He spent many days trying to decipher what each line could possibly mean, yet couldn't make sense of the prophecy as a whole. Now, here was the swordsman who had on a red vest and a belt buckle with the word 'FREE' etched into it crudely. Jiraiya knew something bad was about to happen, so he place the money on the table to pay for his tea, and quickly made his way to warn Danzo of the danger that was to come...

(Kage graveyard)

After some more walking, this time without interruptions of any sort, he finally arrived at his mother's grave. He mentally prepared himself for what he was going to do, but what concerned him was the fact that while he could feel trace amounts of his mother's energy that lingered on his corpse, yet couldn't feel his father's where he was supposedly buried. Yet he couldn't linger on these thoughts, for he had a schedule to keep. So Sol raised his hands and channeled the Kyuubi's chakra from his hands towards the ground, where it seeped through the soil into the body of one Uzumaki Kushina.

 _"You are just like your mother and the rest of the Uzumaki."_

Those were some of the last words spoken to him by the Old hag Tsunade, and when he got his memories back he has been pondering what she meant by those words. And he was certain that the old hag would never tell him, so he would get his answers directly from the woman in question. Once enough energy was placed in her body, he commanded it to rise from the grave, which he did at a slow pace.

"Stop what you are doing," said a voice he didn't recognize from behind him.

Sol continued as he was and paid no mind to the voice, and a few seconds later, her body was fully uncovered for the world to see.

"Put the body of Kushina down right now, and put your hands where we can see them, "said Jiraiya, who had just arrived with a whole unit (around 40 soldiers by Sol's count) to detain Sol in the event that he resisted arrest.

"I have a better idea," said Sol calmly. Not scared a bit by the sudden encounter.

"And what is this 'better idea' of yours?"

Sol channeled magical energy into the symbol that I-no had given him and touched his mother's body with his hand. Her body was engulfed in a bright blue light and vanished before their very eyes.

"Where did she go," asked Jiraiya, wondering what had just happened and was planning on getting the information on how to do it himself from this man in front of him when this was over and the man was locked up in a prison cell.

"Away," said Sol with a smirk, purposely being vague about the details to piss off Jiraiya.

"I can see that, but where did you send her specifically?"

"More specific, oh well I sent her away from the Capital."

"Where is the exact location you sent the body fucker," said Jiraiya who was letting his anger get to him.

"Oh, you want the exact location. I can tell you that easily, her body is located in the Elemental Nations," said Sol laughing at the red face Jiraiya as making out of anger.

"Either you tell me the exact coordinates of where you sent her body right now, I will have to force you to will violence," sadi Jiraiya forming a Rasengan in his hand to help get his point across to Sol. But to his confusion, Sol wasn't frightened by his threat. In fact he was actually laughing at him!

"I don't know what is funnier," said Sol, holding his sides from laughing so hard, "the fact that you think that you little _incomplete_ Rasengan can scare or even hurt me for that matter. Or the fact that you honestly believe that you think that you have the power to stop me."

"I'm stronger than I look."

"That would be more of an impressive statement if you didn't overlook the fact that you look pretty damn weak. So weak that a toddler could beat you with a fucking rattle, so having just a little bit of strength isn't a thing to be so proud of."

"I am going to make you regret saying that when I use this attack to end you here."

"You couldn't kill me in the past with that attack Ero-Sannin, what could possibly be going through your head to make you even think that time apart could have changed that?"

"What are you talking about? All the enemies I have hit with this attack have died painfully. There was only one to survive it and his name was Naru...," said Jiraiya, stopping mid sentence. His brain was finally starting to put the pieces together in his mind. The power that Sol used with a seal on his arm, the last name Uzumaki and the fact he took Kushina's body, and the nickname Ero-Sannin who no one had called him since...

"Naruto..."

Once his name was said, Sol transformed back into his newest form, for he didn't have any use for the old form anymore. And he felt good to shed his old body for good. No more hiding his true identity from his enemies. Once the surrounding soldiers saw Sol's true form, to say they were shocked would be a severe understatement.

"As I said nine years ago to that bitch who's pants you constantly fail to get into, I escaped from the prison you all put me in. I have trained for years for this moment of time, trained until I knew that I had the proper power to destroy this cesspool you all have the nerve to call a village. So now I'm back," said Naruto while channeling the Kyuubi's energy into his voice to make it sound more epic and demonic.

" **I'm back Konoha, and I will have my revenge..."**

All was going according to plan...

(A/N: and that is another chapter. Tell me what you think in a review. Until next chapter, peace!)


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: For everyone who keeps asking me to or why I don't revive the past Hokages, I want you to know that I'm trying to be original in my own way. There are too many stories where they are revived, and most of the good ones are done by my favorite fanfiction writer VFSnake. I'm doing this story differently then the rest of people, this is why I am doing a crossover with Guilty Gear, when no one else was really trying. Plus this story will get gory and violent. So for everyone who has asked me will I spare children, I will say no. War is hell, innocents die and death does not separate the children from the adults. It takes all. Konoha in my story has slaughtered everyone without mercy of any sort, so why should their children get special treatment. I know they are innocent but so where the kids who were massacred and enslaved. My favorite story in the world is the Grimm's fairy tales, because it shows the dark side to all the classic tales we grew up with, and Disney most likely made more kid friendly. And that is what I am doing with this story, showing the dark side of warfare, especially when the losing side gains an ally or weapon who wants to retaliate for the atrocities committed against them. So with that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also a word of warning, there will be graphic acts of deathly things in this chapter, so if you have a weak stomach, then I apologize, but I like to paint the acts of war in a horrible light.)

It was difficult to pinpoint an exact description of the feeling in the air surrounding our protagonist. It was a mixture of multiple emotions, most of which were overwhelmed by the few main ones which were fear, anger, as well as a bit of confusion, all of which was music to Sol's senses giving him a sense of euphoria. From his own experiences in life, as long as it has been, he knew that when all these emotions clashed with one another it always formed into the one thing he wanted the most at this moment, chaos. It took quite a few minutes for the enemy soldiers surrounding him to apparently reboot, cause there was no other logical explanation for it taking this long for someone to do or say anything. Sol stood there and waited to see who would be the first to move, and just like he expected it was Jiraiya who finally cleared his head enough to actually ask a question.

"How are you alive Naruto," asked Jiraiya, still shocked about this whole situation. "You exploded nine years ago with no trace of your body to use the Edo Tensei to bring you back, so how in the hell are you alive?"

"Couple of things," said Sol, holding up his hand to silence him before he could keep the list of questions from flowing forth from his mouth, "first I am no longer named Naruto Uzumaki, I am Sol Uzumaki. Naruto was a weak naive child who truly wished to see the best in people and yet was force fed the harsh reality that not everyone has a good side to them. And second, for how I am still alive, well let's just say that I earned the favor of the gods themselves and they are pissed about how the world has turned out. So they sent me as the cure for the disease that you have spread all over the Elemental Nation. And I have to say, you all have a lot of damage that I will have to fix once I start doing just that."

"And how do you plan to fix any of the so called 'damage' we have done," said Jiraiya with a cocky smirk on his face, a type of smirk that really just makes you want to smack it right off when you see it on anyone's face, "We are the strongest village around, and soon even Kumo will fall to our might. Even with all the refugees they have acquired over time. It will never be enough to defeat us."

"Who said that they would have to defeat you, I could easily do it myself if there weren't some things I want to accomplish first before I do just that."

"Speaking of things you wanted to accomplish," said Jiraiya, preparing himself to go all out and put this brat down personally, and make sure they could extract his biju from him this time. From the power that was released when Naruto, or Sol as he likes to call himself now, Jiraiya guessed that the brat still contained the Kyuubi. He counted his lucky stars, cause now they had even more power to help in their global conquest. "What brought you here gaki? You couldn't have truly thought this was a good idea? Look around you! We have you outclassed and outnumbered, so do us all a favor and give up."

"I came here today mostly to survey the area as well as get any information I could on your, or should I say Danzo's, plans. Cause let's face it, you are not the brightest person when it comes to long term plans. And now that I know that Danzo is after what is rightfully mine in Whirlpool, I am going to claim my birthright that is the Uzumaki Vault."

"There is just one major hole in your plan brat," said Jiraiya, who signaled all the soldiers, who had doubled if not tripled since the initial conversation started to aim their weapons and jutsus at Sol so as to fire in his command, "You are still surrounded. And with these rapid firing mini kunai launchers, we can easily kill you. So what do you have to say to that brat?"

"First off, 'rapid firing mini kunai launchers'? That's the best name you can give those weapons? Wow, okay... I'm going to be nice and tell you that you all are a bunch of idiots, cause they are called assault rifles, and the heavier ones that your lackeys are also using are called machine guns. Dear Kami, please help these poor fools and grant them the knowledge they so desperately need right now..."

"How do you know..." Started Jiraiya before he was abruptly cut off by Sol.

"And secondly, there is one major thing about me, that I'm kind of insulted that you didn't remember at all. And it is this little tidbit of knowledge that will make you look like an idiot, or even more like one. Take your pick, cause either way, you are retarded for not remembering it."

"And what is that?"

"That I'm not really here. I never was..." And with that, Sol disappeared in a puff of smoke, signifying that it was a Shadow Clone that they had been talking to this entire time.

Jiraiya was furious! How could he forget the one move that Naruto spammed all the time in his childhood. How could he forget such a crucial piece of information at a time like this. One thing was for sure at this point of time, he was not going to enjoy telling Danzo about this...

(Earlier in Whirlpool)

Sol had found a boat back in Wave Country and had used his magical abilities to cause a jet of flame to propel the boat forward at a reasonably fast pace towards his ancestral home. He arrived at the ruins of Whirlpool, after having a few close calls with actual whirlpools which is why he guessed the name of the country was such. Sol was new to this entire area of the Elemental Nations. There were no books at the library in Konoha that told him of this land, so he was in metaphorical unmarked territory.

He arrived at the sandy shores furthest away from the village ruins. And after he took a few minutes of his time to tie up the boat and make sure it didn't drift away, he started to walk towards the ruins. Along the way, he saw the damage that had been done to this once great country. The place was essentially a bren wasteland with vegetation just barely starting to grow back again from whatever had caused the damage in the first place. He saw the skeletal remains of various people, which were too numerous to be just from one clan, so he figured that the enemies his ancestors fought on their final day lay scattered among them as well. Sol treked on, yet as he did, he was seeing flashes of the past, like it wanted to show him what had truly happened that day. He saw his fellow Clan members fight with great honor and skill, all while effectively holding onto the line of defense for their village. And yet when all seemed to be going so well, a group of shadowy constructs, who Sol couldn't quite recognize, snuck up behind them and cut them down with their blades. His clan was slaughtered by a pincer tactic, one they had not seen coming, judging by the looks of shock and horror on their faces. Sol wanted to know who those shadows were, who had caused his clans downfall?

 _A traveler of Uzumaki decent... At last, you have come to avenge our people! Come find me boy, for there is much to discuss..._

Sol was a little unnerved by the fact that that voice had appeared out of thin air in a place that he couldn't sense a living thing within. Not even a single creature of wildlife. It was truly a village of the dead, and to be honest, Sol would not be the least bit surprised if zombies sprung out of the ground at any point of his visit here. He decided to head further inland towards the ruins to see what this spirit had to say. He had come to this place to see if there was anything that he could salvage for himself, as well as see if maybe he could find some sense of home in the birthplace of his clan. Yet all that was here was skeletons of long lost people and ruined buildings.

As Sol walked through what had at one point been the Main Street in what would have been the market area, he saw more glimpses of the past. He saw the buildings on fire from various jutsus being performed, the elderly begging for mercy saying that they are old and can't fight back, but where granted none. There were husbands forced to watch as the shadow figures raped their wives and daughters and even a few sons for hours on end, most of them not even of the legal age. The daughters were screaming in pain and for them to stop and for their parents to help them, which they could not, but it only riled them up more and they would go faster, deeper, or even add more than they could handle inside them. Once they broke the bodies of the adults as well as the children with their depraved sexual assault on the innocent, their bodies were burned alive, and they laughed as the victims screamed in renewed agony. Sol fell to his knees as he witnessed this horror show that was being shown to him. The tears would not stop falling from his eyes, and they formed a small stream of water that flowed away from him towards the charred skeleton of a baby's arm holding a damaged rattle. Sol saw that the women next to the pieces of the babies skeletal anatomy, was stabbed with sharpened parts of said baby's bones. Sol threw up as he saw this. The sick baterds killed the baby in front of the women, tore it apart piece by piece before her very eyes, then fashioned makshift shivs out of its bones to kill the women. Sol couldn't bare to see any mor of this and continued onwards to find the source of the voice had had heard.

He didn't know why, but it was like his instincts were guiding him towards what would possibly be the clan leaders tower. As he walked through the ruins, he was bombarded with even more images of sick demented forms of torture and death all over the village. The worst of the worst he had seen so far was a woman who had been pregnant had her unborn baby ripped out of her womb through the vigina, and then they proceeded to strangle her with the umbilical cord before they hung her from a second story balcony, still attached to the unborn child. And there they still swung in the wind like a twisted man's wind chimes. He walked by what he guessed was the school of the village, when he heard screams coming from inside. He ran inside to help whoever had screamed, but was only met with a room full of the skeletons of children, all bunched up in the corner. The memory that flashed showed the shadows forcing the kids to kill one another for their sick amusement, but eventually one of the kids attacked the shadows and hurt one of them. They tried to run but the shadows blocked the only way out, and when the kids wouldn't kill for their entertainment, they were doused in flammable liquids and forced into the corner, where the head shadow took his lighter, lit it up, and tossed it towards them. The screams were ear deafening in sound, and Sol had to hold his hands over them to avoid going deaf.

Sol left the school, still seeing images of teachers being raped in front of students while they were repeatedly stabbed to death while they were being raped. Children being slaughtered by the bunch in various ways, each one more sick than the last, which included kids being torn apart and eaten by cannibals. Kids as well as adults being torn to shreds by dogs, people grabbing ahold of their heads while blood leaked out of their mouth, eyes, and ears. Bugs forming large swarms and engulfing entire human bodies, draining them of every last drop of their precious fluids that they needed to survive leaving them as dried up old husks. Sol had seen too much at this point and started to run, not wanting to see anymore of this horror, praying that this was some kind of illusion and that his family had not suffered such truly horrible fates. And yet, in his aching heart, he knew that it was true. And he could only hope with all his heart that his clan had found peace in the afterlife. No one deserved such a fate, and he would never have wished it upon his worst enemies, until now that is. He would find those responsible for the genocide of his clan and make them pay as his clan was forced to. But still the problem remained of not knowing who the shadow figures were. Maybe that is why the memories depict them as shadows, cause none of his clan could recognize them or even pinpoint their village origins. It made sense to Sol the more he thought on it, but he still ran to find the source of the voice, hopefully it would be able to shed light on the dark history of this place.

Sol ran all the way towards the clan leaders building with his eyes closed for he couldn't bear to see anymore. He heard more screams from all around him as he ran, but he refused to open his eyes. He eventually arrived at the building, and saw that it was mostly intact, which was surprising given that all the others were in such states of decay that it seemed odd to see on that wasn't in the same state. Sol opened the door and let his instincts guide him towards the top floor. He arrived at the large steel door with the symbol of the Uzumaki clan on it, along with some of the most complex seals he had ever seen in his life. Unsure of what to do here, Sol placed his hand upon the door and felt a strange feeling creep up his body, yet it wasn't a bad feeling more like a slight shiver traveling all over him. Whatever the feeling was, it had found him deserving, cause the door opened up after the feeling went away. Sol walked into the room and looked around, and yet there was nothing in this room other than a small table at the center of it with two chairs and what Sol recognized as a crystal ball that he had seen the Hokage use to view things while in his office.

 _So you have arrived at last, please have a seat for we have much to discuss..._

Sol went out on a limb here and decided to trust the disembodied voice. So he walked over to the chair and took a seat. Once seated, a bluish energy swirled into the other chair on the opposite side of the table and formed into the body of a very elderly looking man. He had no hair, except for a long ass beard, and his eyes, they burned with a fire of joy. Joy that one of his clan was still alive after all these years and could help strike back those who had done such harm to his clan.

"Who are you old man," said Sol, wanting to get right to the point and not beat around the bush here.

"My name is Boruto Uzumaki," said the elderly spirit, with a voice that was calm. A type of calm that wasn't humanly possible, which Sol could get seeing that this was a spirit. "I am the first Uzumaki to ever exist, and it is from my family tree from which you are descended from."

"So you are the first one huh? So can you tell me what happened to our clan? Who is responsible for our destruction?"

"Patience young Uzumaki, for before I divulge that bit of information to you, a story must be told. Tell me, what do you know of the origins of our clan?"

"I only know the basics. That we are great sealers, the best to ever exist in the world. We hold high amounts of chakra which dwarves normal shinobi's chakra by leaps and bounds. We are the only people capable of having the Kyuubi sealed within us, and that anyone else who tried would be fried from the biju's chakra from the inside out. And the last thing I know is that we are the cousin clan to the Senju clan."

"Other than the fact about the Kyuubi, you know only the lies told to you. Even the information you have about the Kyuubi was incorrect in a way."

"How so?" Said Sol. He wanted to know the truth behind his clan, and he wanted to know everything now.

"The Kyuubi can't be sealed into anybody even if we wanted to, it is the fact that the Kyuubi itself holds respect for our clan that allows us to hold onto it with our seals."

 **"That doesn't make sense,"** said Kyuubi within Sol's mind

"Ah but it does my old friend," said Boruto.

"Wait," said Sol, shocked that Boruto could hear that, "you can both hear and talk to Kurama while he is sealed within me? How?"

"When you have become spirit that has nothing to do but observe the goings on of the village and its clan, you learn to do many things. While I may not be able to interact physically with anything in the realm of the living, I can still learn to gather information so that I may pass on said information unto those who I wish to."

"Okay, we are getting off track here. You said you had a story to tell?"

"Yes I do. Now I will show you the truth of our people, and you will see things that you will never be able to unsee."

"Yeah, I already saw most of that just walking over here to get to you."

"Look deep into the crystal ball between us, and I will tell you the tale of our true origins," said Boruto as he channeled some of his spirit into the ball to begin the story.

(Unknown realm, age, or period of time)

History is written by the victors...

These words have been proven true for many different periods of time. And will continue to do so until the end of it. No one know the true history of past civilizations, for they only have the words of those who defeated them to go on, and even then those words are warped to put the attackers in a better light than they most likely were. The Uzumaki clan was no exception to this harsh truth, for the world had forgotten all about them and only knew what was told by the people who helped kill them...

The beginning of the Uzumaki was far different than what had been told to future generations. They were not the cousin clan of the Senju or the Uchiha. They were all brothers born of the Sage of the Six Paths, each born a year apart, with the Uchiha being the oldest and the Uzumaki being the youngest. What had planted the seeds of hatred towards the Uzumaki started on the day of Boruto's birth. The moment he took his first breath of life, his mother had taken her last one, and she died holding out her hand so that she may hold her newborn child. But she died before she ever got to hold him. The Sage was heartbroken at the loss of the love of his life, and he blamed Boruto for her death, for if Boruto had not been born, then she would not have died in childbirth. So from the day he was born, the Sage wanted nothing to do with him and passed him on the first maid he could find within his estate.

The maid was at first kind to him, but time has a way of changing even the most caring of people if you let it. When Boruto turned the age of five, the maid had begun to take up drinking and gambling away the money given to her to provide the bare minimum for Boruto. While she did that, not caring in the slightest for the wellbeing of the child, his brothers Ryu Uchiha and Iroh Senju were living a lavish lifestyle. They were given everything they could desire from the best teachers as well as their father teaching them, to the exquisite food from all over the country.

Boruto had looked to his brothers for support and friendship, but sadly, they had their father's attitude towards him and called him a commoner who should do the world a favor and drop dead to erase the mistake that was his birth. They would attack him every chance they got with the newest techniques that they had recently learned. It was due to all the constant beatings that Boruto grew an inhumane pain tolerance as well as learning to hide perfectly from his enemies, who were his brothers in this case. Since no one cared for his well being or even his training, Boruto had the freedom that his brothers were not allowed. While they were stuck behind the walls that surrounded the entire estate, Boruto came and went as he pleased. It was due to this freedom that Boruto would grow up to surpass his brothers abilities in the future.

Boruto spent the next ten years learning the ways of the survival as well as shinobi arts. He spent his time in the woods learning to hunt and survive the harshest of conditions. He learned to face his fears head on and form strategies to take down stronger opponents that he could not defeat alone in a straight up fight. He came up with a fighting style all his own and spent years documenting it and refining it until it was perfect in his eyes. While away from the estate, he also kept a secret garden so to get the essential fruits and vegetables that he would need to keep his body strong. It wasn't until he was the age of nine, four years of his rigorous training paying off if his muscles on his body were anything to go by, that his true latent intellect was unleashed.

While running through the forest, which he did to improve both his speed as well as his stamina, he came upon a cave that he had never known was there. He was certain that he had been to this specific area of the forest before. Yet maybe he had overlooked the cave in his haste to find something else, or something along those lines. So letting his curiosity get the best of him, he entered the cave. The cave seemed to get bigger and bigger as he went deeper inside it, and he wondered why. Upon reaching the end of the tunnel leading into the main chamber, Boruto was shocked at what he saw. What he saw was a creature unlike any he had ever seen in his life, a creature that far surpassed any type of imaginary creatures he read about in stories. It was a large ten tailed wolf who appeared to be made out of chakra. Boruto had just found what would be known to later generations as the Juubi.

The Juubi had sensed the boy as he entered his cave, and looked at the boy with curious eyes. He looked deep into his eyes to see if he could find anything there, and yet to his amazement, there was no fear in his eyes, only curiosity and wonder. The boy talked with the beast for hours explaining his life story up to this point in time, and the Juubi told him his, that he was a creature of nature that had taken various forms throughout recorded history to keep the balance of good and evil so that the world would not collapse into utter chaos. The Juubi took pity on the boy after hearing what the boy had to suffer for something he had nothing to do with. How dare a man accuse a newborn baby of killing his own mother. It was not the child's fault that he was conceived, for it took two consenting adults to make a child, so if anything, it was the Sage's fault for not being careful and getting his wife pregnant for the third time in a row. And he was also furious about the way his own brothers had forsaken him as well and not only left him to die, but also increased the chances of his death by hurting him on a constant basis for years before Boruto had just left the estate to train. The Juubi saw much potential in this child and offered to train him in the shinobi arts that had been lost to time. Boruto agreed to the training without a moment's hesitation.

For the next six years, Boruto trained under the Juubi in the arts of the shinobi. He took on a more human form to help teach him on a more personal level. They trained in the arts of hand to hand, which the Juubi was impressed with the fact that Boruto had developed his own style and helped to enhance it even further. He taught the way of the sword, which Boruto took to immediately. What took masters years to accomplish, it took him weeks. The Juubi was astonished about the amount of training that the boy was able to accomplish in such a short time. His father had been wrong in neglecting his true prodigal son, but his loss was the Juubi's gain. Boruto was taught all forms of ninja arts from ninjutsu to taijutsu, and even genjutsu, but he was sorely lacking in that form. But what he truly excelled at more than the rest, was Fuinjutsu, the art of sealing, as well as the hardest art to master. Iw was with that that he excelled way beyond expectation. And it was this skill with the art that would eventually be passed down to his future descendants.

During the time that Boruto was training with the juubi, his brothers were struggling with their father's strict form of training. While Boruto had the freedom to go at his own pace as well as improve from his mistakes, they were made to be perfect in everything they did. All failures were met with swift discipline, and they were basically beaten into the right form until it was second nature to them. They were trained as their father was trained before them, and they hated every second of it. But at least they knew, or at least they thought, that they were far stronger than their pathetic little brother.

On Boruto's fifteenth birthday, his training was completed and he made plans to travel the world to increase his knowledge of the ninja arts, start his own family, as well as his own clan away from his neglectful father's. And he would raise his children equally, unlike his father. Before he left to say his farewells to his soon to be ex family, the juubi gave him a gift. It was a sword that he had crafted over the last six years in his spare time. It was the image of perfection, with seals engraved into the hilt to ensure it never rusted, never dulled, and most importantly could only be wielded by those of his choosing. With this gift as well as the ninja attire with the new clan symbol he designed emblazoned on it, he set out towards his old home for the final time.

Once he arrived, he made his way past the guards easily, for he had always been able to in the past, so with his new found abilities, doing it now was even easier, and entered is soon to be old home. He found his brothers along with wis father sipping tea and enjoying the calmness of the day in a rare break from training. Boruto walked up to them and announced that he would be leaving to forge his own path away from them, and start his own clan. While his father remained emotionless, his brothers sadly just laughed at his announcement. The told him that he was a fool if he truly believed that he would ever be recognized as a clan, for he was too weak to be one. They also threw in the fact that even if a woman found hi desirable, and that was a very emphasized if, that any offspring he had would be pathetic and weak like him.

Boruto didn't take kindly to these insults, and claimed that he was far stronger than the both of them combined, which they only laughed harder about. But in the end they accepted his challenge. They went to the training grounds on the far side of the estate, and all the servants as well as their father came to bear witness to what they assumed would be a lesson in humility for Boruto. Yet Boruto remained calm, just as he was taught by his sensei. When his brothers rushed forward and tried to strike him down, he dodged most of their attacks easily, and those he couldn't dodge he blocked effortlessly. Iroh charged towards him in an attempt to end the fight now, but, Boruto just waited until he was close enough before he kicked him square in the knee with enough force to shatter it, then infused enough chakra into his fist to launch Iroh backwards a pretty far distance once contact was made with his face by his fist. Ryu saw this and it infuriated him to no end. How dare his pathetic loser of a brother rise up in power that was greater than both his and Iroh's. He would beat his brother into bloody pulp, and then force him to teach him his techniques so that he could become even stronger. He threw a kunai knife in hopes that Boruto would move to dodge it so he could get him in the proper position to strike him down, but Boruto had been trained for years to never do what the enemy expected, and to become unpredictable so that his enemies wouldn't know how to form a proper plan against him. So Boruto quickly unsheathed his blade, it's beauty enticing all who saw it, even his father, and cut the kunai in half faster then they could follow with their eyes, and before it could register in Ryu's head, Boruto was behind him with his sword to his neck demanding he yield. Ryu didn't want to, and yet he knew he had lost.

After the spar was over, and the maids had taken Iroh away to get the proper medical treatment for his shattered knee, Boruto saw his father walk up to him with a smile on his face. Boruto thought that maybe for the first time in his life that he had finally made his father proud, but that was not the case here. The Sage had quickly pressed down on a pressure point on the back of his neck that knocked him unconscious. He ordered Boruto to be taken to the prison cells below the estate for questioning, and while his son was being dragged away, he attempted to pick up the sword that his son had dropped after being knocked out by him. But to his frustration, the sword would not allow him to unsheathe it from it's scabbard. And the more he tried, the more it resisted him. So he handed it to a maid and told her to take it to his study, for he would figure out how to wield it later.

The Sage visited his son in the dungeon and kept demanding to know who had taught him his fighting style. Boruto stayed strong and refused to sell out his only friend, and then that's when the torture began. Boruto was used to pain since very early on in his childhood and only laughed at their attempts to make him break, for the training sessions with the Juubi were more painful then these fools attempts at torture. But no matter what they did, he wouldn't speak. He was there for weeks until a new ninja arrived to take a shot at finding the information from him. At first, he was sure that this new shinobi would fail like the rest, but he soon felt a pain unlike any he had ever suffered in his lifetime. For whil he had trained his body on the outside, he never knew there were shinobi who could attack his mind. This man's name was Yamato yamanaka, the ancestral founder of the future Yamanaka clan. Boruto tried to fight the invasion of his mind, and resisted as long as he could, but in the end he lost to Yamato. Yamato quickly relayed the information to the Sage and then helped prepare a group of shinobi to capture the beast. While they left to go and capture it, Boruto was still locked up so as to not interfere.

It took Boruto to recover from the pain from the mental invasion, and when he came to, a few hours had quickly used his knowledge of seals to draw one on the floor with his own chakra laced blood, doing so called his blade to him from his father's chambers. He quickly unsheathed it and used it to cut through the bars. He ran as fast as he could to try and save his friend from his father, and yet halfway there, he knew he was too late, for he felt a surge of power unlike any he had ever felt in his life. He finally made it to the cave and slowly made his way inwards to scope out the area for potential enemies. What he saw shocked and angered him at the same time. His father had used his Rinnegan to split the Juubi into nine different creatures, each with a different number of tails. And to make it worse, he was telling them lies to make it seem like he was their creator and to have them work for him, or in simpler terms enslave them.

Boruto, in his shear rage of losing his friend to his power hungry father, rushed forward and stabbed his father through the heart with his blade before anyone could stop him. He then twisted the blade for good measure and decapitated him as well. He told the creatures to flee and to not believe the dead man's lies, that if they had done as he asked they would have been enslaved forever. They did as Boruto said and blasted their way out of the cave with their combined power, but not before thanking him and promising to repay the favor someday. The energy they used was too much and it knocked out all the shinobi in the room except for Boruto who was immune to it after having trained with the Juubi for six years. He quickly left the area while the enemy was unconscious and ran for his life far away from his old home, never to return...

A few years had gone by since that day, and Boruto had been traveling all over the world to see the wonders of it. He even acquired two princesses as his wives for helping them stop a war that had be going on for over several hundred years. He helped uncover the fact that a third party was the one who was secretly keeping the war going so that they could keep leeching money from them while they did, for they sold information, weapons, as well as assassination hits for a steep price. Boruto had used his powers and high intelligence to piece together what was really going on and laid a trap to expose them. In gratitude, the kingdoms had offered their daughters' hands in marriage as well as military support if they were to ever need it in the future. But unfortunately, another kingdom rose up soon afterwards and wiped both kingdoms out before self imploding upon itself due to constant power struggles.

Shortly after getting married, Boruto knew he would have to settle down and make a clan home somewhere, but he didn't know where to look. It was then that he was met by the nine creatures of his past, who he called Biju, and they led him to what would become known as Whirlpool Country. With the seas around the island suffering from frequent whirlpools the year round as a natural defense, it was perfect, and from there the Uzumaki village Uzushiogakure was founded, and in no time at all, the village flourished. Soon he was blessed with children of his own and like he vowed to do in his own youth, he loved each of them equally, as well as trained them all. The Biju were the protectors of the village for quite some time, but one by one except for the Kyuubi they left to find their own places in the world. But like all good things, the good times were eventually brought to a screeching halt.

While Boruto had been traveling and enjoying his life, his brothers were suffering. They fought and squabbled over who was to inherit their father's estate, and yet nothing was ever solved. While they fought amongst themselves, they were unaware of the maids and servants robbing the estate clean of everything they could get their greedy hands on. By the time they could come to any sort of conclusion, they were destitute. They now found themselves in the same boat as their brother had in his childhood, but unlike him, they didn't become humbled, they only became furious towards their brother. So they swore revenge against him and began the search to kill him once and for all, for if they must suffer after the death of their father, so must he. They were family, and it was only fair.

They found him one day years later, after his village had been established and was flourishing. They began to attack his home and when his people were escorted to safety, he faced his brothers in combat once more. During the fight, Boruto still had the advantage of being more efficiently trained. The fight would have been a short one if Ryu had not taken the time while he focused on Iroh and kidnapped one of his children. He demanded that Boruto hand over all records of his jutsus and fighting styles so that they may learn it themselves. And to add insult, Ryu wanted Boruto's sword as well. Boruto was just about to give in to their demands, cause for him family was everything, but the timely rescue by the Kyuubi was his salvation. Kyuubi swiped at both Boruto's brothers and knocked them to the side. The damage done to them was severe, and yet it caused a mutation in both of them due to the Kyuubi's energy flooding their chakra networks when it happened. Ryu's eyes had been damaged by the tree bark of the trees he was knocked into. And the energy healed his eyes, giving them a red outline. Iroh was stabbed through the chest with the branch of a tree, which disappeared into his body and empowered his body beyond what he could comprehend. Even though they were stronger with their new powers, they had still been knocked out.

Boruto placed both his brothers in a room with a paralyzing seal on both of them so they couldn't wake up until he could understand what had happened to them. He got his wives who over the course of their marriage had mastered many forms of medical jutsus. With their help, he analyzed what his brothers were able to do and spent time to figure out a way to counter their new powers. In the end he succeeded in doing just that. After what they did to try and hurt his family, he knew that he would have to weaken them greatly so they wouldn't become a problem in the future. And with his wives help, he made countermeasures that they all placed within their own bodies so that his brothers new powers would never harm his family. He then released his brothers with the warning that that he will spare them this once, but the next time he will kill him And from that point, their family was forever shattered, never to be repaired.

When the news of the Uzumaki's prowess with seals became known, many people came from all over for their seals. At first, the Uzumaki was more than happy to help, but it was the actions of one Hoa Hyuga who ended that. They asked for a seal that would help protect their eyes from those who would take them for themselves, yet once the seal was given to them, they altered it into what was know known as the Cage Bird Seal. It was because of them that Boruto knew that their seals would just be used to harm people. So he commissioned the building of a vault, and with the help of Kyuubi, they melted down his sword to strengthen the door to become indestructible. The vault took years to build and Boruto used the last of his energy in life to fuse his soul into seals engraved into the door so that he could watch over his clan for all time. Kyuubi mourned his death and then left, never to return to Whirlpool...

Time has passed and many generations have passed since the founding of Whirlpool, and times changed for the better as well as the worse. The biju were captured and enslaved by the various villages that popped up, including the newly formed Konoha, formed by their so called 'cousin' clans the Uchiha and the Senju. During the first Shinobi War, many villages attempted to harness their power to use as a weapon, and thus the first Jinchuriki were born through trial and error, many more errors than they would like to admit. The war started the tension between the villages that lasted multiple generations into the future. Out of all the five villages that had solidified their power, the only one that the Uzumaki truly trusted was Kumo, for they listened when they were told that the bijuu weren't objects, but living creatures with feelings and emotions as well. While the other villages treated their Jinchuuriki like worse than crap, Kumo actually cared for theirs.

But the hard times only got worse for the Uzumaki, for when the rumors started to spread about the Uzumaki Vault, enemy villages wanted their power for themselves. They joined together and attacked Whirlpool as a united front, but they failed. But even in failure, they suffered from the aftermath of the numerous battles on their land. They knew they would need help, and the only ones who were able to help them was steep. Konoha didn't have a Jinchuuriki and demanded that for their help, the Uzumaki would have to help them acquire one. With no other options, they agreed to this agreement. Uzumaki Mito, agreed to become the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. There was no battle between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama, the reason Madara left was simply out of jealousy of not becoming Hokage like he had wanted, and like all Uchiha when they don't get their way, they scheme to take it for themselves, nothing like history had said. But what Konoha didn't know was the sealed that she placed on herself made it so she couldn't use the Kyuubi's energy. So they had no access to its power. By the time that they learned the truth, the war was over, and the Uzumaki clan had been hard at work to ensure that they wouldn't have to resort to bartering with one of their own ever again. But even though they could survive a siege, there was still a chance that they would need help for the future if the enemy were to try and starve them out.

So a treaty was made with Kumo, right as the beginning of the Second Shinobi War had begun. Konoha knew they needed another living Uzumaki for the Kyuubi, but with Whirlpool under heavy guard, they couldn't get one. So they bid their time and waited for the perfect time which came in another united attack against Whirlpool once more. The current clan head sent one Kushina Uzumaki to Kumo as she had before to deliver a message requesting for help, but they attacked before the reinforcements. The attack lasted days, and it seemed like the Uzumaki would hold out this time until their allies arrived, but then the forces of Konoha snuck through their hidden tunnels, to sneak behind their defensive lines. While the main forces were too busy defending the front walls, the Leaf nin moved through the town and slaughtered the civilians. No one was spared their attack, neither young or old. Only a few were taken alive in an attempt to try and open the Uzumaki Vault, but the Uzumaki weren't stupid in any way, and refused to open it no matter how they were threatened. Once the village was up in flames, the Leaf nin focused on the main units. Being attacked on both side, they were quickly cut down, and the village was ransacked of all its valuables. But what was in town was only about three percent of what was in the Vault, and no matter how hard they tried, the Vault wouldn't open. So eventually gave up and went back to their villages.

Floating above the village was the spirit of Boruto, who saw the destruction of his village, and cried for his fallen family...

(Present time)

Sol couldn't believe what he had seen. Everything he knew was a life, all his hard work to help out Konoha, and they had done this to his family. THEY... WOULD... PAY!

"And now you know the truth behind our demise," said Boruto, "Kushina Uzumaki didn't deliver the message in time to for our allies to help."

"She never arrived," said Sol.

"Why do you say that? She was a proud Uzumaki, and she would never betray her family."

"She didn't betray us, she was captured by the Leaf and brainwashed against us."

"And how would you know this?"

"She is my mother."

Boruto looked at Sol with shock and understanding.

"So she lived past that day..."

"Here, let me show you what has happened since my birth," said Sol as he launched a golden string at Boruto...

(One 'share the memories' montage later)

"I had no idea how far the Leafs greed would go," said Boruto

Before Sol could say anything more, the memories of his Shadow Clone flooded his mind. Sol smiled, seeing that his plan was still going the way it was meant to.

"I would like to continue this conversation, but I have something I need to do," said Sol.

"What must you do?"

"I am going to resurrect my mother with my magic so I can get some questions answered that even you can't answer."

So Sol left the building and found a field that he drew the seal that was on his arm into the dirt. Within seconds there was a quick flash of light, and in the middle of the symbol, there was his mother's body. Like he did back in Wave, he injected the Gear cells into her mother, once her body stopped jerking around, he slammed his hand onto the ground and called forth the Shinigami to bargain for his mother's soul. And like last time, there was a price that must be paid. This time, the Shinigami wanted the soul of Boruto.

"Boruto are you willing to sacrifice yourself, so that I can be one step closer to avenging our clan?"

"I am willing to do so. I have been alive for so long. I wish to be with my family in the afterlife."

" **But how come I can't remember you?"** Said Kurama, " **If we were such good friends, how come I can't remember any of the good times we had, or the fact I saved your family?"**

"That is something even I don't know,: said Boruto, "But I hope that one day you will recover your memories old friend."

And with those words, his spirit faded away, and a new one floated from the shinigami's hand into Sol's. Sol placed his mother's soul into his mother's body and waited for her to wake up. But just like with Gaara's resurrection it would take some time. And now that he knew the enemies were coming, he had to prepare to give them a proper welcome. For they were coming to his home, and what kind of guest would he be if he didn't provide entertainment for his guests...

(A/N: for those who like my chapter please review, but a word of warning for those who will continue to read this story after this chapter. The horrible fates of the Uzumaki may have been graphically gory, but they are fairly tame for what I have prepared for those who have betrayed the Uzumaki clan...)


	12. Chapter 12

Sol spent the time waiting for his mother's revival cleaning up his ancestral home of all the debris and remains of his clan scattered everywhere. It was times like these that he was very grateful that he had the Shadow Clone Jutsu to help do so much in such a little time. While his clones where properly burying his family into proper graves, he made a vow to return once this war was over and Danzo laid dead by his hands (or by the blade of the dagger gifted to him by the Shinigami, but that's only if you want to get technical,) that he would return Whirlpool to its former glory. Looking around at all the destruction was bringing back memories of the ruins of Old New York back in the other world he was in. While the government of that world may have deemed the ruins unrepairable and rebuilt the city elsewhere, Sol would not do the same to this place. He would use all the magic he could muster and with the knowledge he would acquire from this world, he would rebuild his newfound home, block by block.

While his Shadow Clones cleared up the surrounding area, Sol walked towards the Uzumaki Vault to see what he had inherited from his family. The Vault's door was on the very edge of town, and what was strange about it was that all that there was the doorway. Sol looked all around it, and yet all that was there was a doorway, no room, nothing. This made Sol think for a bit, and he had to give it to his family, for somehow in a world without magic, they somehow made a Vault that existed in a form of Subspace of their own making. The door itself was of an elaborate design, for engraved within every square inch of the door were seals of all shapes and sizes, many that Sol was sure would take him months to even fully comprehend if he were to start right now. From what he could guess some of them did was connect it to where ever the door lead to, made it indestructible, and the one he could actually recognize out of all of them was a blood seal which was there to only allow someone of Uzumaki blood to open it up.

Sol bit hard into his finger, and yet he couldn't penetrate the skin with his teeth. He silently cursed to himself that he couldn't just bite his finger for blood. So this time, he unsealed his blade and cut into the palm of his hand so that it bled out enough blood that he used to smear on the seal. The cut healed nearly instantaneously afterwards. Sol stood back as the door's seals all lit up a very dark red color, but then suddenly changed into an orange color. Once it did, the door slowly creaked open, allowing Sol to walk into the Vault before it slammed shut behind him...

(Meanwhile in Konoha)

Danzo was apparently having a streak of the most unexpected of shit happening to him lately. First of all, the plans for the Kyuubi to be extracted from Naruto into his son literally exploded in their faces. Then once he conquered Spring Country through political marriage (or as Danzo liked to think of it, political enslavement,) his men found the means to make far more powerful weapon then he could imagine as well as the blueprints to make mechanical soldiers to fight for him and give his armies the advantage of numbers. This wasn't a bad thing, but it was unexpected nonetheless. Now it seems like the most unexpected of things, being the brat Naruto, now named Sol, was now trying to screw up every plan he had in the future for his empire. He had just received word from both Jiraiya as well as a number of his soldiers who were with him as well to see it and verify it is true, that the Kyuubi brat was not only alive when everyone had thought he was dead nine years ago, but he still contained the Kyuubi as well. Danzo had made plans to capture it once it reformed later this year since it had been nine years sinc the brat's death. Even with this news putting a damper on his already sour mood, it was just icing on the cake for the real problem he was having.

For years, even before his time, many different groups of people had tried to open up The Uzumaki Vault and take the knowledge inside for themselves. At first the problem was simply that the Uzumaki were alive and could defend the Vault from those wishing to raid it, but with them gone, the problems trying to get inside it proved to be far worse than they could imagine. Since the Uzumaki were all but extinct, the door would remain sealed forever since there was no one left of Uzumaki blood to open it. At least, that is what Konoha wanted the rest of the world to think, when they themselves knew that they had the last one within their grasp. During the massacre all those years ago during the Second Shinobi War, Danzo had his Root nin attempt to force some Uzumaki clan members to open it up for them by threatening their lives and the lives of their children, which they would bring before their parents and cut their bodies into little pieces in hopes that the parents would break. Yet the Uzumaki would,'t break, for they were smart enough to know that the Root nin would just kill them anyways once they had opened the door for them.

When they had captured Kushina, who had been on her way to Kumo with a request for aid, they had used the Yamanaka clan's signature jutsu to dig through her head and find out anything useful that they could use to attack the Uzumaki, and soon they found what they needed. They learned about the various hidden escape tunnels leading out of the village and the all about the seals to detect intruders. With this knowledge, they made counter seals to those and used their own tunnels to sneak behind them and slaughter the lot of them. Sometime after the Uzumaki were dead, when Kushina had turned thirteen, they dragged her to the Uzumaki Vault oor and forced her to open it. They thought that since she was Uzumaki, that it would open, but since they were arrogant fools, they never did analyze the full picture when they looked at the door's seals. The seals were made to open to a Uzumaki of their own _volition_ so this exact kind of situation would never happen. Danzo, as well as the Clan heads, the civilian council, as well as the Hokage and his Shinobi council were furious. They had waited all this time for Kushina to turn thirteen, since blood seals of this nature could only be opened by those who were mature enough age wise, and yet they received nothing for their patience.

It was at this point that they knew they had to come up with another plan, one that would be far more long term than this one. So they sealed up Kushina once more, placed obedience seals on her as well as frequently mind wiping her so she wouldn't revolt against them, and when the time came to reseal the Kyuubi within another host, they used Kushina. But to their utter rage, Mito used a seal that not only couldn't be altered in any way so that Konoha could not use her as a weapon, but it sealed the Kyuubi even stronger than her own seal had done. Since they knew she couldn't be used as a weapon, they knew that they would need her to become pregnant from someone so they could mold the child into what they wanted that child to be.

So from that day onward, Kushina was tied to a bed with tubes sticking out her sides so she couldn't starve herself to death, and she was raped constantly. Everyday she would be taken against her will in the hope that she would be inseminated by their semen, but what they didn't know was that both the Kyuubi inside her as well as the seal on her helped to prevent her from becoming impregnated. For years they tried and it wasn't until they got Tsunade as well as Jiraiya involved that they finally cracked her. With Tsunade making a drug that forced ovulation and Jiraiya making a seal that stopped the Kyuubi's interference, they were finally successful. The name of the lucky man who impregnated her? Minato Namikaze, the future Yondaime Hokage.

The plan had been simple. Wait until the birth of the bastard child was over with, extract the Kyuubi from his mother and place it within the boy. Once Kushina was dealt with, they would have left the boy to fend for himself, like they had already done with Naruto, and made him unwanted by all, craving desperately for any form of affection. Once he was of age, Minato would appear before him with some made up story about not knowing what happened to the 'love' of his life Kushina, and that he was Naruto's father. And then he would tell him about the Uzumaki clan, but just enough so that Naruto would willingly open the Vault doors so they could get to whatever was inside those doors. But even that plan went up in smoke with the attack of the masked ninja who ripped the Kyuubi from Kushina and had it attack Konoha. Minato then died sealing the beast within his own son, and with him gone, they had to formulate a new plan to get Naruto to open the door.

At first the plan was mostly the same, but with the Hiruzen playing the part of the 'caring' grandfather figure. They would wait until his loyalty was secured before they brought up the falsified story of the Uzumaki Clan. That plan was shattered due to the spirits of his mother as well as his father appearing to him to help him maintain control during his biju state while fighting Pein. And instead of making the boy far more loyal, seeing that his father was the Yondaime Hokage, it only created a sizable gap in his trust towards the village as a whole. He demanded what was never going to be given to him, to hell with the rights of inheritance! He was a weapon, a tool for them to use whenever and however they saw fit to. Weapons weren't allowed to claim inheritances. So they had to scrap that plan and start anew once more with Naruto's son, who to this day remains nameless.

Now while Danzo was happy that his plan for Naruto's son was going somewhat okay, for Naruto had no way of knowing he was even alive, but once he was of age he would be used to open up the seals blocking the village from accessing the Namikaze house. What had made Minato so great besides getting Kushina pregnant after countless people had tried, was that out of all the scrolls and items they had taken from the ruins of Whirlpool, none of them were usable by anyone from Konoha. That is, until Minato got his hands on them. He was considered a prodigy in his own right, and it showed, for he took the designs from those scrolls and made his own bastardized versions of the few jutsu that was salvaged. Those jutsu he stole became known as his infamous Rasengan, as well as the Hiraishin no Jutsu. But what no one but the higher ups knew was that they were but a shadow of the true power behind them. Minato was never able to make a complete Rasengan, and the Hirishin was not meant to be used via special kunai, but since it worked in their villages favor, they didn't care.

Danzo wanted to get his hands on these jutsu that that arrogant son of a bitch had locked away in his house, and made sure to use seal not even Jiraiya could break through even after all this time had passed. Minato kept them their, for he didn't want others to wield his type of power, and was using said power to establish himself as a clan proper, which worked in the long run. But he died before he could enjoy more than a few years of the bliss of being acknowledged as a clan.

After reminiscing on all of his as well as his associates failed plans over the years, he called for all of his Jinchuuriki to be brought to him immediately. Once they were gathered before him, he ordered them to depart for Whirlpool and to capture one Sol Uzumaki, formerly known as Naruto. And if capture wasn't available, they were ordered to kill him in a way that his body could be brought back for study. He made sure to emphasize the point that failure would lead to certain death, so they either completed the mission or they had a choice to die by his hands or their enemies. After they left, Danzo left to make sure that the final touches had been done to his armies, for he would send them ahead of schedule and wipe out all opposition before dealing with Sol.

The Kyuubi brat was powerful, that Danzo did know, but even he couldn't defeat all of the Jinchuuriki when they were fully locked and loaded with all their newest weapons. Gaara had been fortunate enough to fight them when they didn't have these weapons as well as fighting in his natural element, but let us see if the brat could do the impossible once more. Sol would fall, Danzo was willing to bet his life on it...

And if he only knew that he just lost that bet he just mentally made with himself...

(Whirlpool- Uzumaki Vault)

Sol was astounded by what he saw within the vault. The vault was huge, far larger than he thought possible. The Uzumaki would have been the perfect librarians in the other world Sol thought, for they organized over one thousand years of knowledge perfectly. Sol had no idea where to begin, so he did what he usually did, and made a fuckton of Shadow Clones to learn all that they could. Sol looked around himself to see what screamed out at him to learn first. While he was looking around, something did catch his eye. It was a letter, which was strange seeing that everything else in the vault was a scroll, not a letter. But what was even stranger than that was the fact that the letter seemed like it hadn't been there even half as long as the rest of the vaults contents. Sol was sure that no other Uzumaki had been here in a long time, so this puzzled hi greatly. Sol picked the letter off the shelf it was on and began to read it:

 _To whoever finds this letter, I can only hope they are of Uzumaki decent. But seeing that the door only opens for our family, I'm fairly certain you are._

 _I would like to start by saying I am sorry, for I have believed the lies they told us and like the rest of the villagers, I believed their lies without a shred of doubt.. My entire life, I was told I was something I was not, only knowing about half of what I am, the other half I had no one to tell me about, for that side of was dead and forgotten to time. My whole life, I was brought up believing I was the best, the perfect shinobi of my village when in reality, I was being used, bred to open this vault by a family that secretly hated my guts for being what they call 'an abomination'. Yet due to being a so called 'ffreak' as they sometimes called me, I was far superior to them in all aspects of the term. I was made to be perfect as well as a key. The only reason I figured out who I was in the first place was due to my father drinking too much and bragged about his plan to my 'mother'. I use that word loosely because I can no longer see her as my mother. For I learned that I was an egg taken from another woman against her will and placed inside my 'mother' and was inseminated that way. Once I learned of this, I secretly found my way to this Vault, and along the way I was plagued by visions of what was done to my true family. Once inside, I spent many days reading through the scrolls of my real clan's history, I learned the truth of our origins. So as I write this letter, I have made up my mind. To make up for the death of my true family, my clan must perish completely. While I may be able to kill all the rest of my clan, I will not be able to kill my little brother, for I don't have the heart to do so myself. It will take some time to properly kill my clan off, but I am sure I will be able to convince the village that they need to be killed off. If and when you read this letter, please kill my pathetic brother, that is if he hasn't died already, for I only left him alive, not only because he was my little brother, but also because he was a pathetic excuse for a shinobi who I knew would never amount to anything no matter how hard he tried, for that is the way of our pure blooded clan. Hopefully he is dead already and you won't have to dirty your own hands with the blood of the so called 'elite', but if not, please do me this one favor from one member of the clan to another..._

 _Sincerely, Itachi Uzumaki, formerly Uchiha..._

Sol read and reread the letter multiple times to ensure that what he had just read was real. Itachi, the prodigal son of the Uchiha, was an Uzumaki all along! But once Sol stopped to think about it, it all made sense. Itachi's shinobi skills far surpassed all the other Uchiha by leaps and bounds, and he was also made an ANBU at the age of twelve easily. No wonder he killed his clan that night all those years ago, for he had learned the truth of his origins and in retaliation, spread the rumors of a coup by the Uchiha. Then once he got the go ahead to kill them off, he took it and slaughtered them all not unlike the Uzumaki had been. Now that Sol thought about it, there had been the one ANBU who had protected him all those years ago before abruptly leaving without a trace. But before Sol could think anymore on the subject, a thought came to him that froze him stiff.

Itachi Uchiha was his half brother...

There had been only one Uzumaki in Konoha during Itachi's lifetime, and the timing synched up well. No wonder he was furious towards his clan. His real mother had been a victim of continuous raping while he himself was unaware of the truth, training to become a shinobi. All the while, his father in the background laughing that his plan was working. Knowing the Uchiha well enough, Sol believed that they did this without the other's knowing so that they could break into the Uzumaki Vault themselves and take everything inside it. The Uchiha weren't ones to share power, and if there was a power they couldn't steal, that destroyed so that they would remain the strongest. Man, Sol was looking forward to telling Sasuke this in the future, so he took the letter and put it in his pocket after folding it up neatly. Sol then was alerted by one of his Shadow Clones dispersing to the group of Leaf nin headed his way. So he dispersed all but the Clones within the Vault and went out to greet his guests...

(Whirlpool ruins)

Sasuke led his group of shinobi deep within the ruins of Whirlpool while keeping a close eye out for Sol or any other traps that could be hidden. Yet there were none that activated or sprung upon them traveling through the village. This was starting to make the Uchiha feel unsettled, but he would never admit that, for an elite like himself would never admit it. It wasn't until they reached their destination at the doors of the Uzumaki Vault, that they finally found something, for there sitting bowlegged was Sol...

"Huh," said Sol, "to be honest, I actually surprised to see all of you here at once. I was thinking Danzo would send maybe one or two of you along with some more Steel soldiers, but I'm not complaining. For this just made my job far easier to do, cause now I don't have to hunt you all down one by one."

"Still a weak pathetic loser I see," said Sasuke smugly, "seems you finally did the right thing and surrendered already to my power."

"Believe me Mr. Elite, and I use that term as loosely as physically possible which is just about overused whore pussy loose, just like your mother, when I say that I'm not surrendering. I have just been waiting for your dumb asses for sometime now and decided to sit comfortably instead of standing around waiting for your arrival."

"How dare you insult my mother," screamed Sasuke, his face red from the pure rage that was building within himself, "And I am an elite!"

"By process of elimination, yes you are. And to be fair, fighting and killing your older brother who was sick from an incurable disease is kind of cheating."

"It doesn't matter how I did it, I killed him and avenged my clan. I am far superior to you in every way!"

"Okay, well if you are far superior to me in every way then obviously I'll have to sur..." Said Sol, who started laughing hard mid sentence. "I'm sorry, I couldn't even finish that sentence with a straight face."

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to? Who I am?"

"Do you even know who you are truly Uchiha? Or is your ego so large that the truth can't get to you? Cause I know who you really are and what you are is just a spoiled brat, just like the rest of your clan."

And with that, Sasuke ordered the shinobi under his command to attack Sol, and they all charged at once with their chakra forming around them to enhance their strength. But before anyone of them could get within striking range of him, they all fell to the floor. Sol then proceeded to walk towards each one in turn and extract the energy from each one of them one by one, placing the crystals down gently after freeing the souls within. Now only Sol and Sasuke were left alive within the ruined village.

"What did you do to me," said Sasuke, trying to act tough, but not really selling it to Sol, "why can't I move?"

"Oh that's because I won't let you move. You see, I have a power that is by far one of the most powerful abilities I have at my disposal. What it is called is the Soul Sinker, and what it does is lets me control my very soul to make minions to fight alongside me. I don't use it very often because if I use it and someone destroys the statue that rises up from using it, it will kill me due to the fact that the statue solidifies my soul into a solid form, and by destroying that, you have killed me. But that's beside the point since that isn't relevant right now."

"What does that have to do with being able to control my body. I'm my own person, not a part of your pathetic soul!"

"Arrogant to the end. In some strange way, I can admire that, but not that much. And I'll tell you how it pertains to you if you don't interrupt me anymore. But let me tell you something that not many people seem to fully understand. The biju, all nine of them were created by the Sage of the Six paths after he separated the creature known as the Juubi into nine different entities. Since I can control my own soul, and the Kyuubi has been attached to my spirit, or soul if you will, all my life, I can therefore control it's soul as my own. And since all Jinchuuriki are basically the same on a spiritual level, that's why I can do this to you. Your greatest strength just became your greatest weakness."

"You are nothing! I am an elite, and I shall kill you where you stand!"

"First off, I'm sitting down you dumbass, so the correct term is 'kill you where you sit', and secondly, how the hell are you going to do that when you are on the ground like that? You can barely turn your head to look at me. Face it, you are for lack of a different way to put it, my bitch. Plain and simple."

"I will kill you!"

"You couldn't kill me when we fought at the Valley of the End, so why do you think you will succeed now?"

"You never beat me."

"Oh but I did," said Sol with a grin on his face, "cause I didn't have your training and still tied with you. You had all the best teachers, the best gear, women throwing themselves as well as their daughters at you, and you were fought to a standstill by the so called 'dead last' of the class. My training was sabotaged from the beginning of my shinobi career and I still managed to match your strength."

"You had the help of the demon within you."

"And you had used the second form of the Curse Seal, so you can't use that card. Care to try again?"

"I will break free from these invisible bond you have on me, and then I will destroy you until there is nothing left of you!"

"You don't have the physical strength to even hurt me. But since you won't listen to what I say, let me show you instead."

After he said that, he launched a golden strand into Sasuke's head. But this time, he made sure that the experience was extremely painful for him. He wanted it to hurt the arrogant prick. The process took longer than usual, which was a combination of the Uchiha's stubborness as well as Sol wanting the pain to last for a while. After the process was over, Sasuke was breathing heavily, and looking at Sol in utter fear, for he knew that he couldn't beat this, this MONSTER!

"Stay away," whimpered Sasuke while he was trying (and still failing) to move away from Sol and escape the area all together.

"Sweet merciful Kami, I have done the impossible. I have broke the Uchiha of his arrogance. I knew I could do it if I put my mind to it. And considering how I did it, I can say I literally put my mind to it."

"Leave me alone," cried out Sasuke, not fully understanding that he can't get away.

"I will make you a deal you baka. You read this letter I found left to me by Itachi and I will not kill you."

So Sol stood up, unfolded the letter from his pocket, and placed it where Sasuke could read it. Then he stepped back and waited for the Uchiha's reaction. And he was not disappointed in the least. Sasuke, the 'elite' of his clan, the so called greatest shinobi, was crying like a little bitch. Sol had done it, he had broken this pathetic excuse of a human being in every way he could. And now for the finishing blow...

Sol forced Sasuke's body to stand upright, with his legs together and his hands at his side.

"You said you wouldn't kill me," cried out Sasuke.

"And I am not. As I said I won't kill you. But I have a friend who would love nothing better than to do just the opposite. You can come out now, I can sense your magical energies."

Out of the blue, a dust cloud appeared and solidified into the body of Gaara. When Sasuke saw Gaara was still alive, his heart started to beat faster and faster.

"You got me a present," said Gaara, "you are my best friend."

"I aim to please my good man. Now do as you will. I have to wait for Sin to arrive with what I sent him out for."

"Good. Now Uchiha, I can pay you back for threatening my family."

Gaara summoned the dust in the air to form a twister around Sasuke that started to gain speed. Then Gaara added broken glass from the surrounding area and mixed it with the sand forming said twister. Then he made the twister slowly condense smaller and smaller. And once the sand hit flesh, the screams started. For around an hour, Gaara commanded the sands and glass to strip Sasuke of all his flesh, every last bit. His eyes had been pierced first to add mote suspense to the horror of what was happening to him. He couldn't bleed out, cause Gaara used the salt in the ground to block off his veins and arteries so they would not bleed too heavily. Gaara tore into Sasuke without remorse and enjoyed every last second of it.

"Ki... kill... me," said Sasuke drily, since Gaara used his sand to dry him from the inside out.

"Oh, I think not," said Sol, as he slapped a seal that he just learned from one of his clones onto Sasuke's body. Once attached, it healed his body back to its prime with all his skin, "You don't get to die that easily. No you get to suffer for the next 24 hours of this agonizing pain, and just so you know, what just happened before I healed you was only an hour of it. So have fun being tortured to death. Gaara..."

And with that, Gaara began his torture anew, for every lethal injury was healed and the pain was never ending to Sasuke. His screams were music to their ears. Gaara had to get creative with his torture techniques. He had sand shoot up Sasuke's urethra and shred his dick from the inside out. He constructed two large sand golems, with huge sand paper like genitalia spit roast him repeatedly. Sasuke felt his insides being torn apart repeatedly, and prayed to the gods that the pain would end, but the gods wouldn't listen. Next, Gaara hand the Golems jizz out pure unfiltered salt into Sasuke's body. Not only did the salt cut his insides and make it burn, but the constant stream of it entered his stomach and made it expand until it ruptured out, with his organs spilling out everywhere. The Golems then took handfuls of his organs and forced them down his throat, but then they would just spill out of his torn open stomach. They kept doing this again and again until the stomach healed itself.

Sasuke couldn't scream in pain anymore, his brain had permanently broke from the gory torture he was forced to repeatedly endure. And by the time this happened, it had only been eight hours, and there was sixteen more to go...

(Sixteen hours later)

After the seal had burned up from overuse, Sol then extracted the biju from Sasuke, effectivly kiling him. During the past few hours, Sin had arrived with the preserved bodies of all the jinchuuriki that had fallen to the Akatsuki, well except Rin, all that was left of her body was a crushed hand. Sol wondered how it got crushed, but after watching Sasuke getting anally raped to the point that his inside were scooped out of his body multiple times, he honestly didn't care to know why it was crushed. So he repeated the process he did before and made all of them Gears before returning their souls to their now newly empowered bodies. And before he could do anything else, he along with his friends felt a surge of power coming from where he had left his mother's body to revive. But the energy being sent out was far greater than when Gaara was revived, and to be honest Sol was slightly scared. What was it with him being force to go up against super powered woman who were pissed off and wanted to kill the everything around him. Justice, The Valentine sisters, I-no... He was sensing a pattern here, and he didn't like it one bit. But now Sol had to face something far worse than all of those past mentioned women combined...

Sol had to go face his pissed off mother... Kami help him...


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: For everyone who was disappointed with the lack of a big epic battle between Sol and Sasuke, let me explain a few things. One of the most important things to know about Sol Badguy is that even though he is powerful, he is extremely lazy. He only half asses things and does things in the easiest way he can at all times. Only when the world is threatened does he pay full attention and actually put effort into what he is doing. So having the power available that would stop his enemy dead in their tracks with no effort whatsoever, Sol would use it. Second is the fact that Sasuke is an arrogant asshole, and I don't think that he was deserving of a grand battle. The point was to mentally break him, not fight him on his terms. And one of the best ways to do that is to deny him the means to fight back. So now that you know my thoughts, let's continue the story...)

Utter destruction, that is the only accurate way that could possibly describe what was happening at this moment of Sol's life. He understood that the area he was in was in ruins but the damage that was being done to it was only making it more destroyed than it already was, hard that that is to believe or even picture, but take his word for it. And how are the ruins being destroyed, well the answer to that little question was very simple. It was his mother in all her rage (genetically enhanced as it was.) But how did we end up in this situation you may ask, well let's go back a few hours and see...

Sol had headed towards the surge of power that came from his mother's newly regenerated body. He was happy on many levels, not only cause with her help (in a non incestuous way), they could rebuild the Uzumaki Clan even faster than if he tried to do it all by himself. He was positive he could do it, especially with all the hot sexy women in his life right now, but it was always good to have more than one member of a clan to rebuild. Take Sasuke for instance, he had only one child, or maybe he had more than one, but these were questions for later. How many generations would it be until their numbers were back up to what they were before the massacre? The second reason was he was being given a chance to get to finally know his mother from this life. He was told absolutely nothing from his old village about her, and he could now learn from the source.

He saw her on the ground sitting with her legs crossed, all while holding her head in what appeared to be greater pain than when Gaara was revived. As soon as he took one step towards her, her head snapped towards him, and all he could see was the flames in her eyes. They weren't the flames of passion, joy, or depression, oh no... These flames that appeared within her eyes spoke of untold amounts of anger being fed by large doses of utter hatred.

"YOU!" Shouted Kushina, standing up and slowly walking towards Sol. He didn't fully understand why he was, but he was slowly taking steps away from his mother, not towards. Kushina's hands balled up into tight fists, which then started to glow with a bright orange light. This was something that Sol hadn't seen before, and he would love to study this newly discovered power, but for right now he was trying to avoid the angry woman getting ever closer to him. "I"LL KILL YOU MINATO FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

"Minato? I'm not him. I'm your..." But that was all he was able to say before Kushina rushed forward and punched him right in the face. The blow blasted him backwards at such high speeds, that Sol's body was sent right through several buildings. As his body was sailing through the air from his mother's sucker punch, he was making a quick list in his head of his life's greatest regrets. One being his pursuit of any form of relationship with the pink haired banshee that wouldn't ever learn to love him, no matter what he did. The second being his failure to keep his guard up at all times and listening to his gut in the past before it was too late, the end result was him being put in jail and tortured for months. Third was not installing some kind of tracking device into any of the eight pieces of the Outrage he built. Then again, he never did suspect that some random person would stumble upon his secret lab in the ruins of Old New York and didn't account for it ever happening. The last regret on his mind was that he gave his mother the cells to become a Gear as well as her soul. Doing this was not his regret, no far from it. His regret was he did it without placing any sort of magical restraints so he could talk to her and avoid this exact thing that was happening. His body bounced off the ground hard once before the initial shock of the moment wore off and he quickly steadied himself back onto his feet.

"Damn it," said Sol holding his head in pain," How the hell did she actually hurt me? She is a freshly made Gear going against a Veteran one." It was then that Sol remembered a very important fact, and that was that the Uzumaki did the impossible constantly. And what his mother had done was impossible by his analysis. But he wasn't allowed time to think on this theory because Sol had to dodge a large chunk of debris that was hurled at him. As soon as he dodged the first one, he had to dodge another and another. Sol could only wonder how in the world his mother was throwing debris so fast at him, it should have been impossi... Sol decided at this point to stop questioning the laws of physics and just try to calm his mother down somehow. While he tried to think of a plan, he dodged yet another chunk of debris and hid himself in a building.

"So, who is it that has the great mighty Sol Badguy so startled," asked Sin, appearing behind Sol as he hid from his rampaging mother.

"That would be my mother we are hiding from."

"HA! Who would have thought that the greatest Gear to ever live was scared of his mother, who I guess you just made into a Gear. So why are you scared if she is so weak from the transformation?"

"Two things Sin. One, she is an Uzumaki and they are never to be underestimated ever. And two, if you think she is so weak, then why don't you go out and fight her mister macho man."

"I'll do it," said Sin while walking towards Kushina, who was tearing up the ruins trying to find Sol to end his life, "But if I can defeat someone you yourself can't, you have to admit to me, with witnesses mind you, that you are proud of me."

"If you can do it, then I'll say it, but good luck with that mess kid," said Sol almost feeling sorry for the kid. Almost being the keyword in this sentence. The truth of the matter was that he was actually looking forward to the beatdown that his mother was going to inflict upon Sin.

Sin walked up to Kushina, who had calmed down just enough to try and analyze this new opponent that stood before her. Sin grabbed ahold of his weapon Oath (basically a flagpole) and prepared to attack Kushina with an attack strong enough to incapacitate her. But a split second after he attempted an attack, Kushina grabbed him by the head and slammed it hard into the ground, forming a massive crater to appear from the impact.

"And that is why you don't underestimate an Uzumaki Sin," said Sol, "cause then that happens."

"Fuck you Sol," said Sin, straining to say every word of that sentence from the pain inflicted upon him," seriously, fuck you."

Kushina then picked up Sin by his legs, swung him around and when he was spun to a high speed, She let go of him. This launched in Sin towards Sol, who caught him mid flight, but he saw his mother throw Sin's flag at him. So Sol threw Sin out the way, but didn't have enough time to dodge it himself. And to his utter shock, the flagpole pierced right through his stomach, impaling him into the wall that was behind him. Sol had to admit, that he wouldn't have guessed this would ever have happened to him, nor in a million years. Kushina walked up to where he was impaled and started to crack her knuckles in preparation of beating him to death. Oh cruel irony... Sol made a promise to himself, that if he survived this, he would stop doing it to Sin... So much...

Before his mother could unleash her fury upon him, she was stopped by a large amount of sand. Gaara appeared behind her and summoned more ropes of sand to restrain her even more so she couldn't budge from that spot. Sol took this time to reach down and pull out the pole from his chest. The process of doing so was extremely painful, and as soon as he pulled it out fully, his healing factor kicked in and the hole sealed itself up. Before anymore could be said or done, He saw Gaara get blasted by his mother's punch. She then charged forward and punched once more aiming for his face. But this time, Sol guarded his face with his arms crossed in front of his head. He took the full force of the punch, and yet he didn't get blasted backwards like last time. Yet the force behind the punch was so great that several buildings behind him where disintegrated from her power alone.

"Kyuubi," said Sol in his mind, "I need your help here. I need you to unleash enough energy so I can use my Dragon Install right now."

 **"Do you think that is a good idea kit? She is your mother."**

"I don't want to hurt her, but if I'm gonna help her I need to knock her out so I can show her my memories. Also see if my clan has anything that might help me fix whatever is wrong with her."

 **"I still don't see why you have to use your Dragon Install."**

"Are you fucking kidding me? She impaled me with a fucking flagpole. A FLAGPOLE! It's not even an Anti-Gear weapon and yet she was able to pierce my hardened skin with an unsharp object. The use of excessive force is pretty much mandatory at this point. I will need the extra boost of power to fight her. Do it now!"

Kyuubi helped Sol chanel the proper amount of magical energy to change Sol into his draconic Dragon Install form. His skin hardened as it took a more scaly form that was of a dark red color that glowed with power, his eyes changed into golden slits, and his head grew what appeared to be darkened wings as well as a horn on his forehead. He powered up his body with enough energy to be nonlethal to his mother and charged towards her. The force that he used to blast forward created a shockwave that decimated all the surrounding buildings. Kushina powered up her energy as well and charged towards the powered up Sol at the same time. They met halfway and punched at one another, one with the will to kill, the other with the will to subdue. Their fists met mid punch, and the force of the blow destroyed whatever was left of the ruins of Whirlpool, but in the end Kushina was knocked out cold. Sol powered down and took a moment to catch his breath. So many things had happened in such a short time that he had never even thought would happen, mainly being impaled by a pole.

Sol looked at the unconscious body of his mother, and tried to think of a way to help her out. He had a feeling that the Leaf had fucked with her mind while she had been alive, and he had no idea to what extent the damage was inside her head. He would look in the Vault and see if his clan had any seals that might help him to cure whatever ailed her. He would just show her his memories, but he didn't think that would help her at this point of time. So after placing her in a magical stasis field, cause he was not going to make the same mistake twice, he made sure his friends were alright as well. Once he saw that they were alive, bruised up but alive, he placed them next to the other Gears and then headed back towards the Vault to see what he could do for his mother's shattered psyche. But before he did all that, he needed to send the former Leaf village a message, but what would get his declaration of war to be both noticeable as well as strike fear in their hearts? That's when Sol looked over and saw Sasuke's body, and that is when a wicked idea entered his mind...

(The Capital)

While Sol was busy reviving both the other jinchuuriki as well as fighting for his life against his mother, Danzo had rallied his troops to attack Kumo and was currently giving his subjects a speech to raise their moral.

"My fellow citizens, this is the hour of our complete triumph of all of the Elemental Countries. As I speak, our enemies prepare a meager defense in the village of Kumo. They have gathered the remnants of all of the other fallen villages who have tried to challenge our power, and failed to defeat us. We have weapons that have revolutionized the shinobi ways. We will take our new weapons, as well as our Legion of Steel and wipe out our enemies once and for all. But this will only be the beginning. Once our hold on this land is solidified, we shall take our battle outwards past the borders of the Elemental Continent. We will not rest until we have conquered all there is to conquer in this world. We shall become the most powerful of people in the world. We shall rule as kings and queens in this new world, and I shall bring you to this promised kingdom."Danzo basked in the cheers and admiration of his citizens.

"I know that many of you have heard the rumors that the Uzumaki brat has somehow come back to life from his explosive death nine years ago. I am greatly disgusted to say that the rumors are in fact true. Naruto Uzumaki is alive, and not only is he alive, he still has the Kyuubi sealed within him. By now, he has probably been dealt with by the hero of the Capital Sasuke. But we will not this freak of nature deter us from our ultimate goals. We will attack Kumo, we will slaughter all who stand against us, and most importantly, we will be victorious!"

The people started mass chanting "Danzo, Danzo." And Danzo stood there and basked in the glory of the moment. The people then went to their assigned post for the invasion of Kumo. The plan was simple shock and awe before the slaughter. They would send the entirety of the Legion of Steel, which numbered in the hundreds of thousands as well as all of their airships. Each airship was equipped with the chakra bombs used to decimate Iron Country, along with a crew of four shinobi. The mission will be led by his top strategist Shikamaru, accompanied by Tenten, Neji, as well as Rock Lee. Once the enemy was occupied with their feeble attempts at forming some form of defense against the Legion of Steel, his airships would fly above them and drop their payloads, wiping out everything. Then he would send in the rest of his army assigned to this mission and have them scavenge for anything of use as well as survivors. Any survivors would either be killed or brought back so that they might be experimented on so that their bloodlines could be taken from them. The plan was foolproof, and not eve the Kyuubi can screw up his plan that had taken years to achieve.

Danzo stood in his office and peered out his window and saw his armies begin their march towards Kumo. Victory was at hand...

(Whirlpool-Six hours later)

Sol had formed as many Shadow Clones that he could possibly make to try to find anything that he could use to heal his mother's mind from the damage done to it by Konoha. It wasn't until hour five that he finally found a scroll that would help. Apparently his clan had made a seal to help someone train their mind against invaders, most likely to counteract the Yamanaka Mind Jutsu. It was too bad that it was never used due to the genocide of his clan shortly after it was perfected. Sol had to tweak it a bit, but if he was right about the modifications, it would allow him to enter his mother's mind like the Yamanaka so he could fix her manually.

Sol walked over to his mother's body, but to his dismay, she was fully awake and pissed off. She was trying to break the magic that bound her, yet without any luck.

"Minato," she said with all the anger she could muster through clenched teeth, "I'll fucking kill you!"

"I'm not Minato," said Sol, "My name is Sol Uzumaki. I'm an Uzumaki like yourself."

"Lies! Uzumaki have red hair! You won't trick me again you Namikaze piece of shit!"

"What must I do to prove to you that I'm not my father?"

"Your father," asked Kushina, calming down a bit from the shock of his statement.

"Yes. Minato Namikaze was my father. You are my mother."

As he said that, Kushina started to scream in pain, it was then that Sol noticed the seal glowing on her forehead. From the design of it, Sol could see that the seal was meant to attack the mind on a timed period to force her into submission. He also saw that there was another ring of designs added to the seal that made it so the pain effect was negated in certain areas, so it was used so Kushina couldn't escape, otherwise she would have attempted to escape. Sol quickly took the mind seal and placed it onto her head and entered her mind.

What Sol saw in her head was only causing his anger to skyrocket. Everywhere he looked, he saw multiple clones of his mother tied down to various beds, tables, or poles being raped by numerous men. Many of the men he immediately recognized as the fathers of his _friends_ , each one of them was raping his mother. Sol vowed to kill all of them, or even better was to let his mother have a go at them, seeing that they harmed her more than him. Sol conjured up his blade and proceeded to cut down every single man who was raping his mom. It took quite sometime to kill them all, but eventually all that was left was the memory of his own father. And he was the worst of the bunch. He had beaten her to a literal bloody pulp, and used her blood as a form of lubrication as he raped her anally. It was no wonder that Kushina had lost it when seeing him. Since he looked too much like his bastard father, of course she would attack him if this is what he did to her.

Sol took his blade and pierced through his father's chest, and just to ensure that he felt it, he twisted the blade. With the memory of Minato dead, Kushina had calmed down completely. Sol let her relax a moment before he used his memory strands to inject his memories into her head. He made the process as painless as possible. He took it slow so that the strain wouldn't he too hard on her already damaged mind. After the process was done, he saw that her mindscape was starting to become clearer than it was and that all the different replicas of herself were fading away from her. Once she was all that was left, Sol helped her undo the ropes that bound her and helped her to her feet. Once on her feet and seeing that she was of sound mind, Sol started to fade away from her mindscape. Once his mind was back in his own body, he took out a piece of paper he acquired from the Vault while researching on how to help his mother and made a counter seal to the one put on her. Once he placed it on her head, it took but a few seconds to break its hold on her mind, freeing her from the crippling pain.

"I know she is your mother and all," said Sin, who had woken up with a head splitting headache, "but you mean to tell me that at any time you could have used your more powerful form and put her down for the count? Why didn't you start with that and save us from getting our asses handed to us?"

"Because I had no idea of the power she was capable of," said Sol, happy to see his mother standing to her feet with a clear look in her eyes. There wasn't a trace of rage left in her. "How the hell was I supposed to know she would be able to kick all of our asses. She even impaled me with your flagpole Sin, and we both know that shouldn't be possible. So lets just breath deep, relax, and thank Kami that I was able to help break the seals that were making her go bat shit insane and trying to kill us."

"So what I faced was the fabled strength of the Uzumaki," Said Gaara, appearing besides his friend via swirl of dust forming up his body," no wonder so many people wanted them dead. They are a force to be reckoned with. Your mother tore through my sand bindings like paper and somehow got ahold of me before I could shift into my sand form. The rest you know, since you saw it firsthand."

"That's my mother for you," said Sol, "and that's probably where I got my strength from."

"But didn't you get your strength from being turned into..." Started Sin before Sol hit him right on the crown of his head, sending him face first into the dirt. He got up and spat out the sand that had gotten into his mouth from the fall.

"That is not how we are telling the story Sin. I got my strength from my mother's side of the family, got it?"

"You know that bullying me will not help in the long run."

"It's not bullying, it's character building. Plus it's good for you since it builds up your pain tolerance. Who knows, maybe in the future you won't get picked up by a woman and slammed into unconsciousness within about ten seconds. Cause I could always have my mother train you."

"And I would do it too," said Kushina, finally getting in on the conversation, "I could always use a good workout."

"That won't be necessary at all," said Sin sweat dropping at the thought of getting his ass kicked over and over again.

As the four of them started up a conversation, they all talked to Kushina and filled her in on what has happened in the world since she died on the night of the Kyuubi's attack. And in return, she explained how she had been on her way with a armed guard to deliver a message for reinforcements from Kumo. But along the way, they had been ambushed and she was forced to watch as the Leaf shinobi had gutted her escort. The males were killed in gruesome ways, while the one female in the detail, who happened to be her mother, was raped right in front of her. The entire time they did it, they held Kushina's head to force her to watch. Her mother was ultimately killed by be choked to death by one of the rapists who 'wanted her pussy to get tighter after it had become too loose' as he put it. Sol learned about his mother's fate once they go her back into the village behind their walls and sealed away from the world. How they forced Mito to transfer the Kyuubi inside her, as well as their attempts to get her to open the Vault door. Needless to say, Sol was pissed beyond belief.

Before they could get more in-depth with any one else's story, they felt the power flowing from the others. So they went to where the others were and waited until they were fully awake before they attempted to say anything.

"Ah my head," said Killer Bee," what the hell, I thought we were dead?"

"Will someone please kill him," said Yugito, "cause I can't take anymore of his rapping."

"Why do you always give me crap? Is it because you yourself can't rap?"

"What's s hard about rhyming two words whenever you say something?"

"Rapping takes skill, and you just like to go in for the kill. You always tell me to stop and bring me pain, and yet I always rap and the process begins again."

Sol just laughed at the banter between the two. It amused him greatly to see Yugito getting pissed off at Bee's rapping. Plus it only made it funnier to see the black man rapping, it would appear that racial stereotypes exist even in different dimensions. But before anything else could be said between the group, Sol decided that now would be the perfect time to address them.

"Hello everyone," said Sol, waving his hands about to get their undivided attention, "May I be the first to welcome you all back to the world of the living. At least I would have said that, but the way the world is going nowadays, it's more like the hell of the living. So if you have any question, I will answer them to the best of my knowledge."

"Who are you," said Bee, "and what the hell did you do?"

"It's kind of weird that I can't tell if he was actually trying to rap that last sentence. But what I did my friend was revive all of you using the energy of all of your former biju you had sealed within you. Before you say anything, no you are no longer Jinchuuriki, and no the biju are not dead. I released their spirits while taking their energy. In time, their energy will be replenished to what it was in the first place. But for now they are free to roam without the fear of being sealed up all over again."

"So how did you revive us," said Han, looking at Sol with a eye filled with curiosity, "cause if you did all of this to force us to become weapons against our will, we will have to pass on that."

"No, no, no. You got it all wrong my friends. I was just like all of you at one point of my life. I was, or am if you want to get technical, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. I revived you cause I know all of your pain. I know how your villages, sans Yugito and Killer Bee who were in villages that respected them, treated you like crap. No even worse then crap. They would rather worship a pile of crap as their lord and savior before they even contemplated considering treating us like we were human in any form. But to understand what I did to you, I must first show you what I have become myself. Then from there, we can see what each of us are capable of."

Sol then summoned the golden strands of his memories and latched them onto their heads. With this many people being fed his memories at once, the process was far slower than usual, and it made Sol wonder if their was even a limit to how many people he could show his memories to at once. He truly wanted to know, but that would be an experiment for another day since the process was starting to come to an end with his group here.

"Whoa, that hurt my brain," said Killer Bee, "But the crap you went through was the literal definition of insane."

"I swear to whatever gods that be," screamed Yugito to Bee, "That if you don't stop that rapping, I will fucking kill you myself!"

Before anything else could be said or done, Kushina rushed forward and grabbed Rin with her red hair. This action reminded Sol of the assassin Millia Rage, since she used her hair as a weapon too. But Sol knew that there were no Forbidden Beasts in this world, so how in the hell did she get that ability. But once again he chalked it up to her simply being an Uzumaki and doing the impossible.

"Why did you revive this bitch," demanded Kushina, squeezing the air out of Rin's lungs, "She was just like them."

"I was nothing like them, "countered Rin trying to wiggle her way out of his mother's hair, "Do you think you were the only one raped in that village? No! I was raped by both my supposed friend Kakashi as well as our sensei Minato. Who do you think encouraged Kakashi to do it?"

"I'm sorry, "said Kushina releasing Rin from her hair, "I didn't know."

"My friend Obito found out about Kakashi raping me, but then he made the mistake of going to report it to Minato. He was brought along on a mission that he never came back from. I don't know exactly what happened, I just know that Minato killed him. I was so distraught about it, so I ran away from the village. When I was far enough away, I got in touch with my contacts in Mist and asked them for help. They gave me the strength to fight back and kill those sons of bitches, but the seal they used to put the three tails in me was unstable. I knew I had only a small amount of time to kill them before I myself died from the shoddy sealing, but it would have been worth it. But before I could even get close to the village, Kakashi showed up and used his jutsu to pierce right through my heart. And now I'm back, so I can have my revenge on him."

"I can guarantee your revenge Rin," said Sol, "as I can guarantee all of yours. But in the end, I have a list of people who tortured me in my final days of my first life that I personally want to end in my own way. But I have a way for you to torture them as well, but I get the final kill. Is this understood?"

"If it means I can hurt them as I wish, then I am ok with this."

"Good to know. But right now we have to get to Kumo. MY allies have reported in that they have spotted the Fire Nation army nearing the village. Everyone stand close to me so I can teleport us there with one of the jutsu I have learned in the Vault. But before we go, I need to send the former Leaf Village a message. One that they will understand that says they fucked up...

(Capital-Emperor's throne room)

Danzo walked into his throne room after checking in with the main forces of his invasion army, and heard that everything was going as planned so far. He was unsure where his Jinchuuriki were at this moment, but he was sure that they would return successful in their mission. As he walked back to his throne room, he couldn't help but feel a cold shiver going up his spine and he didn't know why. Once he entered his throne room, the sight that greeted him terrified him to the very core. In the center of the room was the body of one Sasuke Uchiha with a metal rod piercing through his ass all the way out of his mouth. And he had a metal bar piercing through one arm all the way through to the other arm. The body was setup in a way that it appeared that he had been crucified. And engraved on his chest were the words:

The Uzumaki live on

Death to the Fire Nation


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: Just a warning, lemon in this chapter. Also my first time writing a lemon, so give me your honest opinion about it.)

Kumo was very busy trying to prepare to defend against the army of the Fire Nation that was heading their way as they prepared. Their scouts had reported seeing the armies of the Fire Nation were coming their way, and that their numbers were massive. The way that they described what they saw was that the armies were like a wave of darkness spreading across the lands, destroying all that lay in their way. If it wasn't bad enough that they had an army that was so massive that they completely covered the ground to the point that you couldn't even see the grass.

For years, ever since the Fire Nation started using their new weapons to slowly take over the different countries, Kumo had attempted to steal some of their weapons so that they could make a proper counter towards them. Yet no matter how hard tried, they were unsuccessful in acquiring any of their weapons. So the defenses they were preparing for the impending invasion were only going on assumptions of their enemy's power. They reinforced the walls, prepared as well as sealed up enough provisions to survive any form of the enemy attempting to starve them out. All the troops were sleeping on a roundabout turn schedule so that the walls were always guarded while the rest were sleeping as much as they could.

The Raikage known as A was in his office, with his face in his hands. He was close to tears for his losses that he had suffered in the past few years. He had lost both his brother Killer Bee as well as his adoptive niece Yugito to the Akatsuki when they extracted the Jinchuuriki from them. He had been powerless to help them. While his council had betrayed his village by selling out Yugito to the Akatsuki when they told them about Yugito's patrol route, he had found out about it and had them executed in horrific ways for what they had done. Then the Akatsuki came in force and took his brother away. He had tried to stop them and protect his brother, but they had used some form of poison to stall him long enough to capture his brother. The poison nearly killed him, but his medics were able to purge every bit of it from his system. The process had been excruciating and he vowed revenge against them for the deaths of his brother and niece, but even that was denied him when Konoha killed them before he could avenge them. But even the loss of both of them was minor (by just a bit) to the loss of the woman who was nearest to his heart.

A placed his hand on the hidden seal engraved into the bottom of his desk and channeled some chakra into it. The seal glowed and a secret drawer slid out of the side of it. A reached in and took out a faded picture that his love had given him years ago. He had loved her so much, and was devastated when she was taken. Their love had begun simply as a rivalry, for they always challenged one another whenever they saw one another. He had always found it easy to fight her, and to this day they were tied in wins. He had spent months gaining the courage to admit his feelings, only to have her taken away during the Third Shinobi War. He had spent years training his body to the limits so he could find her and get his love back. He found out where she had been taken to a few years later and attempted to rescue her alongside a group of jonin who he hoped would help him retrieve her, but in the end they failed to rescue her from her captors. It would seem that A was fated to lose all forms of his family, and now the gods saw fit to send an army to destroy the last thing he had to lose, his village. He wouldn't surrender no matter what was throw his way, he owed it to his family and friends. The end was near for their village, and yet he would fight with everything he had, until he had not a beat left in his heart. It would take a miracle for their village to be saved now. A pocketed the picture of his love and headed out to check on the defenses to make sure they would hold, but deep down in his heart he knew that they were fighting a losing battle here. But if he did die here, he would die a free man, and then be reunited with his love in whatever afterlife that awaited him. He would give anything, even his soul itself to see her once more, his true love, his red haired hime...

(Miles away from Kumo)

The area was awash with a brilliant blast of white light. Once the flash was over, a large group of people appeared out of the blue. The area that they found themselves in was a rocky terrain with little to no kinds of greenery anywhere near them. It was mostly rocky, but from where they were, they had the perfect view of the future battlefield that they would find themselves in the near future if what I-no had told him was accurate.

"What the hell was that," said Roshi who looked shocked about the fact that Sol had used a technique thought long lost since the death of Minato Namikaze, the sworn enemy of all of Iwa. While he himself had never experienced Minato using his signature jutsu, he heard stories from the few survivors of the slaughter performed by Minato during the Third Shinobi War. Those who survived were never the same again, and they left active service immediately afterwards. Since Minato was dead, both Roshi a Han were thinking that the jutsu had died with him. "How are you able to use this technique?"

"I would like to know that as well," said Utakata, "For even though the memories you showed us explained how you found out about your mother as well as your father, but since you were never given access to your birthright which was the Namikaze estate, how do you know how to use your father's jutsu."

"This may sound strange to you," said Sol while observing the area trying to find where the rest of his friends were at this time. Before he continued with the conversation they were having right now, he put two fingers up to his ear and got in contact with them. He gave them their coordinates and told them to meet up with the rest of them. "But Minato was not the one to originally come up with that jutsu in the first place."

"Wait, hold in a second." Said Fu who had a look of confusion on her face after seeing Sol use his magical communicator. "What the hell did you do with your fingers just a second ago?"

"Oh that," laughed Sol, "That was a magical communicator. It's a more powerful version of the devices used in this world. Plus since its of a magical nature, it can't be intercepted in any way in this world due to this world's lack of magical knowledge. In the joy of meeting and reuniting with family as well as my fellow former jinchuuriki, I completely forgot to teach it to you. It's not hard to learn." He then proceeded to show them how to form their own as well as use them to call others with them.

"So what were you saying about your father," rapped Bee, "I know the timing is rude, and I hate to be a bother."

"That's very considerate Killer Bee," rapped Sol, laughing hard on the inside when he saw that Yugito was going red from anger, "but it will take a lot more than poor timing to offend me."

"For Kami's sake," yelled Yugito, "don't you start rapping too! I had to listen to Bee rap my entire life and couldn't do anything about it, but I will be damned if I allow someone else to take up his passion of rapping almost everything he says."

"Alright, for your sake, I will stop for now at least. But Bee, if you ever want to improve your rapping to the level of greatness that you want it to go. Then listen to these musical artists from the world I lived in for a while. With that type of inspiration, you will be the best in no time at all."

Sol then dug into his pocket and tossed him his old MP3 player, the one given to him by Aria on his 16th birthday shortly before his father's lawyers showed up and his life changed for the better. He kept it for all those years and repaired it whenever he needed it as well as upgraded it with the times so that it was magically powered instead of battery. He felt like he was finally moving on from the loss of his love interest, and it felt good to move on after all these years.

"Take care of that Bee," said Sol, "cause if you break it, I will murder you in the most horrific way I can think of. And I'll even get Yugito to help with coming up with a means to kill you."

"I will be extremely careful with this item you gave me," rapped Bee, "and I give you my word, or my name ain't Killer Bee."

"So back to what you were saying about Minato," said Fu trying to get the conversation to move along forward instead of getting sidetracked. While she was enjoying the conversation, seeing that while she had been alive the first time she was usually alone away from the village and being around people like herself was a great boost to her happiness, she had questions that she wanted answers to. "What do you mean that Minato didn't originally come up with that jutsu?"

"What I mean is that during the fall of Whirlpool, about three percent of all that was developed by my clan was taken by Konoha. The rest was sealed within the Uzumaki Vault before anyone could get their hands on it. The scrolls that were taken were analyzed but they couldn't be used since they were meant to be used by an Uzumaki with higher chakra. Minato was able to use the jutsu that no one else was able to figure out, but the version he used were weaker than they were supposed to be."

"One can only guess what would have happened if he could have unleashed the full power of those jutsu. I shudder at the thought," said Han, who was visibly shuddering at the thought.

Before anything else could be said, the rest of Sol's friends showed up to join them. I-no walked up to Sol and grabbed his head towards hers. She then kissed him deep, while slipping her tongue into his mouth, but Sol was never one to back down from a challenge and quickly swirled his tongue around hers and forced her out of his mouth back into her mouth. While this was happening, Sol noticed the small traces of killing intent coming from Yugito, Fu, Elphelt, as well as Ramlethal, but that last one was the one that was surprising to him. Once they were done making out Sol walked in front of all of his friends to deliver a speech.

"Before we have to fight this enemy, I want to let you know a few things about your new powers I have given you. While we all share the same basic powers, each of you is unique in a way that I don't know. Like my friend Gaara here, he is able to literally turn his body into sand as well as control it completely. I am certain that the powers you have been given will be somehow related to the biju you all had sealed within you at one point. But back to the basic gifts we have as Gears. You each have an accelerated healing factor that is near instantaneous, near impenetrable skin that can only be harmed by another Gear or an Anti-Gear weapon. Since this world has never faced a Gear, there is no way they have any form of Anti-Gear weapon mainly because they are made via magic and no one but us knows how to use it or even of its existence in the world. Plus as an added bonus, we no longer age, and our bodies have molded into our prime, so as we are now we shall be until we die."

"So my breasts are stuck being this small," asked Rin scared that Sol would say that they were.

"I'm afraid that they are stuck at that size," said Sol, "but I do know of a means by using magic to make breast bigger."

"You do? Please can you make mine bigger?"

"Mine too," said both Fu as well as Yugito.

"I will never fully understand what is a woman's obsession with having large breasts, but then again men are obsessed with the size of their dicks, so I am not one to talk," said Sol while shrugging his shoulders.

"But why do you know about a way to increase breast size by magic," asked Yugito.

"Just like in this world, the women in the other world I was in wanted bigger breasts as well. When magic was discovered, some of the world's most brilliant minds got together to help develop a way to help woman who basically threatened them to devote their time to improve breasts. It took twenty years, but it was finally finished and women everywhere were happy."

Sol then channeled magic into his hands and placed them on Rin's breasts. Her face lit up red and she glared at him as well as calling him a pervert. Sol just laughed and told her it was necessary for the procedure to take effect. Sol then started to massage her breasts and she moaned as he did, for it felt good as he kneaded her breasts like bread dough. As he massaged them, they increased in size just as Sol said they would. Once he was done increasing Rin's breast into a solid set of double D sized ones, Sol repeated the process for both Fu as well as Yugito. Once everyone was happy with their breast sizes, Sol laid out his plan to counter the invasion force that was less than a day away from Kumo.

The plan was not really much of a plan, but more of an introduction course on how to be a Gear. Since the enemy had not a single weapon that was capable of harming them, it was a perfect time to try out their new powers and see what they were truly capable of. While they were out in the field destroying the mechanical army down to the very last one, Gaara would be on the defensive and help protect the walls of Kumo from any form of projectile weapons they may have. When Gaara questioned why he was the one who was on defensive, Sol explained that since he understood his powers better than the rest of the group he would be perfect for the job. And when he was asked about what type of projectiles he had to look out for, Sol took the time to explain about what missiles were. Since the enemy had found remnants of guns as well as robotic soldiers, he was willing to bet that they had missiles as well as the bombs they used to destroy Iron Country. Sol then told them that he and I-no would be observing from their current spot and wait until the airships were within range of I-no's magical abilities, then destroy them before they could drop their payload. With the plan explained and the enemy just a few hours away, they then took the time to talk to one another to get to know each other. While they did this, Sol snuck away after he grabbed ahold of I-no, then teleported them back to Wave Country, where he took her to a motel. That kiss I-no had given him had gotten him hot and bothered, and if he was going to pay attention to the fight they were about to be in, then he would have to take care of the problem right now.

I-no left to go to the bathroom to get ready and Sol sat down on the bed to wait for her. He looked around the motel room and had to admit that it was actually a nice place for a motel. If only he had a place like this while growing up...

Quickly I-no came back from the bathroom, only wearing a blood red bra and thong. This surprised Sol, since he was sure that I-no never wore a bra as long as he had known her.

"Hey Sol." She sexily said. Sol looked over to see the time traveling witch in nothing but a blood red bra and thong, showing off her curvaceous body. Sol loved the sight of her sexy body, he gazed over her from head to toe, his dick was standing tall as he did. He watched as she walked over to him on the bed. Her breasts bounced with each step. She got on top of him with a smile on her face.

"I noticed your dick and I can't bare it any longer Sol, I want you and I get what I want." She leaned forward and shared a lustful kiss and then leaned back. She always thought he had the fucking hottest body she had ever laid eyes on. And with the transformation into the hunk he was now, her opinion of him only got better. She was horny, just thinking about the blonde hunk in front of her. Sol gazed over the sexy body of the witch in front of him.

"I-no you're fucking hot." Sol said and grabbed her plump ass and gave it a good squeeze. She moaned lustfully as he did it. Sol leaned forward to take off his boxers but I-no beat him to it. She was down on her knees in front of his throbbing dick in no time. With a smile on her face that explained her attentions.

"Why don't you show me your large dick." I-no gleefully said and pulled down his pants and boxers. Once the boxers were on the ground, Sol's massive dick flung out into the open air for I-no. She gasped as she laid eyes on the monster cock in front of her. It measured up to thirteen inches in length, and was a thick as a soda can. ' _He is fucking hung! Is he part horse!'_ She thought. She couldn't believe her eyes, the giant throbbing head inches from her, precum dripping from the head. She licked her lips in anticipation of the delicious treat that lay before her.

"You like what you see I-no I bet." Sol stated with a smile. I-no looked up and smiled with lust filled eyes.

"Sol, you're so fucking thick as well as huge. You are going to ruin me for anyone else if you fuck me with this third leg of yours," She stated. As she gazed at it, she became nervous, it looked too big for her. ' _His dick won't be able to fit inside me'_ She thought to herself, and yet her lust for it won out over her rational side. It looked so tempting, she wanted to lick it like a lollipop.

She leaned forward and licked the globs of precum from the head. She then pushed the large cock-head past her lips, wrapping her mouth around the tip. Once her lips touched him, she began sucking his cock. It had been years since she saw a cock and never one this big. Sol groaned as the I-no's warm mouth wrapped around his member. He loved the sight of her plunging her mouth onto his dick. She moved back and forth, sucking further. Saliva dripping down her mouth onto his manhood. She never broke eye contact as she swirled her tongue around the tip. She pushed further down her throat, until all thirteen inches were inside her mouth, stretching out her throat to the limit. Tears ran down her cheeks with his entire dick in her mouth. Slowly she drew back, sucking along the way until she was at his tip. She repeated this process over and over, enjoying the feeling of having her throat fucked like it was.

"Your penis is delicious." She stated, while sucking his dick, she raised her hand and played with his huge balls. Gently she played with his huge balls while she stoked his dick and sucked. Sol did enjoy getting a blowjob from I-no, but it wasn't enough for him to relax fully sexually.

Without warning her, Sol began lightly thrusting into her throat while holding her head to make her go down deeper. He enjoyed the feeling of fucking her tight throat. I-no's eyes opened wide and she gagged on his massive genitalia. Tears rolled down her cheeks, it was too much for her. She could feel her lover's huge dick stretching her mouth making her unable to breath. After several minutes of face fucking, I-no felt his dick grow stretching her mouth even further, hard that that was to believe. Sol grunted and his dick grew and exploded, his cum streaming down her throat. I-no's eyes flew open wide and she tried her best to gulp the thick white semen down, and nearly choked on the amount being hosed down her throat. The cum never stopped flowing as Sol pumped more and more hot semen down her throat. There was too much and she gagged, some flew out her nose. The cum dripping out of her nostrils and mouth, but she enjoyed the feeling and couldn't wait until he stuffed her pussy just as he had done her throat.

After several thick ropes of cum, Sol let go of his grip on her head and slid out of her mouth. With his dick still throbbing, he covered her face with his sticky cum. After several long minutes, he finally stopped. I-no was astonished how much cum he shot onto her face. She swallowed the cum, loving the sweet taste. She never tasted something so delicious. With the cum finally cleared down her throat, she gained her breath and smiled.

"Fuck you cum a lot stud, and it tastes so delicious." I-no stated cleaning herself, licking the cum from her fingers. She noticed his massive dick did not wither it stayed fully erect, staring her in the face. It only helped to prove how much of a warrior Sol truly was in all aspects.

Watching I-no suck his cum from her fingers, he couldn't take it any longer. Sol pushed I-no up roughly against a wall, the action making her even wetter than before. In no time, he removed her bra to uncover her curvaceous body to his eyes. Looking down he saw the sight of her dripping wet pussy covered by her blood red thong. Sol loved her sexy body, and couldn't wait to get to the main course of action.

"You like what you see." She said with a smile.

"You're smoking hot." Sol said and leaned forward planting his lips against hers. Her breasts were large and perky, nipples erect. Her ass was plump jutting out in the air. Pulling back, he gazed over I-no's bright pink and erect nipples.

Sol wrapped his hands underneath her tits and lifted them up. Leaning forward he planted his lips around her nipple, rubbing his tongue around the erect nub. I-no audibly moaned and grabbed Sol's head, as he sucked on erect nipples. Swirling his tongue in a circular motion causing I-no to moan. He leaned back again.

I-no jumped up, wrapping her body around the blonde warrior's. Her magical casting arms and sexy legs wrapped around his torso, feeling all of him. He accepted her with open arms. Leaning forward, she furiously kissed him. Sol wrapped his arms around her soft body and pushed her up against the wall, planting kisses against her neck.

"Sol that feels so fucking amazing!" I-no's head flew back and moaned as she felt her powerful lover place kisses against her perfect flawless skin, while he grinded his pelvis against her body making her moan. His giant cock rubbed up against her body making her moist. Never in her life had she felt this good, this wanted, this loved. He grabbed ahold of her and carried her over to the bed.

Sol moved I-no on to the bed roughly. She was on the bed with her legs spread. Quickly he took his cloak that was still on him as well as his shirt and threw them off in a hurry. With their clothes on the ground I-no was surprised to see his muscles. She knew he was a well muscled hunk of a man in his old body, but even after the transformation he was just as sexy as he ever was. The powerful stud had the perfect body alongside a huge cock. She studied his strong physique, causing her cheeks to turn red. The stud caused her pussy to moisten even more than before. Sol got down on his knees in front of her as he parted her legs. He moved down her body giving kisses against her soft stomach until he was inches from her soaking pussy. Wrapping his fingers around her wet thong, he pulled it down before letting it fall to the ground, leaving her as naked as the day she was born. Once the thong was on the ground, I-no's dripping wet pussy was in full view in all its glory. His face inches from her soaking wet pussy, Sol inhaled I-no's horny scent, it smelled like lust in its purest form.

"Your pussy's scent is heavenly." He said. I-no watched as he inched forward towards her pussy lips. Sol's lips greeted her pussy. When his tongue met her twat, she gasped and her eyes grew wide. A shock went through her body, once she felt his tongue run past her pussy lips. Sol began licking her pussy, loving the taste of it on his tongue. Her knees crossed and she grabbed his head, running her fingers through his hair as she moaned in bliss.

"Oh fuck, do that more!" I-no screamed. Sol wrapped his hands around her legs, grabbing her plump juicy ass, pushing his tongue deeper inside her. He licked her clit all over lovingly. Her head flew back in sweet ecstasy as his tongue barraged her soaking wet pussy better than she thought was humanly possible, but then again he wasn't human. Sol couldn't help himself, he loved the taste of her pussy. Moving his tongue more violently fast against her clit, hitting her sweet spots, making I-no scream in pleasure.

"Fuck Sol, you're gonna make me cum so hard! Your tongue is violently rubbing my insides, I can't take it any longer!" I-no's body tensed up and she yelled at the top of lungs. Sol continued licking her pussy, as he was enjoying listening to her screams of pleasure. I-no screamed and a torrent of her pussy juices erupted into Sol's mouth. He gulped her fluids down loving her sweet nectar like a fine wine. I-no was breathing heavily, coming down from the best orgasm she ever experienced in her entire life.

"Fuck Sol, I didn't know it was possible for me to feel like that. You're really good at pleasing a woman." She stated as she came down from her orgasmic high. Never in her life had she experienced an orgasm like the one she just had. Her chest was pumping and sweat rolled down her flawless body.

"You taste sweet as well as amazing." Sol stated.

"Come here Sol." She said seductively, as she gestured him to come over with a sexy pose His cock throbbed seeing the sight of I-no like this. He loved the view and swiftly walked towards her.

Sol couldn't take it anymore, his was dick throbbing in anticipation. With a swift movement, he wrapped his hands around her ass and picked her up, holding her in the air. I-no yelped and smiled as he held her above his fully erect member.

I-no wrapped her arms around his back. "Sol, prove to me how much of a Badguy you really are, and destroy my pussy for any lesser of a man than you," She said and spread her legs wide to give him better access. Sol watched as the she spread her legs for him to see her in all her glory. In a sexy pose, she was eager to receive his giant dick. His hands were wrapped around her ass, loving her soft body. She felt Sol's strong body around her.

I-no mentally prepared for his massive dick to penetrate her pussy. Looking down, she stared at it nearing her entrance looking at the veins covering it. Sol brought her down slowly to his dick. She exhaled as she felt his cock run past her clit. Sol lined up his stick with her pussy and pushed forward, his engorged head entering her soaking wet pussy. The giant dick inside her stretched her tight pussy further than she thought imaginable.

"Oh fuck!" I-no screamed trying her best to take him inside her fully. His massive dick was too big. She gritted her teeth in pain as well as pleasure. He pushed forward as I-no's pussy warmth suffocated his penis. With a powerful thrust Sol shoved his full thirteen inches into her, penatrating right past her cervix, slamming right into her womb. I-no's head flew back and she screamed as his dick collided into her womb. Never had she felt so full or anything like this. She insanity orgasmed, her cum spurting on to his cock. She grinned as she had her mind numbing orgasm making her mind go blank.

"Holy fuck, you're so big!" I-no stated. Sol got a good hold of her ass with both his hands, then started to thrust hard nonstop. Her warmth wrapped around his dick, squeezing him like a airless vacuum. I-no clenched her teeth to accommodate the giant invader, her tight pussy stretching taking the inches. The size of Sol's member was punishing, and she could visibly see how far his cock had gone into her, for it was clearly outlined in her stomach.

"You're so fucking tight. You might crush my dick right off," Sol stated. I-no screamed in pleasure and pain, her tight pussy couldn't take it. Being fucked in the air was like nothing else she ever experienced in all of her years.

"Fuck! Your fucking me like a beast! Ride me all day!" She screamed. He moved back and forth pushing deeper with each thrust. Her walls coiled around his man meat. I-no's body squeezed around him, desperately holding onto his cock like a vice. He grunted as his member was swallowed by I-no's hot and sopping twat.

"Take it all I-no!" He picked up the pace and fucked her faster. Thrusting at blinding speeds, he never stopped. She was viciously rammed into again and again. I-no lost her mind to the pleasure he was giving her body, she went crossed eyed and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. She couldn't believe how fast he was going and how his cock hit all her sweet spots in a manner that was perfect. His huge dick slammed into her womb making her lose her mind. Smacking his pelvis against her, he clenched his teeth preparing for the big finish. He loved watching her perfect breasts bounce every time he thrusted into her.

She never knew a man could fuck like Sol could. Experiencing mind numbing orgasm after orgasm, her cum spewing on to his manhood, being pounded into nonstop at a mind shattering rate. Not even for a second did Sol stop, she couldn't believe it.

"Fuck me! I love your fucking huge dick! You're perfect dick!" I-no screamed, as her giant breasts bounced wildly. Sol leaned forward, grabbing her breasts in his mouth and sucked on her tits while loving the taste. Taking I-no's tits in his mouth he rolled his tongue around her bud, making her grab his head and forcing him to suck harder.

"Suck my tits!" I-no yelled. He loved the sensation of her tight pussy, as it got tighter as he sucked on her breasts. His balls slapping against her as he thursted into her, fully shearhing himself into her womb with every thrust he made. I-no could feel all of him. She screamed and grabbed Sol's back tighter, squeezing him in her hands.

"Oh Kami, fuck me!" She screamed.

After an hour of lustful filled sex Sol was reaching his limit. "Sol here it comes! I'm gonna blow my load!" He stated.

"Good, I am too! Cum inside me, don't let a single drop go to waste!" She shouted. Sol's dick swelled, ready to explode. With several more powerful thrusts, Sol buried himself deep inside her as a torrent of cum filled her up like a water balloon. Sol cannoned his hot cum into her like a firehose. Ropes of thick jizz erupted into her pussy, to the point where she was overflowed and it started to leak out of her pussy past his dick. At the same time I-no moaned as she experienced her heart shattering orgasm. She felt like she was on cloud nine. Their juices mixed as they moaned and groaned. The jizz overflowed, spurting out of her pussy all over the bed.

After minutes of nonstop cumming, Sol withdrew his cock from her. More ropes erupted on to her body, covering her stomach in it. Sol finally stopped cumming after a few more strands got in her hair. They stopped, the sweat running down their body's. I-no closed her eyes in utter bliss. She felt the hot cum overflowing in her womb. Being fucked by her lover was exactly what she needed.

Sol picked her up and carried her over to the other bed in the room and laid her down. Before I-no knew what was happening she was down on the bed with Sol on top of her. Opening her eyes she found herself down on his bed with Sol's dick still erect. She prepared for more rough fucking.

"Fuck!" I-no screamed. Sol pulled back and then slammed forward into her pussy. Sol pummeled and punished her tight twat, forever reforming it for his exclusive use only.

"Sol how many times are you gonna cum?!" She screamed, unable to feel her legs anymore. She knew she would need to use magic to heal that after he was done with her.

"For the next hour, I am going to take all your hole, and you are going to love every second of it..."

(1 hour later- hillside outside of Kumo)

Sol teleported back to his allies and saw that they were all fully prepared for the battle ahead of them.

"Where the hell were you at," asked Yugito, "and where is that woman in the revealing red dress?"

"To answer both questions," said Sol with a smirk on his face, "I was at a motel back in Wave Country, and I took I-no with me. As to where she is, well she is using up a large percent of her magical power to heal her body from the screwing I just recently gave her."

"I didn't need to hear that last bit," said Yugito sporting a massive blush as she heard this.

"I think that you do. It's makes you more sexy to see you blush from hearing how I screwed a woman into a coma and that she would have to use magic to heal her body from the rough sex."

"Shut up," said Yugito as she walked up to Sol and poked him in the chest, while trying (and failing horribly) to keep her blush down after feeling the hard muscles on his chest. "Keep your private affairs to yourself."

"I will," said Sol, sporting a wicked grin which meant that he was hatching some kind of scheme in his head, "but only if can say that sentence without blushing while you say it."

Yugito just stood there and glared at him, all while still blushing. Sol just walked away with a smile on his face. He made sure to wink at Fu as he walked by her, and just as Yugito had, her face lit up as she blushed. As they had been talking, or flirting in Sol's case, the Fire Nation's army had arrived at within viewing range from Kumo. Sol quickly nodded towards his friends, and once he got a nod back from all of them he teleported them all into place for their parts of his plan...

(Kumo wall)

The allied force gathered themselves on the walls and saw just how large the enemy's forces truly were. The Scouts had been very accurate when they described it as a wave of soldiers that covered everything. As they saw this, the morale of many people dropped greatly. The allied forces started to become doubtful that they would survive this battle and some even got on their knees and prayed to their respective gods to help see them through this fight. They would not surrender to the enemy nor did they think that the enemy would allow them to surrender. Seeing that so many villages had been slaughtered down to the last man, they were most likely here to exterminate any form of resistance that could even think about fighting back.

Kurotsuchi saw the forces that had come to wipe them out, and was reminded of the fall of Iwa. So many of her closest friends had died that day. Even her grandfather himself had died, but he sacrificed himself so that she would be able to escape and fight another day. This time, she had nowhere else to run to, no backup or family to save her this time. She was here until the end. Victory or death, and if it was to be death, she would make them work for it...

Temari stood close to her brother Kankuro in front of all the Suna shinobi that had evacuated Suna on the orders of Gaara. Temari had tried to get Gaara to come with them, but Gaara told her that it was his duty as a Kage to protect his village. When she told him that it was suicide to try and fight off all the Jinchuuriki at once, Gaara just smiled at her for the first time in his life and told her that he knew that. He told her that it would be worth it if his family could survive longer, even if it was just for a little bit longer. She had cried as he said that and hugged him for the last time before Kankuro had to take her by the arm and evacuate along with the rest of Suna. Kankuro had been devastated at the loss of his little brother, but he kept it inside until they had made it a safe distance. And just as Temari had felt, he felt it in his own heart the very moment that Gaara had passed away. And now here they were, alongside all the rest of what remained of the other villages. This time, their brother would not be able to save them, nor was there anywhere else to evacuate to, so it was a fight to the death, and they would kill as many as they could...

A stood at the front of the entire allied forces, and what he saw only increased the hopelessness that had begun to infest his heart. As he saw that the enemy had a vast army that the scouts reports did a great job in describing, he knew that their end had come. So here they all were, ready to die. But the only question that remained was who would make the first move?

(Lead Airship)

Within the ranks of the fleet of forty airships, there was one that was in front of the rest of them, and it was on this airship that we find Shikamaru alongside Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee. They were here to lead the attack on Kumo, and they had their orders that they would complete to the letter. No mercy would be shown, no quarter would be given. And now the final battle was about to commence. And on the orders of Shikamaru, all airships opened fire with their entire cache of missiles at once, or as they called the 'projectile explosive tubes'. The battle had begun...


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N: I would like to thank all the people who have been reading as well as liking my story. I never thought that it would become this popular when I started writing it. Also for everyone who keeps asking me if Hinata and/or Neji willed be killed via a Caged Bird Seal, I will nip that bit of questioning in the bud and say no they will not be killed that way. I am trying to do things differently than other fanfics and there are way too many where Neji is killed by his Caged Bird Seal, and few where Hinata is killed by one as well. My ways of killing off the traitors in my story will be more gruesome as well as graphic then people could guess. Their deaths will not be quick in the slightest. And with that being said, let us continue on with the battle already in progress...)

Confusion...

That was the only way to explain what was going on within the minds of both sides of the battle. Each side was confused for their own reasons. On the orders of Shikamaru, the acting commander of the invasion of Kumo, the army of the Fire Nation launched all the missiles they had towards the walls of Kumo. Once the missiles hit their mark, the plan would have been to have the Legion of Steel to enter the village through the breaches in the wall and let the slaughter begin. But like a lot of the most well made plans throughout history, sometimes they don't go to according to plan. Case in point, the current one did not go as planned...

The allied forces had seen the enemy army launch their projectiles and prepared for the worse. Those who were proficient in earth jutsu were conjuring up as much chakra that they could to form a wall of rock so that the projectiles wouldn't do as much damage as they would. Many of the allied forces silently prayed to the gods that they would live past this day, and to their utmost shock, the gods answered their prayers. The projectiles detonated in mid air far from the walls of Kumo, so no damage was done to it. The allied forces saw this as an act of the gods and took it as a sign that they would survive. No one had noticed the small solidified pieces of rock that had pierced the missiles to cause them to detonate...

Shikamaru was the first in the Fire Nation invasion force to get his wits back, and then ordered his small group of specially modified Legion of Steel soldiers to move in and self destruct on the wall with the explosives that were integrated with their systems. These soldiers were outfitted with jump jets fitted on their backs and filled with highly compressed air. It was just enough to jump extra high into the air just once, but once was all they would need here. And if that wasn't enough, these soldiers were also plated with prototype chakra suppression armor. It helped them to storm the front walls and to take the full force of any and all jutsu thrown at them by the enemy so they could make it to the wall and fulfill their primary objective. Also they were not equipped with any guns like the rest of the soldiers, this way they moved faster and since they were made to self destruct, then that would just be a waste of a weapon. They moved faster than the regular soldiers but took five times as much time and resources to create just one, so they were few in number. As they neared the wall, the Allied shinobi threw every possible jutsu they could, but nothing worked. The little bit of hope that they had once the missiles were destroyed was fading fast. The elite versions of the soldiers finally arrived at the wall and activated their jump jets and landed on top of the wall. The shinobi on the wall stopped trying to attack the soldiers with jutsu since they weren't working at all, so they attempted to attack with their swords and kunai. Their swords broke on the soldiers bodies and when they did, they jumped backwards and threw explosive kunai to destroy them, but even they didn't stop them. Once the elite soldiers were in their assigned positions, they activated the explosives within their bodies and started to glow a bright red. Once the allied forces saw this, they ran from the area as to avoid the explosion that was going to happen, all except Temari and Kankuro. They were done running and were ready to embrace their death, so they held their hands and closed their eyes in preparation. At least in this way their family would be whole once more in the afterlife...

But before the soldiers could execute their self destruct sequence, all of them were completely encased in a sphere of sand, which then solidified as well as turned black to show that it had hardened. The explosions went off in the spheres and did no damage to the wall. Temari and Kankuro opened their eyes once they realized they were still alive. Once they did, they saw the one person who they thought they would never see again, Gaara.

"I won't allow my family to be harmed," said Gaara with his back turned to his siblings, "and I won't put them through the pain of dying like I have suffered."

"Gaara," said Temari with tears forming in her eyes, "is that truly you?"

"It is dear sister. I am back as well as far more powerful than I could possibly imagine."

"That's good to know," said Kankuro, who was happy as well that his little brother was alive and well, "but you are only one person, and we are facing a massive army outside of these walls. We need more help if we are going to be able to repel their forces."

"And we have all the help we will need," said Gaara with a smile on his face, "And we will repel the enemy easily."

"How can you do that," asked Temari, the hop in her starting to rise once more.

"Just look out towards the enemies forces, and see for yourself."

So they did as their brother Gaara suggested and observed the battle as it unfolded...

(Fire Nation Air Fleet)

Shikamaru looked at the battlefield and was slowly becoming more and more pissed that his plans were being undone. Both the main plan as well as the backup plan had both failed, and the wall of Kumo still stood. They would have to just send the rest of the Legion of Steel forward to distract the enemy long enough so that they could start their bombing run with the airship. Shikamaru spoke into his transceiver and ordered a full assault on Kumo. But before they began the full assault, he as well as his companions saw what appeared to be twelve people standing between them and the walls of Kumo. Shikamaru had no idea who these people were, but they would die like the rest of the village. So he ordered for his troops to kill them first...

(Kumo battlefield)

On the battlefield leading towards Kumo, there stood a small group of people who had their orders to hold the line and prevent the enemy from getting through. They felt no fear, for they were either Gears or former resident of the Backyard. The weapons of the enemy would not hurt them, for they may be advanced for the people in this world, but were inferior in comparison to those from Sol's old world. They split up and each walked calmly towards a section of the enemy's army. As they did, they all powered up and prepared to annihilate the enemy. They all had their order's from Sol, there where to be no survivors, only total annihilation...

Yugito powered up by forming her magical power into the form of sharpened claws on both hands. She then charged at her section and started to shred the soldiers into scrap metal like a knife cuts through butter. Once she had gotten the hang of using her new claws, she experimented on what else she could do with her newfound power. She saw if she could still use her old jutsu, but added magic to it to make it stronger. She gathered magical energy in her mouth and blew out mouse shaped hairballs. Each one of them flew through the air towards a separate target, and once they attached themselves, they blew up literally in their faces (or faceplates since they aren't human.) Yugito enjoyed the results of her magically enhanced jutsu and did it again, but with more energy this time. With the amount of energy she was using this time, she summoned a massive swarm of mouse shaped explosives that swarmed toward the enemy and made short work of the surrounding enemy. Within mere minute, she had destroyed thousands of what took months to build...

Rin fought her section of the enemy using her limited arsenal of battle experience. She had died fairly young for her profession, and was mostly learned medical jutsu. So she fought using her instincts and just punched through the enemy easily. For even though she wasn't as battle hardened as the rest of her newest allies, she was still a Gear and therefore far more powerful than a mere soldier made of metal...

Roshi fought his section of the enemy's army using his Lava Release jutsu. It alone was super effective against the soldiers even without enhancing it with magic of any kind, and he would have been an effective means to defend against them even if he wasn't a Gear. The soldiers may be guarded against even some of the most destructive of elements, but there was no way to guard against pure lava. Roshi shot out large balls of molten lava from his hands, but then came up with a unique idea to use it as a weapon. He used his magical power to form his lava into the form of a large spiked ball with a chain of pure heated metal connecting it to his arm. Even if the ball itself didn't kill you, the chain was hot enough to easily sheer through metal, or flesh if that was what he needed at the time. He swung the ball and chain around himself and proceeded to smash the enemies to bits. Wherever he threw the ball and chain, a large crater was formed and the enemy was launched in all directions. Roshi laughed as he did this, for to him this was the most fun he had had in a long time...

Han was the most calm out of all the newly made Gears during this battle. He didn't charge forward as the rest had, and just slowly walked towards his section. He kept his one hand in his armor as he usually done when he was just a simple Jinchuuriki, for at this point it was apparent that it was deeply ingrained into his brain. As he slowly walked towards his section, he released huge amounts of steam from his body. The steam was so thick that it was impossible to see through. Once the steam had engulfed the entire section of the army he was assigned to destroy, he pulsed his magical energy through it to steam roast their circuits and shut them down permanently, for not only were their circuits fried, but the heat of the steam also melted their in workings completely as well so they couldn't be rebuilt...

Utakata had trouble trusting other people for a large chunk of his life. Ever since his master had attempted and failed at extracting the Biju that was sealed in him years ago. He was always wondering around and avoiding making any form of connections not unlike Sol did in his old world before returning to the Elemental Nations. It was because of his lack of companions that he was easily defeated and captured by the Akatsuki when they came for him. Now he felt a feeling he hadn't had in a long time, the feeling of friendship. Riding the warm feeling he was getting from having new friends he attacked his section with renewed purpose. He pulled out his newly made bubble pipe, since the old one was lost to him when he died years ago. Channeling his magical energy through his pipe, he blew out a single bubble that flew slightly above the heads of his enemies. Once it was in the perfect position, Utakata snapped his fingers. Once he did, all the enemies were sucked into the bubble by a force that was equivalent to a black hole in space. Thousands of soldiers were sucked into the bubble and compressed into a solid sphere. Once the sphere was large enough, he raised his hand and conjured up a large stream of a black tar-like inky substance. The substance completely engulfed the sphere and made it pitch black, as well as magically corrosive, but only to metallic objects. Utakata then blew out enough large sized bubbles to surround his area from outside forces, forming a makeshift ring. Once formed, Utakata then kicked the sphere with a great amount of force. The ball zoomed forward and bounced all over the sealed area. The sphere bounced off the different bubbles, which he made sure where made extra durable to withstand the force of the inky sphere slamming into them. All enemies that were rolled over by the sphere were instantly dissolved by the acid in the ink. As the his newly dubbed 'death sphere' decimated his enemies, Utakata blew small bubbles out of his pipe, enjoying the view of destruction he had caused...

Before the battle started, Fu was informed by Gaara about how her best friend Shibuki was killed along with the rest of Taki. While she had no love for the people of the village themselves due to the harsh treatment they inflicted upon her for her entire life, Shibuki had been her best, as well as only, friend. She may not have liked the people of the village, but they didn't deserve to die like they had. Fu took the anger she felt and used it to fuel her drive to wipe out the enemies in her section. She commanded her magical power to flow through her back and used it to sprout wings made of a thin material made from a combination of skin and magic. The end result was wings that looked like the wings of a beetle, but far larger. She flew through the air and conjured up strings made of webbing to wrap around her enemies. With her using her magic to enhance her strings, she made them razor sharp, so with ease, she cut through the enemy. Some of the enemy threw explosive kunai at her, but she then quickly encased herself in her own webbing which easily blocked the incoming explosives. Once they were all out of explosives, she then resumed her utter destruction of the enemy. She then puffed up her cheeks full of magical energy and spit out a large swarm of metallic locusts. The swarm flew forward and quickly devoured the surrounding enemy until there wasn't a single one standing...

Killer Bee was having a blast In this fight. During the time that they had waited to fight against this army, he had listened to the various music that Sol had given to him via his old Mp3 player. Sol had showed him how to use it, and he listened to various artists as well as types of music. Yet what really caught his attention was the file labeled as 'Dubstep'. He had listened to the music in that file, and he enjoyed it greatly, even better than rap. So while he was fighting in his section, he was listening to different dubstep music tracks while he channeled electrical magic through his fists. To anyone who would look at this from a distance, it would appear like he was dancing more than he was fighting. In a sense he was quite literally break dancing, since he was breaking apart his enemies while dancing to the rhythm of the music. He knew that he would have to make a proper fighting style incorporating music with fighting. He knew it would take some time to do just that, but he would see it through till the end...

Sin took to the fighting quite easily, for his sparring matches were a far bigger challenge than the enemies he was facing right here. They were too weak in his mind since they were easily defeated with a single swing of his weapon Oath. He would use magic to fight, but the enemy was just too weak, and he didn't see any reason to waste the magical energy on destroying them, so he just continued simply destroying them with brute force...

Kushina was fighting against her enemies with all the hatred and anger she had contained within her being. She experimented with her newfound weaponized hairstyle to help cut down the enemies in her section of the battlefield. She copied the powers she had seen from her son's memories from the assassin known as Millia Rage. She formed her hair into various weapons that she used to destroy her enemies. With every enemy she destroyed, her anger lessened by just a tiny fraction. For today she destroyed the soulless mechanical soldiers by the hundreds, but soon she would help her son torture those who had raped her all those years ago...

Elphelt and Ramlethal were fighting back to back in their section. While Ramlethal had her minions swirl their swords around like a helicopter propeller and sent it forward slowly to shred her enemies. Any enemy that moved even an inch after they passed by was shot down by Elphelt with her sniper rifle. But since Ramlethal was very effective at what she did, Elphelt only had to fire just three shots...

(Hillside)

Sol stood on the hill and watched as his friends and family were easily tearing through the enemy's massive army. Just like he told them, since they were Gears, they wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt at all by the enemy no matter that they threw at them. Sol just stood on the hillside and observed his allies' newly formed abilities.. He was impressed with the abilities that they came up with. Especially Roshi's lava formed ball and chain, which was actually pretty neat. Sol made a mental note to develop weapon for them later to help channel their magic into and become even stronger than they were. Sol watched all that was happening with a smirk, since it was fairly amusing to him to see the army that took Danzo nine years to form, all being destroyed in a matter of less than an hour. He was reminded of an old saying he had heard from an elderly man before New York had become the ruins they had become:

Days of planning,

Weeks of molding,

Months of crafting,

Years of perfecting,

Seconds of smashing.

He could still remember the elderly man who told him this. He was a funny old man. Funny in the humorous way, not the strange kind of funny way...

"So how goes the battle," asked I-no, who appeared right beside him.

"Fairly one sided," said Sol, "but that was to be expected. I'm just surprised that you just arrived now, I thought you would have healed yourself and come back awhile ago."

"Well excuse me mister 'I have a pussy reshaping super penis', sorry that it took this long to heal from you screwing me into a literal sexual coma." I-no said sarcastically while rolling her eyes at him.

"And you absolutely loved every second of it. Admit it."

Her only response to his statement was to glare at him with a deep blush filling her face. Sol was reminded of Yugito not that long ago. As she just stood there and glared at him, Sol saw that the fleet of airships where about a third of the way towards Kumo. Now was the time to destroy their fleet in its entirety. Before he ordered I-no to play them off (pun definitely intended), Sol unsealed a pair of binoculars he found back in Wave. He searched the fleet to see if any of them held anyone he had a personal grudge against, or at least more than just a grudge in general, since he technically held one against all citizens of Konoha. He looked at every single airship, and so far there was no one he wanted to find aboard the fleet. It wasn't until he observed the front airship that he saw someone, or in this instance, people of interest. He saw his former friends Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, as well as Rock Lee on the airship. From what he could see through the binoculars, they were apparently irritated about their plans failing. Knowing how people act like in times like these and used his magic to jam the radio signal. He had done this many times before in his old world with radios that where of a higher grade, so it was easy to jam the signal of their antique of a radio.

"I-no," said Sol with a smirk on his face, "I need you to blast all those airships out of the air. But leave the one in the front alone."

"Why do you want the one in front left alone," said I-no with a raised eyebrow, "why not just have me blast them all out of the sky."

"Because I see a few of my former so called friends aboard that ship. And I need to repay their oh so generous hospitality that they gave me when I was younger."

"Ok then," said I-no, who conjured up her guitar Marlene, "let me play them the song of a lifetime."

I-no channeled magic into her guitar and played one of her most powerful spells Megalomania. As she played her song, two large speakers appeared out of thin air beside her and sprouted wings, one on each of them. She then had them lock onto the ships that Sol wanted targeted. And with one final strum of her fingers, her speakers blasted multiple balls of energy at her targets. One by one the airships were destroyed and fell to the earth where they crushed all of their own soldiers that were below them. And to make it even worse for them, the bombs that were meant to be used on Kumo then detonated, destroying even more soldiers in the explosion. Once all the ships were destroyed except the leading one, Sol quickly pulled I-no into a heated passionate kiss and teleported towards his destination to pay his old friends a visit...

(Last remaining airship)

Shikamaru along with his companions were in complete shock to what had happened. How could their plans have failed this badly. The plan should have wiped Kumo out by now, and yet these few shinobi with incredible power had somehow done what was deemed impossible and were actually turning back the tide of battle in their favor. He had tried to radio the soldiers who were to hang back until given the order and then ransack the village of anything of value to retreat, but the radio wasn't working. And before he could attempt to see if any of the other captains on the other airships had working radios, they were all hit with an explosive attack and blasted out of the sky. Shikamaru's mind was racing to think of a way to still win this battle, but there were too many unknown variable to account for that he couldn't come up with a strategy.

"What the hell just happened," yelled Tenten as she saw their other airships explode upon impact with the ground, "This was supposed to be a simple invasion! How in the hell are we losing against Kumo?"

"How are the other troops doing," said Neji, "Have you been able to reach any of the other troops on the radio?"

"Still can't reach anyone else," said Shikamaru, who was still tinkering with the radio trying to get it to work, "Somehow the radio has been jammed by somebody or something. I am trying to fix it, but so far, I can't undo whatever has been done to it."

"Who could have done something this unyouthful to us," asked Lee.

"To answer your question Lee," said Sol who teleported onto the ship right in the middle of all four of the passengers, "I am the one who jammed your signal."

"Naruto," said Shikamaru, "how did you manage to jam our signal? I know you were never trained to do that, nor did you have the proper functioning brain cells to learn how to do it if taught."

"Magic, asshole," laughed Sol, "simple as that."

"What kind of bullshit answer is that," screeched Tenten.

"Dear Kami, you and Sakura must be related. You both have such banshee like screech to the point that a normal person's ears would bleed if you could somehow learn to utilize it in battle."

While Sol had said that to Tenten, Shikamaru had taken the initiative and used his signature jutsu to grab ahold of Sol's shadow when he wasn't looking.

"Shadow possession complete," said Shikamaru with a grin on his face, something that Sol had to admit seemed very out of place since he never really grinned before, "just like the idiot you were before, you never knew when to pay attention to your surroundings."

"is that what you truly think," laughed Sol, "cause I was paying attention. I just didn't care to dodge it."

"And why is that?"

"None of you have the physical or mental strength to hurt me," said Sol as he easily broke Shikamaru's hold on him and chopped him in the back of the neck, knocking him out in the process.

"Shikamaru," screamed Neji, "you will pay for that Naruto. It is your fate to die today by my hands. And fate cannot be altered." As he finished saying that, he rushed forward in an attempt to strike his chakra points. Sol didn't give him a chance though, for he grabbed hold of Neji's arms and crushed the bones, breaking his arms.

"Two things," said Sol as Neji screamed in pain, "the first is that fate is never written, and even if it was, I wouldn't care and would fight against it anyway. And second, did you not just hear me say that none of you have the physical or mental strength to hurt me?" As he said that Tenten unsealed the blade Kubikikiribocho and swung it towards him, but to her utter shock, the blade was stopped by his skin and didn't even cut into his flesh.

"Son of a bitch," said Sol while rolling his eyes at Tenten, "I feel like a god damn broken record right now. Did you not just hear me say for the second time that none of you have the physical or mental strength to hurt me? Cause I will say it slower just for you if need be. I know you have trouble with such big words and counting past the number ten. And that is why your name is Tenten, to commemorate your greatest achievement of counting that high twice in your life."

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Tenten as she tried to strike him with the blade again, but still to no avail.

"Oh dear," laughed Sol, "I think I struck a nerve."

This time, instead of Tenten, Lee ran forward and performed a flying kick towards his head. Sol easily dodged this and grabbed ahold of his leg in the air. He the proceeded to slam Lee down to the ground hard. And put his foot on Lee's back so he couldn't get up.

"I seem to remember a time where you were crippled by my friend Gaara," said Sol, looking directly in Tenten's eyes while he was talking to Lee, "and I also remember going far out of my way to retrieve Tsunade so that she could help heal both your broken back as well as fix Hinata's heart that Neji had inflicted on her. And see how that turned out? I was betrayed by those who I thought were my friends, but really weren't all this time. If I would have known this earlier, I wouldn't have given a damn about helping any of you back then. But as it stands, I did so much to help a friend, and since you were never my friend Lee I am taking my gift back." And with that, Sol added enough pressure with his foot to shatter Lee's spine once more. And immediately upon crippling the man once more, he kicked him overboard.

"Lee!" Screamed Tenten, who was worried for her friend's safety as well as her own.

"Oh don't worry," said Sol, who walked over to Neji who was still in shock over the fact that his hands were crushed and useless right now, "he will be fine. From this height, he will just get the wind knocked out of him. He would have been crippled in the fall, but I beat him to the punch and crippled him before I kicked him over. But it's not like it matters since I'm gonna kill him once I'm done with you guys." He then grabbed ahold of Neji's head and started to squeeze it, slowly causing him to scream out in even more pain than before.

"I'll kill you!" She creamed before attempting to strike at him again, but this time, Sol didn't give her a chance. He summoned forth four separate chakra chains, an ability he honestly didn't think he had inherited from his mother, and used two of them on Tenten. One grabbed her by the neck while the other took the blade from her hands and threw it off the side of the ship. The other two were used to grab Neji by the head to force him to stand up on his feet as well as his mouth so he couldn't speak, while the second one wrapped around his body to force his already damaged arms to his sides.

"Huh," said Sol with his fingers under his chin in a thinking pose, "to be honest, I had no idea that I had this power. I know my mother had it, but never really cared to try or even attempt to try it to see if I could until now. Lucky you."

"What are you going to do to me," asked Tenten who was shaking in utter fear right now. This man was not the Naruto that she knew all those years ago. This Naruto was far stronger than he was before and it was that fact alone that terrified her.

"I have a quick history lesson for you," said Sol with a smirk, "You see, when I died nine years ago, I was given a chance for a new life in another world. And I took that chance. The world I lived in what far different than this one in many ways, but I don't have the time to go into details. But in the past history of that world, there was a great man who many called a monster for what he did to achieve his greatness. This man's kingdom faced an army far larger than his, and he knew that without the proper tactics, his kingdom would fall. But in the end he found the perfect way to combat this threat."

"And what way is that," said Tenten, not understanding where this story was going, but had a feeling in the very depths of her gut that it wouldn't end well for her.

"He used fear as a weapon. He rounded up every prisoner or enemy he could find and impaled each and every one of them on a sharp pole of wood, while they were still alive as well. He then proceeded to place these poles along the roads leading to his kingdom. And as the enemy marched towards his kingdom, they saw the horrors that he had done to these people and the fear sunk in and ate away at their morale. By the time they were close to his Kingdom, they retreated in fear of it happening to them. This man was know as Vlad the Impaler, and his legend grew on what he did during his reign."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because my dear _friend_ , I'm going to take a page out of his books and do that to you," said Sol with a wicked grin that spanned from ear to ear. He enjoyed the look of terror on Tenten's face as it lost all color, and before she could say anything, his chakra chain covered her mouth as well. She screamed into the chain, but it only came out as a silent muffled sound. Sol then pulled out a slip of paper and began to draw a seal on it. During the entire time that these events had been happening, Sol's Shadow Clones were still in the Vault learning the Uzumaki clan secrets, and right now he was thankful that he kept them there.

"Did you know Neji, that it was because of your clan that my clan decided to lock away all of our jutsus and seals away in the Uzumaki Vault. My clan helped develop a seal to protect your eyes, and yet immediately when they get it, they change it into the Caged Bird Seal that is known today. It was because my clan finally saw what evils their jutsu could inflict that they sealed it all away. And they were right to, for even after all this time, people are still trying to take what belongs to my family. But you see, I have learned many different jutsu as well as seals in that vault, and here are two I'm gonna enjoy using." Sil then slapped one of the two different seals he had made onto the back of his head. Neji felt great pain that swept through his entire body, and then the seal forced his Byakugan to activate. Sol then threw the second seal on the floor in front of him. The seal lit up and then a thick metal pole shot up out of the ground. Sol used his hands to cut the tip and make it sharp.

"You see, I know you love Tenten with all of your heart Neji. And that is why I'm going to force you to watch as she is slowly impaled on this metal spike. You will bear witness to every gory detail as she suffers through the whole ordeal." And with that, Sol had Tenten lifted up slowly over the spike. Tenten was viciously trying to get out of her bindings, but to no avail. Sol then slowly brought her down so that the spike was just outside of her pussy. Sol looked at her and saw that she was looking at him with tearful pleading eyes, begging him to stop this. But unlucky for her, he didn't give a shit about her emotions here. So without warning, he slowly pulled her down upon the spike. Tenten felt it as it entered her pussy, and at first it wasn't so bad, but then she felt it hit her cervix, and Sol just kept pulling down with his chains. She felt her cervix tear open and screamed into the chain as the tears came out of her eyes even heavier than before. Neji tried to look away, but the chains forced him to watch as Sol defiled his lover in the worst possible way. The spike reached the back of her womb, but still Sol pulled her down. She felt the back of her womb get torn open and felt the spike working its way up through her organs excruciatingly slow. She had no idea how she was even alive at this point. She never noticed when Sol used a fifth chakra chain to slap on a healing seal.

These seals were developed by his clan to help with interrogations. Some interrogations were hard because the prisoner wouldn't crack, and to try anything more would kill them. And with the prisoner dead, then they couldn't acquire the info they were seeking to extract from them. But with the development of these seal, any fatal wound could be healed instantly, but the downside was that doing so would still kill the person the seal was placed on, so it couldn't be used for medical purposes. And with the ability to put said prisoners in one fatal position after another, they would crack. The seals usually lasted three to four hours based on how much chakra was stored in it when applied to the victim. Sol's version of the seal lasted twenty four hours due to the fact that he supercharged it with his magical energy.

As Tenten suffered being impaled, Neji was crying as he was forced to bear witness to this horrific scene. He kept trying to convince himself that it was a Genjutsu of some sort and was trying to break it over and over again, but it wouldn't go away. The spike finally reached all the way through Tenten's body, from her pussy to out of her mouth. Neji couldn't take seeing this anymore and tried to bite his tongue to kill himself, but the chains shocked him so he couldn't do it.

"What's the matter Neji," said Sol, as he slowly made his way over to where Tenten was impaled, "can't stand the fact that my pole is far bigger than yours, or is it the fact that I just penetrated your girlfriend in a way you never could. But wait it gets better, for I know you would tell me to stop this, but in the words of my favorite musical artist 'Don't stop me know, cause I'm having such a good time." Sol then proceeded to plunge his hand through her chest until he felt the pole that was inside her.

"I'm burning through the sky yeah. Two hundred 's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit," as Sol sang these lines, he channeled magical energy to the pole inside her. With his magic, he heated up the pool to the point that it turned red from the heat. Her screams were silenced by the pole that was sticking out her mouth, which had pierced right through her tongue as it had left her body. Sol could only guess on how much pain Tenten was in right now, but with the seal on her, she would suffer that pain for the next twenty four hours. And with all the energy he placed into the pool, it would be burning her insides the entire time as the seal healed her constantly.

"Don't worry Neji," said Sol as he walked up to him, "you don't have to watch this anymore." Then Sol grabbed Neji with both his hands and plunged his thumbs into Neji's eyes, gouging out his eyes and blinding him completely. "Know that the last thing you will have ever seen in life was the brutal torture of your lover at the hands of the man you hated so much. But fear not, for you won't have to worry yourself about living with the blindness, for I am kind." And as he said that, Sol snapped Neji's neck with one simple twist. He then unsealed his blade and cut off Neji's head and sealed it away for later. If he was going to save his son, then he would need to figure out a proper way to unseal him from the Caged Bird Seal. And with the one on Neji's head, he would be able to study it easily. Sol then walked over to where Shikamaru was laid out, and picked him up, for he had plans for him. Sol then quickly threw down a timed explosive kunai that was linked to the seal on Tenten, so when she finally died properly, the airship would explode. Sol then walked over to the edge of the airship and jumped overboard with his _honored_ guest in tow...

(Kumo battlefield)

Rock lee was in a great amount of pain. His back was broken for the second time in his life, and he was fairly certain that not even Tsunade could heal him again this time. But he would have to worry about that later, for now he had to find a way to tell someone from his village what he knew, so that they could come up with a proper plan. But as soon as he rolled over onto his stomach, before he could even begin to crawl towards home, he felt a sharp pain now sticking out his back. With a great deal of pain to himself, he turned his head just enough to see that the blade that Tenten had used against Naruto had just pierced right through his body. Now all thoughts of crawly away were lost, cause now he was losing too much blood to live for much longer. As he laid there bleeding out, he reflected on his life and wondered what would have happened if things had gone differently, if he had actually befriended Naruto instead of faked it like his sensei had told him too. Maybe then he wouldn't be dying here. But before he could think more on the subject, his train of thought was cut short by his head being crushed into a gooey bloody paste. The cause, Sol landing on his head as he jumped off the airship. Sol quickly scrubbed the paste off his feet onto a rock and began to walk towards Kumo, but he saw that his allies weren't done decimating the enemy yet, so he decided to wrap it up. He unsealed the Junkyard Dog Mk.3 and channeled more energy than he usually did into the blade. Better to overkill than to be sorry he thought. And with a simple cry of 'Gun Flame' the rest of the enemy's forces were wiped out in a sea of dragon's fire leaving not one survivor to tell the tale...


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: As I have promised Shrouded Absol awhile ago, Shion will be added into the harem. Also lemon alert for this chapter. Sorry it took me a while to upload this chapter)

The village of Kumo was in complete and utter shock due to the outcome of the battle that had just taken place right outside its walls. Never in a million years would they have expected the battle to end the way that it did. The village itself didn't suffer even a single casualty. These strangers with power far more incredible than they could conceive in their own minds. Many of the people were cheering their newfound saviors for saving them from certain slaughter from the Fire Nations' massive army. But what got the most praise from them was the lone warrior who single handedly destroyed about half of the enemy's forces in a vast wave of fire that melted them away into nothing, not even a trace of them ever being there. The ground itself was destroyed as well, but that was a problem for another day, and they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

A ordered his shinobi to open the gates and welcome the brave warriors who had saved their village. Once the gates were open to him, the village was even more shocked at who they saw then they were before. Standing there amongst the group was their fallen allies Yugito and Killer Bee. While many other villages has tortured and treated their Jinchuuriki worse than crap, Kumo had gotten along with theirs and treated them with respect as the protectors of the village. When Yugito had been killed by the Akatsuki, they had been infuriated as well as up in arms demanding justice for her death. They all prepared to defend Killer Bee when the inevitable happened and they came for Bee as well. When they had, the village fought back with everything they could muster, but in the end it wasn't enough. The Akatsuki had even planned ahead and made a poison strong enough to subdue A long enough to capture his little brother. So to see two of their most loved shinobi alive and well was both a shock and an inspiration.

"Bee, is that really you little brother," asked A, hoping that this was real, and not just some elaborate ruse made by the Fire Nation. If it was, then A would have to admit that it was the most elaborate one he had ever seen, especially at the sacrifice of an entire army. "How are you alive?"

"Hello big bro, it's good to see you," rapped Bee, "But there is a story to tell about what happened to me and Yugito too."

"Damn it Bee!" Yelled A as he punched his little brother to shut up his rapping, but was surprised that not only did his punch have no effect on Bee, but it also hurt his own hand as it made contact. It was as if he had punched a block of solid metal. "What the hell! How are you this strong?"

"Ha big bro, you can't hurt me as I rap what I say. And you can thank big brother Sol for making me this way."

"What do you mean by that? Who is Sol?"

"Sol is the person who resurrected us with his power," said Yugito, " he was also the one who caused that massive wave of fire that decimated the enemy forces you just saw back there a moment ago. If you want to know more you will have to ask him yourself."

"Then where is this man so I can thank him in person?" Asked A looking around, and not seeing who Yugito was describing.

"He'll be here lickety-split," rapped Bee, enjoying the fact that he could rap all he wanted and his big brother couldn't hurt him anymore, "and judging by where he landed from the airship, it might take a bit."

At this point, Yugito punched Bee herself to shut him up. She punched him with enough strength to knock him out, but she knew with his new healing factor that he would be up again in a minute.

"Thank you Yugito," said A, wondering if this Sol who had brought back his brother and niece could give him the same power boost his brother was given. It would make stopping his brother from rapping in the future a hell of a lot easier. Now he only had to find this Sol...

(Kumo battlefield)

Sol was standing there with his prisoner Shikamaru slung over his shoulder like a bag of dirty laundry. Sol looked at the destruction he had helped to cause in disgust. If only Danzo wasn't a power hungry asshole, this level of destruction would never have been needed in the first place. But then Sol thought that if Danzo hadn't done what he had done in the first place, Sol would have never been able to achieve this level of power. But before Sol made this train of thought more complicated for himself, he just dropped it before it became too much to handle. He dropped Shikamaru onto the ground hard, not really giving two shits about his well being in any way.

Sol than began to channel all the magical energy he could and slammed his hand into the ground, where he sent the energy pulsing all through the surrounding area. It took all of his concentration to use the magic he was using properly. Within a few minutes of Sol infusing his magic into the earth, the fields that were once a barren wasteland due to his attack were becoming green once more. The grass regrow to spread across the fields and the trees sprouted into full grown trees. By the end of his spell, all damage to the area had been washed away, and it would appear as if the battle had never happened.

"Will you ever cease to amaze me," said Kushina, who had arrived alongside I-no to where he was. They looked around and admired all the greenery that Sol had brought back.

"Ask I-no if I ever will," said Sol, "since she loves the fact that I still surprise her to this day."

"That I do," said I-no.

"So what's the plan now," asked Kushina, "Since you just wiped out the majority of the enemy's army in a single strike. How did you do that by the way? Can you teach me that attack?"

"Seeing that you impaled me square in the chest with a pole not too long ago, I don't really see myself teaching you that form of magic."

"I am your mother and you should teach me that magic. How else will I be able to protect my little boy. I have so much time to make up in being a proper mother to you." Said Kushina with a sickly sweet smile as well as tone that Sol was familiar with. It was a tone that spoke of untold pain if not given what they asked for.

I-no laughed as Kushina had called Sol a 'little boy' knowing first hand that Sol was not little in any way.

"What's so funny I-no," said Sol with a knowing smirk on his face, "is it because my mother just called me her 'little boy', when you know that I am anything but. And the fact that you are still slightly limping is proof of it."

"So my son has himself a girlfriend I see," said Kushina with a wide smile on her face, "so it would seem like I will become a grandmother soon then."

"Actually you are already a grandmother," said Sol who frowned as he said it, "I already have a son that still resides in Konoha."

"What! Why don't we go retrieve your son right now then? If they kidnapped him then we need to get him back!"

"No mom. I'm not sure exactly how much information my power can show you since I have never been on the receiving end of it, but there are a few things you must know. The first is that I would love nothing more than to tear apart Konoha and get my son out of that hell, but I don't exactly know where he is located and his mother placed the Cage Bird Seal on him. So even if I could save him, they would kill him out of spite."

"Who is his mother," said Kushina, the rage from what her son was telling her growing by the second.

"Her name is Hinata Hyuga, the first born daughter of Hiashi Hyuga."

"Those god damn Hyuga! They took a seal that we made to help them and corrupted it for their own vile purposes. I can't wait to kill those stuck up assholes, especially Hiashi."

"And we will in time, but now is not a time to massacre all of them. The loss of so many soldiers at once will spread fear amongst the populace. This is what I wanted, so that they will send their remaining soldiers bit by bit. We will then kill them all as they attack us, and while the ones who are just soldiers will die painfully but quickly, those who personally tormented us in some way or other will be tortured to the point where they will beg for death. And with every death, they will become more desperate and then the insanity will hit them. They think they are so strong with their advanced tech, but the supposed power they posses will only implode upon them."

"Wow," said I-no in complete shock to the shear hatred that was spewing forth from Sol as he laid out his plan of revenge to them. "You are really taking this thing far more personally than I thought you would."

"I'm doing this not just for myself, but to avenge all of those that Danzo had slaughtered in his so called 'Will of Fire'. Also super intelligence as well as two hundred years or more of combat along with military experience help fuel my insane plan."

"That it does. I don't think you have ever put this much effort into anything you have done in the past."

"That was the old me I-no. With a reborn body comes a different outlook on how to achieve my goals. I will not be lazy this time round. I will eliminate all my enemies without mercy so they can't come back to bite me in the ass later. And I am going to put full effort into this endeavor, no half assing it."

"That's my boy," said Kushina as she hugged Sol tightly. Sol hugged back enjoying the love he was getting from his mother. It was a rare feeling for him seeing that his first mother had died when he was born, while the mother he had in the other world had died while he was young. Sure she had loved him, but that was only twelve years out of the two hundred he had been alive. So to him this kind of feeling was one he cherished above all else.

As soon as the motherly hug was finished, Sol picked up Shikamaru, but made sure to knock him unconscious once more seeing that he was starting stir a bit. After he flung him over his shoulder once more, the four of them started to walk towards Kumo. But shortly as they did, the final remaining airship exploded and crashed down on the ground, where just like the others that had fallen before it, it exploded even more due to the bombs in the airship.

Sol looked at the wreckage for a second and wondered how it had detonated already. The seal he put down was supposed to be linked to Tenten's vitals, but it seemed like it didn't work after all. But then something came to his mind and he remembered that the seal he made wasn't a linked seal, but an explosive one with a extended fuse. Sol just laughed about the mix up, and laughed harder knowing that TenTen was not only burning on the inside but the outside as well. But even with this information in his head, he still didn't care, and just kept walking towards Kumo with his allies...

(Capital)

Danzo was becoming a nervous wreck right now. He had a few of his soldiers take away Sasuke's body in secret to dissect and see if the biju he contained could be retrieved somehow. He swore the soldiers to secrecy under the threat of death to not only them, but their families as well. This was only the beginning of his worries, since his men had lost all contact with the army he sent to Kumo. His gut was telling him that something had happened, but he couldn't guess what it was, for there wasn't any force that could stop his with their advanced weapons. Yet the timing was too convenient, so he planned to see what was happening.

"Get me Jiraiya immediately," ordered Danzo, "and make it snappy."

Shortly after the order was given, Jiraiya arrived sporting a huge bruise on the side of his face. When he had been given the order report to Danzo, he had been peeping on the women's side of the hot springs. And when the messenger (who was female for the record) came to deliver the order, his cover was blown, and the women all swarmed towards him and tried to attack him. He was able to dodge most of the attacks, but one lucky woman got one punch to the side of his head. All in all, he got off easily in comparison to the other bearing he had gotten over the course of his life. The worst was when Tsunade caught him peeping on her, and then proceeded to beat the living shit out of him. He was in a cast for about three months, and was pissing blood for six. He never attempted to peep on her again after that day.

"I came as you ordered," said Jiraiya.

"I have some bad news," said Danzo, "and what I tell you does not leave this room."

"I understand, so what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"We have lost all contact with our army that we sent to Kumo."

"How is that possible? We sent the majority of our troops to wipe them out!"

"I know this, but somehow our communications with them have been lost, but that isn't the worst thing that has happened."

"What could that be"

"Somehow the body of Sasuke was crucified and placed within my throne room. And to top it off, the biju that was sealed within him is lost to us, since it hasn't returned to the statue like the seals you put on him should have done."

"How is that possible? I put those seals on the Jinchuuriki myself. The biju they held should have returned if they were killed."

"It would seem like we have once again underestimated the Kyuubi brat," said Danzo with a serious frown on his face, like it had just killed himself inside to even admit that, "And if he was able to somehow extract it from Sasuke, then I have a feeling he did the same for the rest as well."

"Then what do you need me to do about this?"

"I need you to head towards Kumo and see what has happened to our army. Take with you Team 8, except for Hinata. If the impossible has happened, then I don't want Kumo to get their hands on an unsealed Byakugan user."

"I'll set out immediately after I recruit the ones you have assigned alongside me." Said Jiraiya as he then jumped out the window to complete his mission...

(Kumo)

Sol arrived alongside his allies to the open gates of Kumo to a standing ovation of applause. They were being welcomed into the village as heroes. Sol walked through the village with his allies towards the Raikage tower, where he sensed where his friends were located. It took a while to get there due to the massive crowds of people, but eventually they neared their destination. But when they were a few blocks away from the tower, the most unexpected of events happened. Sol was slapped across the face by a woman. While the slap itself didn't hurt in the slightest, the unexpectedness of the situation was getting to him. After the crowd saw him get slapped, the cheers stopped and there was a uncomfortable silence that followed. It took a few moments for Sol's brain to fully process what the hell had just happened. He looked to see who had slapped him, and who he saw was the teary eyed face of his old friend, the priestess Shion.

"That was for breaking your promise to me," said Shion while the tears flowed from her eyes and began to fall to the ground. She then grabbed ahold of him in a loving hug, for she needed to know that this was real and not a trick of some sort. That the man she loved was truly standing in front of her.

"What promise did my son break with you," asked Kushina looking at Sol with a curious look.

"Years ago when Naruto helped me fight against a powerful demon I asked him for his help with continuing the priestess line so that the power I possess would live on into the future."

"I'm sorry for making you cry Shion," said Sol while hugging Shion to help make her feel better, "but events happened that were out of my hands. But I'm here now and I will still help you continue your priestess line if you wish for it."

"You do understand that she is wanting you to fuck her right," asked I-no.

"Come on," said Sol while rolling his eyes at what she said, "how stupid do you think I am?"

"Stupid enough to not fully grasp the fact that a woman wants you to screw their brains out and help sire a child with said woman."

"In my past life, that may have been the case. But ever since my new life in the other world, that is no longer an issue."

"What do you mean by new life," asked Shion confused about what was being said.

"It's very hard to explain," said Sol while powering up a memory strand to show her, "so I will just have to show you so that you can understand it." And then the memory strand attached itself to her head. The process took a few minutes like it did with the others he had done this to. Once the process was complete, she grabbed her head in pain.

"Take it slow," said Sol in genuine concern, "This power always gives a headache to those I use it on."

"I had no idea that there was such a world that existed," said Shion, the pain in her head disappearing completely.

"It's an amazing place, but even that world has its own problems."

"As I saw from your memories."

"How did you survive the slaughter that has been taking place all over the Elemental Countries? Knowing that Danzo is a power hungry asshole, I would have expected that he would attempt to try and take your power from you and use it for his own sick twisted purposes."

"A short time after your death was spoken about throughout the various countries, I fell into a deep depression since I had just lost the man who I loved with all my heart. Months went by and I couldn't stop myself from crying. But eventually I saw a vision that foretold of dark future. In my vision, I saw a map of the Elemental Continent and from this map, a thick gooey form of darkness that originated from Konoha begin to spread to all corners of the country. It consumed everything in its path. I saw as people as well as animals and the landscape were engulfed by this darkness. I destroyed one village after another until all that was left was Kumo. And when the darkness drew near the village, a dragon appeared in the sky and using its breath blew out a fox made of pure fire and with its power pushed back the darkness. I assumed that the vision I saw was telling me you were alive somehow and that you had escaped your prison, and I set out to find you myself. But I couldn't find you anywhere. When I heard that the enemy drew near, I prayed to the gods that the vision I was given all those years ago would come true, and that you would return to me as well. And it would seem like the gods were gracious enough to answer my prayers."

"I'm sorry that you had to suffer through all of that pain," said Sol, "But Konoha will pay for what they have done, I can promise you that. And Sol Uzumaki doesn't break promises."

Shion then let go of Sol and walked alongside him as they all continued their journey toward the Raikage tower. During the time that they had stood in that spot and spoke with Shion, the crowds had dispersed and it was much easier to get to the tower. Once inside they made their way to the top and into the Raikage's office. Once inside, Sol saw that all of his allies were there as well as the Raikage A himself, who was at this point yelling at Bee to stop his rapping before he ordered Yugito to make him. Bee didn't listen and when Yugito stepped forward to attack him, Sol quickly moved in and grabbed ahold of her arm so that the attack didn't connect with Bee's head.

"I leave for just a little while and already you are attacking him," said Sol, smirking at the blush that appeared on Yugito's face as she felt just how strong he was. Yugito liked strong men, and Sol was most likely the strongest man alive, and he was handsome to boot. Plus throw in the simple fact that he had gone out of his way to revive not only her, but the rest of the former Jinchuuriki as well, and helped increase her breast size (which had always been a pet peeve for her, and she made sure to show them off to Samui, since she had always bragged to her about having such larger breasts than Yugito) and she had the perfect man for herself. She could smell him on I-no as they walked in and saw that she was still walking with a slight limp, probably from the fucking he gave her, and she knew she had to have him. Maybe she would be open to sharing...

"So you must be the powerful Sol I heard about from Yugito," said A who had been staring at Sol during his entire display of both speed and power. But then he finally looked towards the others he had brought, "And who are the..." A couldn't continue his sentence as he saw Kushina standing there.

"Hello Sparks," said Kushina with a warm smile on her face.

"Kushina," said A with his jaw wide open in utter shock to the situation, "but how?"

"You can thank my son for bringing me back to the world of the living."

"Your son? But who..." Started A, but was interrupted by Sol.

"Yo," said Sol raising his hand so that A would see him.

"If Kushina was your mother, then who is your father?"

"The man who I must regrettably acknowledge as the person who provided half of my genetic code required to sire me was Minato Namikaze," said Sol, who said the name with such venom, "But I refuse to acknowledge myself as a Namikaze. The Clan died with Minato, for I will never call myself by that name."

"So then that would mean that..." Said A, but was interrupted once more by Sol.

"Before you think anything else. No it wasn't consensual, for my mom had no love for that bastard. No, she didn't go to Konoha of her own accord, for she was kidnapped enroute to ask Kumo for support during the Third Shinobi War. And yes, they rapped her repeatedly to force her to give birth to me so that they had a new vessel to seal the Kyuubi into. I was meant to be both a weapon for Konoha to use against the other villages, but was also meant to become the key they would need."

"What key," said A.

"The key for the Uzumaki Vault. They had tried to use my mother, but the vault can only be opened by an Uzumaki of their own volition so they failed with her since she would never open it for them. They were trying to install a sense of Loyalty towards the village in me so that in the future when they brought up the task of opening said Vault, I would do it without hassle."

"Those bastards," said A while clenching his fists in pure rage, "I will see that they fry for what they have done."

"No need," said Sol, "You have all been fighting this war for too long. So we will take it from here so that no one else loses their life fighting these bastards."

"And how do you plan to do that," asked A, "you are only a few while they are many."

"Are you seriously asking me how we plan to do this? Did you not just see us fight off a large army just outside your walls not that long ago. We just cut them down just a few hours ago, and you have already forgotten, man your short term memory is shot all to hell then."

"You need to respect your elders brat," said A as he punched Sol on the crown of his head, but just like with Bee he hurt his hand upon impact.

"Did you honestly think that you could hurt me," said Sol while laughing at A holding his hand in pain, "who do you think made your brother Killer Bee this strong?"

Before Sol could laugh anymore at what he perceived as A's stupidity, Kushina punched him across the face, launching him towards Sin who caught him before he was blasted out the room.

"Don't you dare mock the man I love," said Kushina with a tick mark appearing on her forehead.

"Man you love?" Asked A, "Does that mean..."

"Yes Sparks. I have known about your feelings for me since we were children. I was always waiting for you to just man up and admit it, but you never did. What took you so long?!" Shouted Kushina with the tick mark on her forehead only increasing in size.

"I may be strong when it comes to physical things," said A while he sweatdropped at Kushina's anger towards him, "but when it came to matters of the heart, I am at a loss."

"Then how do you take this," asked Kushina as she pulled A into a heavy kiss. A got into it and started to kiss her back. They made out for quite some time, to the point that it became awkward to those who were watching them do so. Especially Sol, for he didn't want to see his mother doing anything sexual, just like he never wanted his mother to see him doing anything sexual either.

"Ok," said Sol who coughed into his hand to get their attention, "while you two get reacquainted with one another, I have a prisoner that I need to interrogate. So if someone could point me in the right direction towards an interrogation cell so that I can do just that."

A stopped making out with Kushina long enough to give Sol proper directions to the interrogation cells. Once he was in a cell, he placed Shikamaru into the chair that was in the cell. He secured him into place and placed a few seals on his body so that the interrogation could take place for as long as he needed. Once everything was in place and he had placed a Sound Barrier seal on the walls, since what he had planned would get loud very quickly, he slapped Shikimaru awake.

"Wake up you lazy fucker," said Sol with the all the rage he could muster, "you and me are going to have a little discussion. And you will answer all the questions I have."

"And why do you think in that little pink marble of a thing you call a brain," said Shikamaru while glaring at Sol, "would you possibly think I would answer your questions?"

Shikamaru then screamed in pain as Sol conjured up a metal stake and pierced right through his kneecap. The pain was far greater than he thought was physically possible.

"Ah," screamed Shikamaru in pain, "You fucking asshole!"

"Let me tell you a few things you need to know," said Sol as he sat down on a chair in front of Shikamaru, "the army you came to Kumo with has been utterly destroyed, along with those you call friends."

"I don't believe you. They would never lose to a pathetic dead last like you."

Sol took out the scroll that he sealed up Neji's head and unsealed said head to show Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at the head and his face went green from the horror of it all.

"Just so you know, I killed him by gouging out his eyes before I snapped his neck. Then I cut his head off as you can plainly see. Lee died when I squashed his head like grape with my foot. He is nothing more than a bloody smear on the ground out there in the fields. Tenten was killed the most horrible way, as I had her impaled on a metal spike where I then proceeded to set her inards on fire so that she will fry from the inside out. I made Neji watch as I did it, so the last thing he ever saw before going blind was his girlfriend being slowly tortured."

"You monster!"

"This coming from a shinobi belonging to a village that is made up of nothing but them. I know what Konoha has been doing these past nine years, and I know what they did to my clan all those years ago. So calling me a monster is null and void since what I am doing is avenging those who were killed without mercy by your village."

"I won't tell you anything! Do your worst you pathetic excuse of a human being."

"You know, you sound an awful lot like the Uchiha did in his last moments of life before I snuffed his life right the fuck out. And you say that you won't talk, but let me explain why I think you will change your mind on the matter. I have placed a few seals on your body so that I can interrogate you as long as I want without worry."

"And why would you choose me to interrogate out of all the others?"

"Since you were, and I hate to admit this but it's true, the smartest student in our class back in the academy."

"What do you mean were? I am still smarter than you."

"Not anymore you aren't," said Sol as he used a memory strand on Shikamaru, and just as he had done with Sasuke made it an extremely painful experience. Once it was done, Shikamaru looked at Sol in fear, not unlike Sasuke had before. "And now you see that I am far more intelligent than you will ever become. But back to what I was saying, I placed a few seals on you. Each one does something that will help me inflict more pain to you. The main seal on your body allows me to infuse my power constantly so that you will be healed from everything I do to you no matter how fatal. The second one increases the pain you receive from my torture, and the last is a truth seal. If you lie to me, you will receive a lethal shock through your body so that I know you are lying. And I also placed a seal on your head so the shock won't damage your brain. Cause I need you to use it so you can answer my questions."

"What do you want to know?"

"Good. Now we are getting somewhere. My first question will be simple. Why did you and the rest of the people that at one point I called my friends betray me like you did?"

"We were never your friends you dumbass," said Shikamaru before he felt a large amount of pain coming from his chest. As he looked down, he saw that Sol had pierced right through his chest, and had ripped one of his lungs out. Sol showed it to his and then set it ablaze with his magical power. Shikamaru felt his lung quickly reform, but it was a painful experience while it did.

"Let's watch what we say, shall we old friend. Now that you see that I'm serious about you not dying from lethal damage, answer the damn question!"

"We were never your friend. We have been told throughout our childhoods to act like we were friends with you, at least long enough so that you would open the Uzumaki Vault for the village. When you began to demand your inheritance, we were finally able to drop the act we had been putting on for years."

"I would have known if you were faking friendship, so how did you do it?"

"With the help of Ino's clan, they placed false memories of friendship to install trace amounts of it so we could fool you."

"Good to know. Now I know who to blame for a lot of pain in my life. Next question, How much of your villages army was sent to attack Kumo?"

"All of the Legion of Steel was sent out, as well as all of the airships as well. But fortunately we only brought a few shinobi so our casualties were very low."

"I don't see why you think that matters since none of them have the power to defeat me or my friends. They will all die soon enough, it's only a matter of how much pain I will inflict upon certain people once I get ahold of them. Next question, where is the Spring Daimyo being held captive?"

"How the hell should I know," said Shikamaru before he felt a strong current of electricity coursing through his body. The force behind it made him shit his pants as well as piss them. His eyes exploded from the current and he screamed out in pain as he felt everything grow back onto his body.

"See that's what you get for lying. Don't try that again or I will increase the voltage. So answer the question before I boil the skin off your bones and make you eat it."

"She has been placed in a cell in the deepest regions of the Spring dungeons. She is being kept alive on a life support system similar to yours. She was given better quarters when we first took over Spring, but she kept trying to escape so we took measures so she couldn't try to escape anymore."

"Good to know. Now last question. Where is my son?"

Shikamaru's eyes opened wide in shock as Sol asked this.

"Surprised that I know my son is alive? You would be amazed what I know."

"I don't know where your son is located. Few people are privy to that information."

Sol took the metal spike that he had used earlier on his kneecap and pierced Shikamaru's eye at a downward angle so that he missed the brain. He used his magic to heat it up and watched as Shikamaru writhed in sheer agony at the pain being inflicted on him.

"Since you weren't fried, I can see you don't know. But think hard, who does have this type of information?"

"I don't know," screamed Shikamaru.

Since he wasn't going to get anymore info out of Shikamaru, Sol pulled the spike out of his eye socket.

"Ok then," said Sol as he ripped off the seals on Shikamaru after they were done healing him up to the point that you couldn't even tell if he had done anything to Shikamaru, not even a scar. But he then placed the supercharged Uzumaki seal on him instead.

"What are you doing? I thought you had no more questions to ask."

"I don't. This seal is a lighter version of the one I placed on you before. For the next twenty four hours your wounds will be healed. And after the time limit is up, you will finally be able to die."

"So you are going to torture me for another twenty four hours?"

"No. Not me. I know your greatest fear. You see, there are numerous amounts of pissed off women in this village. And they are pissed off at your village for what they have done over the past nine years. Once I leave here I will tell them that you are here, and for the next twenty four hours you will be beaten to death repeatedly by pissed off women."

"You wouldn't," said Shikamaru in utter fear. His worst nightmares were about to become a reality, and this horrified him to the bone.

"Oh but I would," said Sol as he sat up from his seat and began to walk out the room.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"For once, I have to agree with you," said Sol as he slammed the door shut behind him...

(Kumo hotel room)

Sol had left the interrogation cells and headed out to see if he could find somewhere to nap for while. Along the way, he told every woman he could find about Shikamaru, and he laughed as he saw each of them gather whatever they could in terms of weaponry to use to torture him. Soon he found a hotel to take a nap at. He was willing to pay, but the manager wouldn't hear of it and gave him their best room free of charge. Sol laid on the bed and was just beginning to fall asleep when he sensed something in the room with him.

Shion walked out from the shadows into his room trying not to make the slightest of sounds, she knew one desire she wanted, she wanted Sol above all else. She cared for him, he and her had become close friends during the time he had helped her all those years ago. She spent time with him and enjoyed his company even though she had foresaw his death, time went on and she grew closer to the young man. She had been glad that her vision was wrong and that Sol had survived all those years ago, just like she was glad that the vision she had of him returning was right. Once she saw him fucking the witch she learned was named I-no in a vision, she knew what she had to do. There was no more time to wait. For the past few hours she couldn't stop thinking about the young blonde.

She walked closer to his bed, ready. "Hey there Sol." She said seductively. Naruto's opened his eyes and stood up.

The seasoned warrior looked over to meet the intruder in his room when he stopped, noticing Shion standing in his room. As he gazed over the woman he noticed instead of an random civilian with lust in their eyes, the curvaceous priestess stood several feet from him. The moon shined through his window illuminating Shion's sexy figure. Quickly he took in all of her natural beauty. She was wearing nothing but small short shorts with a white tank top. Her tank top seemed barely capable of holding her massive breasts and showing off more skin with no pants, displaying her toned legs. Her blonde hair was beautiful, long, luscious and down to her waist. She smiled as Sol gazed over her body.

"Does my body please you?" Shion asked with a smile. He took a second to snap back to reality as he looked her in the eyes instead of her body.

"Yes you look great, but what are you doing here Shion?" Sol asked, he thought it seemed strange she would visit him at this hour. She gave him a smirk, it was a smirk he was familiar with.

"I apologize for intruding on you like this, I just wanted to see how the hero was doing… But also Sol I can't take it any longer. I want you to fulfil your promise to me. I have been saving myself for this moment." She replied and began walking towards him, a sway in her walk. Sol watched her body, studying the way she moved, his dick growing erect as she came closer. Shion was blushing furiously, never being this forward with a man, or anyone else in general. She couldn't take it, she was in heat and he was just too hot and for some reason incredibly sexy. Unable to hold herself together, Sol was just too much for her.

"Sol." She purred and without another word, she leaped forward planting her lips against his and wrapping her body around him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't see any reason to stop this and accepted her, feeling her large bust pushed up against his chest. He felt her erect nipples through her tank top.

She felt his muscular body against her. They wrapped their body's around each other and fell down on to his bed, sharing the lustful, searing kiss, Shion's heart pounding. Sol slipped his tongue into her mouth and searched. She felt a tingling sensation through her entire body as Sol never stopped holding her tight to his body.

She then leaned back to Sol's disappointment, their lips so close, her warm breath against his lips almost touching. She wanted to savor every second with the young blonde.

Sol couldn't believe what Shion was doing all the sudden. "Shion where is this coming from?" He asked, shocked.

"I guess I have waited long enough. You know all these years of thinking you were truly gone only made me depressed, but know that you are here, I just can't hold myself back anymore. I want you now. And also I want to tell you a secret. I saw a vision of what you did to that woman I-no, I saw how much pleasure you gave her, and I want the same thing. I want to look like she did when you were done with her." She stated in a seductive tone, giving shivers down Sol's spine. His eyes grew wide and his dick throbbed.

"You saw everything Shion in your vision?" Sol asked and she simply nodded with a smile.

"All I have done for the past few hours is think about you Sol and your sexy body. I want you." Shion said, her breasts pushed up against his chest. She did care for the young blonde. After everything she said Sol was now back to his beast like state, his cock aching to be touched and thought of fucking nonstop.

Shion traced her fingers down his body until she reached his cock. She grabbed it, her hand grasping the member. Sol grunted as she held tightly to his rock hard dick and began stroking, pleasure shooting up his body. "After seeing you fuck that woman I-no nonstop like a beast I couldn't take it any longer. I should have done this all those years ago before we parted ways." She whispered into his ear.

Without the pesky clothing Shion could now see the huge erect cock between his legs. Finally she could see his dick close up, his pillar was thicker than she expected and she marveled at its thirteen inch length. The broad head pulsed slightly with pre jizz and waited to be touched. It surprised her how big his dick is.

 _I didn't know a man could have a cock as gigantic as Sol's._ Shion thought and grabbed the enormous shaft of her desire in her hands. Finally after hours of rubbing her clit, masterbating to the thought of Sol, she could finally feel him in her hands. It throbbed, making Shion's eyes widen. She stroked his entire length as she stared at him directly in the eyes with a smirk on her face.

Sol loved the feeling she was giving him, her soft hand rubbing up and down the entire length. He smiled, yet another beautiful woman was with him. Thank you Kami.

"Sol I need you to fuck me." She said wanting Sol to do anything he wanted to her.

"I would be more than happy to give you what you want." He replied with a smile.

He looked deep into Shion's eyes and leaned forward planting his lips against her soft lips again. Shion felt that sensation tingling her entire body, that need she desired from him. They leaned back and she swiftly stood up, quickly pulling her clothes off, the clothes falling into a small pile on the floor. In no time she was as naked as the day she was born, displaying her luscious curves to Sol.

"I see you like my body Sol." Shion purred, rubbing her hands down over her huge breasts. Before him the priestess stood naked, showing off her amazing curves. Sol studied every feature of her amazing body, breasts round and perky, nipples erect. She then spread her pussy with her fingers and spread her legs for him to see. His favorite part of her full reveal was the beautifully shaped, pink pussy she had. The small crevice was glistening, wet from anticipation.

She then turned around and Sol's eyes were set on the beautiful ass of the priestess before him. Once she turned around he witnessed the biggest ass he had ever seen in his life, it was heart shaped and plump, bigger than I-no's. Sol couldn't hold himself together, his dick throbbing. Shion had a smile on her face as he gazed over her.

"So Sol can you fuck me with that huge hard cock of yours?" She teased with her head turned back facing him and pushed her ass back in front of his face. Her cheeks and wet pussy inches from the hero's face. He inhaled the scent of her sweet pussy, his dick fully erect throbbing like crazy. He used his fingers to spread her pussy and saw that her hymen was intact.

"Well how could I say no Shion. I promised you years ago that I would help you conceive a child to continue your power, and I never break my promises" Sol started loving her little show. Shion smiled as the young blonde stood up. He moved toward her and gently grabbed her body, rubbing his hands up and down her entire body. She felt Sol's strong hands roam all over her, making her feel defenseless, it only turned her on even more than she thought possible.

He grinded his body against her and planted kisses against her neck, causing Shion to moan. _Holy fuck, he is making me feel so…_ He then grabbed her and brought her over to his bed, laying her down on the soft mattress and spreading her smooth legs wide. He lifted her legs up by her ankles and climbed over her, positioning his dick inches from her soaking wet pussy. Her twat wet with desire eager for his thick shaft.

Sol looked deep into her and could see lust in Shion's eyes, her legs quivering desperately aching for his cock. He leaned forward and placed one last kiss against her lips. He then brought his massive member to her twat. She trembled once she felt the enlarged tip at her pussy, watching as it was almost inside her. He grabbed her thighs and spread them wide.

"Alright I'm gonna fuck your pussy." Sol stated slowly pushing forward the engorged head moving passed her pussy lips. Shion moaned as she felt the huge member entering her, busting right past her hymen. Slowly he thrusted back and forth within her, letting Shion get use to his massive size.

"Oh fuck Sol, how can anyone be this thick!" She screamed and wrapped her arms around his back. The super-size cock pushed deeper into her and she tried to take as much as she could. He continued his journey thrusting inch by inch deeper, gritting his teeth as his massive member was sheathed inside Shion's warm twat. He pushed further until nine inches were inside, he then didn't move for a second. Shion noticed he stopped and didn't want any of that.

"Sol fuck me hard." She stated as she looked deep into his eyes. With one final look into her eyes, he slammed his hips forward, his dick penetrating deep into her. Shion instantly screamed, as a shock of pleasure coursed through her, the two intertwined with each other. Shion stared at Sol as he moved his hips forward.

"Ohhhhh fuck Sol!" She screamed as the massive cock stretched her and plunged deep into her hotness. Her head flew back and she grabbed the bed sheets squeezing them in her hands, instantly having the best orgasm she ever experienced in her life. In one single thrust she experienced a mind numbing orgasm, her entire body quivered and her screams filled the room.

Finally after an hour of only using her hand masterbating to the thought of Sol fucking her, she experienced a orgasm from his own shaft. Moaning and trembling as her juices sprayed on to his dick. This lasted for entire minute her juices flowing on to Sol's shaft until it died down.

"That felt fucking amazing Sol." She stated as she tried to catch her breath, never feeling so great before. Sol watched her breathing heavily and smiled, loving Shion's pussy.

"Sol more." She stated, her pussy quivering for more from her hero's member.

"Your wish is my command." With that Sol plunged deep into her vagina causing Shion's eyes to widen, sheer pleasure running through her body. She tried her best to get use to the size but to no avail, Sol was just too big.

"Sol your cock is so fucking brutal!" She shouted. Sol thrusted, pushing his hips forward, his dick hitting her cervix. As he thrusted his hips forward his balls slapped against her.

Now after watching him fuck I-no she now knew why she screamed in utter pleasure. She knew that any woman would not be able to resist her hero's cock, any woman would want him. She felt amazing that she could feel him deep inside her. And she was going to get as much loving as she could while she could.

"Your pussy is great. So fucking tight." Sol stated pumping forward with powerful thrusts. She whimpered as the cock brutally stretched her. With one more strong thrust, he pushed past her cervix breaking into her womb, causing another scream from Shion. She never felt so full in her life. The tip of Sol's penis violated her most sacred place.

"Sol you're in my womb! You're fucking my womb!" Shion said in disbelief never feeling this amazing sensation before.

"I know it feels so fucking good." Sol stated and picked up the pace, the sound of their flesh slapping filled the room. There was no more pain for Shion just sheer sensation, his massive cock hitting all her sweet spots.

"Yes! Fuck me Sol! You stud!" She screamed. He leaned forward and grabbed hold of her giant tits, sucking on her erect nipples as he slammed forward, viciously thrusting into Shion's pussy. He kneaded the soft pillows, losing himself in the perfect texture of her melons.

She watched Sol hypnotically as he continued his assault on her breasts. She couldn't believe the force he had in his thrusts and the way he sucked on her tits. Her nipples tingling with sensation causing her to experience another mind numbing orgasm. She moaned again.

"Sol, your dick is filling my entire pussy!" The white haired priestess stated her mind going blank from the sheer pleasure. Nothing had ever felt this wonderful.

"I love your fucking your pussy!" Sol stated.

"I know Sol, my pussy is just for you! Only you!" Shion screamed. At this point there was nothing but sweet ecstasy, being fucked by Sol was a dream come true. _Shit he's making me feel so…_ The young stud thrusting into her for hours on end, never running out of energy.

Finally after continually pounding into Shion, he was reaching his limit. His dick swelled inside her, the impending release of his cum. "Fuck here it comes! I'm gonna blow my load deep into your womb!" He shouted, grabbing hold of her breasts and squeezing.

"Cum Sol! Release your hot semen into me! Let me bear your child!" Shion screamed wanting his seed and experiencing her own orgasm. He thrusted until ropes of dense cum shot up into Shion's womb, grunting as he emptied his balls into her. Her eyes widened, surprised how much thick jizz their was, filling her womb. He came for minutes on end, thrusting until he filled her tight twat up to the brim, his jizz overflowing. Her stomach began to swell Sol still pumping his seed inside.

He pulled out, still ejaculating masking her entire body with his globs of spunk. Both lovers came down from their peak. Shion was limp and her long hair askew, she laid there breathless her pussy dripping thick cum. The hot jizz filled her and she couldn't be happier. _Am I gonna get_ _pregnant? I definitely wouldn't mind the hero getting me pregnant._ She loved Sol and wouldn't mind being knocked up by the sexual god before her. She looked at her body covered with cum, her nose filled with the smell of it. She took her finger and lightly grabbed some of the thick seed, liking the white semen. _His cum tastes delicious._

"That was incredible Sol." Shion stated and looked at him. She stared into his eyes and he stared back. She gazed down his body surprised when she saw his dick stood erect before her, still throbbing. _Damn he just loves fucking._

Sol loved the sight of his jizz over Shion's body. Quickly he wrapped his hands around her and with graze gently picked her up and turned her over, bending her over his bed. As she was bent over he got to see the beautiful sight of her gorgeous ass and her long blonde hair down to her waist.

"Shion your ass is beautiful." Sol stated. Shion blushed as her hero gazed over her ass. He loved the sight of her big round cheeks.

He spread her ass cheeks and pushed two fingers deep inside her twat. Shion moaned as he fingered her pussy. He grabbed her plump cheeks with his other hand. As he fingered her he noticed the other small tight hole. Sol worshiped the sight of her bent over, showing her heart shaped ass. Sol pulled out his fingers and lined his cock to her ass.

"Shion can I?" Naruto asked as he pushed his engorged head to her asshole.

"You want to fuck my ass?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Alright Sol, but only because you gave me such a great orgasm, and be gentle." She said and didn't know if this was a good idea.

"I will be helping myself to this hole then." Sol lined up his dick and pushed his engorged head to her tight ass. She inhaled slightly and anticipated the large invader. Shion's eyes widened as she felt Sol's broad tip. Sol pushed on the small hole.

"Oh fuc-" She was cut off by the massive prick driven into her ass. Sol groaned feeling the tight hole, her ass stretched beyond belief and her body tensed up. She moaned trying her best to let the giant invader in. Sol's cock was hugged by her walls and he groaned as the tight ass encased his dick, it pushing past her anal entrance with much resistance. Shion grimaced as pain overwhelmed her.

"Fuck this is the tightest hole." Sol grunted as he fucked her ass.

"Sol I have never felt like this before!" Shion shouted as her ass was stretched. Her legs shook trying to take on the giant intruder. Sol continued his thrusting, pushing an inch with each thrust. Her asshole wouldn't stretch and he stopped pushing forward. He grunted as his dick was deep inside her, only nine inches packed in. Shion was shocked and turned on.

"Fuck how did you fit your cock in my ass!" Shion couldn't believe his massive cock was shoved into her. Once he was deep he pulled back and repeated the process until Shion got use to his massive prick.

"Shion I'm gonna fuck your tight ass some more." Sol stated and thrusted, fucking her. His cock pushed to the brim and he gained a rhythm as she moaned. Fucking her nonstop, loving how tight it was. Shion was gasping and moaning as Sol began to really pummel her. He picked up the pace even more and held to Shion's shapely buttocks as their hips slapped noisily together. She was really into it now and the two of them fucked. Sol loved her ass, it only took him half an hour of fucking her ass to reach his limit.

She raised her hand to her clit and began roughly rubbing it, nearing her climax as he continued fucking her ass. Shion could feel his dick swell inside her, stretching her even further.

"I'm gonna cum deep inside your fucking ass!" Sol stated nearing his climax.

"I am cumming too Sol!" She shouted rubbing her clit. With several more powerful thrusts Sol blasted his load deep in her ass, filling her up some more. Sol's load cannoned into Shion, thick ropes filling her up.

"Oh fuck Sol!" She screamed finally reaching her climax. Her pussy shooting her juices as Sol's hot jizz filled her ass up.

Sol withdrew his dick and covered her gigantic cheeks with his thick cum. Her back and butt now covered with the hot white semen. Sol shot one long, last rope onto Shion and stopped. The smell of their sex now filled the room and their body's covered in sweat.

"Damn Shion your ass is amazing… But I'm still hard." Sol stated. Shion looked back shocked to see him still erect. Sol pressed his hard dick to her pussy again ready to plow.

"Sol how long can you fuck for?" Shion asked.

"It because of your sweet ass Shion." Sol replied grabbing a hand full of her firm, ass. She blushed at his statement. Sol stood behind her and lined his cock to her pussy again. Slowly he pushed forward making Shion quiver in delight.

They would continue to screw one another long into the night...


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: Just so people know, since I have been asked repeatedly about this, but Sol's son, who will be named Boruto after the founder of the Uzumaki clan via my story, will be rescued in a few more chapters. Since Boruto has the Cage Bird Seal on him, Sol can't save him yet since Boruto would just be killed if Sol took him away as he is now. That is why Sol cut off Neji's head so he can analyze the seal and make a counter for it. Not only that, but Sol has no idea where his son is located in the village and that is a big problem. So please stop asking me he will be save, because he will be saved soon. But Sol must make sure to account for everything so that his son will be safe. Also heads up, multiple lemons this chapter. This is mostly filler to help the time advance forward until Team 8 arrives near Kumo. It takes some time to travel, so Sol has plenty of time to achieve many things he needs to accomplish, as well as screwing his female companions as well.)

(Interrogation Cells of Kumo)

The sounds of blunt objects smacking upon flesh were heard throughout the halls leading up to the cells that were located deep within the bowels of the town. Alongside the sounds of blunt weapons were the muffled screams of one Shikamaru Nara who was being beaten to death again and again by the various women who lived in Kumo. They were taking out all of their frustrations of losing so much in this war on this poor defenseless Nara. Six hours into the torturing of his body, one vengeful woman had had enough of his screams of pain and took out some thick metallic twine and a needle big enough to use with it. She then pulled the lighter out of Shikamaru's pocket and used it to heat up the needle so that it could pierce the flesh easier. She then went to work and sowed his mouth shut, and made sure to double stitch it so that it was closed tightly. Shikamaru had tears flowing from his eyes from all the pain he was being forced to endure. While his mother had beaten both his father as well as him, she had always just done so to get her point across. These women were out for blood and were literally taking it from him.

The beatings he was receiving were as merciless as they were endless. When one woman was done hurting him, immediately a new one would take her place and the pain would continue. He had lost track of how many times he should have died, and he was inwardly cursing Sol for placing the damned seal on his person that was only prolonging his suffering far beyond what should be humanly possible. He had no idea how long his suffering had been going on, but he was praying it would end soon. What he was unaware of was that there was only roughly ten minutes left in the seal, and he was going to be visited by someone who was even more furious with him than most women in the village.

The last woman to get her pound of flesh was none other than Temari herself. To this day she had been beating herself up on the inside for even conceiving a crush on him in the past. She had no idea what she saw in him, yet her hormones were going haywire back then, or at least that was the excuse that she told herself. But now she had a chance to rectify this and get some closure in her life. With his death, she would be able to kill even the tiniest amount of emotions she had for the lazy Nara before her. She was ruthless in her execution of her beating. She held nothing back, and brought her metal fan to inflict even more damage to him. But like all good things in life, it soon ended, for the seal finally burned up after all of its energy was used up. The last thing Shikamaru saw in life was the pissed off face of Temari as she took her fan and shoved it up his ass. Since it was so big, it ripped right through so many of his organs upon entry. She then open the fan up, causing his body to rip in half vertically right down the center. And thus ended the tale of Shikamaru Nara...

(Kumo alleyway)

"Sol, we shouldn't be doing this here in a public area, what if someone sees us?" Glancing around nervously Shion couldn't help but be embarrassed at the situation she found herself in. While running some minor errands after a long night of hot passionate sex with Sol (who she was thankful to for using his magic to heal her so she could walk once he was done screwing her brains out,) she had bumped into Sol, who had just gotten back from his personal mission placing numerous sensors all over the region to warn them of any future attacks that would most likely be coming their way sooner or later with his group of Gears, and somehow he had maneuvered them into an alleyway without her even noticing. But from just one look into his eyes, she could see the lust within and saw where this was going.

So here she was, back against the alley wall, kimono top loosened, chest binding a pile of ash on the ground after Sol used his magic to burn it, her huge tits on display for him, legs spread wide open, and panties pushed to the side. Sol was rubbing his massive cockhead against her rapidly moistening pussy lips. Just as she was about to protest further Sol chose that moment to thrust his hips upward, forcing the bulbous tip of his cock into her tight cunt. Everything Shion was about to say in protest to doing this turned in into a gasp as she was stretched to accommodate the large intruder. "Oh God, I can't believe I'm going to let you fuck me in an alley. In _public_!"

"Don't worry my Holy hime, this alley is pretty much out of the way so the chances of anyone actually seeing or hearing us are slim to none."

"If you say so... and remember, this is just going to be a quickie, you hear? I have things I still need to get done and I can't do them if you fuck me bowlegged... again." She tried to sound stern, but it was hard due to the fact Sol had started to sink inch after pussy splitting inch into her as soon as she started talking. It took a little work but Sol was able to fit one more inch than he did last time they had sex, managing to get his cock into her even more than before. Getting a good grip on her waist Sol slowly pulled out half way before delivering a sharp fast thrust back into Shion's tight pussy. Thankfully, she still could take all of him after last night's activities. Shion was now able to better handle Sol's rougher tendencies. Sol quickly developed a rhythm of fast, hard thrusts that forced Shion to bite her lower lip to keep from loudly crying out in pleasure while her hands came up to wrap around his upper torso and her left leg wrapped around his thigh. Shion's first orgasm hit her after only three minutes of Sol pounding into her like there was no tomorrow, forcing her to lean her head forward and bite Sol's shoulder, raking her fingernails down his back at the same time, to keep from screaming out her orgasm. Luckily his hardened Gear body wasn't damaged by her doing this. The combination of this along with her cunt tightening up and her juices spraying out to coat the rest of Sol's prick only spurred him on as he started to piston his cock into Shion's quivering hole faster. They were both blissfully unaware of what was going to happen...

(Kumo streets)

Elphelt was enjoying her time off from fighting the enemies of her beloved as well as the stares that she got from various men she passed. She wasn't wearing the normal shinobi attire of this world. Instead, she wore the same typical wedding gown she had been wearing for years. She always told herself that she would wear this so she would be ready for the day that she and her beloved would become married, she knew deep in her heart that that person was Sol. She had been upset at first when she realized that she would have to share him with other women, but after seeing I-no limping slightly, even after using magic to heal herself, she knew that if she was going to keep Sol's sexual limbido down, then she would need the help of others if his stamina was as high as she thought. Elphelt may appear to look sweet and innocent on the outside with her wedding gown on, but under her clothes was a different story. Elphelt didn't believe in wearing a bra or panties, her nipples would clearly be visible if one were to simply take her gown off, wanting to say hello to the mouth any guy with enough balls to do just that, not that they could. That was for her beloved's pleasure only. What no one knew about her, not even her sister Ramlethal, was that Elphelt was a closeted nymphomanic. She was looking for her perfect mate who could satisfy absolutely everyone of her sexual needs. And with the way that I-no looked after Sol got through with her, Sol would be the perfect man for her. An entire lifetime of holding in her sexual urges due to never finding someone who was worthy of popping her cherry would finally be forgotten. Not she just needed a plan to lure him into her bed and seduce him...

While musing on what to do for the day while Sol planned out how to attack the Fire Nation, her highly sensitive nose caught a peculiar scent somewhere nearby, one that she wouldn't expect to find in the market section. Intrigued by the scent, she followed the scent to a long alley way in the less crowded area of the Market section of Kumo. Entering the deep pathway she soon found the source of the sound and smell. Quickly hiding behind some nearby crates (which she is able to do, strangely enough with the fact that her gown is all white and sticks out like a sore thumb) Elphelt silently gasped at what she was seeing. Not even ten feet away from where she was hiding was her beloved Sol fucking the priestess, Shion's brains out and, while she couldn't see it fully, it appeared that he was fucking hung! Watching the two was beginning to really turn her on. It also reminded her that she was still very much a virgin, and this was something she planned on rectifying very soon. Something Sol was going to help her with, whether he knew it or not.

 _'Well Sol, I do hope your nearly endless stamina translates well into the bedroom, because I'm going give you one hell of a workout as a way to make up sleeping with so many women before your beloved Elphelt.'_ Elphelt thought to herself as she continued to watch as Sol relentlessly plowed Shion, who looked like she was having one long, continuous orgasm, if the way her eyes were rolled into the back of her head and how her saliva dripping tongue hung out of her wide open mouth was any indication, into the wall. While still thrusting into Shion, Sol undid her sash and let her kimono fall open. What Elphelt saw made her eyes bug out wide open. A long tubular bulge ran up Shion's stomach that grew and shrunk with each of Sol's thrusts. Sol's eyes were glued to the bulge, just like Elphelt's were, the difference between the two was that he was grinning in rightfully earned smug pride.

 _'Hot damn! I figured he was hung from how I-no was limping, but I wasn't expecting to see something like this. Now I really want to fuck him so badly!'_

"Fuck, cumming Shion!" That was all the warning Shion had before Sol started to blast a huge load of cum directly into her womb. It took less than thirty seconds for Sol to fill Shion's womb full of spunk and only another forty-five additional seconds before her stomach started to swell from the massive amount of cum flowing into her womb. Overall, it was about five solid minutes before Sol finished unloading his massive load into her. All the while he kept on stuffing his cock into the bloated priestess at a shaky but steady pace. "Damn that felt good. So are you up for round two hime?"

"I only… agreed to…a quickie... Sol." Shion panted out as she recovered. She knew she couldn't give in to her urges to continue. If she let Sol fuck her again he'd keep her impaled on his cock all day. "Go bug I-no or one of those other women who want your cock if you're still horny." Elphelt definitely wasn't expecting to hear that, apparently Sol was quite a stud if there were others who wanted a piece of him.

"But Shion I wanna keep fucking you." He whined cutely. Which coming from him was strange, since nothing about him really said cute.

' _Oh God. Don't stare at the puppy dog eyes he is sporting! don't stare at the puppy dog eyes he is sporting!'_ Shion chanted like a mantra in her head over and over again. One look at those and she would end up bent over Sol's hotel room table butt naked and she knew it. She clenched her eyed shit and turned her head to prevent such a fate. "I'm busy Sol, so the answer is still no. But come find me later." She said as firmly as possible, she really hoped he gave up trying to keep the sex going, because she was only seconds from giving in to her urges. His dick was still grinding into her pussy and her recovering body wanted more of it.

Elphelt quickly snuck away from the alley. Her plan to getting sex from Sol was going to be easier than she first thought...

(Kumo streets)

"Hey Sol, over here." Sol heard someone call. Turning his head to see who was calling his name Sol's freshly deflated cock nearly ripped out his pants as it was instantly harder than he ever remembered it being. Heading towards him was one of the two Valentine sisters that came to his world alongside him, Elphelt, dressed in her wedding gown. Here was his chance to seduce her, which would be easy since he was her 'beloved'. "It's been a few days since we last spoke to each other of things other than war related subjects."

"Really?…I mean yeah! It has been a few days. What are you up to?" He felt like his tongue was three times it's normal size at first, but he shook his head and muscled on. He mentally questioned what the hell was going on with his body, but he was blaming it on the fact that he went nearly two hundred years without sex, and now that he was finally getting some from willing women his alpha male like qualities wanted to claim even more. He looked at Elphelt, who he was hopefully going to be doing as soon as he possibly could if things worked out well for him.

"Nothing much at the moment Sol, but I could use the help of a strong warrior such as yourself for something. That is, if you have time right now." She smiled seductively. Her plans were coming to fruition

"Sure thing! I got nothing planned right now," said Sol while grinning. How could he say no to possibly getting his freak on with this beautiful woman that stood before him? While the formal looking Elphelt was pure looking to most people, he wasn't _most people_ , and he saw past all that to the incredibly attractive woman beneath, and he believed that he could unleash the sexual goddess within her. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

"I'll explain when we get back to my room, now come along Sol," She said while grabbing the front of Sol's cloak. Elphelt started to drag him towards her hotel room that she had been given the keys to along with the other Gears since none of them other than Yugito and Killer Bee had a home here in Kumo.

It was safe to assume Sol's eyes were firmly glued to Elphelts's majestic covered body hypnotically swaying back and forth the whole way to their destination.

"So you still haven't told me what you need help with." Sol had been dragged all the way to the hotel that they apparently all were staying at, and even now Elphelt was still pulling him along towards whatever destination she was heading to.

They seemed to finally reach it because Elphelt kicked open a door and dragged him inside. It was a large room dominated by a large circular bed that Naruto thought could fit five people comfortably. Which made Sol question why a hotel would have a bed like this in one of their rooms. This was all Sol could examine before he was thrown onto the bed and even than before he was able to figure out what was going on, Elphelt was already straddling his waist. Her ass firmly pressed against his still painfully hard erection.

"I'm gonna be blunt with you Sol, I haven't ever been with a man and I'm _really_ fuckin' horny. You happened to be around at the time, and as my beloved it is your sworn duty to rectify this itch of mine. And now is the time I've chosen to rectify that." With that quickly blurted sentence as his only explanation Elphelt leaned forward and slammed her lips against Sol's in a lust filled kiss while Sol's hands latched onto Elphelt's bubble butt through her gown. Breaking the kiss Elphelt leaned back and grinned feeling his huge erection. "Now you aren't gonna disappoint me are you my beloved?"

"Do I look like a complete idiot to you?" He fired back with a wide grin.

"Right answer, and for that you deserve a reward." Elphelt quickly scooted down till her face was even with Sol's waist and set about to removing his pants and boxers. She didn't take into account that Sol was fully hard and that removing his pants and boxers so rapidly would result into her getting uppercutted by his nearly forearm-thick thirteen inch cock. To say she was stunned would be an understatement. Seeing it up close and fully revealed was more than a little intimidating for her (making her suddenly a lot more empathetic with the women who Sol had thoroughly fucked into a coma) but the musky scent of it that assaulted her nose was also turning her on immensely.

"Good God, this thing is fucking enormous, good thing we have some time off from this war cause I'm gonna be limping for a little bit after this." She said to herself in a sultry whimper.

With that Elphelt opened her mouth wide and popped the head of Sol's cock inside her warm mouth, stretching her lips tight around it. She let out a moan of pure pleasure at the taste that assaulted her senses. However she was only planning on lubing him up, not sucking him off. So she let a large amount of saliva build up before taking as much of his girth into her mouth as she could, letting the spit leak out from her lips to coat the shaft. Elphelt bobbed her head up and down the shaft a few times to make sure it was sufficiently coated before reluctantly backing off and nearly ripped off her gown in an effort to get it off faster.

With her preparations complete she positioned herself in a squat over Sol's cock and lined it up with her drenched cunt. Biting her lip she slowly lowered herself until the bulbous head pressed against her lips, and with a grunt of exertion from Elphelt, it popped inside her tight pussy, completely obliterating her hymen as it did. Giving herself a moment to get used to having it inside her, Elphelt started to slowly fuck inch after inch of Sol's dick into herself while Sol just laid back and enjoyed watching his sexy bride to be slowly impale herself on him as her large tits jiggled with each raising and lowering of her body.

When Elphelt felt the head hit her cervix, she stopped and looked at her belly, just like Shion in the alley it was swollen from all the cock stuffed into it. Sol decided now was a good a time as any to start moving, and grasped Elphelt's hips with both hands before he pulled her down and simultaneously thrust up sharply with his hips, piercing her womb in one swift thrust.

Elphelt threw her head back and screamed out in orgasm as all thirteen inches of Sol's monster dick bottomed out inside her. Her juices squirted out violently and coated Sol's waist as she jerked and quivered atop the grinning warrior. Sol enjoyed the feeling of pleasure all this was giving him for a few more seconds before he took the opportunity presented to him and roll the two of them over so he was on top and waited till Elphelt got her bearings back.

When she did he pulled nearly half way out and stopped. When Elphelt looked up at him with wide lust filled eyes Sol slammed back down with nearly bruising force, drawing an incredibly cute and uncharacteristic little moan from the Elphelt as her legs shot up into the air in a V shape. Settling himself on his knees, arms braced on the bed on either side of Elphelt's tits Sol started up a methodical paced rhythm. Hard, deliberate thrusts, were delivered to the pussy tightly gripped around his shaft belonging to the attractive Backyarder below him.

"God damn your tight Elphelt, you really were a virgin weren't you? And here I thought you were too innocent to even think about doing something like this," He grinned down at Elphelt's lust filled visage as she rapidly nodded her head. "Well then I'll be sure to fuck you till there's a permanent imprint of your big sexy ass on this bed."

"Oh oh, fuck me my beloved! Fuck, dammit, yes! You're so big!"

Leaning over Sol captured her lips in a kiss, smothering her heated moans with his mouth while he enjoyed the way her breasts and hard nipples rubbed against his chest at the same time as Elphelt's arms wrapped around his neck. All the while still keeping up his relentless pace. He worked her over like this for nearly an hour and a half, fucking her like a well oiled machine. Each orgasm Elphelt had her cunt would tighten around Sol's dick like a vice and her legs would go rigid, twitching erratically in the air while her toes would clench and unclench.

Finally, Sol couldn't take it anymore and sat up, pulling her with him. Grasping Elphelt's waist Sol's thrusts picked up speed and power till he was pounding her like a jackhammer until he let out a deep grunt and buried himself his nails dug into her hips and her pulled her body down as hard as he could, he entire almost vibrating cock slamming into her pussy, the head punching into her womb one last time. Elphelt gasped as she felt Sol's cock expand before his hot cum exploded deep into her womb. The first blast felt like it completely filled her up. The second shot, not to be outdone, was just as copious as the first, stretching her even further than she thought possible.

Elphelt was suddenly reminded of how Shion blew up like a balloon when Sol came inside her. Staring in fascination at her rapidly expanding stomach Elphelt experienced another orgasm from all the cum being pumped into her as Sol started to jerkily thrust into her to get the most out of his orgasm. When the two came down from their respective highs Elphelt let out a weak laugh.

"Damn, I've never knew that sex could be that great. I'm gonna have to thank whoever taught you how to have sex."

"I was only going on pure instinct alone. And strangely enough, it works out fairly well for both me as well as my sexual partners. Now you ready for round two, or are you too tuckered out?"

"I should have guessed that you were a warrior both on the battlefield along with the bedroom as well, and now that I know I want more from you." Wrapping her legs around Sol's waist Elphelt grinned at him. "I want this bed covered in your essence by the time your done. We have nothing but time until the enemy tries to attack the village again. You better hurry u-OH God yes!" She was cut off as Sol lowered her back onto her back and made good on his own promise to leave an imprint of her ass on the bed.

(Several hours later)

Sitting back with a self satisfied look Sol was quite enjoying his day. His head was propped up by several pillows and one hand was resting behind his head while the other was tangled in the messy red locks of his lover Elphelt as he guided her head while she sucked, almost reverently, on his cock he let out a sigh of contentment. For the past several hours he had plowed her into the soft mattress of her hotel room bed till she asked for a break to rest her sore pussy, but with his dick still hard Sol had directed her to his stiff pole and without missing a beat Elphelt had taken him into her warm mouth. So now here he was, gentle bobbing Elphelt Valentine's head on his throbbing erection, wondering if it would be a good idea to force her head down and make her deep throat him.

"You must have been pretty cock starved Elphelt, judging by the way you were acting earlier," All he got back was a muffled moan. "I'm wondering though, just how cock starved are you?" When she gave him and inquisitive look he continued on. "What I'm trying to say is I hope you don't mind deep throating." He clarified gently.

Using his grip on her hair Sol applied pressure to Elphelt's head forcing her down more of his cock while simultaneously driving his hips upward in a brutal thrust, forcing Elphelt's mouth and throat to stretch and accommodate the entirety of his huge dick. With the way her eyes rolled into the back of her head, how she started to choke and gag on his cock, and the way her feet kicked behind her Sol almost regretted his actions... that is until he noticed how her hips started to jerk up and down. ' _Holy shit, she's getting off on this._ ' He marveled.

As his former trademark foxy grin spread across his face, Sol reached down and tangled his other hand in Elphelts's hair and dragged her head up his dick until only five inches remained before slamming her head back down, repeating his actions. The third time he did this Elphelt started sucking as he dragged her back up before giving him a pleading look that begged him to do it again. Sol was more than happy to oblige her and started driving her mouth up and down his cock while thrusting upwards harder, his cum filled balls slapping painfully off Elphelt's chin. Her tight throat rapidly drove Sol to a much deserved unloading and with an animalistic grunt he blew what was probably one of the biggest loads of cum he'd ever blown deep down Elphelt's constricting gullet. The amount of cum he started pumping into her quickly backed up, some shooting out her nostrils while a greater amount was forced out between her tightly stretched lips. From the amount of jizz being blasted into her belly she figured she wouldn't be hungry for quite awhile. As Sol finally stopped cumming his grip on Elphelt's hair loosened, allowing her to back of his still hard cock.

"Damn," Elphelt's voice was a little raspy from the rough treatment. "You've got some balls to do that to me. I never knew that choking on such a huge cock could be such a turn on."

"Yeah but I've got bigger balls than most men. And most men wouldn't do something like I just did, but then again I'm not anything like most men." Elphelt slapped his thigh lightly at the poor joke. "Besides you seemed to get off on it just fine." He fired back with a grin.

"True, and that's the only reason you're gonna get away with doing it. Now my throat's sore along with my poor pussy." She knew she was gonna regret her next words, but she was still so horny and she only had one more hole that could be filled. "So unless you'll be satisfied with my tits for a while," The look on Sol's face said her tits wouldn't satisfy him for too long. "I'm gonna have to let you fuck my ass with that third leg of yours."

Turning around Elphelt laid flat on her stomach and propped her upper body on her elbows. Looking over her shoulder at Sol, she shook her sexy ass at him while silently hoping all the cum coating his cock would be sufficient lube, or else this would hurt a lot.

Sol wasted no time in straddling Elphelt and pressing the bulbous tip of his dick against her tight ass and applied pressure, pushing his way into her ass. Elphelt grabbed a tight hold of the bed sheets in her fists when she felt the head of Naruto's dick press against her and when it popped inside her eyes became as big as saucers. Sol positioned himself so he was arched over Elphelt and then let his weight, aided by gravity, sink inch after belly distending inch into her until he was just over halfway in. Pulling back till just the head was buried in Elphelt's bubble butt, Sol thrust down savagely, burying his entire cock deep into his new lover. The scream Elphelt let out seemed to rattle the room as she was forced into a mind blowing orgasm, this was the first time she had gotten butt fucked, and damn did she love it!

"Oh God," Elphelt moaned out. "Your huge cock is gonna destroy my poor tight ass just like it did to my pussy."

"Damn right, I'm gonna fuck your big ass till you can't sit for weeks, or at least until you use up lots of magic to heal yourself." He grunted, grinding his cock deep in her tight ass for a few minutes and quite enjoying the moans and squeaks she let out from it, Sol then started fucking down into Elphelt. Reaching forward Sol grabbed a fistful of Elphelt's hair before shoving her face into the bed as he ruthlessly speared her ass over and over again. When she came again her ass clamped down on Sol's buried meat nearly causing him to blow his load right then and there. Burying himself completely in the shuddering Backyarder's ass he tried to get himself under control, but when Elphelt started making an incredibly sexy muffled desperate whine all self-control went out the window. Sol started fucking Elphelt's tightly gripping bubble butt with the single purpose of leaving her a quivering sexy lump. She lost track of how long he plowed into her or how many orgasms ripped through her, mainly because he had fucked her brains out, but when she felt his thrusts became more forceful and erratic she knew he was about to fill her to the brim. "Fucking tight assed bitch, I wanted this to last longer but fuck. Take my load!"

Elphelt's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she felt Sol's already monstrous dick expand even further before he let loose with an awe inspiring amount of cum. She thought his previous loads where huge but this one put all the others to shame as she felt her stomach bloat in record time. The feeling of what had to be nearly a full gallon of jizz being pumped deep inside her set of the most powerful orgasm Elphelt ever had. The results of this mind blowing climax caused her ass to nearly crush Sol's cock it gripped him so hard, which in turn caused Sol to dump even more cum into Elphelt till she looked a few days away from giving birth. Just as Sol was finally calming down, the door to Elphelt's hotel room was kicked open causing Sol's head to jerk up. The sight that greeted him caused his cock to jerk in Elphelt's cum filled ass.

"What the fuck is all the noise, can't a girl get... some... sleep… holy shit." Standing in the doorway was Yugito, a surprised look on her face and not much else. She had obviously still been asleep in her own room till the noise of Sol and Elphelt's fucking had woken her up as she was garbed in nothing but a see-through blue negligee, which showed off her nice pair of DD-cup breasts, and a pair of skimpy lace blue panties. Pointing a shaking finger at Sol she nervously asked. "Sol, what the hell are you doing?"

What neither of the two lovers had know was that Yugito was staying in the same hotel as the rest of their group. It wasn't by choice though. She used to have a place of her own, but the problem with that was when she was declared dead years ago, the property had been bought out a few years later. At first she had been pissed, but at least the new owners were kind enough to let her retrieve her personal keepsakes that she had hidden away in a secret compartment. Once her items were removed, she then wished them luck in all their future endeavors and went to the hotel the other Gears were staying at. Only Killer Bee had a place to live since he stayed with his brother A, but he was making arrangements to move out so that his lover Kushina could move in. She had just gotten settled in and was in the middle of taking a well deserved nap when the sounds of a woman screaming in sexual bliss kept waking her up. At first she just waited it out in hopes that they would be done soon, but when the noises just kept going for several hours she finally had enough. And now she found herself in the awkward predicament of seeing her crush Sol balls deep in the ass of Elphelt.

"What… does it look like… he's doing Yugito?" Before Sol could try to answer Elphelt had lifted her tired head up, now free of Sol's death grip on her hair, and replied, still a little winded from the brutal pounding that Sol had been giving her for awhile now. "He's giving your fellow comrade the fucking she so desperately needs." Raising an eyebrow at Yugito's attire Elphelt couldn't help but ask, "where did you get that sexy lingerie?"

"My choice of sleepwear isn't the issue here. How could you have sex with Sol, he's already got a girlfriend, that girl named I-no!"

"So? He's sexy. He can go for _hours_ on end. Plus, he has the biggest dick I have ever had the pleasure to be fucked by." She listed.

"HENTAI!"

"Oh calm down Yugito, actually, you know what." Yugito didn't know what it was but the look that her ally's was giving her made her suddenly very nervous. "I think you might just need a good hard fucking yourself. You seem like you could use a good hard fucking so you can relax. Luckily, Sol's here to rock your world! And by the feel of that beast perking right back up in me he's still ready to go." Looking back at the sheepishly grinning warrior, Elphelt bucked her hips at him. "Pull out would you stud?"

"Whatever you say dear." Yugito's eyes bugged out as Sol _slowly_ withdrew from Elphelt's ass, his cock just seemed to go one forever and when he finally did get the whole thing out Yugito didn't know if she should run screaming or jump him on the spot. Elphelt made the decision for her, Yugito's gaze was so transfixed on Sol's huge endowment she didn't even notice that Elphelt had walked up to her. When Elphelt started pushing her towards the bed however she did take notice of her, or more specifically her comrades swollen stomach.

"In case you're wondering Sol cums… a lot. As you can plainly see." She commented wryly.

Yugito didn't have time to respond when she was pushed forward onto the bed and found her face level with Sol's still cum covered cock. The musky scent it gave of caused her mouth to water and after a token resistance that lasted all of a second she steeled herself and gave the head a tentative lick. "Don't be a wuss Yugito, get that thing cleaned up and then Sol will fuck you unconscious."

"Easy for you to say, you aren't about to suck a giant dick that was just up your friend's ass." Rolling her eyes at her ally's sudden prude behavior Elphelt grabbed the back of Yugito's head and when she opened her mouth to protest Elphelt shoved her forward, cramming several inches of Sol's cock into Yugito's warm wet mouth.

"Really. People these days." Elphelt said, shaking her head. "Sol, have fun with her mouth. I'll get her tight little pussy ready for you. The poor baby probably hasn't gotten laid in years so she won't need much work. So get to work fucking that cute little face of hers." Positioning herself behind Yugito, Elphelt pulled her friend's panties down and admired the pink flesh that greeted her eyes before diving in working her tongue into the tight folds. Once the floodgates of her nymphomania had opened, she was open to doing just about anything, even acts of lesbianism.

Elphelt hummed appreciably at the taste of her friend as she brought her left hand into play, working on Yugito's swollen clit. The moans Yugito was giving off from her friend eating her out were driving Sol nuts as she vibrated around his cock. Getting a firm grip on his current cocksucker's head Sol started dragging her head up and down his meat, the head of his cock hitting the back of Yugito's throat till he found the right angle and punched his way into the even tighter passage. Under normal circumstances Yugito would have tried to back off at having something so big violate her throat, but the way Elphelt was devouring her cunt Yugito really didn't care at this moment. Backing off from her delicious treat Elphelt observed her handy work; Yugito's pussy was thoroughly soaked and more than ready to get destroyed by Sol. "That's enough Sol, time to stretch this pussy's pussy out."

"Got it." Reluctantly pulling his cock out of Yugito's throat he watched as Elphelt pulled her friend back to rest against her. Removing Yugito's panties completely Elphelt wrapped her legs around her friends thighs and spread them as her left hand slipped underneath Yugito's negligee to play with her tits. "This is gonna be good for the both of us." She purred into Yugito's ear.

Settling himself between Yugito's spread legs, Sol pressed the bulbous cock head against Yugito's soaked twat. However, despite all the prep work Elphelt put into preparing her it still took a little work to force his cock into her nether lips. When he did get into her, Sol was greeted to the tightest cunt he'd had to date. Gritting his teeth Sol started thrusting into the tightly grasping pussy, pushing his way further up into the overwhelmed woman. Yugito, meanwhile, thought she was going to be split in two by the massive prick being forced into her. Elphelt noticed how hard it was for her to handle the monstrous intruder.

"Easy Yugito, it takes a little bit to get used to that monster, trust me." With her left hand working on Yugito's left tit, squeezing the soft flesh and occasionally pinching and twisting her nipple, Elphelt brought her right hand down to work her friend's clit to help deal with getting stretched out. "Soon you'll be begging to have Sol fuck you stupid."

"He's so big, it feels like someone's shoving and arm up my pussy!" Yugito whimpered.

Watching Elphelt pleasure Yugito spurred Sol on, the force of his thrusts picking up speed accordingly. Yugito gasped as it felt like her cunt was getting assaulted by a battering ram and looked down. Sol had gotten over ten inches stuffed into her and she knew he'd already pierced right through her cervix, but her focus was on the way his cock was outlined in her stomach, Yugito didn't think something like this was even possible. It all became too much for her, powerful thrusts from Sol fucking into her all but rearranging her organs, and Elphelt playing with her tits and rubbing her clit sent her spiraling into what had to be the best orgasm she has ever had. Her head fell back on Elphelt's shoulder as she let loose with throaty moans.

"That's it my friend, let it all out. Okay my beloved, she's ready for a real pounding now, give it to her good." Ephelt grinned, anticipation clearly visible on her face alongside a feral looking smile that seemed very strange on her.

All Sol could do was nod, Yugito's cunt was just that tight, and like a flip being switched he started power fucking Yugito. Sol was able to fit three more inches into her, and thanks to his experience with Shion knew how to fit the rest. He developed a good rhythm of hard fast thrusts that drove Yugito to the brink of insanity, they'd only been fucking for ten minutes yet her eyes had already rolled up and her tongue was hanging out of her panting mouth. Elphelt meanwhile had let Yugito lay down while she moved so she was beside her, her head positioned so she could lick Yugito's clit and the two inches Sol couldn't fit inside the her.

He continued fucking her for nearly another half hour before the combination of her tight pussy and Elphelt's skilled tongue became too much for him. Grasping Yugito's hips tightly Sol worked his hips into overtime as he pounded deeply into her.

"Hey Elphelt, you don't think she would mind if I cum in her do ya?" Lifting her head up and looking Sol in the eyes she smirked. "Go ahead, pump her full of your thick cum, and mark her as yours and only yours."

With that arousing go ahead he gave Yugito three more hard thrusts before letting go and filled her womb with a huge helping of jizz. If Yugito was in her right mind she would have seen Sol pumping his load into her, and the subsequent way it caused her belly to swell up. All she did though was cum her brains out at the feeling of his essence being fucked into her. As the excess seed was forced out of Yugito's widely stretched pussy Ephelt leaned her head back down to lap up what she could. For roughly four or five minutes Sol floated on cloud nine, still pounding into her as hard as he could he continued unloading into the fucked stupid Gear. It took another ten minutes after that for Yugito to come back to reality. When she did she saw Elphelt cleaning off Sol's still hard cock.

"Oh god... that was something else." She murmured.

"Don't think we're done yet dear." Elphelt said slyly.

"Yeah, I still got a couple more rounds in me." A grinning Sol wondered which of his two new lovers to fuck next.

"Geez, and people say the Inuzuka from Konoha are the real animals." Yugito snarked, she just couldn't believe the stamina Sol had. As she leaned her head back something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. "What the hell is that?"

Sol and Elphelt followed Yugito's gaze to a spot on the bed. When they saw what she was talking about Elphelt blushed while Sol just laughed his ass off. Confused at the two's reactions Yugito took a closer look at the spot, she swore it looked like the imprint of a shapely ass.

"Nothing Yugito, I just asked for something and got it." Elphelt grinned harder and turned to the only male in the room, "And I expect to see a second imprint made within the next few hours or you'll never fuck my ass again." She threatened with a smile on her face.

Yugito squeaked as Sol's faced snapped up to meet her own before she was suddenly aware of what heaven tasted like, an orgasm suddenly washing over her as Sol fucked her smaller, but no less arousing, ass into the mattress...

(Hours later)

Sol walked away from the hotel feeling refreshed after screwing two women into a blissful sexual coma. But now wasn't the time for sexual acts. No, now he had to find a way to unseal his son from the Cage Bird Seal placed on him by Hinata. As he walked towards the proper research area he was allowed to use, he clenched his fists in anger about the fact that his son had been put through such pain, and from the woman who gave birth to him no less. Sol could only wonder exactly what he would do once he got his hands on her. It was never a question of if, but only a question of when...

Luckily Sol's intelligence had increased exponentially over the two hundred years he had been alive. Since his Clones were just as smart as he was, they were able to master entire scrolls of information near instantly. So over the course of time it took to get here, his clones had mastered all that there was to learn within the Uzumaki Vault. This was good, cause since he now had access to the Hiraishin, he could easily teleport to anyplace that he had been like in a movie he had seen in the other world called Jumper. It wasn't that good of a movie in his opinion, but it was an accurate description of his power. And since his father had placed one of his signature kunai in the Namikaze estates, he had a way into Konoha that the enemy would never be able to get into no matter how hard they tried.

Sol reached the research area and immediately got to work on countering the seal keeping his son imprisoned. For the next week and a half, he spent every waking moment working on finding a way to break it. For a seal that had been taken under false pretenses and made into this abomination, he had to admit that it was proving a tough nut to crack. Working on the seal brought back painful memories of when he had put this much effort into finding a cure for Aria when she had a incurable disease. Once the memories came up, it only inspired him to work even harder at it, for he would not fail a second time and lose another loved one.

Finally, after two weeks of working on it, he had finally succeeded in creating a counter to the seal. The counter was made into a scroll that all he had to do was unroll it and place it on his son's head. Then the seal would transfer over to the scroll and no longer influence his son in any way. Plus it had the added bonus that it would still activate, but instead of killing his son, it would make the scroll burst into flames, tricking those who activated the seal into thinking they had succeeded. He took the counter seal scroll and sealed it into the much larger scroll he had that he could summon at any time, anywhere so that he could travel light wherever he went. Now the only problem he had was finding a way to find out where his son was located. If only he had a sensor who could detect people, and it was with this train of thought that he remembered about people with bloodlines. While he had seen plenty while he had been alive as Naruto, but he knew that there was still plenty of them he had no idea existed. He would seek out A and see if he had someone who could help.

During the time he had made the counter seal, he had come up with another one as well. This one was a very advanced tracker seal that could even be used across dimensions. He always knew that one day someone would kill Jiraiya, but his money had been on a vengeful woman doing it, but now he was going to have to do it. And with this seal, if the coward tried to run, he could easily follow him. Then he would proceed to decimate the clan of traitorous toads and wipe them out. To Sol, loyalty was everything, and since the Toads had not only erased him from the Summoning Scroll, they also forsook him when he had been imprisoned and didn't even attempt to help him escape. Those who betrayed his loyalty would all perish by his hand.

He was just on his way out the door to find out what he could do to help the village, but before he could leave the sensors he and his friends had set up went off. According to the sensors, there were four people who where getting closer to Kumo. They were most likely sent to investigate what had happened to their army. Weren't they in for a surprise. Sol could only hope that one of them was Kurenai, Jiraiya, or even Hinata, and knowing his luck he would meet at least one of them. Maybe two if the gods were generous enough. So with that thought over, Sol contacted Sin via magical communicator and they both set out to greet their uninvited guests...


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N: For everyone who keep asking me to resurrect the rest of the Uzumaki Clan or anybody else for that matter, let me explain why Sol can't do that. Sol was only able to resurrect his friends with the power of the Soul Sinker ability he got in Guilty Gear Overture 2. How this ability works is that it allows him to make minions with pieces of his very soul itself. It's powerful but if the main construct that he uses to summon his minions is destroyed he will die from it. Since the Kyuubi was at one point part of the Juubi before it was split, all the Biju share a soul. And since Kyuubi is attached to Sol's soul, then he has complete control so he can control them. Since he can make minions out of the other biju as well as his mother since she sealed some of her soul into him, alongside his father, he was able to bring back their bodies. But he didn't want mindless minions so he made them into Gears to make them far more powerful and gave them back their souls so they would live once more. He can't resurrect people he has no control over on a spiritual level. End of story. Also one of the torture scenes I am going to write in this chapter was taken straight out of a movie from 2008. Question is can you guess which one it is? Also a warning. Graphic rape scene in this chapter. If you don't want to read it, then skip this chapter.)

Jiraiya had arrived in the fields nearing Kumo alongside his assigned team for this mission. His team was small and consisted of Kurenai, Kiba (with his dog), and Shino as well. While they were in the area, they couldn't help but question just where in the hell did their army go. There was no signs of any battle taking place in this valley at all. In fact, it was if the exact opposite had happened, cause Jiraiya had been in this area before, and there were never this many trees or greenery in general. It was like someone had taken the Senju bloodline of controlling nature and used it to bring new life to the valley, but since the last Senju in existence was in Konoha, and couldn't even use that power, so how this was done baffled him.

They had searched the area, making sure to keep their chakra levels down so that the enemy sensors couldn't detect them this close to their village. What baffled them more than the sudden growth of this forest was that there wasn't a single body around, either from the enemy or their Legion of Steel. This confused them, for even if they had somehow been defeated in battle, and for them this was just impossible to imagine since they held all the right cards to wipe out their enemies, there would still be some form of wreckage of either their steel soldiers or even the large airships they sent out to bomb Kumo. Yet there was nothing to see, or at least there wasn't until Akimaru caught a scent of smoke alongside wreckage and they followed it. What they were treated to was a something that would horrify them for as long as they lived...

They saw the massive wreckage of one of their airships scattered here and there. But for the most part, the ship was split down the middle and both halves were separated. Shino observed this and concluded that the ship had been damaged by an explosive attack directly in the center of it, but that was a thought in the back of his head. What was horrifying them all at this moment was that they saw in front of them other than the crashed airship. What they saw was the body of their comrade Tenten impaled on a metal rod that was stuck in the ground. From what they saw, she had been burned with some sort of fire attack that burned away all her clothes. Her tits had melted off from whatever had burned her, and her body was nearly unrecognizable. The only way they could even identify the body is due to half her face being unscathed with just enough of her hair being left to help them.

Each of them had a different reaction to what they saw before them. Kiba puked hard since not only did he see the body, but with his extra sensitive nose he was forced to smell her burnt body. Shino was calm looking like he usually was, though internally he was scared out of his mind. He did not ever want to meet whoever did this to his friend. Kurenai was utterly horrified and couldn't look away. She wondered who could possibly do something like this. Jiraiya was the only one who kept a sound mind and walked towards the body to see if he could understand what had done this to her. From what he saw, she had apparently been burned from the inside out, if the burn marks and cauterized skin was anything to go on.

"Who could have done such a horrible thing," cried Kurenai, "she didn't deserve this. Nobody deserves this sort of torture."

"So you say," said a voice from behind them, "but did you ever think about those who died just as graphically from the Uzumaki Clan? Of course you didn't cause you are all arrogant and only care for power."

They all looked behind them and were surprised to see Sol standing there alongside another blonde man with an eye patch on his right eye and wielding what appeared to be a flagpole. But in their line of work, they suspected that it was far more than just a simple flagpole.

"Naruto," said Jiraiya surprised that the failure of his former student had somehow snuck up on them, "How the hell did you sneak up on us?"

"Magic you perverted piece of trash," said Sol looking at his old comrades with a all consuming rage that threatened to consume them, "and also the fact that unless someone is a naked female, then you don't give two shits about them so it was fairly easy to sneak up on you."

"What happened here," asked Shino, who was acting more calm then he truly felt, "where are the troops we sent here?"

"I'm what happened here," said Sol with a smug grin on his face, "me and my friends came here and decimated that pathetic excuse for an army quite easily."

"So you were the one who did this to Tenten," screamed Kurenai her eyes burning with untold rage to this monster who just wouldn't stay dead.

"And why do you think I killed her? Is it because of your hatred to me or is it just because you think I am the cause of all the suffering the world has been through?"

"You are an abomination that should have been killed before you drew your first breath. They should have aborted you from your mother's womb when you were conceived!"

"Wow," said Sol with mock pain in his voice, "hurtful comment from the red eyed bitch aside, they couldn't abort me since I was needed for their grand scheme for power that was never theirs to obtain in the first place."

"The power that lies in the Uzumaki Vault belongs to Konoha," said Jiraiya, who was preparing a seal to seal up Sol's power behind his back.

"And why would you think that? What could possibly make you think that? And if you throw out either 'the last Uzumaki was part of our village so we are entitled to their property' or 'we are the strongest and we are entitled to them on that alone' or anything that sounds even remotely like that, and I swear to the Shinigami himself that I will rip your dick off with my bare hands and then shove it up your ass. So that way you can go fuck yourself in a very literal sense."

"Damn Sol," said Sin who was shocked at the level of hatred that was spewing forth from Sol's mouth, "that's dark even for you."

Jiraiya didn't reply, both from a combination of turning green in the face from what he heard Sol saying he would do, and Sol saying not to speak the exact sentences that he would have said if not threatened against. He liked his penis where it was thank you very much.

"And also," said Sol who calmed down so he could speak with a clear head, "you were right Kurenai. I killed Tenten in a very slow and gruesome manner. I impaled her on the spoke that her body is still stuck on and burned her from the inside. I did this all why she was alive and healed her constantly so that she would feel the pain for a lot longer."

"You monster," screamed Kurenai, as she felt her rage grow even more once she heard how Tenren had suffered.

"Is that all you are going to shout at me? Cause it's not very original since I have been called such since I was born by those arrogant civilians from Konoha. Since I was reborn I have become so much more than a mere monster."

"And what would you call yourself, other than a monster?"

"Simple. I would call myself what we were called in the world I was reborn into after I departed this one. We are known as Gears."

Before any of them could question what the hell a Gear even was, both Sol and Sin dashed forward and began their attack. Sin took on Shino and Kiba while Sol took on Jiraiya and Kurenai. Sje used, or at least attempted to use, a genjutsu to hold him in place so Jiraiya could attack him, but Sol's will was too strong for any of her genjutsu to work on him. Jiraiya attempted to strike him when he was focusing on Kurenai and formed a Rasengan to strike him in the back. Sol didn't even care to dodge his attack, for he knew that nothing Jiraiya had in his arsenal of jutsu was powerful enough to hurt him. Sol let the attack bit him so that he could see Jiraiya's face when he saw that it did nothing against him, and he was not disappointed in the least. The look on his face was priceless and Sol wished he had a camera to preserve it forever. Sol used this moment of time to grab ahold of Jiraiya's arm and threw him over his shoulder into the ground. He then quickly unsealed his tracking seal and slammed it down hard onto Jiraiya's chest before he could move away. The seal burned itself through his clothes and branded itself onto his skin while he screamed from the pain. Kurenai got over her shock of seeing Jiraiya fail to kill Sol. She charged at him with a kunai in each hand, but he easily dodged her pathetic attack and chopped her on the back of the head. He couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the whole situation, seeing that these people thought they were strong and unbeatable, but here he had just beaten one of them with a simple chop.

Sin was having a slightly harder time with his opponents than Sol. Sin had easily taken down Kiba and Akamaru with his strength alone. All they were able to do was charge forward thinking that their numbers could easily take Sin down, but they were very wrong. While Kiba and his dog were easily dealt with, Shino was proving to be a challenge. Every time Sin thought he had hit Shino, he used a clone technique that utilized his bugs so that he avoided being struck down by Sin's Oath. When he didn't disappear in a swarm of bugs, the bugs themselves were able to group up into a solid mass and block his attacks. But each time they did so, a large amount of them were wiped out. Shino's bug count was getting lower fast, and he knew he was fighting a losing battle. So he went with an all or nothing approach and sent out all of his remaining bugs towards Sin. Sin simply held his ground and used his magical power to pulse electrical energy from his body. He then channeled it into his weapon and threw it at the bug swarm coming towards him. It went right through the heart of the swarm, completely frying all of them with an electrical current, but the swarm didn't stop its flight course. The weapon hit Shino square in the chest, shocking him with enough of a current to render him unconscious, but not before frying the queen and her larvae that resided within his body. Shino was now powerless since most of his techniques involved using bugs.

While Sin was finishing up with his opponents, Sol was finishing with his as well. He had brought Kurenai to where the others were knocked out, and was about to do the same to Jiraiya, but Jiraiya had regained consciousness just enough to reverse summon himself to Mount Myoboku. Sol smiled as he did this, for he had planned on Jiraiya running like the coward he was.

"Sin," said Sol, "I need you to take these people and place them into separate cells. Can you do this for me?"

"Sure thing teach," said Sin, "it shouldn't be any problem. But where are you going?"

"I have a perverted sage to destroy alongside his clan of traitorous Toads who aided him."

"Give them hell Sol."

"By the time I'm done with their dimension," said Sol with a toothy grin that appeared fairly demonic, "it will look like hell itself." And as he said that, he teleported out, but not before throwing a few seal to Sin that would keep them unconscious until he was ready to deal with them...

(Mount Myoboku)

Jiraiya had arrived within the Toad's village to the shock of the Toads. He quickly explained what had happened to him via the hands of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. He told the elder toad about how Sol had branded him with a seal of some sort. The elder toad examined the seal and when he did, his face lost every ounce of color in his body. When Jiraiya asked what was the matter, the elder toad just stared at him and said,

"You have just single handedly killed us all."

Before Jiraiya was able to ponder what he meant by that, a cold chill worked its way up his spine. He felt a powerful source of energy behind him, and he slowly turned around to see what was causing him to have a serious chill in his body. What he saw made him lose the color in his face as well. Standing there in front of Jiraiya was Sol, with the Junkyard Dog Mk 3 unsealed and ready to fight.

"You didn't truly believe you had gotten away did you," asked Sol with his demonic looking grin still on his face from before, "and before you even think to run once again." Sol snapped his fingers and Jiraiya cringed in pain as the seal on his chest grew another layer that wasn't there before.

"What the hell did you do to me," yelled out Jiraiya while clutching his chest in pain, "What is this seal?"

"I knew that you would run here if all other forms of escape. Usually I wouldn't be able to follow you since you had my name removed from the Toad Summoning Contract. But with that seal I placed on you, I can easily track you anywhere you run to. I was just waiting for you to run here and with the second function of the seal in place, you can no longer use chakra to escape from here."

"Why would you do this to me?"

"Just like you thought of me all those years ago, you are just an expendable pawn in my master plan. I could have just killed you before you ran here, but I have some unresolved business with the Toads you use that helped to kill off my clan. My family was wiped out, and the old saying goes 'do unto others what you want done to yourself', so I will wipe them out until there is nothing left."

Sol then threw a seal at Jiraiya that engulfed him into a transparent bubble of energy. Jiraiya tried to break through it, but whenever he touched it, he was shocked. The elder Toad called for his kin to repel the intruder, but Sol simply laughed at them. When he was completely surrounded by the toads, they gathered oil into their mouth and spit it at him. Once he was completely covered in the sticky substance, the elder toad used a fire jutsu to ignite it. Once Sol was lite on fire, various toads used various earth jutsus to seal him off so that the fire wouldn't spread to the rest of the village. They waited with held breaths to see if Sol had been defeated, and since nothing was happening, their hopes began to rise.

But just as their hopes rose and they had begun to believe that they truly won against Sol, they heard a laugh. This laugh was a deep scary laugh that frightened all who heard it. Once the laughter was over, they heard a deep voice that was demonic sounding.

 **"Did you really think that you could kill me with fire? I was born through the flames of war twice over and I am only just started tapping into my true potential! Just as you tried to burn me into ash, I will burn your realm into nothing short of a hellish landscape!"**

The next thing they heard was a scream of **"DRAGON INSTALL!"** , and with that the dome of earth that they had used to seal away Sol was completely disintegrated. What stood before them was Sol, but his skin hardened as it took a more scaly form that was of a dark red color that glowed with power, his eyes changed into golden slits, and his head grew what appeared to be darkened wings as well as a horn on his forehead. The power that flowed from him was causing the ground around him to break apart. Every step he took toward the toads, the ground beneath his feet burst into flames that melted into molten rock. Before he could attack them though, Gamabunta arrived and slashed at him with his giant sword. The toads hoped as well as silently prayed that he would succeed in cutting this monster before them in half. But the sword didn't hurt Sol at all, in fact the sword broke once it made contact with Sol's dragon scaled skin. Sol then looked at Gamabunta, and faster than he could respond, sliced his head clean off his shoulders to the horror of the rest of the toads.

 **"Enough with these games. Now is the time of your DEMISE!"**

Sol then took his blade and opened the compartment for his special magic bullet. When he had planned on destroying Mount Myoboku, he had set to work on forging a bullet to use in his blade to amplify his power output a hundredfold. Sol took out his bullet he made for this exact moment and bit into it to set off the reaction. He extended his blade out so that the loading chamber was uncovered and loaded the bullet into it. Once in place, Sol pierced the ground with his blade and let loose his power. The surrounding area was immediately decimated along with all the toads who had attacked him. The wave of fires that spread out from him consumed everything in its path. All the greenery as well as the mountains were destroyed down to the same height that Sol was on. Within minutes of him using his power, all of Mount Myoboku was destroyed, with no one left alive but Jiraiya as well as Sol. Sol then used his magic to make a large slab of rock rise before him. He then used his magic to engrave a message unto it so that everyone would know the price of betrayal, and that Summons were not exempt from its wrath. When he was done with his engraving it, it stated:

What has happened here was the result of the vengeance

Of a betrayed Clan.

Wrath knows no bounds and will claim all who rightfully deserve it.

At the bottom of the slab, Sol made the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan. He infused the slab with enough magic to ensure that it would become indestructible and last through the test of time.

"Why would you do this," asked Jiraiya with tears in his eyes. The dome that protected him had been destroyed in the wave of fire, but he was otherwise unharmed himself. He had broken into tears as he saw the Toads that he had come to see as his own family being burned into nonexistence.

"Because betrayal has a steep price," said Sol as he canceled his Dragon Install form. "My family paid the ultimate price for your power hungry greed, so now it was time for your family to do the same."

"I will fucking kill you!" Shouted Jiraiya as he attempted to punch Sol since he couldn't use his chakra to form any jutsus to attack him. But his fist was caught by Sol mid-punch and then was crushed until his bones were literally sticking out of his hand.

"You first, you disgrace to Sages everywhere," said Sol as he formed a _complete_ Rasengan infused with fire and thrust it into him. Jiraiya's body was then burnt into ash, which then blew away with the wind. Seeing as his work here was done, Sol looked back once more at the barren wasteland he had created before he teleported out...

(Kumo Cell)

Kiba woke up from his slumber with a massive headache. The last thing he remembered was that he was fighting someone who used a flagpole as a weapon. While that in itself was odd, he was still easily defeated by him. Kiba looked around to survey his surroundings. He saw that he was in a dark cell with chakra suppression cuffs on him so he couldn't use any jutsus to escape. He also noting that Akimaru wasn't with him. Before he could he could think about Sol walked into the room.

"Man it smells in here," said Sol as he walked into the room, "but then again you have been passed out for about three days without bathing, so it's understandable."

"What do you mean I have been out for a few days," said Kiba in confusion.

"Once my friend had knocked you the fuck out, in one move mind you, damn for someone who claims to be the Alpha male you are really weak. But once knocked out, I put a seal on you that kept you asleep."

"Where is Akimaru dead last?" Said Kiba in anger since he hated being called weak.

"Ah, about that," started Sol.

"What did you do to him," shouted Kiba through gritted teeth.

"Nothing to worry your head about. Or actually you should." Said Sol who whistled and out of his shadows came Akimaru. But he was different, for he was bigger and stronger. Plus his fur had turned jet black and his eyes had turned golden.

"What did you do to him"

"I offered him a chance to evolve into something far stronger than your clan could ever hope to achieve. He has been reborn into a Gear, and with a new life comes a new name. He is no longer known as Akamaru, he will now be known as Zato. He is named after a foe I found worthy in the past who had similar powers over the shadows."

"Give him back!"

"Zato, do you want to go back to your old master," asked Sol which Zato responded with a bark that told Kiba to go fuck himself. "There, straight from the dog's mouth."

"Akimaru," said Kiba sadly, "why would you betray me like this?"

"Did you know that Akimaru had a twin brother Kiba? I bet you didn't, but I did. I am not sure of his name for he was never given one and died without one. Long before Akimaru and his brother were the best of friends and when you saw one, the other wasn't far behind. But while they were inseparable, the rest of the dogs in your clan saw him as weak. One day, they became separated and some kids hurt him badly. I was five years old at the time and searching for food out the garbage. I saw the bullies hurting him and stopped them from hurting them. But instead of hurting him they turned their aggression towards me. I was hurt badly that day, but he was there to cheer me up and helped me by sneaking into stores and snatching edible food. For a whole week I felt happy since I had a friend in the loneliest of times. He sensed that I wasn't the monster they were trying to make me out to be, that the whole village was wrong about me. But after that week was over, the higher ups had heard that I had a friend and that I was gifted with just an ounce of happiness. They couldn't have that, for they needed me to be lonely for their plan to manipulate me to become a success. So they sent your clan to remove him away from me to be put down, not even to be retrained just put down. I had overheard about their plan and fought for his life, for he was my only friend and he meant the world to me, but it was all in vain since I was stopped by your clan members. They beat me within an inch of my life and left me in an alley to bleed out, but not before they told me that it was my fault that the pup had to die, like being associated with me was an automatic death sentence. It was that day that Akimaru saw me fight for his brother's life when the rest of your clan wanted him dead for so much as befriending me. All this time that your clan has hated me, Akimaru has not and I knew this. So I offered him a chance to avenge his brother. He took it without hesitation. And now he has a chance to begin his revenge."

"And how will he do that?"

"By killing you. And then when we are done here, he will kill off the rest of your clan. No one will be spared, not even the pups since my ultimate plan is to wipe out all of Konoha until not a thing is left of it."

Once Sol had said that, he left the room and left Zato with Kiba. Kiba begged for his life, but Zato wouldn't listen. Zato made his shadow grow and for into a drill. He then made the drill pierce through Kiba's dick. Kiba screamed in pain as he felt his dick get shredded by the shadowy drill, but the pain only increased as the drill went further into his body. It punctured all of his major organs and drilled them into a bloody paste that started to ooze out of his bodies as well as his eyes. Kiba died a horrible death, betrayed by his friend as Sol had been years ago. Once Kiba was dead, Zato engulfed his body in shadows and crushed it away, so not even a body was left.

(Second Kumo Cell)

Shino woke up to a wet feeling covering his body. He looked around and saw that he was in a tub of water, and that his arms were shackled down from the bottom of the tub. The only part of his body not submerged in water was his head, he even still had his sunglasses on. Next to the tub of water was a large cylinder hanging from the ceiling with a hose attached to it. He saw the hose extended from the cylinder to the tub. Shino wondered what was being contained in the cylinder, and he tried to get his bugs to see what it was. It was at this point that he noticed that his hive had been killed in his body. He was alone, and he had no jutsus up his sleeve to get him out of this jam.

"I bet you are wondering what is happening here," said Sol as he walked into Shin's field of vision, "you have been captured by the enemy and you are going to die."

"What is in that cylinder hanging from the ceiling," aske Shino, "Logic dictates that it is somehow part of your torture method."

"You would be correct in thinking that Shino. You see, I am pissed off at all of the Rookies since I have learned that everything has been based off a lie. I have tried to help so many people in life to prove people wrong, that I wasn't the beast sealed within me. But I have learned from Shikamaru that your friendship was a lie. So now I am going to pay you back for years of lying to my face Shino. Or as you love to say 'logic dictates' that you must pay an eye for an eye."

"But you haven't told me what is in that cylinder."

"What is in the cylinder is Sulfuric Acid. Now think, use that logic you so like to express whenever you try to make a point. What happens when you mix water and Sulfuric Acid?"

"You get a very violent reaction," said Shino whose fear was starting to become more visible by the second.

"Right you are my old _friend_ ," said Sol as he paced back and forth in front of Shino, "and can you guess what that violent reaction will do to your body."

"Logic dictates that the reaction will melt it," stuttered Shino, who could no longer contain his fear and his body was shaking so much that the water was splashing around violently.

"Good to see that your brain is working perfectly. With Shikamaru dead, that makes you the smartest of the Rookies by default. I would say I was, but since my whole life has been a lie, I don't count myself as one anymore. So as you kneel there in that water being melted slowly away, just remember that you have only brought this onto yourself. So have fun dying alone Shino, with not even your bugs to comfort you in your hour of loneliness. Now you will know how I felt for my entire childhood. You will know how it feels to get hurt to the point you wish for death to claim you so that it will end.

Sol then went over to the cylinder and turned the valve so that the Sulfuric Acid would begin to flow into the tub. At first, there wasn't that much of a reaction in the tub of water, but a few minutes later, the water started to react to the acid being pumped into it. Shino started to cry out in agony as more and more of the acid was pumped into the water. The process was slow going, but effective in delivering the pain he deserved. Sol watched for over the course of three hours as Shino quite literally melted away in front of him. Sol enjoyed hearing him scream the entire time, and considered it a major win for himself since he had turned the near emotionless Shino into a crying little bitch. Man he was on a roll with breaking people! After the acid had melted away the last of Shino's organs so that all that was left was his head attached to his skeleton, Sol then used a seal to implode the room behind him as to leave not a trace of what had just happened there...

(3rd Kumo Cell)

Kurenai woke up in an awkward position. First of all, she was as naked as the day she was born. Second, her body was tied up with chains that were attached to her arms and legs so that she was suspended in midair with her pussy showing for all to see, that is if there was anyone else in the room with her. Kurenai also noticed she was in some sort of cell, but from what she could see, they had very thin walls, so she could easily bust through them if she could only break free from her chains. But try as she might, the chains held, and she just couldn't break free of them.

"Hello there," said Sol as he appeared behind her away from her field of vision, "how's it hanging?"

"You perverted freak of nature," screamed Kurenai with all the fury she could muster, "Let me go this instant!"

Sol walked in front of her as she said this, stared into her eyes for a few brief seconds and then burst out into laughter.

"And what is so funny?"

"I just find it hilarious that you actually think you can boss me around," said Sol as he wiped away a tear from his eye from laughing so hard, "Cause from where I am standing, you aren't in a position to be demanding anything anytime soon, or ever once I'm done with you."

"So what are you going to do, rape me? Is that why I'm naked? So you can have your way with me since it's the only way you will ever get laid in your pathetic life."

Sol just laughed even harder than the first time once she had said that. It took a few minutes for him to stop to the point he could talk again.

"So many things are wrong with that sentence you just said. The first part is thinking that I would ever want to fuck your ugly ass when there are plenty of women who are far better looking than you to screw. And then there is the fact that I just had sex with four different women in the last couple weeks. And I fucked them so good that they couldn't move for quite some time when I got through with them."

"When I get down from here I am going to neuter you in a way that it won't grow back!"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me of the simple fact that you CUT MY DICK OFF YOU BITCH," shouted Sol as he slapped her hard across the face. He then proceeded to place the more advanced healing seal on her body so the bruise on her face quickly disappeared from sight. "And now I am going to repay the favor for you doing that. You cut off my genitals, so I will do something just as graphic."

"And what is thAHHHH!" Screamed Kurenai as Sol shoved his entire arm up her vagina and through her cervix. He could easily see how far his hand had gone into her body by the bulge his arm left. Kurenai was unable to scream due to the shock of what just happened. Sol then unclenched hus fist inside her and grabbed ahold of the inside of her womb. Once he got a good hold on it, he pulled with a great amount of force, and in doing so ripped her womb straight out of her vagaina.

"Not so funny when it happens to you is it bitch," said Sol as he showed her the bloody flesh of her womb he had just ripped out before burning it in front of her. Kurenai felt the blood flow out her pussy in large amounts, and she feared that she would die of blood loss, but the seal then activated and painfully healed her womb. "Yeah you don't get to die that easily. You are the second person I am most pissed off at. The first of course being that bitch Hinata."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on here you bastard!"

"You know Kurenai, I have wondered why you have hated me for so long. At first I thought it was because of me being a Jinchuuriki, but I have been alive for many years and I have learned to tell the difference types of anger that comes from people. The anger that comes from you doesn't stem from me being a monster or demon as people have called me for years. No, yours stems from the loss of a lover. It can't be Asuma, since his death had nothing to do with me in anyway. Ah now I see why you hate me so much." Said Sol with a grin on his face from figuring it out.

"And why do you think I hate you so much?"

"It's because you are in love with Hinata," said Sol who only grinned more as he saw that Kurenai's eyes opened wide as he said this, "and you hate me so much because of the fact that she didn't love you back like you did her. You wanted to be more than teacher and student, but she only had eyes for me. And when I took her virginity, that was the last straw, and you saw to it that my dick was cut off. That's as sad as it is pathetic."

"What do you know of love," asked Kurenai, her anger only increasing since Sol had figured out her deepest secret, "Hinata was too good for you. You don't deserve love you filthy beast!"

Sol had just about heard enough from Kurenai by this point, and grabbed ahold of her face and forced her to look into his eyes. He made sure to apply enough pressure so that she couldn't talk back.

"And who are you to decide whether or not I am deserving of love? Are you Kami? No you are not! You are just a bitch with a stick way up her ass who thinks that all men are pigs when you yourself are no better than those you look down upon. I'll have you know that Hinata will never love you, for she is a manipulative gold digging whore who slept with me just so she could bare my child so that the Hyuga could lay claim to the Namikaze estates and the fortune within. That's right, I know my son is alive and I will rescue him from that bitch you love so damn much."

Sol then let go of her face, but then punched her in the throat so that she couldn't speak, at least not until her throat healed via the seal. Once he had shut her up, he took out a few more seals and placed them onto her body. One of them was a silencer seal in the form of a collar with the seal engraved on the tag so as long as she wore it she couldn't speak anymore.

"I just want you to know what is in store for you. The seals I have placed on you do various different things that will prolong your suffering for a very long time. The seal on your head will ensure that your mind doesn't break from the pain that it will have to process for quite some time. The seal on the collar around your neck will ensure that no matter how much pain you are in, no one will be able to hear you scream in pain. The third one I placed on your body will make any form of pleasure you could possibly feel turn into pain, like you were being stabbed inside of your body over and over again. And the last seal I put on you was of my own design. It is a healing seal that will heal you for as long as I allow it to, and unlike the one I used on Shikamaru to help me interrogate him, I don't have to be near it to input my power to keep it activated. You should be thankful, since I made this seal with you in mind as I formed it. You were my inspiration, and that takes a lot to do, so good job."

Kurenai was trying with all of her might to scream at Sol in anger. But with the seal on her neck, it was proving fruitless. Sol walked over to the walls of the cell and punched the wall. Once he did it, the walls fell away revealing that the cell was a fake one and that it had been set up in the center of town. They were surrounded by large amounts of men from the Shinobi Allied Forces. They all had a look of lust in their eyes as they saw her naked form being suspended via chains and metal poles.

"These are the men of the Allied Shinobi Forces," said Sol as he used his hands to emphasize his point by waving them towards the men surrounding them, "and they have been fighting in a war that your village started. And they are tired from all the fighting. So you are going to help them relieve the stress of fighting in this war. You will pay for the sins of your village with your body. Your body will be broken over and over again, while these men have their way with you. You will suffer pain internally as the seal I placed on you will force it upon you, and these men know of the seal on you, so they could do anything they want to hurt your body to help them get off. You think that Hinata will love you like you love her when she sees the whore that you are about to become? And don't worry about your son, since he will die like the rest of Konoha when I'm finished with it."

Sol walked away from the future cocksleeve that was Kurenai and headed towards the Raikage tower to see about finding someone with sensor abilities to help him find his son. As he left Kurenai, the crowds of men swarmed in, and her pain began...


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N: Just a warning, but the lemon scene that will happen in this chapter will be written by a friend of mine. So it will be different then what I write. I asked him to give my story a read and he liked it, but when it came to the sex scenes he told me he could do far better when writing one. I told him to prove it, so he did. I would like your honest opinion, cause if his is better, I'll have him write the rest of them while I focus on the story.)

Sol walked towards the Raikage with a plan in mind. He needed to find a powerful sensor to help him locate his son. The only problem with sensors though was that they could only sense people's chakra levels, and knowing Danzo well enough, he was willing to bet that he had his son holed up somewhere with numerous chakra suppression seals so no one would be able to locate him like Sol was trying to do. Sol planned to take whatever sensor he could get and offering them a chance to become a Gear. If his theory was correct, it would increase their sensory abilities to the point of being able to find his son even if he was hidden behind a wall of seals.

Sol arrived at the door leading into the Raikage's office, but stopped when he heard something from inside that made him stop mid knock. From his memory, he easily recognized the sounds of sexual activity, and seeing who was probably in there, he didn't want to touch that with a fifty mile pole. He was glad that his mother was with the man she had loved before she was abducted and raped for years on end. But he never wanted to walk in on his own mother screwing someone, so he left so that they could continue. As he walked back towards the research area that he made into his own personal lab, and this time made sure place locks on it (no sense having history repeat itself if the events of the other world were anything to go on,) he thought up various seals that would be of use to him in the future...

(Capital)

Danzo was in his throne room sitting on his throne while planning out a plan to turn this whole war back into his favor. He had to finally admit to himself that his army had been destroyed, no matter how unbelievable that it may sound. If he was going to turn this war around, then he would need a weapon of his own that could match Sol. Over the last few weeks, Danzo had sent a squad towards Whirlpool to see if the door was unsealed and if able, take all the knowledge that was in it. But unfortunately the doors reseal themselves after they close on their own. Even to this day, the Uzumaki Clan was still a thorn in his side. Their refusal to hand over their knowledge of seals to his Root shinobi years ago was infuriating to him. He would have been able to take control of Konoha by now with that knowledge, and ye their damned door was all that stood in the way of ultimate power for him.

Danzo did crack a small smile though when his squad came back. While they may not have been able to retrieve any of the Uzumaki scrolls, they were able to collect something just as good. They were able to collect enough of a blood sample that belonged to Sol himself. Once they returned, the sample was given to Kabuto to experiment with, and from his tests, whatever process made Sol into what he was could be replicated, but it would take time to do so. If it worked as well as he hoped it would, than he would become godlike like he had planned to do with the help of Orochimaru before he killed him so that he wouldn't try and usurp him and his power. But Orochimaru had died and all his plans had gone out the window. But now with this new piece of information, his plans could once again move forward. And once he had the powers of a god at his disposal, than he would personally rip the Kyuubi from the Uzumaki brat and rip the doors to the Vault open with his bare hands, and there would be no one alive to stop him...

(Kumo)

Sol laid in the bed in his new hotel room, which used to be Elphelt's alone, but with five separate women who all but demanded he fuck their brains out, he needed the extra large bed that his old room didn't have. Multiple times the bed broke from the strength of their thrusting, and after the fifth time he used his magical energy to make it indestructible so he didn't have to keep repairing it after he broke it with his lovers. Especially Elphelt, who Sol would have never guessed was such a freak when it came to sex. She just had this whole innocent look to her, and yet dear Kami she knew just the right spots to bring him to climax easily. It was always the innocent looking ones. And since the gods were kind enough to apparently give him the power of animal magnetism, he had another woman join his harem of them. Sol still remembered how Fu had joined in on the fun...

(Earlier that day)

Sol had just finished with creating multiple seals when he had been stopped on the street by his fellow Gear Fu. She had a dark blush on her face as she asked him to meet her to help develop her magical powers. Sol quickly guessed that there was more to what she wanted then she was willing to say, but he decided to play along. She asked him to meet her in ten minutes and gave him her room number. He arrived at her room earlier then she asked him to arrive and proceeded to head inside her room. He saw that she wasn't in her room yet and sat down to wait for her to arrive.

Ten minutes has never felt so long for anyone else in the world. It had only taken a minute for Sol to get to her hotel room and wait for her. For the first minute or so, he lay on the bed, eagerly anticipating what was going to happen next when Fu arrived. Then he began to doubt, and once he began, it ran around in his head, getting worse and worse. He had begun to think of all the former Jinchuuriki as his students seeing that he was teaching them to use magic from the ground up. Was this really the way a teacher should be acting towards his students? Sure, She had hinted that she wanted him in a sexual manner, but did she really know what she wanted? She was only newly made Gear who probably had been going through a period of lust before her death, and since she was reborn into a Gear she probably still had it effecting her body and being a Gear would only exasperate that feeling. Was this taking advantage of her? Was he a good teacher to his fellow Gears? Would a good teacher take advantage of his position and use it to seduce his companions? What if he'd read the signals wrong and she actually wanted to train her powers instead of fucking him? As his paranoia grew by the minute, he began to pace around the bed, running a hand through his hair, struggling with these moral questions that he was having for some strange reason. He didn't think about things like this when he had sex with the others, but now that he thought about it, he only truly seduced one of them. Both Elphelt as well as Shion had practically jumped him, and pulled poor Yugito into the mix, but Sol was fairly certain that she didn't think badly of it in any way.

A glance toward the door suddenly cleared his mind of his worries on the matter. There, in the doorframe, was a naked foot. A tanned like caramel colored naked foot, with gleaming skin all the way up to the knee due to the water from the water she had just taken. Emerging from the foot itself was a sexy, shapely, as well as athletic looking caramel leg. The source of the leg was hidden by the door frame, a luring sight as the large toe on the foot slowly dragged across the floor, almost beckoning with the movement. He felt a fresh rush of blood returning to his flagging hard-on, swiftly bringing it back to its former glory.

The leg planted the toe of the foot on the carpet, then pivoted, swinging into view his incredibly hot fellow Gear empowered bug queen. She'd apparently taken a bit of extra time to redo all her makeup that she had been wearing when she met him on the street, her lipstick once more glossy and perfect, dark as well as sexy. Her eyes were orange like the fruit itself, but slightly more dark and smoky, black fading expertly into purple accents around the edges due to the makeup she was wearing. She was also wearing a gray silk see through robe that perfectly hugged her body and only helped to make her newly upsized breasts appear more perky. She was sideways to him, pressing her body against the doorframe like it was a stripper pole, a sly, sexy smirk on those dark, pouty lips.

"Oh, Sol" She half-moaned seductively, as she bent, sliding her upper body down the door frame, pushing her incredible ass up and out. His cock throbbed notably with appreciation of the lovely display. She pivoted on her toe again, now with her back against the frame, one arm up clinging to the door frame, the a placing a black-nailed fingertip on her lower lip, her eyes on her friend and soon to be lover with a false look of guilt.

"Sol, I've been a bad girl, seducing a man I barely know... I think I need to be... punished..." She purred lustily, rocking her hips suggestively.

He pushed forward, swiftly crossing the distance between them in long, forceful strides. She braced herself for him to take her, to conquer her nubile body, but he stopped just short, a few inches from her. His hand came up, gently cradling her chin and lifting her eyes to his. He smiled softly as he leaned in, and kissed her. His hard body loomed over her as their lips met. Even with the boost of power and the transformation when she was turned into a Gear, he was still a good three or four inches taller than her. The kiss was less frenzied than the ones he had done with the other women in his life, slower, more tender, but every bit as dominant and consuming that went with the territory of sleeping with him. She felt her soft figure molding itself against his iron-hard frame, her breasts flattened on his broad chest, their skin tingling with the warmth of their bodies meeting. His iron-hard cock, the cock that made her nearly cream her panties just from the sight alone, was hot and pulsing against her smooth stomach. Her knees shook slightly under the commanding kiss, his dominant presence fully overpowering hers.

When he broke the kiss she could only stare up at him with a mixture of awe, lust, and love. He smiled, a warm, loving grin, then began to speak. "Fu. I want you to know that no matter what happens between us, I will always, always love you equally alongside the other women who have become family to me. You're my butterfly, my ladybug, and I will never do anything to hurt you." He half-whispered, his words completely sincere. "Unless you wanted me to. But before anything happens, I want to make sure you know that if you ever want me to stop, all you have to do is tell me and I will. If you ever feel like... like this whole thing was a mistake, that you want to just be my friend again, you tell me, and it'll be like none of this ever happened. I know that we have only known each other for a short amount of time, unlike the others who I have known for longer." He told her, his eyes on hers the entire time to see her reaction.

His presence looming over her, his kindness, and the gentle warmth he exuded made her feel like she was a queen, safe and happy in his loving embrace. For a moment, she was speechless. This wasn't exactly how she'd expected him to respond to her little show, but... She swallowed, hesitating for just a moment, then began to speak. "Sol, I... I love you. I've loved you ever since went far out of your way to revive me alongside the other former Jinchuuriki, as much as a girl can love her savior. You were... you were the very first person to see me not as a weapon of some sort, but as a woman, you were perfect, even when you were working on your revenge all the time." She smiled, up at him, eyes watering s little. "For a while now, I just loved you like a student does a teacher in a nonsexual manner. But... then, I started having... extra feelings. Feelings a student shouldn't have about her teacher. I was confused and the thoughts made me feel so guilty... I wanted to know exactly how you felt about me, because I wanted to feel love from someone for years. When I first caught a glimpse of you screwing those other women... I'd never seen anything like it, and that night I had my first orgasm mastubating thinking about it. That only made things worse for me, since I was scared to open my heart to anyone after having no one love my entire life."

She told her story with all the honesty she had. "I thought that, I don't know, that I should ignore these feelings since I believed that you were taken and I didn't think that I could compete with them, or even if they would let me join in on the fun, but then I started talking to some people for advice on what I should do. I learned from them that sometimes with matters of the heart that you just have to go on instinct. After a while, I began to see that I didn't have to feel that way and started to listen to their advice. I began to overhear those women you sleep with talk about how sexy you were and I realized what I was feeling was just natural. You've always been the most attractive man in my life since I saw you, the biggest, the strongest, the most loving and kind, my perfect type of man... I've been dreaming about becoming your lover, about tonight. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life. You don't have to worry about me. I want this, I want tonight to happen, and I couldn't imagine giving my first time to anyone other than you Sol." She finished, her eyes a little watery by the end of her tale.

He smiled softly and leaned forward again, gently placing a tender peck on her forehead, the way he always did when he was proud of one of his lovers. His hand left her chin, wiping gently at the corners of her eyes. Suddenly he moved, bending his knees and reaching out, scooping her up into a bridal carry quite suddenly. She let out a surprised yelp at the suddenness of the action, but he just smiled down at her. "Every woman should feel like a princess for her first time." he commented as he effortlessly bore her across the room to his bed. She smiled, one hand coming up to rest on his powerful chest over his heart, feeling his heart pulse within.

He gently lay her down on the silky sheets and kissed her again as he climbed on top of her, his strong frame supported by one forearm, her gravity-defying tits large enough to be crushed into his chest despite the gap between their bodies. His massive member rested heavily her stomach, nearly reaching her tits, illustrating quite vividly for Fu just how deep Sol would fill her when he was all the way inside. Completely dominated by his huge frame and his iron-hard body, she reached her hands up to hold the titanic pussy-pummeler, still unable to fully encircle the thickness. It pulsed and she let out a moaned whimper.

"God, Sol. It's just so BIG. It's going to split me in two..." She half-whispered, but despite her objections her voice had a touch of excitement at the prospect. "I used to masturbate with my fingers in the past whenever I was certain that I was truly alone, but this is just... GOD, Sol." She said, looking up to her lover's face with desire. "I need it, Sol, I need you to make me a woman." she pleaded, her knees spreading further apart, her feet sinking into the mattress on either side of them.

He nodded and slowly crawled down her body, his red-hot cockhead leaving a trail of clear, sticky precum wherever it passed, a glimmering trail along Fu's stomach. His lips left a soft trail of kisses down her neck, her collar and on the upper slopes of her breasts. The movement cause her hard, sensitive nipples to drag over his chest, prompting another soft moan from the caterpillar who would soon become a butterfly. Soon the bulbous, angry knob was poised right at the entrance to her dripping pussy, her delicate flower blooming with her desire. His body braced as his abs flexed, pushing the bestial shaft forward, invading her untouched entrance. Her lips parted, then spread, the stretched, the fearsome helmeted head opening her wider than she had ever been before. Her eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open at the sensation, the sheer size of her Sol's dick, and the fact that it was the cock she had seen pleasure numerous women, came together into a rush of pleasure, plain, fear, and longing that left her unable to speak. Her arms wrapped around Sol's broad shoulders as his muscular frame continued to push, driving toward the singular goal of penetrating Fu. As the last of the head pushed past her lips there was a sudden rush, and the first three inches of his dick drove into her suddenly. Her silence broke and she let out a cry of pleasure and pain, feeling him claiming her pussy for himself forever. Her fingers curled involuntarily, raking those black nails across his shoulders to leave narrow, reddened claw marks. Luckily for him, his healing factor kicked in quickly or else it would have left scars.

He froze there as her snatch gripped and spasmed around the enormous intruder, fighting to repel the invading cock. The tightness was incredible, and he couldn't help but let out a groan of his own. Leaning down, he whispered softly. "Congratulations, Fu."

She smiled, whispering back "Thank you, Sol. I'm a woman now. I'm your woman, now and forever." The two lingered there for a long moment, frozen in an instant of immoral pleasure, before she began to softly rock her hips down onto his meaty shaft. "God, Sol... It's really inside me. It's so damn huge... You're gonna split me in half with this monster. It hurts a little, but... god it's so amazing! I want all of it. Please, Sol, put it all the way in me, I want to feel every inch of your giant fucking cock!" She begged.

He grinned a wicked smile at that, and gave his hips a sharp buck, forcing another inch into her tight pussy, provoking a gasp from his newly devirginized lover "Think you can handle it all?" He teased.

Soon he was fucking her properly, short, rapid strokes, each push forcing the mighty cock deeper and deeper into her recently-virgin pussy. Each stroke prompted fresh moans from Fu, her massive breasts wobbling up and down as he sawed his titanic cock into her, her nipples dragging lines on his powerful pecs. As he passed the halfway point she glanced down through the valley of her wobbling tits, her eyes wide at the sight of his titan disappearing into her. Seeing how much of it was still left to take was too much for her to handle. "Sooollll, I'm CUMMMIIIING!" She screamed, her body seizing up as her body spasmed through the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had, her cunt walls hungrily milking at his mighty shaft as he drove ever deeper into her. He didn't even pause as she came and came beneath him, possessed by his goal of hilting himself inside of her. Her fingernails once more drew across his muscular back, leaving reddened trails behind as they raked over skin, but once again were quickly healed. Waves of mind-shattering pleasure washed over her, leaving her helpless against Sol's overwhelming cock. Each new stroke made her orgasm linger on, stretching it out until she felt she might lose her mind.

As the climax finally faded after what seemed like an eternity, there was a distinct bump deep inside her. He let out a groan as he realized what he was hitting. He managed to muster up enough control to hold himself in check while he asked her a very important question. "Fu? Are you sure you want to continue? Because I'm in you up to the womb. If I go any further you're gonna end up forever shaped to only take my cock from now on." He warned, looking to her for a decision he could not make on his own.

She panted, still winded from her powerful climax. "I... I'm sure Sol!" She moaned, and he suddenly felt those tall, sexy feet wrapping around his waist, holding him in desperately. "But I need it all! I need to feel you fucking my fertile womb! I want to be your baby breeding slut!" She moaned out loudly. "Please, Sol, claim my womb with your cum! Impregnate me!"

Her words echoed over and over in his mind, driving him on. No longer able to hold back, he pulled back and hammered forward again, the flared head dragging at her sensitive innermost walls, then slamming deep into her, battering at the wall of her womanly core, a fearsome invader at the temple gate. He was using deep, powerful strokes, pulling out almost half his cock with each stroke before driving it home again. Below him, Fu writhed in pleasure, voice lost to its intensity. Orgasms were coming with almost every other stroke, each on the heel on another, faster and faster until she could hardly tell where one ended and the next began. Her tunnel gripped, squeezed, milked and sucked at his meaty shaft while he fucked her. When she found her voice again all she could utter was a mindless chant of "Fuck me fuck me fuck me FUCK MMMEEEEEE!" Her voice peaked to a squeal as she felt her barrier fall and Sol's massive cock invade her womb, filling it entirely with his meaty shaft. His hips finally met hers, every last inch of her lover's cock now seated inside her, his apple-sized balls heavy and hot on her ass.

He let out a long, low groan as he held himself inside her. Her still-spasming walls had been almost too much and now the mouth of her womb gripped his shaft like a vice, just behind the flared cockhead. He bucked his hips, making the rim of his cockhead pop out and back in to her hungry womb. The sensation was incredible. He did it again, and a third time, and then he felt it coming. He ground his hips forward, his pelvis grinding into her clit as his massive balls began to tighten. "Oh, Fu, here it comes, I'm cumming, I'm cumming in your womb, god, take it all!" Was all the warning he could babble as he began to cum. His shaft jerked once, twice inside her, then the third time it fired. A blast of molten manhood, hot and thick and so very much of it, flooding her fertile valley, her sacred core. Each blast struck the back of her womb like a fire hose and she was speechless to the intense pleasure that rocked her mind. She clung to him, every muscle tight as she rode the waves of pleasuring echoing out from her rapidly-filling womb. Her clenching hole gripped so tight, and his monster was just so big, that not a drop could escape around it's enormous girth. Each new shot stuffed her womb beyond capacity until it began to stretch and bulge, her smooth, flat belly swelling out bit by bit until finally his climax was over.

When he was finished she collapsed back to the bed beneath him, panting heavily, her body coated in a glistening sheen of sweat. Tired as she was, she took a moment to lift her arms over her head, displaying her body to him, for his pleasure. Her breasts heaved with her heavy breathing, wobbling softly at each end of their movements. Her belly swelled with the sheer volume of his spunk, making her look like she'd already been knocked up for a month or two, the gentle swell of a baby bump. He lifted himself up, kneeling now, their bodies still intimately connected at the hips, neither wanting to let the other go just yet. His own body glistened with sweat as well, a shimmering coat that made his every rippling muscle pop out. As he looked down at her he couldn't help but imagine that she really was pregnant, what that would look like. He could see her belly swelling further and further with the gift of life, her already massive breasts growing larger still as they filled with sweet milk.

"God you look beautiful." He panted with a warm, satisfied smile, leaning forward once again.

"Sol, I feel so full of you..." She whispered softly. "It's so warm... I just know I'm pregnant already." She smiled.

He chuckled, and leaned down to plant a tender kiss on her lips. Their lips met and their tongues entwined, as lovers, soft and loving as they lay together. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled the two of them, never breaking the kiss, never unplugging her overstuffed womb, until her soft figure rested on top of his rock-hard frame. "I want to keep you stuffed with cum until we're absolutely sure. You know, I always wanted lots of kids." He grinned softly as he looked at his newest lover.

She smiled a mischievous smirk and nipped at his lower lip as she pushed up off his body, hands on his broad, powerful pecs. "You just lay back, Sol, and let your little slut do all the work." She purred lustily. Seems she wasn't satisfied with just one load of creamy cum, she wanted more. Her position made her breasts hang pendulously, swaying to and fro with each tiny movement she made, her nipples tracing erratic circles. She was still a bit weak from her powerful orgasm, but she had strength enough to start to rock her hips, swaying them in circles as she lifted a few inches up his massive rod before dropping back down, her juicy rear jiggling with each movement. She bit her lip around a moan of pleasure as she felt his cock moving deep inside her once again.

Grinning, Sol reached up and back, crossing his hands behind his head as Fu began to ride his massive member. "Mmm, that is an incredible view, baby. You're such a hot little whore for me." He grinned as she rode him, his smile faltering into a mask of pleasure once in a while as she moved in a particularly stimulating way.

She bit her glossy lips again as she rode him a little harder, his thick shaft stimulating every nerve in her pussy at once. She could hardly believe how good it felt to be stretched out by her lover. Her more wild movements made her overstuffed womb wobble and sway with the momentum, which only added a strange new pleasure to the erotic sensations echoing out from her well-fucked pussy. "Mmm, thank you, Sol! I'm so glad you made me your little whore. Your cock is so fucking huge, I'm going to need it in me all the time!" She moaned out.

His grin shifted to a wicked smirk. "Oh yeah? And why's that? Come on, baby, tell daddy why you need his cock." He said, bucking his hips upward suddenly, making her eyes go wide as she let out a throaty moan. He was getting really turned on thinking about her calling him 'daddy.'

At his prompting, she began to explain in loving detail. "Because daddy's giant cock feels so good! It stretches my tight little pussy so wide, I can't get enough! I love every inch of this monster dick, and I love how full daddy stuffs my womb with his cum! If I couldn't get a taste of your delicious cock and cum every day I would go crazy!" She moaned out, bucking her hips even harder on his, their hips smacking together with each drop of her hips, the sound filling the room. She leaned back, shifting her hands from his pecs to high thighs as she continued to ride his monster meat rod. The new position thrust her huge tits up high as they bounced and wobbled hypnotically, and pushed her cum-swollen belly to greater prominence. "Oh, daddy! Look how much you fill me up! I'm completely stuffed with daddy's delicious cum! Please, daddy, fill me up more and more! I want you to fill me until I'm ready to pop!" she begged, rapidly losing her last bits of self-control under the waves of pleasure assaulting her brain.

He reached forward, his large, strong hands taking hold of her hips as he began to fuck upward in earnest, pulling her down to meet his thrusts. Each stroke provoked a new moan, each louder than the last until he began to worry that the neighbors might hear her exultant screams of pleasure. "Daddy! Oh, FUCK ME HARDER, DADDY! FUCK YOUR SLUT! I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN! CUM WITH ME, DADDY, CUM IN YOUR SLUTTY WHORE AGAIN!" She screamed out, unable to contain herself as she felt her pleasure mounting towards the peak of a tremendous orgasm, the kind she'd only just discovered when her daddy gave her one.

Her words were nearly enough to set his geyser off a third time that night, but when her pussy gripped his massive cock as she once again reached the pinnacle of pleasure, that was when it was too much to take. "Fuck, baby, I'M CUMMING!" He roared, slamming his hips into her hard, his hands grinding their bodies together as his massive shaft throbbed and pulsed once again. Each new shot blasted into her already stuffed womb, swelling it larger and larger. She looked almost halfway along a pregnancy when the pressure inside her was too much. A whimpering moan escaped her as his seed began to overflow her womb, forcing its way out around his monster, down through her spasming cunt and out around the base of his mighty shaft in thick rivers of white man-cream. Slowly she felt her womb draining until she was once more back to her normal flat-bellied self. She collapsed forward as her climax left her body, leaving her weak and drained.

Her lover's cock was still hard inside her, and her breasts flattened onto his chest as they lay there, the both of them panting with the exertion of the powerful fuck. Sleepily she planted a set of small, tender kisses along his collarbone, whispering soft 'I love you's after each peck. He gently wrapped his arms around her as they lay together. The smell of cum now saturated the room, but neither of them had the energy to do anything about it at the moment as they cuddled together. It was a few hours later that the rest of his lovers appeared at the hotel and Sol sensed them. He carefully unraveled himself from Fu and left to satisfy their sexual needs... 

(Few hours later)

As he slept soundly covered in the bodies of four sexually satisfied women, outside in a special room designed just for her was Kurenai, who at this time was getting raped senseless. The room was heated so that she wouldn't freeze, as well as indoors so that the weather wouldn't effect her. The room was filled with sexual instruments of all kinds ranging from whips to knives for those truly sick people who get off on the sight of blood flowing from a wound. There had been one incident where she attempted to bite some unlucky bastard's dick, but luckily he was quick enough to grab ahold of her head and stopped her from doing just that. He then spent the next forty minutes cutting into her flesh all over her body, as well as stabbing her eyes out repeatedly and taking a pair of pliers and ripping out her teeth one by one to teach her a very painful lesson. The seal that Sol placed on her made sure that all the damage that was done to her body was healed quickly. She even grew new teeth. Once this problem was brought to Sol's attention, he quickly made a new seal to place on her head that forced her mouth to not be strong enough to chew or bite into anything. So all food she was forced to consume was in liquid form so she could easily ingest it alongside the buckets upon buckets of semen being pumped into her stomach at a constant rate.

Since she was raped in and out over and over again nonstop, her stomach was constantly filled with the cum of hundreds of men. Whenever she was too full of it, someone who was feeling especially sadistic would punch her square in the stomach to force her to puke it out either her pussy or her mouth. They then would take the time to clean up the area before they resumed the rapping once more. The entire time that she was getting rapped by the numerous men, Kurenai felt pain unlike she had ever felt before in her life. True to his word, Sol's seal had made her feel like she was being stabbed in the womb by a knife every single time someone thrust into her body. Plus the men knew that she would heal from any form of damage done to her, so some of the more depraved people used her body to live through their bloodiest sexual fantasies. The worst one out of the bunch was a man who made a makeshift condom out of sandpaper as he took her. Her insides were torn apart over and over again, and she wished she could scream, but the damned seal that Sol put on her made that course of action impossible to do.

And it wasn't even just the men alone who rapped her. Some women joined in as well with various instruments and some even came along with their husbands or boyfriends and double teamed her body as they made out over her hurting body. She silently prayed to the gods to deliver her from this pain that was being force upon her, and yet the gods laughed at her and refused to help her out. The rapping continued long into the night and well into the morning, and it would only continue for days on end...

(Kumo- the following morning)

Sol once again set out to seek help from the Raikage, and after a long night of love making with his lover, he needed to find someone to help him locate his son. He once again found himself at the doors leading into A's office, but this time without the sounds of sexual activities. Sol walked into the office and saw his mother there alongside A, and they would appear to be flirting with one another. Once Sol entered, they stopped flirting with one another, but they still sported a blush on their faces as they tried to compose themselves.

"You know that I'm ok with you dating each other," said Sol with a laugh while looking at his mother blush even deeper as he said that, "but if you are going to marry her I call demand on the position of giving away the bride. So you don't have to hide it from me."

"Wow," said A while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly in embarrassment, "I honestly thought you would be pissed off for some reason. Seeing that she is your mother and all."

"You give my mother the happiness that she deserves. Plus if I tried anything, she would impale me on another pole with her fury enhanced strength. And once was enough."

"Wait, did you actually do that to your son Red?" Asked A with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah," said Kushina who matched his sheepish look from earlier, "I mistook him for Minato and attacked him in full on 'angry woman' mode. The end results was my son being impaled on a pole before he powered up and literally knocked the sense into me."

"Wow, that's my girl."

"Ok, embarrassment aside," said Sol who's face became more serious, "I need your help with saving my son."

"How can I help you in this endeavor?"

"I am in need of a sensor. The more powerful the better. My son is somewhere in Konoha and I need the help of one so that I can pinpoint his exact whereabouts. From there I can easily form a plan and rescue him."

"Why haven't you attacked the village and gotten your son back?"

"Because his bitch of a mother placed the Cage Bird Seal on his head. Even if I were to save him, they would just kill him before anything else happened. It took some time, but I finally found a way to free him from the seal."

"That's wonderful Sol," said Kushina with a smile on her face, "but it's too bad that we don't have an Uzumaki with powerful sensory abilities."

When she said that, A smacked himself in the forehead out of sheer stupidity.

"I feel like such a dumbass," said A, "I almost forgot all about her entirely."

"Who are you talking about," asked Sol with a raised eyebrow towards.

"Long ago, when my brother was captured by the Akatsuki, I fought against the members that came for him personally. One of them was a red haired woman with glasses who threw a few needles of tranquilizing poisons at me. The poisons paralyzed me long enough for them to get away with my brother, and I swore revenge on all of them. Years after that event, some of my shinobi managed to capture her while she was apparently running from someone and didn't really put up much of a fight. Once captured, I had her placed in the deepest darkest cell I had to spend the rest of her days. I suspect she is an Uzumaki, and was planning to use her as breeding stock if and when this war ended."

"So you had an Uzumaki this entire time and didn't tell us," shouted Sol as his anger slowly rose as A said that.

"I have to side with my son on this one Sparks," said Kushina with her arms crossed across her chest, "how could you forget something like that?"

"I'm sorry Red, but with the pain of losing my niece and my brother as well as the war, it kind of slipped my mind. I'm sorry."

"Well if you would be so kind as to release her, that would be very helpful."

"Fine, I'll release her, but..." Said A in a thinking pose.

"But what," said Sol who was curious to see what A wanted.

"I want you to give me the same power boost you gave my brother."

"We are called Gears mind you. And if you want to become one, it is within my power to do so, but I do have to warn you about something."

"And what is that?"

"Once the process starts, you will feel pain unlike anything you have ever felt in your life. The pain will continue for about four to five minutes, but to your brain it will seem like a lifetime of it. The power boost is worth it, but I thought you should know about the pain that goes with it. Are you willing to go through that?"

"I am willing to go through this process," said A with a serious look on his face, "so when do we begin?"

"Right now," said Sol as he charged up his power in his hand to begin the process and stabbed his hand into A's chest. A wasn't given a chance to even flinch before the pain started to set in.

"Was that really necessary," asked Kushina with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes it was," said Sol as he started to walk away to release the Uzumaki from prison, "because no matter what he did to prepare for the pain, it wouldn't have helped. So it was better that he get it over with now. Just be careful when he evolves into a Gear. When you evolved you went on a rampage, so be prepared for it if he does the same."

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to release our clan member and see if she can help me," said Sol as he left the office heading towards the prisoner cells...

(Prisoner Cell)

Karin Uzumaki was laying on the cot provided for her in her prison cell. Life had really taken a turn for the worse for her ever since she had willingly gone with that prick Sasuke when he left Orochimaru's village. But since Sasuke had been the reason Orochimaru had been killed, she thought that her chances of survival would be good if she joined in on his quest for power. But once Itachi had been killed, Sasuke's lust for power only increased after he joined the Akatsuki. She had joined him alongside her comrades Jugo and Suigetsu. Over the course of their journey to help Sasuke kill his brother, they had become good friends, even though it didn't appear that way from an outside perspective.

But even those good times were not to last for long since Sasuke was a traitor to the core. The Akatsuki was betrayed by Sasuke, who sold them out in return for amnesty. She was unsure how or even why she got a hunch to leave the organization when she did. She had tried to warn her friends, but they refused to listen, so she left on her own. But she escaped at the perfect time, for when she was far enough away from their base, her sensory abilities felt their lives snuff out and she cried as she ran away. Her friends were dead, and while she ran, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She was quickly captured by shinobi that came from Kumo and brought before the Raikage. He had immediately recognized her from when they had captured his little brother to extract the Biju within him. He had her chakra sealed up and threw her into the deepest cell they had.

And now here she was, wasting away for the rest of her life. That was the punishment that the Raikage sentenced her to. She had spent the years in this prison cell and felt regret for what she had done. She would give anything to take it all back. It was at that moment that she heard the door begin to open. She squinted her eyes from the sudden brightness, but then saw a young looking man standing there looking at her.

"Are you an Uzumaki," asked the stranger in the doorway.

"Why do you ask," asked Karin, who was worried that her secret had been found out. Many villages would literally kill to get her into their village for her genetics.

"My name is Sol Uzumaki, and I have the permission from the Raikage himself to set you free."

"What? I thought I was the only Uzumaki left."

"No there are two more who are alive right now. They are my mother and my son, and it's because of the latter that I need your assistance."

"What do you need from me?"

"How good are your sensory abilities?"

"They are fairly higher than most sensors, but then again we Uzumaki are second to none when it comes to these things."

"That's good to know. Now my next question is a very important one. Would you be willing to suffer a great amount of pain for an extraordinary amount of power?"

"What type of power are you talking about," she asked with a serious look on her face as she did, "cause if it's anything like Orochimaru wanted to do, then I will have to decline your offer."

"No no no," said Sol as he shook his head and waved his arms to put her mind at ease, "what I am offering is nothing like that snake could ever offer someone."

"Then what is this power you are offering me?"

"Let me show you what I am offering," said Sol as he launched a strand of his memory into her head. He was fairly certain that once she saw his power, she would agree to the evolutionary change. So now all he had to do was wait until the process was over...

(2 hour later)

Sol placed the Uzumaki, who had introduced herself as Karin before he injected her with the means to evolve herself into a Gear, into his old hotel room. He didn't need it since he was sleeping in a larger bed with five different women to keep him company. The process was the same as when he did it to A, and he knew it would be some time before she awoke with her new powers. So he had time to kill, and with that in mind Sol whistled for Zato, and as he did Zato emerged from his shadow. Man Sol really loved this dog, such a good boy, and he let Zato know this by petting him as well as giving him a belly scratch. Zato enjoyed this greatly and whimpered when Sol stopped, but he saw judging from Sol's face, there was business to take care of first, then more belly scratches. And with Zato at his side Sol teleported them out to their destination...

(Namikaze Residence)

Sol and Zato teleported into what was at one point of time Minato's study, where he studied the stolen Uzumaki scrolls and perverted them into his own weaker versions of them. Sol saw the various notes left behind the man who dared to call himself such a great man. Great man his ass! Sol destroyed his notes and made sure that all traces of them were destroyed as well. Just being in this house filled him with a fury unlike any he had ever felt. But just as quickly a it rose up in him, he was able to quell it inside. He then thought of an idea that would help him in the future for when he was able to get his son...

It took Sol about an hour to complete his preparations for the future. Once complete, he gave Zato the order to eliminate the entirety of the Inuzuka down to the very last pup. Zato was hesitant to do as ordered at first, but Sol explained that if they didn't eliminate all of them, than any of the Inuzuka that survived would devout their lives to avenge their fallen clan. Once he had explained his reasoning to his order, then Zato set out to eliminate the clan he had at one time belonged to.

While Zato headed towards the Inuzuka clan house, Sol made a mental list of people who he wanted to eliminate personally. There were quite a few that came to mind like Ino, Sakura, and Choji. And as he did, one person came to mind above all others. As soon as he set his mind to who he wanted to capture, he set out immediately to capture his own target...

(Inuzuka Clan House)

Zato arrived at his old home with one simple goal in mind, kill everything within. Zato knew that he wanted this to be as stealthy as he possibly could make it, so he used his powers to control shadows and hid his scent so the dogs in the kennels wouldn't sense him. Once he was sure that his scent was hidden away, he headed towards the kennels. Luckily for him, it was nighttime and the darkness hid him away from the view of anyone in the area. He saw that all of the dogs in the kennel were asleep, which was perfect for Zato. He stretched out his shadow to infect all of the shadows of the dogs in said kennels. Once all of them had been infected, he made a simple spike made out of the shadows pierced right through their heads while going through their brain instantly killing them without a fight.

Zato looked at the bodies of those he had once called family, and felt bad once he saw the numerous bodies of the puppies and their mothers. While he had not wanted to kill them, he had to agree with Sol's logic. Once he was sure that they were all dead, he made his way through the clan house. He went from room to room to eliminate the clan members one by one. While they slept. None were spared, but they were killed quickly via shadow spike through the head. It wasn't until near the end of his mission, that he met resistance in the forms of both Tsume and Hana. They had woken up once the smell of blood had become strong after so many of their clan had been slain in their sleep.

Hana was the first to attack with her three dogs, who were alive since they slept in her room instead of the kennels at night. Zato easily killed her dogs by quickly tearing their throats open with his teeth. While this display of brutality shocked them, what really got to them was when Zato formed a hand out of his shadows and threw the head of his former master Kiba at Tsume. She saw her son's head, which was missing its eyes and held it to her chest as she broke down into tears at the loss of her son. Zato capitalized on her breakdown to summon a tentacle out of shadows and quickly used it to penetrate through Hana's pussy, all the way through her body and out her head. Once the tentacle stopped penetrating through her, Zato formed it into a long sword form, cutting her in half right down the center. Tsume saw her daughter's gruesome death and puked out the entirety of the contents in her stomach. Her dog tried to back up away from this beast that was before him, but a drill of shadows cut his body down the middle, effectively spreading his organs and blood all over the room. Tsume finally had enough of seeing her clan die in such gruesome deaths. She quickly got up and tried to run, but she realized that her body wasn't moving. She looked down and saw that a large hand made out of shadows had her in a tight hold, and while this happened another hand formed as well. This one grabbed a tight hold of her head, and before she could beg for mercy, the hand pulled her head off from her body with her spine still attached. Zato threw her head to join her families bodies on the floor, but he crushed her body into a bloody paste. With his mission done, Zato returned once more into the shadows and headed back towards Sol...

(Jonin Apartment Complex)

Sol snuck towards the apartment complex that most of the Jonin lived in since the rent was cheaper than a house. He snuck into the building and kept to the shadows. He was able to avoid being caught pranking people when he was a child while wearing a bright orange tracksuit and got away with it. So with his two hundred plus years of experience, plus a far better wardrobe, so this was a cakewalk. He had to go up a few floors, and had to hide away from a few Jonin who were on their way out of the building. But soon he was standing in front of the door that belonged to the apartment of his target.

He checked the door for seals of any kind, but saw none. He took out a seal and placed it on the door. This seals purpose was to expose any and all traps within an area. Once the seal was in place, he opened the door slowly and quietly. Once inside, he closed the door just as carefully as he had opened it. Once closed, he turned around and saw all the hidden traps that were scattered all around the apartment. Since he saw where they were, he easily was able to get around the traps. He looked around the apartment and saw that his target had lived so well since his so called demise nine years ago. He quietly made his way to the bedroom, and saw his target fast asleep. He snuck up to his target's sleeping form and quickly placed a seal on them. The seal teleported his target to a specially made especially for them. Once Sol had captured his target, he felt Zato returned to his shadow. With his companion secured, he set up a proximity explosive seal so that the next person to enter the apartment would get a literal explosive surprise. Once set up, Sol teleported out to have some fun with his newest subject...

(Meanwhile in Kumo)

Karin woke up with a massive headache, one that didn't seem to want to go away. What was even worse was the fact that with the headache came a strange power that allowed her to sense everyone around her, regardless of chakra levels in their bodies. It took some time to control her powers, and with control she was able to single out single people out. And to make her power even better, she was able to have what she would call an 'out of body experience'. Her spirit was able to leave her body so she could spy on others without anyone seeing her. She remembered that Sol had offered her this evolutionary power so that she could improve her sensory abilities and help him find his son.

She was looking forward to telling him the extent of her powers...

(A/N: Just like I said, my friend was the one who wrote this chapters lemon. If you like it, then I'll let him continue to write them. But the question I'm sure you are all wondering is who did Sol take away from Konoha? Well you will just have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Till next update...)


	20. Chapter 20

Danzo was in his throne room furiously smashing his cane on the ground again and again. It would seem that even the people who were shielded behind the walls of their city were at risk of the being killed as well. And what made it worse is the fact that he couldn't even use a tracking team to hunt down the bastard that did this to his soldiers, since the Inuzuka were the ones who were the best at tracking people. Now they were all dead, and he wasn't sure who was responsible for their deaths, since at first he wanted to believe that Sol had done it, but the way that they were killed seemed like they had been butchered by something that wasn't human in any sense of the word.

If that wasn't bad enough, the team he had sent to Kumo to check on the status of his army had yet to return and report what they had seen. Danzo once again had to tell himself that they might have failed and were either dead or dying at the hands of the Kyuubi brat. Danzo thought long and hard on what to do with the events that had taken place. Dano knew that what he needed for his plans to work was time, and time was in short supply. But he pondered on how to get more time than he had. It was at that moment that he remembered that Sol had one weakness that he could exploit, and that weakness was he went far out of his way for friends. While Sol had learned that his friends he had made during his childhood in Konoha were all fakes, and the rest of his friends outside of the village were now in Kumo, so he couldn't use them in his plan. But he had one of his friends still in a prison cell, and he would use it to his advantage.

Danzo called for a small team to go to the Spring Country prison, and he ordered them to bring back Princess Koyuki, the former Daimyo of Spring Country. With her as his hostage, He knew he could get Sol to do anything he wanted. And the price for her freedom would be a very steep one...

(Wave Country)

For the past few weeks of this one sided war he had found himself forcefully thrust into, Sol had made a mental note to do a few things. One of these things he was accomplishing right at this moment. During the time that Sol and his friends had set up the sensors in the area surrounding Kumo, one of Sol's friends had found the sword Kubikiribocho still lodged in the headless corpse of Lee. The sword was brought to him, and he spent some time developing a seal to make sure that once the sword was placed as a marker for Zabuza's grave once more, that it would remain there until someone who was truly worthy of wielding it came to claim it. Not unlike the tales he had read in his youth about King Arthur and the Sword in the Stone, but unlike the story there was no England to rule over in this world. He had planned on placing the seal on the blade awhile ago, but Jiraiya and his cronies had arrived before he could do so, and doing so was forced lower on his to do list.

The seal itself was easy to make, but it was conversing with the spirit within the blade that gave it its power was the more complex matter. The blade had found him worthy to wield it, but Sol had to respectfully decline and explained that he had to wield a blade that he had made himself so that he could use his power far more efficiently. So the seal was linked to the spirit, and the spirit would be the one to decide who was worthy to wield the blade in the future.

Sol arrived at the gravesite of the first person he could truly call a friend as well as his master Zabuza. With a sad expression on his face, Sol sank the sword back into the ground where he had placed it so many years ago. Sol then sat down cross legged in front of their graves and unsealed a jar of the best sake he could buy in Kumo. He said a silent prayer for the fallen warriors, and poured some sake on each of their graves in their honor. He then than chugged the remainder of what was left in the bottle, knowing that while the sake was stronger than usual, he couldn't get drunk off it due to his bodies high metabolism. Sol looked at the village of Wave and a sense of euphoria washed over him as he saw the village. It was here that his life had truly began, where he had made his true friends, the ones he would willingly lisk life and limb for.

Once he had finished reminiscing on the good times that had happened outside of the village, Sol stood up, said one more silent prayer to the fallen warriors, and walked away. Sol was unaware of this fact, but he would never return to these gravesites for as long as he lived...

(Wave Village)

Sol met up with the other three people he had selected to help him with his mission. He brought along Karin so that he could see firsthand how effective her newfound sensory abilities were. He brought Ramlethal along with him simply so that they could become closer. He was sure that she had deeply repressed emotions, and his hopes were that he could help her uncover her emotions in time. Plus the fact that Sol was certain that she was in love with him, and he wanted to help that relationship grow. The last person in his group was Killer Bee, and Sol could only laugh at the reason why he had brought him.

Shortly after Sol had returned to Kumo after abducting his target, making sure that his target was sealed away until he was ready to deal with them at a later time, and sending out Zato to eliminate the Inuzuka clan, he was walking towards A's office to tell him where he was heading out to and what his mission was. Along the way, he had seen the legs of a man sticking out of the ground, and Sol helped pull out said man. Once uncovered, he saw that it was Killer Bee, and he could only laugh at the situation since he easily put two and two together.

"It's not funny what my brother did," rapped Bee as he looked pissed at Sol for laughing at his misfortune, "why does my big bro always have to treat me like a mother fucking kid?"

"He only hurts you because he loves you so," said Sol totally unfazed by Bee's glare, "and his way of showing you love just unfortunately happens to be through physical pain."

"But how the hell did he get so strong? And who is he to say that rapping my sentences is wrong?"

"Oh yeah," said Sol while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I forgot to mention that I made A a Gear like us. And before you get on my case about doing that, I did it so that in return I could free a fellow Uzumaki from your prisons."

"Why in the hell did you do that? It was bad enough when I could only be hurt by the cat."

"I don't know why you are trying to man up to me," rapped Sol, who was enjoying this little battle of theirs, "but you won't win this battle of rhymes so don't even try Bee."

"I rhyme my words as I rap what I say, and while you may be physically strong, in a battle of rap you can't win no way!"

Sol would have kept this rap battle going for some time, cause he was not one to back down from a challenge, but before he could say anything else Bee was knocked out cold by a metal paperweight that had been thrown and hit him upside the head.

"STOP RAPPING!" Screamed A from his office, which was still quite a bit away from where they were standing and yet his screams were clearly heard by all. Sol found the whole thing hilarious and started to laugh hard about it to the point of tears. Once he was done laughing and calmed down to the point where he could talk without chuckling, he told Bee that he would be gone for a while. When he said this, Bee was curious as to why that was and he let Bee know he was on a mission, but that he was also paying a quick visit to Wave Country to replace the blade that was at one point Zabuza's grave marker before Tenten stole it. Bee was pissed at hearing that she had desecrated a man's grave and vocally cursed her to a horrible and painful death. Sol just laughed a bit and told him that she had already been taken care of, and as an added bonus died in one of the most gruesome ways he could imagine.

Bee saw this trip as a way to get away from his brother, hopefully for long enough to calm him down. And Bee basically begged to come along. Sol thought about it for a bit and decided to let him come, even though he didn't really need him to. He just felt bad for the guy who was having sibling issues, and once he had agreed to let Bee tag along, Bee rapped in joy. This time A threw his entire desk at him, but Sol caught it before it hit him and threw it back at A. He was not expecting that in the slightest and had his back turned as it hit him square in the back. Sol then teleported in and let him know that he was going to complete a mission and he would be gone for some time. Once all that had been cleared up, Sol rounded up his team and set out...

And now that brings them to Wave village. Sol had done what he set out to do here, and was finally ready to complete his mission, so with a clear conscience, he teleported them to Spring Country...

(Spring Country)

Sol and his friends teleported in the countryside not that far from the prison that housed the princess. Sol thought about it for a second, and remembered when he had been imprisoned in there himself. The main difference between now and then was he was far stronger, wasn't being imprisoned by some tyrant of a ruler, or even have an experimental chakra suppressor attached painfully to his chest. While he had to admit that his brief time in this country had not been ideal, but the silver lining to it was that he made a lifelong friend who just so happened to be a Daimyo as well.

Sol walked with his companions and saw the devastation that had been brought unto this once beautiful country. Where there was once beautiful fields that had been uncovered after the large heat generator turned Snow country into Spring, now those fields were gone. Large excavation sites were located everywhere, and what appeared to be remnants of old technology was scattered everywhere. Sol would love to see what this technology did as the scientist inside him was trying to get out, but he had a mission to complete and another tyrant to dethrone. As they walked towards the prison, Sol was laughing internally due to this whole scenario was sounding like some cliche story where the hero saves the princess. But unlike most of those stories, his was filled with far more gore as well as rap, instead of the child friendly stuff publishing companies put out.

They finally arrived at their destination, and like it was all those years ago, the prison was large and empty. Sol ordered Karin to test out her new powers to see how accurate she could use them. So they waited at the entrance as Karin used her power to locate Koyuki. While they waited, Sol sparred with Bee to see how well he had gotten with his new fighting style. Back in the old world, Sol had seen people who fought like Bee and called their fighting style Capoeira. While Sol himself hadn't learned the style himself, he had a good memory and helped Bee invent his own version of the style which was very effective. In a serious fight, Bee was able to defeat most of the other Gears, at least when magic wasn't involved. His style was even more deadly whenever he included swords into the mix, but he couldn't ever defeat Ramlethal no matter how hard he tried. Ramlethal's sword style was near impossible to beat if you go at it with swords, Sol being the only one to do just that.

It wasn't long before Karin had returned back to her body, and was able to give an accurate description on how to get to Koyuki from their current location. But what was the most surprising was Karin also let them know that a small group of enemies was heading their way. Sol heard this and growled in rage in response.

"What is it that has gotten you mad," rapped Bee, backing up slightly seeing that he had seen first hand what Sol was able to do when angry. And while Bee may like to tempt fate whenever he raps near his brother or cousin Yugito, but he wasn't suicidal in the least. "The objective is near and you should feel glad."

"I'm mad because I know why they are here," said Sol as he unsealed his blade in preparation of the oncoming enemies.

"Why are they here," asked Ramlethal while summoning her pets to fight alongside her.

"They are here for the same reason we are, to release the former Spring Daimyo. But unlike us, they are planning on using her for leverage against me."

"And why would they assume that that plan would work," asked Ramlethal, "why would they go far out of the way to capture this one woman? Who is she to you?"

"She is an old friend of mine from before I died and was reborn as Sol. What you need to understand Ram is that I cherish my friends and my loved ones above all else."

"And what do you categorize me as," asked Ramlethal feeling a stir of something deep within her body, yet what it was she couldn't understand. And she began to question if this was what emotions were, and if they were she would have to try harder to uncover them.

"I categorize you as either a loved one or a friend," said Sol with a grin on his face," your choice." As he said that to her, her face lit up in a blush and she couldn't understand why it was doing it.

But before she could ask him anything else, the enemies they had sensed arrived in front of them. Sol looked at their forces and smiled at what he saw. The enemies consisted of Kakashi, Choji, Ino, Yamato, Sai, as well as Choji's father Choza.

"You know what's funny about this whole thing," asked Sol as he chuckled to himself as he address his enemies.

"And what would that be," said Kakashi, who was starting to gather chakra into his hand to form a Chidori attack. He wasn't going to allow Sol to fight back, and would kill him where he stood.

"It's the fact that it seems like Danzo is sending you after me, knowing full well that I hate all of you with an utter passion and will kill you personally in the most painful ways I can conceive. Except for Yamato and Sai, since they didn't lie to me my entire life and only sided with the wrong village."

"Wait," said Ino who was shocked at what Sol just said, "so you are going to spare Sai and Yamato?"

"Are you on some kind of mind altering drugs," asked Sol with a 'are you serious' look on his face, "Cause that was a very dumb question. Of course I'm gonna kill them!"

Kakashi then charged forward with a Chidori in hand, but Sol just caught his hand and squeezed it until the bones in it broke. But unlike when he did this to Jiraiya, his bones did not puncture through the skin. A shame really. But before Kakashi could even cry out in pain, Sol punched him hard enough to knock him out.

"For a man who claims to be a great shinobi, he sure got knocked out easily," said Sol with a huff as he walked towards the rest of the enemies. But he stopped mid-step and looked to Bee. "Bee I think this the perfect time to see what you can do. No killing of anyone except the emotionless one and the tree chucking one."

"Brother Sol says not to kill," rapped Bee, "but is it ok if a little blood they spill?"

"Oh by all means, hurts them as much as you want, just no killing. I'm heading out with Karin to get the Daimyo. Ram, stay here and help Bee if he needs it. But only if he asks for it, since if you fight there will be nothing left of them, and I have plans for them. Seriously girl, you have to work on your restraint some more." Said Sol as he passed by her, but made sure to kiss her on the cheek as he walked by. This time, not only did her cheeks blush at the feel of his lips to her skin, but her body (or more specifically, her lower region) started to heat up as well. And with that, Sol took off in a sprint alongside Karin deeper into the prison.

Bee quickly got to work on the rest of the enemies. Even though he was far weaker than Sol was, he was still far more powerful than the people in front of him. Choji and his father used their clan's Expansion Jutsu to try and squash Bee like a bug, but He easily caught each of their attacking appendages and twisted them, dislocating multiple bones from the amount of power he used in doing so. Yamato tried to use his wood powered jutsus to trap him, but Bee just laughed at his efforts and proceeded to beat them all into sweet unconsciousness. Sai tried using his ink to form various creatures to attack him, but Bee easily swatted them away. Ino tried to use her family's signature Mind Transfer jutsu to disable his body, but Bee was strong when it came to his mind and so Ino was knocked out from the force of her subconscious being blasted back at her. Bee made short work of the others who stood against him, and neatly laid their bodies out so that Sol could do whatever he wanted to do to them once he came back. Once his task was completed, Bee sat down cross legged and pulled out a smoking pipe. He took up smoking not too long ago, which at first he was against but since his body could heal the damage that it could inflict, he had nothing to worry about. So he sat there and chatted with Ramlethal as they waited for Sol to return...

As Bee was mopping the floor with his opposition, Sol was running down the corridor alongside Karin towards his destination. It didn't take them that long due to their superhuman speed. Once they were in front of the door, they noticed that the door was a double door and was as thick as they possibly could. It would seem that Danzo really didn't want to Koyuki to escape and went far out of his way to ensure that no one could break her out of her cell. The only way in was via a key that Sol had no idea where in the hell it even was, and couldn't even begin to wonder where it may be.

"So any idea how to get past this door," asked Karin as she examined the door and saw that they needed a key to get inside, "cause I have no idea where the key is to this door."

"Well I'm fairly certain that the people who were sent out to collect her have a key," said Sol as he looked the door over as he examined it, "But that would involve us running all the way back to where we just were. And I would prefer not backtrack and come back again when I could just as easily do this."

As Sol said that, he formed his hand into a fist and punched right through the door, making sure to break the latch inside that kept the door locked. Once he broke the lock, he thrust his hands into the crack between the doors and pulled them clean off the hinges. The doors were thrown with enough power to embed them into the walls they were thrown into. Sol walked into the cell and saw Koyuki suspended in the air by chains. And like he had been all those years ago, she was covered in various needles sticking out of her to help provide her body with the essential nutrients she needed to live. But at least she was covered up with a thin layer of clothes that just barely covered her modesty. Sol walked up to her and pulled the chains that held her in the air off of her using brute strength. Sol held her bridal style and began to walk out with Karin back towards his other companions who had accompanied him for this mission. As he carried her, she eventually woke up and Sol felt her body go stiff from fear seeing that someone was trying to take her somewhere. She freaked out and struggled in his arms, and broke free from his arms. Before she could get a good look at her captor, she slapped him across the face and tried to run away from him. But before she could get anywhere, she was stopped by Karin.

"Is that how you greet all your friends," said Sol as he laughed at Koyuki's actions, "or am I just that special to you?"

"Naruto," said Koyuki shocked at seeing the man she admired so much standing before her alive and well, "is that really you?"

"Why yes it is my fair princess. And just so you know, if I have to save you again, I'm gonna charge you next time."

Koyuki responded with what he said by hugging him tightly. She was feeling the greatest of joy seeing her old friend alive again, and plus her body was heating up from the close contact.

"While I do love the contact, I sorry to say that we have to cut it short and leave."

"But I am just so happy to be out of that cell after so long. Today has just been full of surprises."

"Well I have one more surprise to tell you then," said Sol with a sly grin on his face.

"What is that," asked Koyuki with a genuine curiosity.

"You are now a widow."

"Wait, so that bastard Sasuke is dead? Are you sure?" Asked Koyuki, who was hoping that Sol would say yes. She never wanted to marry that man, but Danzo had forced her too when he took over her country.

"I can guarantee that Sasuke is dead. Since I am the one who personally killed him after letting my friend had the privilege of torturing for hours on end and breaking his mind far beyond repair."

"How was he tortured?"

"Raped repeatedly by giant sand golems. His insides were scrapped out again and again for hours until I took something I needed from him and then sent his body back to Konoha as a warning to them. And to make the message even more gruesomely clear I impaled his body to make it appear as if he were crucified, but instead of having him nailed to a cross, I simply stabbed his body with poles in the shape of a cross."

"Sol," asked Karin with a look that Sol couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, "did you really do that to him?"

"I truly did. The emo had it coming to him for a long time, and I finally did what should have been done all those years ago when I tried to take him back to Konoha. I held back that time, but this time I just ended it quickly."

"Why did she call you Sol Naruto?" Asked Koyuki.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot to tell you that I changed my name to Sol Uzumaki."

"I'm not sure why, but that name seems to fit you for some reason."

"I have been told that before. But I'm sorry to say that time is a factor in my plans right now. And you have to go to Kumo, but before you do take this," said Sol as he handed her a scroll with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it, "and this," said Sol as he kissed her on the lips. Koyuki kissed him back with passion, and while she was getting into it, Sol pulled out a seal, or more accurately the same seal that he used to teleport his prisoner to Kumo but with a slight variation, and placed it on her. The effects were immediate and she was teleported away from him.

"Did you really have to kiss her," asked Karin with a tick mark growing slightly on her head, "don't you have enough women at home to help keep your dick down?"

"Karin, I have the strength of over a hundred men. I could satisfy about a hundred women into a sexually induced coma before I'm too tired and my dick goes limp. And yet I have but a few lovers and man, do I rock their worlds hard."

"I didn't need to hear that at all."

"Don't worry my fellow Uzumaki, you will find someone for yourself in time. Might I suggest my friend Gaara? You two seem like you would be a good fit together."

"Stop trying to play matchmaker with me. Who I end up with will be my choice and mine alone."

"I never said it wasn't. I was merely making a simple suggestion. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Before I forget to ask, what did you just do with the princess? What did that seal you put on her do to her?"

"Oh that? That is a seal I made myself to transport both people as well as objects to a set location. It uses the same principles as the Fourth's signature jutsu, but without the drawback of me having to physically having to leave the area with said items or people to deliver it. The one I used on the princess will transport her to one of the cells in Kumo, where I prepared even more seals to render them powerless until I wish to deal with them personally. And when they arrive, a seal activates and lets a guard know to check the cell. If it is an enemy, they are left to rot, if it's an ally, they are let out. Simple as that."

"You really thought ahead for this didn't you?"

"When you are both as intelligent as me as well as being as pissed off at your enemies as I am, you think far ahead to ensure your plans don't fail. That and Shadow Clones never hurt to help multitask."

As they walked and talked about their plans for the future, they finally arrived back to where the rest of the group were. Sol was impressed to see that his enemies had been dealt with so quickly from the looks of it.

"So has the target been extracted," asked Ramlethal.

"Yes she has," said Sol as he walked up to the knocked out bodies of both Sai and Yamato, "Ram, would you kindly order your little pets to spin around please."

Ramlethal then did as she was asked and ordered her Lucifario to take the blades within their mouths and spin like a helicopter propeller blade, but sideways. Sol then took the bodies of Sai and Yamato and threw them both into the blades. Their bodies were immediately mulched into a red powdery mist that splattered all over the wall behind them.

"Was that really necessary," aske Karin, who was shocked at Sol's display of brutality towards his enemies, "that seemed a bit much don't you think?"

"Really," asked Sol as he laughed at what Karin had just said, "you think what I just did was a bit too much? This is tame in comparison to what I have done since I've been back in this world. This was simply killing them instead of savoring their pain via torture before I kill them. But enough with this conversation, it's time to take the last thing that Konoha has that could stay my hand from wiping it out. Let's go rescue my son." But before he could begin to move out, he stopped as he was hit with the memory of his shadow clone that he left to deal with the prisoner that he took from Konoha

And once he was done laughing, they teleported out of the prison and onto their next destination...

(Kumo Cell- earlier that day)

While Sol had set out to accomplish his mission to save his son as well as his friend, he had a Shadow Clone left behind to deal with his _special guest_. As Sol teleported out with his group, the Shadow Clone set out towards the cell that his prisoner was in. Once he arrived, he opened the door and walked inside. He made sure that the door was locked and that the soundproof seals were up, since what he had planned could get loud. He walked up to his prisoner and ripped off the seal that kept them in a forced coma like state.

"Ow," shouted his prisoner in pain, since he was not gentle in the slightest as he ripped the seal off, "What the fuck was that for? And more importantly, where the fuck am I?"

"You are about to be in a living nightmare," said Sol as he walked into the field of vision of one Anko Mitarashi. A _pregnant_ Anko Mitarashi...

"You! I thought we were done with you years ago."

"You mean you haven't heard about me and my associates easily killing off your village's soldiers and turning this so called war into a bloodbath not in your favor. Cause what I just said basically summarizes what I have been doing these past few weeks. Well that and screwing my girlfriends over and over again."

"Yeah right," said Anko as she rolled her eyes as Sol said that, "like any woman would willingly have sex with you. Hinata only did it for her own personal gain, not love you idiot."

"I know all about that," said Sol as he placed the more advanced healing seal onto her body, "and I'm dealing with that as we speak."

"And how are you doing that?"

"Shadow Clones, seriously. How is it that people forget that I can do that, seeing that was one of my main jutsus that I always used."

"We didn't really care about your pathetic ass," said Anko right before she felt a huge amount of pain as Sol punched her across the face. She was hit with enough force to knock out quite a few teeth, and then experienced more pain as she felt them painfully grow back in, "what the fuck did you do to me?"

"The seal I placed on your body will keep healing your body as long as I want to keep it energized. So not unlike what you did to me all those years ago, I can hurt you in anyway I wish and you will heal from even the most lethal of injuries." As Sol said this, Anko started to sweat in fear of what Sol would do to her since with the seal on her, he didn't have to worry about anything lethal.

"You wouldn't hurt a pregnant woman would you," asked Anko, who was genuinely hoping that he wouldn't on that fact alone.

"You are right," said Sol as he slowly turned around and began to walk away from her slowly, "as an Uzumaki I am honorable and will not hurt an innocent life." As he finished that sentence, he stopped walking away, "but humor me a bit here. Who is the father of your child, I'm curious to know."

"I was artificially inseminated with the seed of Sasuke. I was told that doing so would help raise public opinion of me since Orochimaru was dead," Said Anko who began to think that she would live to see another day after all.

"Thank you for tell me that," said Sol as he quickly turned around an stepped forward. Before Anko could even flinch in terror, Sol plunged his hand into her stomach and grabbed ahold of the stillborn fetus that was inside her. Once he got ahold of it, he yanked it out of her body.

"But you said you wouldn't hurt a pregnant woman," said Anko in both shock and pain of having her child ripped out of her. She couldn't believe that Sol had just done it.

"I lied to you," said Sol with a grin on his face as he took the stillborn in his hands and smashed it into paste with both his hands, "like you did to me so many years ago. And now you aren't pregnant anymore, so I didn't hurt a pregnant woman." Said Sol as he took the goo on his hands and wiped it across Anko's face. Anko was shocked stiff by his actions and was left speechless.

"And now for the finishing touches to start you on your long journey of suffering," said Sol as he placed a seal on her head so that her mind wouldn't break as she suffered. He then wrapped the umbilical cord from the stillborn and wrapped it around her neck and pulled it tight to cut off her air circulation. Once she was choking and gasping for air, Sol added a chain around her neck and hoisted it through a sturdy pipe in the ceiling. Once he accomplished that, he pulled Anko up into the air and tied the chain to a hook in the wall. Sol looked at Anko and saw that her entire head was turning a combination of both blue as well as purple. The seal then activated and started to shock her body, forcing her body to heal from all the damage that was being done to it due to the lack of oxygen. The power of the seal got even stronger as time went on to the point that electricity was literally shooting out of it into her body as she tried to claw the chains off her neck, but it wasn't working, and then when she realized that that wasn't working she went to try to rip of the seal on her body, so at least in that way she could die and end the suffering. But Sol had thought ahead of her and threw a seal attached to a kunai into her left breast all the way into the hilt. The seal made her lose control of her hands and feet, so she could no longer flail around like some kind of crazy person, and with that being done, Sol's Shadow Clone grinned at her suffering before it poofed out into a cloud of smoke...

(Konoha- Namikaze Estate- present time)

Sol was standing by Karin as he waited for her to tell him how to get to his son as fast as possible. Once Danzo learned that Koyuki was out of his reach, he had no idea what he would do, but he wouldn't put it past him to use his son as a bargaining chip somehow. And Sol wouldn't let that happen.

As he waited there, he gave Bee, Ramlethal, and Zato their missions to carry out as he went to get his son. Bee was to go and eliminate his old sensai Iruka, Ramlthal was sent out to mulch Teuchi as well as his lying daughter. When asked how he wanted them disposed, Sol told her that he didn't want even a trace of them left for any tracking team to find. Ramlethal grinned as he told her this, and once more felt her body heat up from what he said to her. Once this was all over, she would explore on these strange feelings and do something with them. Zato was given the fun job of capturing the harpy in human flesh known as Sakura. Once they were given their tasks, they set out to do as ordered, with the directions to meet up outside of the village once complete. So they set out and Sol waited on Karin to finish her recon work for him and made sure that his surprise for the village was still operable and set up...

(Killer Bee's mission)

Bee was easily able to sneak through the village undercover, since Sol had given him detailed directions on how to get to Iruka. Finding him was going to be easy since Iruka was still to this day a teacher at the academy. So Bee made his way up towards the Hokage monument and looked through a pair of specially made high powered binoculars to scout out his target. Bee found him teaching a class and from the looks of it, the students were mostly sleeping from how boring he was in his lessons. Sol had been right on point when he explained to Bee that Iruka's form of teaching was boring as hell. Bee unhooked the crossbow given to him by Sol for this job and unsealed the specially made arrow. The arrow was tipped with a light explosive that was meant to completely eradicate Iruka with an explosion, but the secondary function of the arrow was a specially made poison that he had made.

The poison was designed to kill the children in the village under the age of 13. The poison didn't effect those who had gone through puberty, and while at first Bee was against the killing of children as was the rest of Kumo, but when Sol explained the fact that if they didn't they would have to deal with a large group of kids that would devote their lives towards killing them. At least this way they would die far more peacefully then being slaughtered by weapons. The poison would lay dormant within their bodies until their bodies fell asleep and then shut down all vital organs.

Bee loaded up the arrow into the crossbow and aimed it carefully at his target. Once his target was within his sights, he pulled the trigger and let the arrow fly through the air towards him. The arrow easily crashed through the window and hit its intended target. Iruka's body was completely vaporized in the explosion, and the poisonous gas quickly spread through the room and infected the children within. Those who were asleep at the time died immediately while the others fled the room in a coughing fit. Bee, seeing that his mission was done, quickly rehooked the crossbow to his back and set out to meet the rest of the group at their rendezvous point...

(Ramlethal)

Ramlethal didn't truly understand the concept of stealthy, so she just flew through the air until she found the ramen stand that Sol had told her that her targets worked at as well as owned. She quickly flew down, but made sure to stick the soft landing so as to not attract too much attention. And to her luck, there was no one in the immediate area as she landed on the ground. She walked into the ramen stand and was greeted by Ayame who asked her what she would like. Ramlethal just glared at her and told her that she was her for retribution from Naruto. Once Ayame heard this, she screamed in terror and tried to flee out the back, but Ramlethal was one step ahead of her. She summoned her Lucifero without the swords and ordered them to attack Ayame. Before she could even scream of begin to beg for mercy, they had morphed together to make their larger form and bit her body in half. The blood that remained in her lower half sprayed all over the walls, painting them a dark crimson red color. Teuchi came out from the back to see what was wrong, but before he could do or say anything, he suffered the same fate as his daughter. Seeing that her task was done, Ramlethal conjured up a ball of fire and set the stand ablaze as she flew away towards the rendezvous point...

(Zato)

Zato had the easiest time sneaking through the village out of all of the group that came with Sol. He was easily able to blend in with the shadows, and since he was still a dog of sorts, he was able to track Sakura to where she was currently staying. And surprisingly enough, she wasn't at the Uchiha Compound like Sol had though she would be located and was instead in her own apartment. While years had gone by, her skills as a shinobi were just as abysmal as they had been when Naruto was still alive. So Zato didn't waste anytime and easily captured her within his shadow magic and set out to find his master and assist if needed...

(Karin)

It had taken Karin quite sometime to scout out all the various tunnels leading to Sol's son, but she was up to the task. And as soon as she was done, it took twice as long to explain how to get there. But she had to warn him that once he entered the lair of Root, that the alarms would activate, and there was nothing that could be done to stop it. Once activated, all the blast doors would shut and attempt to seal him inside. Sol left to save his son as he was told this, but not before ordering her to capture one Hinata Hyuga from within her own clan home, since he had special plans for her...

(Sol)

It had taken quite some time and planning to get to this point of his life, but now he was ready to rescue his son from this village. He found one of the many entrances to the Root compound and went inside. The hallway was long and well lit with a heavy door at the end of it, so Sol simply walked up to int and punched through it. As Karin had warned, the alarms had started up and the doors sealed up all over the compound. Sol gathered all the magical energy that he could muster into his body and blasted forwards with great speed. With the force of his magical power, he was easily able to crash right through every door that was sealed up and in his way. The few Root shinobi that had got in his way were cut down by Sol who used his magical energy to form razor sharp claws to tear them quickly to shreds.

He followed the directions given to him by Karin to the letter, and soon arrived at a door with far more seals on it than any other, but it was still easily ripped open by his own hands. Within the room was a pure white cell with only his son chained to the floor. Sol quickly walked up to his son and unsealed the scroll that he made to unseal his son. He quickly unrolled it and placed it on his son's head, and breathed a quick sigh of relief. But then he got a good look at his son's condition and it only angered him immensely as he saw what had become of him. His son was looking like nothing short of one of the survivors of the holocaust from World War 2 in his old world. He was all bones, far worse than Sol had ever been when he was starved as a child, but he had had the Kyuubi to help him counteract that, and his son didn't have that sort of help. His body was full of scars and burns of all sorts all over. His naturally blonde hair was outlined in the red of his own blood. As Sol examined his son, he opened his eyes weakly and Sol saw that they held not a shred of hope in them.

"Who are you," Sol's son asked weakly, for it had been quite some time since he had anything to drink and it hurt to talk.

"My name is Sol Uzumaki," said Sol as he ripped the chains from his son's arms and legs, "and I am your father. I'm here to take you away from all of this."

"I always held onto the hope that you would come for me," said his son as the tears began to pour out of his eyes uncontrollably, "they had always told me that my father was a worthless coward and a criminal and that my mother was dead. But in my dreams, I was given a vision of a man saving me claiming to be my father. It was the only thing that I could hold onto anymore." And as he said that, he passed out from the vast majority of the water leaving his body as he cried in joy.

"I'll get you to safety my son," said Sol with tears in his eyes as he saw that his son needed medical treatment as soon as possible. He would have just teleported him out of there, but his body was just too weak and would suffer fatal damage from the kickback of doing just that. So Sol piggybacked his son onto his back and began to run through the compound towards the exit. He couldn't run too fast do to his son's physical health, but he was making good time as it was, but halfway toward the exit, Root Soldiers started to file in and began to open fire at him. Sol easily shrugged the bullets off without any problem, but he was worried for his son's safety. He needed a way to protect his son as well as fight of his attackers, and his answer came in the form of Zato appearing before him and using his shadows to block the bullets.

"Good boy Zato," said Sol who was happy that Zato had arrived just in the nick of time, "Someone is getting a thick steak as a treat tonight. I'll make it two if you clear out all the soldiers between her and the exit."

Zato barked in happiness, since Sol made the best damn steaks he had ever eaten before, each one was like heaven in his mouth. So without hesitation, he redirected his shadows to tear apart the soldiers that threatened his master as well as his son. Sol resumed his run through the hallway until they were outside, and then began to run faster towards the walls. He made it there easily enough and punched a hole through it to get through it. But as he did just that, spotlights shone right on his face and he was temporarily blinded from it.

"So my hunch was correct," said a voice that Sol would recognize anywhere. On the wall behind him was none other than Danzo himself, "I had a feeling that you somehow knew your son was alive. You have been a thorn in my side since you were born, but that ends now. Surrender right now, or else your son dies before your very eyes."

"If you are talking about the Caged Bird Seal that was placed on his head," said Sol as he glared at the man who was responsible for so much of the death and tragedy that had befallen the world, "then you can forget about that since I removed it from his head myself."

"Impossible," said Danzo in utter rage since his plan to make Sol submit had just failed and he would have to activate a prototype weapon earlier than he expected, "once the seal is placed, it is permanent."

"Whatever is sealed can be unsealed. It is one of the basic fundamentals of Fuinjutsu. You would know that if you ever read a single book on the subject and learned about if for yourself. But I guess you were too busy trying to steal other people's power to learn it. You spent your whole life trying to steal what never belonged to you in the first place, and now it is for that reason that you will fall."

"You will be brought to heel boy. Either by your own choice or by force, it doesn't matter for you will surrender now."

"I would love to stay and listen to your 'I'm gonna beat you' speech, but my son needs medical attention asap and I will get it for him."

"And what make you think that you are leaving. You think that I don't have the power to subdue you? I will enjoy breaking that will of yours brat."

"For one thing Danzo, I don't think that you don't have the power to beat me, I know you don't. And I would kill you now, but you are not that high up on my to do list as of the moment. Your death will come later."

"And once again you underestimate me brat," said Danzo as he pulled out a remote and pressed the power button. As he did this, the ground began to shake and out of the earth came a large and thick metal hand. The hand pulled out the rest of the body that was attached to it slowly, and in the end Sol was looking at a larger version of his Legion of Steel complete with a sword in one hand, and a gun built into the other one. It stood as tall as the Hokage Monument and was as thick as one of the heads Sol looked closer and saw that the armed hand also had missiles as well. "Still think that I can't beat you brat?"

"Zato," said Sol as he placed his son on Zato's back, "get my son out of her. Find the others and tell them to get to Kumo. I'll handle this."

"Please don't leave me," said his son with what little strength he had left, "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"I will return to you my son," said Sol as he looked his son in the eyes, "and an Uzumaki never breaks a promise once given." And as he said that, Zato placed him into a pocket shadow dimension to keep him safe and ran to find the others. Sol unsealed his blade and prepared to destroy this giant that stood against him.

"You have no chance of defeating my Titan boy, now surrender or be destroyed once again!"

Sol responded by simply cutting off the arm on Danzo's Titan and smirked as he did it.

"Is that all you got, cause just because something is bigger doesn't mean it is better. Most times it just means a bigger target." As Sol sid that, he saw that Danzo was still smirking at him, and Sol had hunch that he was missing some key detail right about now, and it wasn't until he looked and saw the Titan moving did he see what it was. Electrical currents flew out of the damaged parts of its body and curled around the arm. Once it did, it reattached to the rest of the body, as good as new.

"You don't stand a chance now boy. No matter what you do to damage my Titan, it can and will repair itself."

"Thanks for telling me that," said Sol as he laughed at Danzo's stupidity, "cause now I know to just destroy it all at once to avoid that from happening."

Sol than jumped up into the air and used both his hands to form a larger version of the Rasengan move that was ten times his size. With it fully formed, Sol launched himself at the Titan and collided with it at full speed with the Rasengan. The damage was immediate and brutal. Whatever it touched was simply gone without a trace, and within minute, the Titan was gone completely.

"And that is why you will never beat me," said Sol with a grin that only horrified Danzo as he saw it, "so enjoy what little time you have left in this world and pray to your gods to save you. But I'll save you the trouble and tell you that they won't come to your aid."

And with that, Sol teleported out of the area, leaving Danzo shocked at what had just transpired here. But not before Sol pulled out a detonator and pressed the button to activate it. Once pressed, the entire Namikaze Compound exploded and out of the rubble came enough poison to bath the village with it...


	21. Chapter 21

(A/N: Just a warning about this chapter, this chapter will be nothing but torture scenes. You have been warned, but seeing that I have warned you many times at this point and you are still reading my story, I kind of feel like I don't need to warn you anymore. But I do just in case for reasons...)

Sol was truly terrified at this moment of time. His son was in a critical condition and he could do nothing himself to heal his son. The seals he used on his torture victims didn't fully heal wounds, they just stored them away until the seal was done, then all the damage that was done to them would return all at once and kill them. This was do to the torture going into the lethal territory and all the seal did was just hold on to the damage until it was out of energy, not remove it permanently.

He had teleported to Kumo and waited for Zato and his friends to return to Kumo as well so he could get his son the help he needed. He would have had Zato teleport with him, but it would have been fatal in his son's condition. So in preparation of his arrival, he prepared the best possible medical equipment he could find in the best room of the hospital. He would be able to help his son himself, since in the process of creating Gears in his old world, he studied in various forms of the medical field and his skills had far surpassed what Tsunade could have done, and that was without the use of Chakra. Magic was harder to control and use in the medical field, but he had found a way to master it, but alas even that wasn't enough to save his old flame Aria. While his medical knowledge was vast, there was some things that even he couldn't fix, and he was hoping that this wasn't one of them.

By his knowledge, it would take a day or two for Zato to return to Kumo. So he had time to blow off much of the hatred that had built up inside him as he had seen his son's condition. And lucky for him, he had plenty of prisoners that could help with doing just that...

(Kumo prison cell)

Anko was still hanging from the ceiling in massive amounts of pain. The pain was so great that her mind couldn't process anything else due to the combination of the seal shocking the shit out of her as well as the lack of air getting to her brain. The pain had continued for what seemed like a lifetime for her and she was powerless to stop it from happening because of the seal attached to the kunai sticking out of her chest.

"Hello Anko," said Sol in a cheery mood as he walked into her cell, "how's it hanging."

If Anko had been able to, she so would have decked him extra hard for that terrible pun he had just used. But still, she was stuck in her current predicament without a way out of it.

"Nothing to say, nothing at all," asked Sol in a mocked hurtful tone, "come on Anko, you got to work with me here. But then again it is hard to do that with your windpipes being constricted as they are right now. So let's fix that shall we." Sol then unhooked the chain from the wall and lowered her down so that she wasn't choking anymore, but then hooked the chain up again so that she couldn't run away. Anko was breathing all the air that her body could take and coughing out all the blood that had been stuck in her lungs.

"You fucking monster," said Anko her voice barely more than a cracked whisper due to the constant choking, "when I get free, I am going to make the suffering you faced nine years ago seem tame by comparison."

"And pray tell," said Sol as he circled around Anko's subdued form with his hands behind his back as he did, "enlighten me on how you plan to escape your current predicament. Cause I don't see how you could possibly escape. But then again, no one expected me to escape my own prison cell or to still be alive from my explosive escape. So I'm open minded and quite curious on how you are going to pull off a miraculous escape."

"The Fire Nation will kill you," said Anko with all the conviction her body was able to manage, "and when they attack, you will be dead and I will be laughing over your corpse."

"I don't know what is funnier," said Sol as he laughed as she said that, "that you truly believe that, or the fact that you stupidly believe that Konoha can defeat me. I have gone against far worse than an old man with a god complex and a few new weapons. And just so you know, in the world I was in for all this time, the weapons that your village uses are antiques to our more advanced ones. Plus the metal soldiers you have, which are called robots by the way not that it matters anymore just thought that I would set the record straight, are so simplistic in comparison to those that I had to fight against."

"You lie," shouted Anko, but in her weakened state sounded like someone slightly raising her voice at him.

"Why would I lie Anko," said Sol as he continued to walk around her with his hands behind his back, "what else is there to gain from lying to you. I have already laid waste to your armies, killed off quite a few people on my own personal shit list, and now I'm taking my sweet time in torturing you. In a situation like this, the truth is far worse than any lie that could be conceived."

"I don't know how I will do it, but I will escape these chains and break free."

"See that is where you are wrong," said Sol as he used his chakra chains to rip off the chains that bound her, as well as the ones that were still around her neck, "cause I have come here today not to gloat, but to personally perform your execution myself. Anko Mitarashi, because of your crimes against humanity as well as your crimes against myself, you are hereby sentenced to death. Effective immediately."

Sol than threw out a scroll with a seal on it below Anko. And out of the scroll came a metal device that had a long triangular body with sharp edges. On each end of the body were two legs to keep it steady and off the floor.

"It's funny really," chucklled Sol as he used one of his Chakra chains to rip her clothes off her body and burn them to ash. Sol had to admit that she had a nice body, but still it was nothing in comparison to his lovers who far surpassed this snake bitch in beauty as well as sexyness. "You were considered one of the most brutal of people when it came to torture, and yet the world I was in these past years had ways to torture people that far exceeded yours by leaps and bounds. Hell, there was about a thousand years of it called the Dark Ages. This little thing I have here is known as the Wooden horse, but I used metal instead to help it cut into you faster than the wooden one would do."

Sol than placed her body on the horse, as Anko tried to scream from the pain it was giving her from cutting into her pussy. But she could not, for her body lacked the strength to utter a single scream. Once on the Metal Horse Sol released her from his chains, Sol then used his chains to add weight seals on her legs and saw her begin to sink down. The sides of the horse began to become stained crimson with her blood that was leaking out of her body that was slowly being cut open down the middle. She tried to use her hands to stop her body from sinking down anymore, but all that it accomplished was her hands getting cut deep as well. She looked at Sol with pleading eyes that begged him to stop this pain, but Sol looked at her directly in the eyes, from which she saw nothing but the hatred he held for her burning bright in them.

Anko's body continued to sink until the sharp edge reached her rib cage and stopped. At this point, Anko's vision was fading fast, and Sol had grown weary of her, so he added enough wait to force the bladed edge to cut he clean in half. Sol picked up both halves of her body and used his magic to burn them from existence. And thus ended the story of one Anko Mitarashi...

Sol left the now empty cell after disposing of the torture equipment used on Anko and headed towards another cell. He was unsure who was in it, but it didn't matter. He opened up the door and walked inside. Inside the cell was his old friend Ino chained up to a wall with a chakra suppression seal on her.

"Well well well," said Sol as he walked up towards her, "isn't this my lucky day."

"Stay away from me you freak of nature," said Ino as she glared at him while hoping her looks alone would kill him.

"Why that isn't very nice Ino," said Sol as he placed the advanced healing seal on her body, "here I am taking time out of my busy schedule to pay you a visit, and yet you deem it necessary to insult me. Why all the hate Ino?"

"My father warned me about you and your pathetic clan," said Ino before she felt a sharp pain pierce through her neck. She tried to speak, but whatever was in her neck was making it impossible to say anything. Ino looked down, and saw the end of what appeared to be a metal stake.

"Now listen here you blonde haired bitch," said Sol as he composed himself after throwing the sharp metal stake through her neck, "your clan has been a blight on mine since my founding member had his mind invaded by yours. It was because of him that the biju exist in the world as they do."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I could tell you, but that would take too long and I really don't want to be around you for more than I truly need to. So I will just show you what I mean." And as he finished his sentence, he formed a ball of his memories centering on the founding of his clan and slammed it into Ino's head. She screamed in pain as she was forced to see the truth of the Uzumaki clan's founding. Soon the pain dwindled down and Sol stepped back to wait for Ino to readjust herself. As he stepped back, he pulled the stake out of her throat and let the seal heal her up.

"But my father said..." Started Ino before she was interrupted by Sol grabbing her by the neck and choking her so she would shut up.

"Your father was a liar," said Sol with the hatred for her and her clan spewing out with every word he said to her. "and if things had gone as those in charge had planned, you would have been the one to have the Kyuubi sealed in her and to suffer the pain that I went through my whole life."

"What are you talking about," asked Ino who's faith in her family was steadily decreasing the longer that she talked to Sol.

"Your father along with the fathers of all the rest of the Rookies raped my mother for months on end to conceive a child that they could manipulate to be a weapon for them as well as to open the Uzumaki Vault in Whirlpool. Only Uzumaki can open the door, so they were going to force me into being loyal to the village so that in the future when they ordered me to open the Vault, I would do so without question. So when they failed in their plans for me, they had Hinata bare my child so that they could start anew."

"My father wouldn't do that to me," said Ino her voice cracking as the tears fell out of her eyes from this harsh truth, "I am his daughter and he loves me."

"And yet if you had been born from my mother's womb, do you think that he would still love you, or would he just tell you that to butter you up to get what he wants and then throw you away once a new child was conceived to bare the burden of being sealed with the Kyuubi."

"I... I don't know," said Ino in utter defeat.

"And I hope that the harsh reality of the truth will forever haunt you in the afterlife. For now I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine you mind invading bitch."

Sol than whipped out another seal from his large one he kept on him at all times, and placed it on Ino's head. She screamed even louder than when Sol had forced her to see the truth about her clan. And thus began the end for poor old Ino...

(Ino's Mindscape)

Sol entered Ino's mind, and was surprised at what he saw in her mindscape. He had thought that he would see nothing but fangirl like things, and yet all that he saw was a massive library with memories being represented as books. Each section was labeled with various titles such as 'Cherished Memories' and 'Medical Knowledge'. In the center of all the memories was Ino in a chair, unable to move on account of her being bound to it by a thick layer of dark energy that enveloped her entire body up to her neck.

"What the hell have you done to me," asked Ino as she tried to break free from her bindings.

"Simple," said Sol as he walked towards her bound form, "the founding member of my clan made a seal to help fight off your clans signature jutsu. I found his work in the Uzumaki Vault and knew what it was for. I decided that I would use it on you specifically since I was trying to make all of your deaths unique in some way or form."

"So what are you going to do," asked Ino while shaking in fear as she struggled even harder in her failed attempt to break free from her bindings.

"Why, I'm going to do as your family has been doing to others for generations," said Sol as he walked towards the closest bookshelf and grabbed a book from it, "and screw with your memories as your family has done to others. So what memory did I happen to pick up out of your head. 'seventh birthday party', I bet your memories of that party were great, but let's see how we could mess with this." Sol than channeled his energy into the book. The book turned from a light blue color to a very dark crimson as if to say that it had been corrupted in some way, and seeing that that was exactly what Sol was doing right now, it fit perfectly. Instead of the memories of a fun happy birthday party, it was replaced with the memories of one of the deaths of the children who died in the Uzumaki massacre. Sol than placed the book back on the shelf, and laughed as Ino screamed in pain as the memory invaded her mind and she was forced to live through it from the perspective of the child who died.

"Oh sweet Kami," screamed Ino in pain, "make it stop! Please for the love of Kami make it stop!"

"Oh that was just a small taste of the pain you are going to experience," said Sol as he channeled even more power into his hands, "the innocent members of my clan were slaughtered without remorse. Fathers were forced to watch as their families were raped, mothers watched as their children were slaughtered, and whole families were torn apart both metaphorically and literally due to the Inuzuka clan using their dogs to rip them apart with their fangs. Now suffer for the sins of your forefathers, for it was due to your founding member that all that has befallen my clan started. It was because of your family that invaded my mother's mind that the Uzumaki were killed off. Feel the pain of the all of the Uzumaki that have fallen!"

Sol then placed both hands on the bookshelf and watched as all the books turned crimson. The more books that changed colors, the louder Ino screamed for him to make it stop. Soon, there wasn't a blue book left in the library of her mind, and with his work done, Sol left her mind as it began to implode upon itself...

(Kumo prison cell)

Sol's spirit once again entered his own body, and he began to walk away from Ino's body. As he did, she began to thrash about wildly in pain while screaming so loud that the windows of buildings outside the prison cells shattered. The rest of the prisoners Sol had not gotten to quaked in fear at what could make someone scream like that. Ino's eyes than began to bleed heavily before they popped out her sockets. Than shortly afterwards, her head exploded in a gorey fashion, splattering her brains all over the room. Sol used his magical energies to summon forth a wave of water and used it to clean the room of all the gore (as well as himself) before he summoned a miniature black hole to be rid of the mess. Once clean, he closed the hole off and walked out of the newly cleaned cell towards his next victim...

As Sol walked towards the next prisoner and checked inside to see who it was. Inside of the room was Choji's father Choza. As Sol saw him, he quickly closed the door and went to the next one. As he expected, inside of this cell was Choji. Sol quickly threw a sleeping gas seal inside. He needed time to set up what he had planned for him and his father and he couldn't do that if they were awake to annoy him. Once Choji was asleep, he repeated the process again with his father. Once they were both asleep, he set about preparing their own unique torture.

It took quite some time for Sol to set up the room for the both of them, and even more so since he rigged the lights in the room for a more dramatic feel. Once he was done, he pulled out two of the same pills and crushed one with his hand into powder and threw it into the corner of the room that Choji was in. The second pill he used by snapping it in half in Choza's face, forcing him to wake up from his forced sleep.

"Oh my head," said Choza, or at least he tried to but his mouth was gagged by a mask that covered his whole lower face. Choza noticed that the mask had a long tube attached to it and that said tube was stretching towards the other side of the room, but he couldn't see exactly where it went to since the room was so dark and the only light in the room was pointed at him. He tried to remove the mask from his face but his hands are bound to the wall behind him. He can't even yell in protest due to the tube sticking through his mask went partially down his throat as well.

"Why it would appear that my guest of honor has awakened," said Sol as he snapped his fingers and another set of lights shone upon him, showing Choza just who he was dealing with.

"Mmmph," said Choza in a muffled voice, unable to shout out all of the hateful words he wanted to shout at him.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch that," said Sol with a devilish grin on his face, "it seems like you have something lodged in your throat."

"Mmmph," said Choza again, still unable to say what was on his mind.

"Don't bother trying to speak," said Sol as the grin left his face and he became more serious, "I did what I did so I wouldn't have to hear anything that came out of your mouth. So you are going to kneel there and listen to what I have to say, and when I have said my piece, you will be swiftly executed without a trial, cause right now in this war that your pathetic so called Fire Nation started, I am judge jury and executioner. And with the permission of the Raikage himself to do with you as well as the other prisoners as I please makes this all the more sweeter."

Sol than placed a healing seal on Choza's chest hard, and then pulled out two long sharpened metal spikes and embedded them into his leg's. Choza screamed in pain from the metal piercing his skin, and just as he thought that the pain couldn't get any worse Sol pulsed a bit of magical energy into the spikes. Doing so caused the spikes to grow many long red hot thorn like protrusions to pierce his leg even more internally. Choza screamed even louder from this new pain.

"I know what you are thinking Choza," said Sol as he kneeled down to his eye level and looked him directly in the eyes without breaking eye contact as he spoke, "why am I doing this to you. What have I done to you specifically to warrant this much hatred to the point where you would torture me like this. And my response is simple. While you yourself have done nothing more to me other than support the abuse that I suffered all throughout my childhood, you owe a severely large debt towards my clan, and as one of the only members left of the Uzumaki clan, it falls upon me to collect on the debt you owe my clan. But before I continue this train of thought, I am just curious if you have ever told your son Choji your families darkest secret? Or did you think he was too young to become aware of that important piece of information?"

Choza's eyes widened as Sol asked that question. There was no way that the Kyuubi brat could know his family's darkest secret. It was their greatest kept secret and no one was aware of it, not even the Hokage was aware of it.

"So I'll take your silence as a no," said Sol as he placed his hand under his chin in a thinking pose, "or it could be taken as a yes as well. The downside of having you unable to talk is that I can only assume what you are going to say when I ask you a question. But since you are going to die anyway, I don't give a damn what you would say. But I'm not a cruel man, and it is because of this fact that I will give you a final meal to take with you into the afterlife."

As Sol said that, he snapped his fingers and as he did, more lights shone upwards and revealed Choji suspended in midair via chains with a gag in his mouth so he couldn't say a thing just like his father on the floor before him. Choji was struggling to break free, but it was in vain for Sol was well versed in how to restrain his prisoners, and Choji was no exception to that.

"You see Choza," said Sol as he got up and slowly walked away from him and slowly headed towards the darkened corner of the cell, "I know that your family loves all sorts of food in the world, and you have entire libraries filled with recipes from all over. Some of these are from your own families designs, but most are from you buying them or stealing them from others from different villages. Yet there is one dish that is such a rare delicacy for your family, and if the knowledge of its recipe were ever to become known by anyone, your family would be burned alive like the monsters you truly are. I am talking of course about your family's taste for human flesh. And not just any type of human flesh either, huh you sick fuck. No, only the most tender of flesh is good for you and your family. Which leaves you with one choice in human meat, children."

Choza was looking at Sol with a look of utter horror on his face as Sol told him this. It was impossible, for no one in his clan would tell anyone else about this, and they had been so careful when it came to consuming the children they chose to eat. Usually, they couldn't partake in their favorite dish, but with this war leaving so many children orphaned, it had been so easy to abduct them and place them in the cages underneath their clan homes and begin the process of tenderizing them before they were cooked while still alive. They had experimented with their recipes for human flesh and it had been discovered that the live ones cooked better, so they would inject them with the proper seasonings and then plop them into the oven once properly seasoned. But now their secret had been discovered, and Choza was terrified about what Sol would do with that knowledge.

"And since you love the taste of children so damn much," said Sol with all the hatred his body was able to muster at this point, "I'm gonna feed you the ultimate version of your favorite food, your own son!"

Sol than flipped a large switch on the wall, and as he did the room filled with light. Choza was finally able to see that the tube that was in his throat was attached to the bottom of a giant blender. And said blender was on at full speed and ready to mulch his son into a bloody paste. Sol than flipped another switch that was right beside the first one and once he did, the chains that held Choji up in the air slowly lowered him into the blender below him. Choza was forced to watch as little by little his son was reduced into a bloody milkshake. And shortly after the process had begun, the byproduct of his son's death began to flow through the tube and into his mouth. Choza was forced to drink his son as he cried. Sol watched this with not a shred of symphony in his body, for the man came from a long line of cannibals and justice was being served to him. While Choza cried like a little bitch as he was forced to see his son die before him and drink his remains, Sol used his communicator to call his mother to the cell he was in. She arrived shortly after he made the call, and Sol could see by the look on her face that she was completely confused on what the hell had transpired in this cell.

"What in the name of Kami have you been doing here," Kushina asked as she tried to see if she could piece it together on her own.

"Oh, you know," said Sol as he shrugged his shoulders at her, "the usual things. Torturing my prisoners in a unique way for each of them. Choza here was forced to watch his son get made into a bloody milkshake in that blender. But that wasn't the end of it, since he was then forced to drink it afterwards."

"Was that really necessary," asked Kushina in utter horror that her son would do such a thing to someone.

"You know, Karin asked me that exact same question not too long ago. But yes it was mother. This man comes from a clan that secretly practices cannibalism."

"How do you know that they do that?"

"When I went to Whirlpool, I was hit with horrific scenes of torture and death caused by the shinobi from Konoha. Among those present who were happily slaughtering our clan, this fat fucks clan was there tearing off the limbs of children and forcing them to watch themselves be consumed with their last breaths. So I truly believe that my actions were warranted in this case."

"Just one more reason to kill this prick," said Kushina as she cracked her knuckles as she glared at the weeping form of Choza, "and that is besides the fact that he raped me along with the others. Oh I am going to enjoy this far more than I should. Do you have any of those seals on you to make this fat bastards suffering last longer?"

"Already placed on him," said Sol as he started to make his way towards the door, "I just had to get my own revenge on his son Choji, so I thought to kill two birds with one stone. I think I did very well."

"That you did Sol," said Kushina as she kissed her son on the forehead, "now run along and play with the other prisoners. Mother has multiple years of pent up pure rage to unleash onto this man and I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire."

"No shit," said Sol as he rolled his eyes as he walked away, "the last time I did that you impaled me in the chest with a pipe. I would rather not ever repeat that experience."

"I'm sorry. What was that," asked his mother in a sickly sweet voice that Sol knew to get the hell away from.

"Nothing mother," said Sol as he quickly left the room. He walked to the last prisoner's cell and walked inside it with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Look how the tables have turned," said Sol as he saw the kneeling sealed form of his old sensei Kakashi, "look who's locked up now."

Sol then placed a healing seal on him, and once placed he began to punch him across the face again and again. He enjoyed every punch he delivered onto him, and he just couldn't help himself and just let go with the power behind his punches.

"Not so fun being someone's punching bag," said Sol, "welcome to my world for the majority of my childhood."

"You will fall," said Kakashi as he glared at Sol with his one visible eye, "the Fire Nation will kill y..." he would have continued if it wasn't for the simple fact that Sol had pierced through his chest with both hands and held both of his lungs as he channeled magic through his hands and burned his lungs from the inside.

"Yeah yeah," said Sol bored with this conversation, "I have already heard this exact speech from Anko before I killed her. So what else do you have to throw at me?"

"You are nothing more than an abomina..." Said Kakashi before he was stopped by a metal spike through his throat.

"I said something new," said Sol as he pulled out the spike from his throat to allow it to heal, "or are you incapable of understanding that one simple thing? But forget that, since I have a question to ask you. How did you truly acquire your Sharingan? And don't you lie to me, for I know when you are."

"I was given this by my friend Rin once my teammate Obito died," said Kakashi, before he was stabbed in the hand.

"I said to not lie to me you cyclopes."

"I told you the truth."

"Oh really," said Sol as he walked away slowly, "cause I have someone who would disagree with that statement. Hold on for just one sec and I'll give them a call."

Sol then used his communicator to call up Rin to come to the cell he was in. "Hey I need you to come to cell door 1I. Yes I know. I meant for it to be intentionally a pun. Oh shut up, it was funny and you know it. But pun aside, please come here as soon as you can."

Soon after he made the call, there was a knock on the door. Sol walked over to the door and opened it up so that Rin could enter the room.

"This had better be good," said Rin in a pissed off voice, "I was getting myself ready for a date with Sin, and now you call me up to this cell."

"Hold on one second," said Sol as he smiled at what Rin had just said, "you are going on a date with Sin? That's so adorable, but just so you know he's only five years old."

"You are shitting me," said Rin with a shocked look on her face, "there is no way in hell that he is five years old. Just look at hi, you are just trying to mess with me."

"No I'm being serious. People naturally born as Gears grow up way faster than normal people. It's by this logic that your body transformed into its prime when I changed you into a Ger along with the others."

"That's just strange, but I'm still going on this date with him."

"I never said to not go on it. The kid needs to learn about the opposite sex. He has been traveling with me for most of his life and trained under me. He took everything I said quite literally."

"He does," asked Rin with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes he does. When he started to travel with me, he asked me to make him a weapon like mine, and yet it took years to make my own weapon with many trials and errors. I sarcastically told him to 'go wave a flag or something' and the kid literally went out to find a strong war flag to use as a weapon. Surprisingly it works for him."

"Ok," said Rin who was enjoying these talks, but knew she had a schedule to keep and wanted to finish up with what Sol needed her for, "let's get back to the matter at hand. Why did you call me here?"

"Well you see," said Sol as he knew that she was in a hurry to get back to getting ready for her date, "your good friend Kakashi here was asked a simple question on how he had gotten his Sharingan. He says that you gave it to him, and yet I would like a second opinion on the matter."

"You lying one eyed fucker," said Rin as her body started to glow from her pure rage, "I never gave that eye to you since I was locked away by Minato after I reported how you raped me. Yet little did I know that Obito did the same thing and Minato took him somewhere to kill him personally. Then you both took turns raping me and laughing at my expense. Then you threatened me to keep my mouth shut."

"You should have been flattered that sensei took an interest in you," said Kakashi with venom spewing from his voice as he said this, "to receive his seed should have been a great honor for you."

"That man was a monster and a rapist," said Rin as she punched Kakashi just as Sol had done before her, "and the child you both tried to force me to conceive I aborted before I left for Mist. It was there that I used my contacts to seal the three tailed biju inside me. I knew it was a suicide mission, and yet as long as I could take you two with me to the fiery pits of hell, it would have been worth it. And yet, I had no idea Minato had Obito's Sharingan implanted into you, and the shock of that revelation was all that you needed to kill me by shoving that accursed Chidori through my heart."

"Wow," said Sol as he wasn't aware of the full story that had taken place between these two, "damn Kakashi, you and Minato are truly alike. You are both monsters. No wonder you idolized him above all else."

"So what if I am," growled out Kakashi as he just glared at the two of them, "what is your demonic ass going to do about it you piece of trash?"

Kakashi then screamed in pain as Sol formed claws via magic on his hand and stabbed into the right side of his face. Sol then carefully twisted his hand around until he grabbed ahold of his eye. He then slowly as well as carefully began to remove the eye, making sure that it was still attached to its nerves so that he was still able to see out of it. Sol then snipped the eye, but used his medical knowledge to keep it so Kakashi would still see out of it. Sol then kicked Kakashi onto the ground and ripped his pants off.

"What the fuck are you doing," screamed out Kakashi in utter disgust.

"I have to agree with the cyclops on this one," said Rin as she too was disgusted by what she was seeing right now, "what the fuck are you doing?"

"Kakashi is so full of shit," said Sol as he looked at the eye all the while knowing that Kakashi was able to see out of it, "my entire shinobi career he secretly laughed at my dreams all the while knowing that the village was sabotaging my learning as well as my well being. He played favorites and taught Sasuke soley, all while under the impression that Sasuke was the better student. And yet in every mission we had, I was the one who completed the mission as well as saved their asses when they were in trouble. So now he will see first hand how full of shit he truly is."

Sol then pulled a thick rubber glove out of his pocket and placed it on his hand. He then took the eye and using the gloved hand, shoved the eye straight up Kakashi's ass. Kakashi screamed in pain from the intrusion of his ass. Sol then pulled his hand out after he was sure that the eye was deep enough, and then burned the glove right off his hand. Kakashi was in such a shock about it that his mind broke and he wasn't able to speak.

"To think that I was pissed off enough at you to willingly shove my fist up your ass," laughed Sol as he walked towards the door, "and to think that this isn't the worst thing about what is going to happen to you. Now you just wait here for just one sec."

Sol left the cell for about a few minutes, but once he returned both Rin and Kakashi saw that he had brought someone with him. The man he brought with him was a seven foot tall dark skinned man with a scar that went across one eye, and the same scarred eye was glossy grey since he was blind in it.

"Who the hell is that," said Rin.

"This is an inmate that has been sealed away for a few years," said Sol as he brought the man further into the room, "this man is a convicted rapist who would break into people's houses and rape the entire family one by one while he forced the rest to watch as he did it. Once done, he would murder the family members that were still alive once he was done with them and then burn the house to hide the evidence. He didn't care for the gender of his victims, since he raped both men and women, no matter what age they were. He was caught about two weeks ago with the help of my friends, and he was sentenced to death, but I have kept him alive for this specific moment."

"I'm not following your logic on this," said Rin with a look of confusion plastered across her face.

"It's simple my dear friend Rin," said Sol as he chuckled, "This man had one final request and that was to screw one more person before his execution. So I chose Kakashi here to be his sex toy for the next twenty four hours. A rapist being raped seems like the perfect irony to this whole situation."

"Oh that is evil," said Rin with a evil grin on her face, "give this fucker a piece of his own medicine."

"That was the plan. So you can go now Rin, I just wanted you to see what Kakashi was in for until his death."

"This is perfect," said Rin as she began to walk towards the door to the cell so she could once again continue to get ready for her date, "but how will he die exactly?"

"This prisoner was given the nickname of 'Meathammer' since his dick is so huge that it literally tears people up from the inside and they die from a combination of squashed organs as well as internal bleeding."

"Dear sweet kami," said Rin in utter shock as well as symphony for the victims of this prisoner.

"For the next twenty four hours, Kakashi will be forced to endure having his organs ruptured and healed. And this cycle will repeat until they are dead."

Sol then placed a newly made seal on both Meathammer as well as Kakashi. This seal's purpose was to make both men share on life force. When one died, the other would die as well. Si in this way, he wouldn't have to worry about checking on them later. Sol then pulled out some pills that Karin had made once he told her his plan for Kakashi, and gave them to Meathammer to swallow. Once he did, his face contorted into a state of rage, and his dick grew stiff so suddenly that it ripped right through his pants. Rin looked at it in fear, for it was half a long as Kakashi was tall, and as thick as an elephant trunk. No wonder people died after he was done with them! Both Sol and Rin both left the room just as Kakashi began to scream in pain, and they heard a ripping sound from the internal damage done to Kakashi.

"What the hell did you give him?"

"Those pills I gave him did a few things. The enlarged his dick and made it twice as large as it was before, and it also forces him into a state of pure lust. The downside to it is that his heart will stop in twenty four hours, but his stamina will be godlike for all of those hours."

"Let's get out of here," said Rin as she began to walk away from the cells, "I don't want to hear Kakashi getting raped to death."

Sol and Rin then left the cells and went their separate ways as they made it to the Main Street. Sol was just about to set out and find something to eat when he received a call on his communicator. Once he answered the call, his heart was jumbled in a mix of emotions. His son was in Kumo and Zato had taken him to the room that he had prepared for him. Sol than ran as fast as his legs could carry him and finally arrived at the hospital room.

Once inside, he ordered everyone to leave so that he could work without any distractions. Sol then immediately went to work on his son. At first, all of his vitals remained stable, but over the course of the operation, his vitals began to deteriorate. Sol tried to work faster, but for every one thing he healed in his son's body, there were two more things failing at the same exact time. Sol began to silently cry as he began to see that he couldn't save his son, no matter how hard he tried.

"Father," whispered his son with a bit of his last remaining strength as he moved his hand to grab ahold of his father's.

"What is it my son," said Sol as the tears would not stop flowing down his face. He had done all that he could to save his son and yet it seemed like that all of his work was going to be for nothing.

"I'm happy that you saved me. But could you please do one thing for me?"

"What is it my son" asked Sol while listening carefully so as to not miss a thing he asked, "what can I do for you?"

"What is my name? I was never given one."

"Your name is Boruto," said Sol as the tears fell even heavier than before, "and you are named after the man who founded our once great clan."

"At least I was loved once in my lifetime," said the newly named Boruto, "they told me no one loved me. But they never broke me," said Boruto as the grip he had on his father's hand loosened, "they never broke me..." Said Boruto with his last breath.

Sol was now alone in the hospital room, unable to stop crying over the loss of his son...


	22. Chapter 22

(A/N: For all of those that are surprised that I killed off Boruto not long after him being rescued by his father, let me set the record straight on this matter. In some of the best stories ever told, the hero of said story doesn't always rescue those in distress. As I have said before in one of my earlier chapters, my favorite stories come from The Grimm's Fairy Tales. For those who are familiar with those stories know that a third of those stories do not end well for the main character. Look at Gears of War 2, where Dom was trying to save his wife, and yet he was far too late and he had to kill her so that she didn't suffer any longer. Life is cruel to all those who still live and even the heroes of the world suffer losses. Like Spiderman did when Gwen Stacy died and ended the Silver Age of Comic books. Now that I have said what I wanted to say, let the story continue. But before I begin, just giving a heads up, that once I described the woman that will be in the lemon of this chapter, he went way overboard with the detail. So it will be a long one. He spent 4 days writing it, which is pretty impressive, so hopefully you like it.)

Sol walked slowly through the streets of Kumo as the tears refused to stop flowing through his eyes. In his arms, he carried the body of his son Boruto bridal style as he made his way to the graveyard so that he could bury him in the best spot he could possibly find. The people of Kumo saw that their hero was saddened by something and gave way so that he could make it to wherever he was heading without interference. All those who saw him saw that he held his son's body in his arms and felt his pain.

Sol made it to the center of the village square, but then he couldn't walk anymore and fell to his knees in sadness. He just couldn't understand it. What was the point of having all of this power if he couldn't save the one he had set out to save in the first place. In a moment of extreme anger mixed with supreme sadness, he screamed out towards the heavens in pain, yet while he was feeling the pain of losing his son, the people of Konoha were suffering just as much as all of the children of their village had passed on to the next life. It had all started with the home of their famous Yondaime Hokage exploding and coming out of the explosion was a light pink mist that caught the general populace by surprise. No one knew what it was, and it seeped its way into every home, into every room within. When nothing happened as it passed over all the people of people were confused at what had happened and thought nothing of it. The village was then forced to suffer for there mistake in thinking that the mist had no effect when the next morning, all the children of the village had died. And as they cried in grief, Karin was hiding in wait for her target to come out of the clan compound so she could be captured.

Karin had planned to capture her earlier as she was in her home, but with the children dying out, she had to change her plan and wait until the Hyuga clan's guard was down. So she found an alley to hole up in and used a seal to hide her body and power so no one would find her. She then used her power to release her spirit and to see what they would do. There was a massive service headed by Danzo himself, who Karin knew didn't truly give two shits about the children really, he was only upset do to the next generation of his soldiers had just been completely obliterated and that now he had no one to replace his rapidly decreasing numbers.

Karin ignored this service for the most point and floated around the village until she found her target. She found Hinata on the outskirts of the village burying her daughter in a private location far away from the rest of the dead. Karin couldn't help but think that this woman was even more of an arrogant bitch then she thought possible. She didn't even want her daughter to be buried alongside the rest of the so called 'lower' class citizens. She was at the grave alone and was on her knees while crying over the grave of her daughter.

"Why did this happen," she cried out as the tears fell from her face and fell upon the Earth, "who is responsible for this travesty? I swear to you Himawari, I will find who did this to you and make them pay. No one hurts my children and gets away with it!"

"Well isn't that very hypocritical of you," said Karin as she teleported behind Hinata and quickly threw out a few temporary seals so that no one would bother them as they chatted with one another.

"Who the hell are you," said Hinata through clenched teeth with utter anger, "and who are you to call me a hypocrite."

"My name is unimportant at this moment of time," said Karin as she prepared to subdue her target and teleport out as soon as possible, "but what I mean by you being hypocritical is that you just said that no one hurts your children and gets away with it. Yet what about you? You have been hurting your own child for years and haven't punished yourself for hurting your own son."

"How do you know about that brat," said Hinata as her eyes widened in utter shock that someone had found out about her son's existence that shouldn't know about it.

"An Uzumaki knows when a member of their family is in trouble," said Karin with a blank look on her face and yet she was frothing with rage on the inside that this woman in front of her was the one responsible for so much of her family's pain.

"An Uzumaki," said Hinata in utter disgust, "how many of you left are there? You are like cockroaches, since you just won't die when squashed by the foot of your superiors."

"And who is superior to the might of the Uzumaki clan? The Hyuga? Cause let's face it, your clan is truly pathetic down to its very core since its founding. For those who claim that they can see everything with their so called 'all seeing eyes', you are really bad at seeing that your clan has to expand."

"Our clan is the more superior one out of all that have ever existed."

"And yet your clan had to use a seal that they twisted from the original design that mine made so that they could enslave their own people. What does that tell you?"

"That your clan were fools to willingly hand over a seal that could be used in such a way that we have been using it for generations," said Hinata with a smug grin on her face.

"I hate to say it," said Karin as she shrugged her shoulders, "but you got me there. My ancestors were to trusting of people for their own good."

"And you also forgot one simple thing," said Hinata with an evil smile on her face.

"And that would be what exactly?"

"Now that I know that someone knows about the brat, and has probably told that idiot Naruto," she said as she used her hands to make a jutsu hand signal, "now I can end his life without repercussions. You lose Uzumaki skank!"

But instead of becoming angry at the loss of a member of the Uzumaki clan like she had thought Karen would be, Karen just laughed as she said that.

"Did you really think that we would save him without removing the Cage Bird Seal you put on him," asked Karen as she laughed even harder, "that was the first thing removed before we left with him."

"Impossible," shouted Hinata in utter rage, "the seal is permanent. Once applied it is there forever even in death."

"You Hyugas truly do underestimate our power when it comes to seals don't you. But enough chit chat. I have a mission to complete and your voice is really starting to annoy me to no end."

Karen then ran forward faster then Hinata could react to and placed a prisoner transport seal on her, teleporting her to Kumo. Once done, Karin made sure to grab the other item that Sol sent her to acquire, which Karin had complained about when asked to retrieve it. But Sol told her that it would be essential for what he had in mind for Hinata once he got his hands on her. Once her business here was done, she teleported out after she used a one handed sign to destroy the barrier seals she had placed...

(Kumo)

Sol was still crestfallen at the loss of his son, and the tears would still not stop flowing from him as he laid on his knees in sadness. His lovers had arrived to try to comfort him, and yet they felt a great amount of resistance of some sort every time they attempted to get close to comfort him so that he could calm down. The force he was excreting was one of pure sadness and made it impossible to get near him by any means.

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki," said a voice in the crowd, "the son of our mortal enemy Minato Namikaze. You will pay for what your father did to my village, and I will avenge their deaths as the last Iwa shinobi alive!"

And out of the crowd ran a furious Kurotsuchi, who had come to finally kill off the final member of the Namikaze bloodline.

"I have lost my son to those who attempted to break his will for their own sick personal gain," said Sol but as he said it his anger grew and with every word spoke, it only became more visible and powerful, "the woman I thought who loved me broke my heart into pieces that took forever to heal. I learned the truth behind the genocide of the Uzumaki clan and learned that it was orcrastrated by the very people who I had at one point thought of as friends. And I learned that the so called great Minato raped my mother repeatedly to force her to conceive me so that they would have a future weapon as well as a key to a source of power that was never theirs to have. And now you come to me and threaten me on the grounds of being that monster's son alone?"

As the power pulsed from Sol's enraged body, Kurotsuchi quickly realized that she fucked up big time. But before she was able to leave or even begin to retreat, Sol used his chakra chains to grab ahold of both arms and feet and dragged her body over to him, where he stood over her with pure rage in his eyes.

"Give me one good reason that I shouldn't send you on a one way trip to the afterlife on the end of my foot to your skull? ANSWER ME!"

And yet she couldn't, for in her utter fear to the monster in front of her, she lost all control of her body and pissed herself in terror. But before he could deliver the curb stomp that would end her life, he was grabbed by a set of arms in a loving embrace. He was being hugged by his mother, who had tears forming in her eyes from seeing her own son in so much pain.

"Sol," she said to him, "you need to let her go."

"But if I do," growled out Sol, "she will only hunt me down in the future and try to hurt someone else I love. I already lost my son, and I won't lose another person I care for. Not from her, nor from anybody!"

"But you are not your father. This isn't you, look at the young woman. She is utterly terrified by you. Be the better man Sol. Let her go. Don't become the monster that they always wanted you to be."

As she said this to him, his anger lessened, and the tears once more flowed from his eyes. The chakra chains holding Kurotsuchi vanish, and she took this opportunity and fled for her life as well as to change her pants.

"I would give anything to have my son back," said Sol.

"I know you would," said Kushina, "but there is nothing more you could do. He is gone now, and no one controls death other than the Shinigami himself."

As Kushina said that to him, a lightbulb in his brain lit up brightly. She was right to say that only the Shinigami was able to control life and death. So he quickly used sealing ink to form a seal to summon forth the deity himself to bargain with him. Once the seal was complete, it lit up in a blaze of green flames and low and behold, the Shinigami stood before them all in his deathly glory.

" **Why have you summoned me here,"** asked the Shinigami with a look of boredom on his face.

"I have summoned you here to barter for the return of my son Boruto's soul," said Sol as he stood before the god of death without an ounce of fear not unlike before when he had called him to end his life on his own terms.

 **"And what is it that you wish to barter with?"**

"My soul," said Sol to the utter shock and horror of those surrounding him.

"Sol," said his lovers in unison, "you can't be serious."

"But I am," said Sol with a sigh, "I have lived for more then two hundred years and had many adventures as I lived my life to the fullest. My son hasn't even lived once in the nine years he has been alive. I have lived more than any man has in one lifetime, and if with the sacrifice of my soul will allow him to live his life to the fullest then I am ok with it."

"But son," said Kushina, "what about your revenge for the Uzumaki clan?"

"The enemy is weakened too much to make any sort of recovery. Their youngest generation has been eliminated so that they couldn't replenish their numbers. Their air superiority has been completely wiped out and made into scrap. And there mechanical army now lays in ruin. What is left can easily be destroyed by you and the rest of the Gears I made mother. So my revenge would still be achievable even if I wasn't here."

 **"While your intentions are noble and pure,"** said the Shinigami, **"I am afraid that I can not take your soul in exchange for his."**

"And why the hell not," shouted Sol in anger at the refusal of his son's soul, "I am willingly giving it to you. I won't fight it, so just take it already!"

 **"But you are the child of prophesy. And even I can not alter a prophesy once it is set in motion, for those are the rules of the celestial beings. And we must follow the rules."**

Sol was furious! Here he was ready to save his son with his own life as a bargaining chip, and yet the deity before him was even going to take it!

"Then you will just have to make an exception," said Sol as he unsealed his blade and pointed it at the Shinigami, "for if you don't give me his soul so he may live once more, I will beat it out of you personally!"

 **"You** **dare to threaten the god of death itself,"** said the Shinigami in pure shock that someone actully had the balls to challenge him, **"are you, and I'm serious as I say this, INSANE!?"**

"Family means everything to me," said Sol as he began to charge his power through his weapon, "and if need be, I will face death itself for the sake of my son."

 **"Then so be it,"** said the Shinigami as he held out his hand and summoned forth his scythe, **"You will be beaten until you come to you senses and drop the matter entirely."**

Before Sol was even able to counter it, the Shinigami snapped his fingers and summoned a portal behind him. I surprised him long enough for the Shinigami to fly forward and kick him through it before stepping through it himself...

(The Void)

Sol was launched out of the portal at breakneck speeds into the realm he and his comrades had been in before they had been sent back to his world and hit the floor hard. His body bounced off of it multiple times as it slowed down with each bounce. Sol then used his blade to regain balance by thrusting it into the ground to stop himself. Once he stopped moving, he immediately stood back up and prepared himself for another attack. Granted he wasn't fully prepared for the first one, but in his defense he had no idea that the Shinigami was that fast. Sol knew to beat the god of death itself would take far more than brute strength alone to win.

The Shinigami appeared before him once more in a flash of green flames and stood there looking at him with a blank look on his face.

 **"This is your last chance Sol,"** said the Shinigami who didn't want to fight against the child of prophesy. While he did love a good fight now and then, this was different in a way that only infuriated him greatly. When someone challenged him to fight, once they lost he would take their soul for payment of their insolence. But with Sol, he wasn't able to take his soul because of the laws that stated that celestial beings cannot mess with prophesies of any nature, that only humans can attempt to. They would fail to prevent it of course, but they could still try. **"Let your desire to reclaim your son's soul go. He is gone, and at peace with himself. Let his soul rest and begin to heal from all the pain that has be brought down upon him."**

"I know that it may seem selfish to you," said Sol as he powered up and prepared for the fight that was about to take place, "but an Uzumaki cares for family above all else. I was never allowed to raise my son due to the greedy power hungry nature of those who would use my clan for their own sick purposes. I will raise my son from the dead and be the father that he has always needed, and if you stand in my way I will crush you with everything I have."

 **"Your clan was always one to challenge that what shouldn't be challenged in the first place. And surprisingly they have lived for longer than expected with that type of mindset. But my decision is final and I will not return his soul to you."**

"Then you leave me no choice," said Sol as he rushed forward with a downward slash, which was blocked by the Shinigami's scythe, "then beating it out of you it is."

 **"You can try, but not even an Uzumaki can defeat death itself."**

"That may be true," said Sol as he tried to push past the Shinigami's guard but was finding it very difficult to do, "but that won't stop me from trying and you know it."

Sol was then launched Sol backwards with a quick punch to the face and then charged Sol with him weapon raised to strike him down. And yet Sol easily dodged the attack and slashed with his own, but to his shock his blade just passed through like cutting through smoke. And yet there was no damage done to the deity, who only smirked as he saw Sol's shocked face.

 **"Now you see why your efforts are in vain,"** said the Shinigami, **"Your attacks will never harm me. And you are a fool to attempt to defeat death."**

'Damn it he is right,' thought Sol, who was trying to quickly think of something that could help him. It was at this point that he remembered that he could always use more of his power by lowering the limiter in his body. When he had fought one of the Valentine sisters in the other world, she had knocked his limiter off and when he punched her afterwards with more then his usual ten percent. The end result was punching through time and space forever opening a rift that will never heal no matter how much time has passed. But to use this power, he would need to talk to Kurama and have him give him more power.

Now while Kyuubi might be sealed up in his body and being used as a form of limiter for Sol since the technology to build a new one didn't exist in this world, he was not unhappy or even bored for that matter. While Kurama was syphoning all the access power to keep Sol from exploding his power outwards and causing untold amounts of damage, he was able to use it to live in a false reality of his own design. To him it was a paradise unlike any that he could have while living in the real world. So while Sol was waging war with his friends and allies, Kurama was living the good life of his own making.

'Kurama,' said Sol in his own mind so that he would be able to hear him, 'I need more power now!'

 **'How much power do you need Sol,'** asked Kurama in genuine concern.

'All of it,' said Sol with full conviction.

 **'Sol,'** said Kurama in complete shock about hearing him say that sentence, **'you can't be serious. That much power would rip the fabric of time and space all around you. Countless people will be killed if you do this!'**

'We aren't in the world of the living right now Kurama,' said Sol, 'the Shinigami sent us into another plain of existence for our fight.'

 **'Okay, now I know you have gone insane if you are actually fighting the Shinigami himself.'**

'And now you know why I need all the power I can use to fight him!'

 **'If you survive this, this will be a great story to tell future generations.'**

'Noted, now give me all of my power. Every last ounce of it!'

Sol then felt his power surge through his body, and it was one of most excruciating feelings he had ever felt in all of his years. It felt like his very soul was on fire and burning in liquid plasma from the sun itself. The ground surrounding his body began to crack from his power output and then began to form large canyons below him. His power kept him afloat in the air as the Shinigami looked around at the destruction in shock.

 **"What are you doing,"** he shouted at Sol, **"you must stop this! Look at the destruction you are causing to this realm. If you don't stop this at once, all will be lost forever!"**

Sol then channeled all of his energy into his fist, with great concentration and saw as it blackened with power unlike anything he had ever felt before. His hand grew in size and became a jet black clawed hand with red highlights.

"I will never stop until my son is alive and safe again!" He said as he charged forward and thrust his clawed hand out in a punch. The Shinigami tried to block the punch with his scythe, but it was punched through, shattering it into pieces and hit him square in the chest. The force of the punch knocked the preverbal wind out of him and launched him backwards fast enough that he broke the barrier of reality itself leaving a slowly closing crack in reality and was launched back into the realm of the living in the streets of Kumo, right back to where this whole conflict started. Sol jumped through the crack he made before it closed behind him, still in full on pissed off mode.

"Give me back my son now," said Sol in pure anger, "or the beatings will continue until you grant me what I desire."

 **"You truly care about your son don't you,"** said the Shinigami as he took deep breaths to replenish the wind he had just had knocked out of him.

"I just fought death itself to bring him back," said Sol with a serious look on his face as he said it, "what do you think?"

 **"Fine then, you win,"** said the Shinigami as he stood up, **"if you were willing to rip the Void into nothingness, then you would truly try to destroy me no questions asked. So here is your son's soul."** He then held his hand out as a small blue flame that traveled from his hand and flew through the air into Boruto's body. Boruto then took a deep breath from him being resurrected, and as he took his first breath, his body was healed until it was well enough to live without the need for medical attention, but Sol would see to it that Boruto was given a checkup to make sure that everything was fine. Cause he might look alright on the outside, but looks could be decieving and he had to make sure that his internal structure was just as good. **"But you must be punished for this insolence. From this day forward, you will be cursed with immortality in its purest form. I wash my hands of you so you will never age, nor will you die. For you may have saved your son now, but you will be forced to watch as all those you care for will wither into dusk to the ages while the death you so desperately will come to crave will be denied you. So I hope that your actions were worth it, for this curse will never be broken."**

"As long as my son is alive and well," said Sol as he picked up his son so that he could put him to sleep in a bed to help begin the long road to recovery of the last nine years, "then I can and will live with this consequence.

 **"Then so shall it be,"** said the Shinigami as he disappeared in a flash of green fire once more while Sol walked to the hotel he stayed at to lay his son down for the night. Overwhelming joy flowed through him, for he had done what no one had ever even tried to attempt and survived to tell the tale. He couldn't wait to tell his son what he had done...

(A few hours later)

Sol closed the door to the room he set his son in to sleep. He walked towards his own room, for he had used up so much of his strength to punch the Shinigami and to make it worse, his body had just stopped being so sore after using so much power at once. He had never used so much power at once, and he had to admit that it felt amazing, well except for the part with the dimension shattering results. As he walked towards his own room, he started to feel very pent up sexually. What the hell was wrong with him, it seemed like his sexual libido was somehow connected with his bloodlust and when he used a massive amount of power, he always wanted to pounce on the first willing woman who would allow him to rock her to the very core. And luckily for him, this time the woman that he caught sight of in his crosshairs was none other than Ramlethal. He knew that she was close to opening up to the emotions within her, and now was the time to do just that.

"Hello Ram..." he began, looking thoughtful. The choice of words to help in this situation was certainly a challenge. At the mention of her name, Ramlethal looked up, blinking as though she was snapping out of some sort of trance. She looked confused for a moment, then realized what she had just been doing. Her face turned nearly crimson, and she looked almost like she would panic. But then another realization hit her, that Sol had come up to her, so the hard part of human interaction was over. Her eyes widened and she looked up at the man towering over her, confusion and surprise on her face.

"Hello?" She managed to squeak out softly, her voice barely a whisper, heart pounding in her chest with anticipation and fear and still not fully understanding what was happening with her body. Her legs gave out from the sheer amount of emotions coursing through her.

Sol smirked. "That's cute," He confirmed with a nod, stepping closer and offering her a strong hand to help her to her feet. The other girls that saw this through the crack in doorway to his room felt pangs of disappointment as they realized they were to be left behind for the night, but at least he was helping Ramlethal break out of her shell. Some were understanding, some envious, some completely surprised by their own reaction to the news. Ramlethal could only kneel there, staring blankly at the offered hand. She could hardly believe this was happening, she couldn't even reach out for it, for fear that it all would be revealed to be some kind of dream or hallucination, that he would pop like a soap bubble and she'd know that none of it was real. Or that she wouldn't fully understand what to do and he would become disgusted with her.

The silent moment wore on for a beat. And another. And another. Seeing her hesitance, Sol smiled and hooked his head. Swiftly, he dropped into a crouch, wrapping his massive arms around her stunned form and scooping her up in a bridal carry, an arm behind her shoulders and beneath her knees. Ramlethal's face stayed flushed at he effortlessly lifted her off the floor and returned to his feet, barely managing a wordless squeak as she looked up at him in awe. He smiled down to her. "No time to waste, milady, there's much fun to be had." He chuckled, and swiftly carried her off, mounting the stairs two-by-two and making his way to the another room far away from his son's room, so that his son would be able to sleep with all the noise that he was going to be making Ram cause.

He quickly hip-checked the door open and bore her inside, nudging the light switch with an elbow. It wasn't the fanciest room in the hotel, certainly, with simple furniture and bare walls, but it was clean and it would certainly satisfy for the moment. He swiftly crossed the room in a handful of long strides, and gently deposited the still-speechless woman on the edge of the bed before turning and shutting the door. Ramlethal was still stunned by how quickly everything was happening, thoughts drowned in a churning sea of shame, fear, anticipation, and desire, which was not helped by the view of Sol crossing the room again as he quickly undressed, his naked, muscular frame moving with confidence and strength, his thirteen inch cock swinging side to side with the movement of his hips, like some lewd divining rod leading him toward her.

Somewhat to her surprise, and perhaps a bit to her disappointment, Sol didn't simply push her down to the mattress and ravage her, instead, he carefully sat himself next to her on the edge of it. He made no move beyond that, a moment of silence filling the air before he spoke. "So... Ram. Before... before anything more happens. I want to be sure you're okay with... well, all this." He said, gesturing vaguely, his tone serious once again. "I know you aren't good when it come to expressing yourself, but I also know you're not... not a very forceful girl when it comes to things of a sexual nature. I want to be sure you're actually fine with this, and not just being dragged along by peer pressure. If you're not comfortable with anything, kissing, touching, oral, sex, wherever you want to draw the line... All you have to do is let me know, and I'll respect it. Nobody's gonna force you to do anything you're not comfortable with." He spelled out, trying to be as clear as possible. He gave a wry smirk and straitened up, resting a hand on his chest, looking as formal and snooty as one could while entirely naked and sporting a titanic erection. "I'm nothing if not a gentleman." He said, in a somewhat silly tone, trying to put her at ease a bit.

When he finished speaking, Ramlethal could only look up to him, her expression a mixture of awe and intense affection. She had to look away, gathering her thoughts. She swallowed, as though that would make the words come easier. "Th-thank you, Sol... I'm glad you're worried about me. B-but, I'm okay." She replied, looking up to him once again, giving a small, reassuring smile. "I-I'm just a little... nervous, I guess." She elaborated, her eyes downcast once again. "I keep... I keep thinking this has to be some... some sort of dream. Like... like I'm going to touch you and you'll just disappear and I'll wake up knowing... knowing none of this could actually happen to me... That an emotionless person like me will never break free from whatever holds me down." She tried to explain, her voice quivering as she spoke the last words. She looked up to him once again. "I... I wanted something like this for... for so long... W-well, not exactly like this... I mean, it was just us two in my... fantasy as my sister would put it..." She realized what she'd confessed to and her face flushed once again.

He gave a sly smile, leaning closer to her. "Oh really? this fantasy of yours, huh? Sounds like quite a crush." He commented, which only made her blush brighter, eyes once more averting to stare into the floor. She gave a barely-perceptible nod after a moment of silence. His grin grew wider. He wasn't quite sure why, but he was enjoying her reactions immensely. Her embarrassment made her cuter, and he couldn't help but be tempted to tease her more. That would be cruel, though. His smirk softened to a warm smile, and he reached out, putting one finger gently under her chin and steering it toward him. "Well, it would be a shame to disappoint such a beautiful woman after such a long wait." He whispered softly, and leaned forward.

Their lips net, gently at first, just a chaste kiss. Slowly, he intensified their contact, tilting his head and parting his lips slightly. His tongue soon probed forward, tasting her cherry-glossed lips, then parting them and invading her mouth. His strong arm wrapped around her body, hand coming to rest on her waist, and pulling her body against his powerful frame. The kiss swiftly grew more and more intense, his tongue coiling around hers, his strong and confident while hers was tender and shy. The kiss seemed to go on forever.

When their lips parted, both paused for a moment, panting to catch their breath, faces just inches apart. "So, how do I compare to your imagination?" He asked with a grin.

She shook her head again, the idea she had of him was somehow incredibly embarrassing, causing the flush of her cheeks to intensify.

He thought for a second, and a wicked joke occurred to him. "Well, you can call me Sol as many people do, or you can call me Master." He declared.

There was a moment of silence, her cheeks still burning as she looked down the ground. Then she opened her lips and out came possibly the two most arousing words she could have at that moment. "...Yes, master." Her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it loud and clear, and the sound of it sent a thrill running down his spine, a rush of power. He may have been joking, but the sound of it was undeniably exciting. He should tell her he had been joking, but he no longer wanted to. This might become addictive.

He leaned in again, once more lifting her chin to look at him, and kissed her again, even more forceful this time, more dominant. He drove his tongue forward and filled her mouth with the muscle, savoring her taste, their lips pressed tightly together. The hand around her back held her tight, and was soon joined by it's twin, the large palm coming to rest on the bare skin of her smooth, toned stomach. He felt her core tense slightly at the unexpected contact, the tight muscles firming under his warm touch, the distinct impression of her abs on the heel of his hand. Slowly, he caressed her soft, unblemished skin, his fingertips easing up under the hem of her revealing attire, venturing further north with each movement. Her muscles slowly relaxed as she grew accustomed to the touch, her body melting into his grasp and her lips surrendering to his kiss.

Taking that as his cue, his hand made a bold venture up beneath the fabric, forefinger and thumb just barely grazing the tender slope of her perfectly perky breasts. They were just as they appeared, the surface buttery-soft and tender, but firm and springy beneath. Judging by the tiny whimper she released into the kiss, they seemed quite sensitive, too. His hand made a brief retreat back down to her smooth belly while their tongues continued to tangle lustily, letting her prepare for the next touch. Slowly his hand headed north again, fingers gently tracing along the base of those irresistible breasts. This time the hand lingered, and gave a gentle squeeze, and he drank in the soft moan she released, and felt her tender skin break into goosebumps. He smiled as she did this.

His hand continued to delicately explore that perfect swell of her perfectly shaped Gear tit-flesh, gently cupping the full orb in his strong hand. He felt their weight, their flawless curves, his fingers slowly closing in toward the sensitive peaks. Each new movement provoked a new whimper and the occasional wiggle from the once emotionless woman. Their lips parted quietly, her eyes remaining closed as she panted and whimpered under his tender touches. She made no move to stop him as he explored freely under the light fabric of her provocative robe like outfit. Finally, his questing digits closed on that pinnacle of pleasure, thumb and forefinger capturing her hardening nipple between them, gently tugging and rolling the little bead. Ramlethal was taken aback by the sudden intensity of the sensation. Her eyes snapped open, and she gasped, barely able to believe how powerful it was, it was so completely different from when she touched herself for the first time since she started to explore on her emotions more.

Sol grinned as his hand remained on that swiftly-blossoming bud. He gave it a gentle squeeze, watching her face as she let out a soft moan, blushing intensely. He was having too much fun teasing her. "Do you like that?" He asked, punctuating the question with a tiny tweak.

"Y-yes!" She yelped almost instantly.

He tweaked again, more sharply this time, still grinning. "Yes who?"

"Yes, M-Master!" She responded, biting her lip to hold back another moan. She wasn't quite sure why she had responded so quickly, or even how she had known what to say. This was all strange to her.

"Good girl." He praised her. He couldn't seem to stop himself from teasing her, or enjoying it quite so much. Something about her begged for this sort of treatment, and the rush of authority resonated with him. The fact that she had nearly defeated him in a fight in the other world only made the action of making her submit all the more satisfying.

He shifted his hand, pulling away from her nipple suddenly. She looked to him, somewhat confused and perhaps a bit... disappointed if she was guessing the right word? But his reasoning was soon revealed as he began to lift the light material of her robe with his wrist. His mouth practically watered at the perfectly perky peaks came into view. Her soft, ebony skin looked almost golden in the light, the flawless, cantaloupe-sized mounds capped by small, dark chocolate colored areolae, the hard nipples jutting proudly from those gravity-defying swells. The hypnotic breasts rose and fell softly with her quickening breath. Her hands came up to cover her burning blush, her forearms attempting to hide her nipples, but only serving to flatten the orbs, making them look even larger as they bulged around her slender limbs. He couldn't help but grin at the reaction, and released her robe, the fabric pooling on the shelf of her impeccable tits.

He moved off the bed to stand in front of her. He lifted his hands up, wedging them between her forearms and slowly prying them apart to reveal her face, hands going forward to cradle her jaw gently. He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Don't be embarrassed. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You're beautiful." He told her, sounding sincere. He gently pulled her face forward and leaned in, planting another kiss. As their lips locked, he pushed forward slightly, easing her back onto the bed, coming with her to hover over her petite frame, his powerful body looming above her.

When their lips parted this time, he gave her another reassuring smile and a tender peck on the lips. Then another peck, on her chin. His breath was hot on her neck as he kissed along her jawline, into the cradle of her neck. His tender touch tickled a bit, provoking a wiggle from the tiny teen. He kept moving down neck, tracing along the collarbone. He pulled the robe up, carrying through the motion to help her pull the garment off entirely. She was entirely topless now or at least now she was since Sol made sure to take off her hat as well, but she was barely embarrassed, too focused on the trail of kisses that now moved to her chest, the valley between her mammoth mounds. He placed a spiraling track of kisses on the slopes of her tender tit, ascending the mountain of flesh to pause just barely shy of the tender peak. He moved away, leaving only a waft of hot breath on the aching nipple as he moved to the other peak, repeating the spiraling track. His lips followed through this time, after only a moment of delay, first planting a tender kiss, then a teasing flick of the tongue, then pulling it between his lips and giving it a soft suck. Ramlethal was now whimpering and moaning almost constantly, her tight little frame squirming uncontrollably under the assault.

He only reluctantly pulled away from his treat after a few long moments, giving the bud a parting flick with his tongue as he moved. She panted quietly, her smooth stomach and perfect peaches rhythmically rising and falling as she struggled to recapture her breath. He wasn't going to let her though, and he swiftly descended on the other tit, taking a moment to tease the hard nipple with the tip of his tongue, swirling it around that sensitive bead.

He paused in his ministrations for a moment, looking up to her face. "Ever had anyone do anything like this to you before?" He prompted, eager to see the innocent girl's reactions.

She silently shook her head, eyes on his.

His teeth grazed her nipple sharply, drawing a sharp moan from her. "Speak up. And say it clearly." He chided.

"N-no, Master. Nobody. Nobody's ever... touched me, like this... no boys have even seen my... my boobies" She clarified. She was confused once again. Why had she told him all that? She hadn't even thought, she'd just... obeyed. What was wrong with her, she never just submitted to anyone before, was this what love was like?

Sol smirked as he heard her say that. His hand came up, gently cupping and massaging the breast he'd tasted first. He felt an odd compulsion to keep pushing. "Boobies?" He asked, shaking his head. "No, these beautiful breasts are way too big and sexy to be boobies." He informed her, dragging his tongue over her hard areola while kneaded her opposite mound. "These are tits. Hot. Naughty. Sexy. Tits." He punctuated each word with a flick of his tongue over her sensitive nipple. "Understand?"

She nodded silently, which drew a sharp pinch from Sol, and swiftly corrected herself. "Y-yes Master." She squeaked.

He pulled his hand and lips away for a moment. "What are they?"

"T-tits, Master." she replied.

"And what would you like me to do with these sexy tits?" he asked, blowing across an achingly hard nipple.

Ramlethal whimpered, before squeaking out "...T-touch them, Master..."

He playfully cupped his ear, miming deafness. "What was that?"

She bit her lip, and repeated, louder. "T-touch them, Master!"

He smirked. "Well, that's not how you ask for something. Ask nicely."

Ramlethal's nipples burned with desire. "P-please, Master, touch my naughty tits! Please!" She begged, desperation in her voice.

"Good girl." He whispered as he lowered his head, taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. His free hand kneaded her other tit firmly, almost hard enough to hurt. Ramlethal's back arched involuntarily, pushing her perfect mounds up into his mouth, begging for more. He was not one to disappoint. He pulled back his lips, sucking her mound hard enough to pull it out, almost cone-shaped, before it popped from his lips. At it sprang back he pounced on it once again, capturing it gently between his teeth and lashing it this way and that with the tip of his tongue. Her eyes went wide. The sudden intensity of the attack was incredible, but something was.. strange.

She felt pressure building inside her, almost like... But no, that couldn't happen. Something had to be wrong. She tried to find the words to ask him to slow down, but her voice was stolen by the waves rolling out from her nipples. She lifted her hand, pushing at his granite shoulders, but she was too weak and he was immovable. And then it was too late to stop it. It felt like an explosion that rolled through her breasts and out to fill her entire body, an electric shock that made her every muscle dance. Her body writhed and her mouth opened, eyes wide as a high-pitched squeal, loud enough to be heard all through the hotel, forced itself out her throat. It was... pleasure, but pleasure so intense it almost hurt, burning through her nerves as she trembled in it's grip. She shook and shivered even as Sol pulled away from her nipples, looking down on her writhing form. But before he continued, he threw an extra strength sound barrier towards the wall and cursed at himself for forgetting to put one up in the first place.

As the most intense part ebbed away, she was left panting on the bed, her breasts visibly throbbing as they bobbed with her breathing, nipples so achingly sensitive that the movement of the air across their peaks made them tingle. Sol's cock bobbed with his pulse after witnessing that erotic display, mouth dry. "That was... Intense is the best word to describe that." He commented, somewhat surprised, but his face resolved to a smile after a few moments.

"I've never seen a girl cum with her tits before." He grinned, leaning forward to once more hover over her limp form. "Very sexy."

Ramlethal looked confused. "I...I came?" She blinked. It certainly felt like one, but... very different too. "I didn't know I could... with my boobies..." she muttered, still stunned.

Sol pursed his lips and blew across her oversensitive nip, making her whimper. "What do you call them?"

"T-tits, Master." She responded almost instantly.

"Good girl." He smiled. "And what did master make you do?"

She gulped. "M-Master made me... Made me cum, with my... my tits." She managed, struggling to force out the naughty words, but each one made her body tingle as it left.

"Good girl." Sol smiled. He lowered his head once again, planting more kisses along the ebony skin of her tight little abs. His hand came to rest on her soft thigh. As his lips moved south, trailing kisses, the hand moved north, caressing the inner thigh as they made their way to meet in the middle. He face was still flushing brilliantly as his fingertips slipped up under the hem of her shorts. She would have covered it, but resisted the urge, digging her fingertips in the sheets and balling her fists, eyes watching his movements intensely. Part of her wanted to stop him, not to let him see her private place, believing it would just be too embarrassing. But a new part made her hold her tongue and let him do what he wanted, wanting so badly to be a good girl for him... for her Master.

With no objection, his hand continued north, tenderly caressing her inner thigh, his warm hand on her tender skin. As his trail of kisses reached her skirt, he looked up, lingering with his lips just above the band of the shorts, his eyes meeting hers through the valley of her heaving mounds. She could do nothing but look into those eyes, but she felt herself give a tiny nod, unbidden. He pulled away and climbed off the bed, getting down to kneel on the floor. Taking hold of her hips, he pulled her closer until her rear was planted on the edge of the mattress. His hands moved swiftly, unzipping her shorts and sliding it down off her legs to pool on the floor, revealing an adorable pair of panties. They were soft and white like the rest of her clothes which really didn't surprise him in the least, hugging her somewhat slender hips, with a frilled, lacy band and a tiny white bow front and center, just barely above the sizable, and still growing, patch of wetness between her legs. Sol simply grinned, and Ramlethal's fists tightened in the sheets, letting her head fall back, unable to look at his face out of shame.

Gently, he urged her thighs further apart with his hands, his touch gentle and reassuring on her soft skin. He began by trailing kisses along her inner thighs, up one until his lips just brushed the edge of the fabric covering her innocent slit. But as her hips wiggled with anticipation almost too great to contain, he pulled away, repeating on the other thigh. Her body was already sensitive from her earlier climax, the teasing was entirely unnecessary, but he couldn't help but savor her reactions and impatience. He rewarded her patience with one kiss, this one directly on the wet spot spreading between her legs, the thin, wet fabric doing nothing to insulate her from the intense sensation of direct contact. She whimpered, and he grinned.

Taking hold of her legs, he shifted, pulling her legs up until her knees were on his shoulders, his arms wrapping around to take hold of her narrow hips. He knew she would need a lot of preparation, and he was swiftly losing his patience, so he wasted no time. He planted another kiss on the fabric, his lips open a little more, his tongue slipping out once to sample her sweet, virginal juices. He dragged it from the base of her slit to the peak, lashing out as he finished to flick at her clit. Her hips jumped at the sudden sensation, and he couldn't help but chuckle, she was so responsive. An idea struck him, and he grinned. He snaked his hand up, around her hip and down into her thighs, until his fingertips found that tiny little ribbon-bow. Pinning it beneath his digit, he pushed it down, just a bit, until it was seated right above her swiftly-swelling clit. He ground it down on her pleasure button in tiny circles, the hard little knot amplifying the sensation of his finger. She gasped and squirmed under the intensity of the pleasure assaulting her mind, but he stayed atop his target, her movements serving only to grind herself into the knot harder.

She moaned and whimpered constantly now, her soft voice growing louder as the assault continued, head swinging side to side. It was too much to handle, but she didn't want it to stop. Sol grinned over her now-dripping slit, thoroughly enjoying her reactions as he teased her tender clit and lapped at her sensitive folds. But this contact wasn't enough for him. He couldn't resist the real thing. He released the little ribbon and hooked a finger in the leg-hole of the panties and pulled aside, baring her juicy peach to his hungry eyes. Her sweet slit was a perfect pink, shimmering with her wetness and softly twitching with her arousal. She tried to bury her face into her shoulder with embarrassment, but managed to resist releasing her grip to cover her face. Much to her shame, she'd never grown hair down there, leaving her completely exposed, naked to his eyes. He slid a thumb down to one outer lip and gently pulled her open wider, eyes exploring her tender folds, even catching a glimpse of the unbroken hymen deep within.

He licked his lips at the sight before him. "Mmm, now that is a pretty kitty." He commented.

Ramlethal's face burned. "K-kitty, master?" She was raised to call it her 'privates' or her 'nether region', but even she had talked to her sister long enough on the subject to know most people called it a 'pussy'.

"That's right. See, this bald little pink slit is too innocent to be a pussy. You're a special case, too sexy for boobies, but not experienced enough for a pussy." He explained. He let his tongue slip out to taste the source directly, dragging over an inner lip slowly.

She whimpered. "Yes, master... my kitty..."

"Of course... once I'm done stretching you, it'll be ready to be made into a pussy. Master's pussy. Would you like that? You want your Master to stretch your little kitty and fill you up?"

Her mind raced with lewd images of being filled and stretched with Sol's enormous member., and she found herself answering. "...Yes, Master." She breathed.

"Louder. And say it clearly." He ordered.

"Master, I... I want you to make me... ready..." She responded, whimpering.

"Beg for it."

Her eyes opened at that, looking to Sol with a bit of surprise. His tone was strong and commanding, and he looked at her, his face serious. She couldn't believe what he was asking. To actually beg for it was... too much... Or was it? She swallowed. She felt something welling inside her. "...P-please, Master... Make my kitty ready... Please, stretch me, Master, make me ready for you! R-ready to be... filled! Ready to be fucked! I need you inside me, Master, please, I beg you!" She spoke, each new plead coming faster, her voice more desperate. She couldn't have stopped it, even if she'd tried, she needed to say it like a drowning man needed air, and she wasn't even sure she wanted to stop it.

His stern expression faded into a smile. "Good girl."

With those two words, he descended on her sweet slit, lavishing each wrinkle and fold with licks and tender, sucking kisses. He traced the tip of his tongue in wide loops, first around her outer lips, then her inner lips, then around the entrance to her hole. His nose ground into her clit with each pass. She threw her head back, back arching as a ragged moan poured from deep inside her. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before in her life. His tongue spiraled deeper into her, first around the entrance, then just within, then pushing deeper and deeper with each rotation, exploring untouched depths of her virgin hole. Her hips bucked and squirmed uncontrollably at the novel sensation of penetration. She'd never experienced anything like it before, she'd never even put a finger into herself, and Sol's hot, flexible tongue was driving her wild in new and fantastic ways.

As his questing tongue reached her hymen, he paused, pulling back, not wanting to break through just yet. She let out a disappointed whimper, the pleasure fading as he pulled free, placing a parting kiss on her tender hole. She didn't know why he would just stop like that. His hand left her hip and her curiosity only grew. He rose up, planting a kiss right on her sensitive clit as his fingers came up to seek out the entrance to her tender hole. At first, one probing finger delved into her, wiggling slightly as it pushed deeper into her, up to the second knuckle. Her virgin hole gripped even one finger, he had to wonder if he'd even be able to open her up enough to take his shaft..

The first digit was soon joined by a second, tentatively at first, slowly easing her open wider and wider. The two rolled and wormed and soon they were thrusting into her, hooked at the second knuckle, so as to keep their thrusts from going deep enough to tear her. The velvet vice gripped his knuckles, the stretching sensation new, the plain of it tempered by the pleasure of being filled and the anticipation of what was to come. Tension began to grow deep in her core, a familiar sensation as his lips and tongue sucked and flicked at that tender bead of pleasure. Her moans grew louder with each passing moment, her tiny entrance gripping around his digits.

As she grew accustomed to the intruders, their passage became easier and easier. He knew what came next would inevitably sting, but it had to be done. A third finger came up, and began to work its way into her. Her moans were soured with whimpers at the sudden stretching. It was starting to sting a little more intensely, but the pain was all but forgotten as Sol renewed his assault on her clit. His tongue swirled tight, forceful circles around the aching bead, the waves of pleasure washing over the pain of the stretching digits as they worked into her entrance.

She could feel the tension inside her building up faster under his talented tongue-work, and he could see she wouldn't be able to last too much longer under his assault. He worked quickly, his pinky coming up, ready to drive into her, and leaned forward. He pushed the last digit forward, and just as the shock made her gasp, captured her clit with his lips and sucked sharply, his tongue continuing to flick over the very tip of it, inside his mouth. The pain and pleasure blurred together and she let out a long, wavering wail of unmistakable pleasure as the tension exploded through her entire body. Her thighs gripped tight around Sol's head as her body locked up, back arching, driving her pussy harder against his face, his assault on her clit driving the pleasure higher and higher as it crashed through her body. Her fists pulled hard at the sheets, nearly yanking them from the bed as the pleasure burned through her nerves, more intense than any before. It went on for what felt like ages, slowly fading as Sol began to ease off on her clit, guiding her back to earth.

As the crashing waves of pleasure ebbed away, she was left helpless on the bed, twitching periodically as the last sparks of her orgasm rolled through her body. A blanket of soft, tingling afterglow settled over limp form, feeling her with a warm, soothing comfort. She could barely move, too weak to do anything but lay there and savor the feelings. Sol planted a tender kiss on her outer lip as he pulled his fingers free of her juicy slit, a spark of pleasure racing from her oversensitive slit to her brain, prompting a whimper.

He rose to his feet, towering over her prone form. The light behind him, Ramlethal only saw him as an impenetrable wall of sculpted muscle, a monument to masculinity. His thick, meaty obelisk jutted proudly from his hips, marbled by bulging veins. It was an intimidating pillar of angry, red-purple flesh, even harder than when he'd started, and it pulsed in time with his thunderous heartbeat. The flared, fist-sized crown glistened with clear, sticky precum. She stared for a long moment, swallowing nervously, before tearing her eyes away to look up into his face, her own features a mix of awe, fear, lust, excitement, with a deep affection underneath it all. She knew what was coming next.

"...Please fuck me, Master." She breathed out, the words coming naturally to her lips. Needing no further invitation, he leaned forward, reaching out for her. He pulled her into his embrace, his powerful arms encircling her slender frame, her incredible chest flattening into his powerful pecs as he held her tight. He lifted her, effortlessly, from the sheets, hands moving down to her rear as he lifted her upright, supporting her weight. Her arms automatically moved to encircle his shoulders, fingers entwining behind his neck. He was her best friend's father. She'd daydreamed of this for days now, of giving him all her firsts, of bearing his children. And now the moment of truth was but moments away. She was afraid, yes, but she wanted this more than anything in the universe.

His weighty, iron-hard shaft pulsed against her, it's length going all the way from her dripping kitty all up her smooth, toned stomach. It was so hot on her skin, like it was going to burn her, but that just made her want it more. She spread her legs wide, wrapping them around his waist, pulling herself tighter against the monster, opening herself as wide s possible for the coming invasion. He took the cue, and began to lift her, slowly, her juices trailing along the red-hot shaft, until she was poised on the tip of it, the purple helmet pulsing eagerly against her pink slit.

He looked into her eyes once again. She seemed to small. It had to be impossible. But there was no way he would be able to stop now, not with the heat and wetness of her virgin pussy on the tip of his invading shaft. She swallowed, and gave a tiny nod. His arms flexed, muscles rippling with incredible power as he pushed, driving her hips down onto the beastly rod. Her hairless slit stretched, slowly spreading around the helmet, her prepared entrance barely able to accommodate his girth. She felt herself opening wider and wider with each passing moment, biting her lip to silence a whimper of pain. It was wider than before, wider than she could have possibly prepared for. There was a moment where her body hesitated, the fat ridge at the edge of his head struggling to enter her. Suddenly, he kissed her, their lips meeting forcefully as his arms redoubled their push. The final bit of resistance gave, and his mammoth meat-log plowed into her, spearing deep into her virgin channel, her maidenhead shredding before his unstoppable cock. She screamed into his mouth as the searing pain lanced through her core, so sudden and intense the pleasure could do nothing to blunt its edge.

The kiss broke, and the two panted, still. The moment lasted for ages. She struggled to make her body adapt to the alien invader, to force herself to relax and let the pain abate. He struggled to hold his drives back, her recently-virgin hole gripping his cock like a vice, twitching and spasming on his length with every ounce of strength in her well-toned core. He barely had a quarter of his length inside her, but already he could hardly believe she'd be able to take any more. Their wills were both tested as time dragged on at a crawl, occasional twitched and throbs drawing whimpers and groans.

Finally, after a seeming eternity, Ramlethal looked into his eyes and gave another tiny nod. He returned it, and slowly, slowly began to move. He lifted her body up, inching her off the shaft, the sensation of emptiness and the dragging flare of his head on her sensitive walls made her bite her lip, but she said nothing, not willing to give up just yet. His cock retreated until just the head remained inside her gripping entrance. Then he shifted, and pushed down again, boring into her depths, deeper than before, inch by inch. He gritted his teeth, the pleasure of her indescribable tightness too strong to resist for long. When he could push no further, he reversed directions, once more scraping at her walls with his head. Sparks of pleasure began to take the edge off the pain of the invading cock. Then he pushed in again, then out, over and over, each push filling her deeper and more fully than before, each pass the pain softening and the pleasure growing.

It wasn't long before his questing cockhead encountered a more solid obstacle. With little more than half his cock inside her, he struck against a firm barrier. The sensation on his head was immediately recognizable, and he groaned deep in his chest with lust, mirrored by the soft moan from her. The feeling of her sacred depths making her mind flood with lewd thoughts. All the naughtiest fantasies she'd recently began to harbor were coming true. Only one remained.

"M-Master, you're so deep..." she whispered, eyes closed. She opened them, staring into his eyes. "I'm... I'm okay now. It doesn't hurt anymore." She assured him. "Master... it's okay, I want it. I-I want you to fill me. Every inch of me. I want you to take my womb. I... I want you... to breed me! I want you to fill me with your seed! Please, master, give me your child!" She begged, confessing her secret fantasy. She wanted to become a mother to the children of the man who had not only spared her from death itself, but had given her a new life and broke her free from her emotionless shackles. Her new life purpose was to give birth to children and raise them as their mother, that was her new purpose in life. And she would only bare the children of the man who was currently fucking her senseless.

Sol's cock gave an obvious throb at that thought, his restraint crushed beneath the lewd concept of knocking up the former resident of the Backyard, the idea swiftly filling his mind, driving out all other thought. His grip on her tight little rear tightened, holding her in place as he began to saw his hips back. He could no longer muster the control to be gentle, or slow. He drove the beast back into her in a single, unstoppable thrust, nearly ten inches of cock flesh filling her in an instant, the blunt head ramming at the gates to her final paradise. She screamed out in pleasure and pain, unprepared for the sudden intensity, but the sound fell on deaf ears. He couldn't stop himself anymore.

He let loose a primal growl of intense pleasure as he hammered into her relentlessly. He held her in motionless in midair, pounding into her relentlessly, his hips practically a blur. Her head was rolled back, a long, steady moan pouring from her lips, rising in pitch each time his battering ram slammed into the gates of her womb. Every inch of her channel hungrily squeezed and milked at the fat shaft, begging for his rich, fertile seed. But he gritted his teeth against the pleasure. There was only one place to deliver his load, and her barrier held strong. Each blow against the wall made her body twitch and clamp down on the invader, but he wasn't making progress. He knew he didn't have long before he could hold it in no more, and he would not accept defeat. Sol was a warrior, and a warrior did not except defeat.

He took hold of one thigh, prying open her grip on his waist, and breaking her hold on his neck. She was confused for a moment, startled as she began to tip back, no longer able to remain upright. Without holding on. His iron shaft tipped, tilted, but did not bend. As her body came to a stop in midair, she realized with a gasp that he didn't have a hand on her, that her entire weight was supported by his unyielding iron cock. The realization sent a shiver of lust up her spine. He took hold of one of her tender, ebony thighs, and lifted, carelessly upending the woman. She moaned as he turned her on his cock, spinning around on it like a spit, her entire body not enough to bend the unbreakable shaft. He gave a primal growl, and flexed his hips, levering her upright once more, this time her back against his iron-hard chest, his hands coming down to rest atop her hips, ready to brace her against his thrusts. She trembled in anticipation, and looked down, eyes widening as she realized there was a noticeable bulge in her normally-flat abs. His size was so great, so unrelentingly immense, it reshaped her body around it, turned her into a cock-sleeve for his pleasure. She nearly came with that thought alone.

He wasted no time, feeling the clock running down. He began to thrust once again, his hands pulling her down in time with his thrusts as he plowed into her, his arms bulging, flexing as they pushed her down on his unrelenting piston of unstoppable cock. Each push was more intense than the one before, driving deeper, harder. She screamed and moaned, pleasure and pain blurring together as his cockhead scraped over her g-spot on each thrust before slamming into her cervix. Her tunnel gripped and squeezed at his monster, legs dancing as spasms rolled through her body. His rod throbbed and pulsed desperately, jumping in anticipation of a release long-awaited. Grunts, groans, moans, and screams filled the room, the sounds of their frenzied fucking would have echoed into the hall if not for the seal on the wall.

He felt a tiny give against the fat head of his shaft. Not a large one, but enough of one. His grip tightened, and he redoubled his push, pounding into her womb with a frenzy of rapid-fire thrusts deep inside. Suddenly, it gave entirely. His helmeted head pried open the entrance and bulled its way into her most sacred depths. They both gasped at the sensation as he filled her deepest depths with another quarter of his cock, three quarters of his superior shaft seated as deep inside her desperately spasming womb. She watched with awe, lust, and horror as the bulge in her abs got longer, pushing higher still than before. Her last coherent thought was that she was entirely his now, every inch, that no other man would ever be able to match him ever.

The sensation was too much for both of them. She let loose a howling wail, the most powerful orgasm of her entire life bursting through her body, completely burying her under its intensity. There was no thought, nothing but the intense, burning, white-hot pleasure that flooded her nerves, flashes of light bursting behind her eyes. Her body went rigid, spine arching as her muscles tightened, her legs dangling off the floor, impaled and supported entirely on his unbending shaft. Her pussy came alive, spasms rolling up and down the channel, her womb clamping down just behind the head, of his invader, squeezing so tight he thought he would never be able to pull free. But that wasn't on his mind at the moment as his apple-sized orbs were pulled up tight against his shaft.

His shaft bucked and jumped as his thick seed coursed up the length of that monster, all the way from the root up to the tip. It fired from the tip like a cannon, blasting rivers of superior, fertile seed deep into her receptive womb, blast after blast of superheated cream. His long delay served only to make his offering even more plentiful than usual, oceans of seed drowning her womb. He let loose a primal bellow as he finally let loose, his hips twitching as each salvo pumped into her. The unyielding grip of her womb served to seal his seed in, his cock a perfect plug for nearly a gallon of creamy baby-batter inside her. The bulge in her belly grew swiftly, larger and larger, until she was swollen with seed, looking nearly three months pregnant in just minutes.

As the searing pleasure of the immense orgasm ebbed away, Ramlethal's body went nearly limp atop Sol's unflagging shaft, falling back against Sol's chest, her swollen womb radiating warm, soothing pleasure through her body. "Master... I'm so full..." She moaned out, hands trembling as they came up to rest upon her cum-bump. He panted, drained from the powerful climax and the massive load he poured into her still-gripping womb. He wrapped an arm around her as they stood there, relaxing for a long moment. Then he shifted, stepping toward the bed and gently easing the two of them to the bed. She whimpered softly as his movements made her body bounce on his still-hard cock, her oversensitive pussy sending sparks through her body. Delicately, he lay them both down, and slowly began to ease his iron shaft from her spasming snatch. Her womb squeezed around his head as he removed it, resealing itself swiftly, letting only a tiny dribble of his potent spunk escape. She moaned softly as his head scraped over her walls on the way out.

Once it was entirely free, they both rolled over, flopping to their backs, panting with exhaustion. Ramlethal felt her eyes beginning to close, the trio of climaxes just too much for her to handle all at once. As she felt darkness descending on her, she rested a hand on her cum-filled womb and rolled to look at Sol. "Master... Did I... Did I do good?" She asked, quietly.

Sol looked to her for a moment, somewhat surprised by the question, before he smiled warmly, rolling back to his side and planting a tender kiss upon her lips. "You did great. The best." He assured her as their lips parted.

Ramlethal smiled, drowsily, laying back completely. As she drifted off to sleep, her mind dwelled on the ocean of cum in her belly, wondering what their kids would be like. She fell asleep picturing strong sons and beautiful daughters to help carry on their legacies. She wondered, vaguely, if her daughters might follow her example and become part of a harem to a strong man in the future, but found, to her surprise, she didn't mind the idea.

As Ramlethal drifted to sleep, Sol smiled, planting a final peck on her forehead, a last gesture of affection, before pushing himself up from the bed, slowly rising to his feet with a groan. He took a moment to stretch in the middle of the room, working out the tension in his back. He made a mental note not to try airborne sex again today or his back would regret it tomorrow. He had to pace himself, after all. He still had others to screw senseless and a few more prisoners to torture until their minds break. He grinned as he put his clothes on and walked out of the room. What should he do next?

(A/N: Come on, did you really think I would let Boruto stay dead after all that Sol had gone through in my story? I know I started this chapter off with a speech about how the good guy doesn't always save the one they are trying to, and I stand by that. But the difference in my story is just that, this is my story and I say he lives! Also I would have made this chapter longer with the torture scenes, but the lemon was extra long this time and by the end of it, it just seemed like a good cut off point for now. Just a warning though, that this story has at the most 4 chapters left in it, but hopefully the other stories I am working on will be just as good in their own way. So please leave a review and tell me how to improve, cause if you don't and it suck, then it was your fault not mine...)


	23. Chapter 23

(A/N: Here it is, as so many people were waiting for, now is the time for Hinata to suffer the wrath of Sol Uzumaki. I took the idea of how to torture her from an episode from Rick and Morty, but the question is can you tell exactly what it is? That show is great and I give credit to them for the idea, but I thought it would be perfect for what I had planned for her)

Sol walked out of his new home feeling refreshed like never before. It had taken him a full week, but he had finally built himself a dream home that was sealed up so that whenever he finally finished repairing Whirlpool to its former glory, he could pack it up easily. He also made sure to soundproof a few of the rooms that him and his lovers liked to get frisky in. His son even had a room all to himself and was perfectly healthy after Sol took the time to make sure everything was all right physically as well as mentally. He introduced his son to his lovers and introduced them all to him as his many mothers, which he accepted without hesitation. He grew up without a family and now not only did he have a father, but eight mothers (Koyuki having joined the growing harem shortly after his return to Kumo, with Mei Terumi joining up shortly afterwards after overhearing what a stud Sol was and wanted to see for herself. And she wasn't disappointed in the least,) to help raise him as well. Sol also made sure he got outside and made friends with everyone in the village his age, especially Inari. Inari was the official uncle to Boruto and he took to the role very well. The two were inseparable at times.

Sol couldn't be any more proud of his son, but his son also had a knack for asking a very awkward question at the worst possible time. Like when he was with Ramlethal and getting something to drink while his Shadow Clones continued to build the house. Sol was taking large gulps of cool refreshing water when his son had come up and asked why did mother always insist on calling him 'master' whenever she referred to him. Sol had immediately began to choke on his water when asked that, since he never expected his son to just walk up and casually ask him that. Ramlethal was no help in the matter since she couldn't respond out of sheer embarrassment and looked away as a massive blush lit up her face. Sol had managed to dodge that question with the help of Inari showing up and Sol giving them money (basically bribing them at this point) to go out and have fun. Over the course of the week, Boruto had come to enjoy life and the scars of his captivity were slowly fading away. But Sol Knew that for him to fully heal, that there was still one final obstacle in the way to his true happiness.

Sol had been putting off dealing with the last of his traitorous group of former friends for this whole week, preferring to build himself a home instead and to screw his lovers every time the mood hit him. Which was a lot, and yet he heard no complaints from his lovers, nothing but sensual moans and garbled words after he brought them so much pleasure that they couldn't even form words to speak. But now was not the time for thinking with his lower head, oh no. Now was the time to cross off the last remaining names on his personal shit list...

(Kumo prison cell)

Sakura was pissed beyond belief right now. Life had not been kind to her for years, and it still wasn't pulling its punches when it came to her. Her plan to have Sasuke's child and milk him for his family fortune like her mother had told her to do for years had failed in every way conceivable. She had lost her apprenticeship to Tsunade to Hinata when it turned out that Hinata was far better at the medical field then her due to her accursed eyes being able to see things that she couldn't. Sakura cursed Hinata with every fiber of her being since the bitch had taken everything from her that she had worked so hard to achieve. She hoped beyond hope that Hinata was dead or dying in the worst possible way possible. If that were the case, then she could easily die happily without a care in the world.

"It seems like something is troubling you," said Sol as he walked out of the shadows in the corner with a chair in hand, which he placed in front of Sakura's chained form on the wall and sat down in front of her, "want to talk about it? Maybe give you a clear conscious before you perish in this cell?"

"Like I would ever open up to a loser like you," said Sakura as she glared at Sol with all the fur she could muster.

"You know," said Sol as he looked her square in the eyes and spoke calmly to her, "I have been called that so much growing up that it doesn't effect me anymore. Same with monster, demon, abomination, trash, or even Baka. If you are trying to hurt my feeling or even get a rise out od me by calling me names, then you have to come up with something different."

"Like I even care to try. You are not worth the brainpower to think of a new name to call you."

"In your mind that may be true," said Sol with a perverted grin slowly appearing on his face, "and yet my lover have come up with quite a few. Stud is one of them. God of sexual pleasure. Fu likes to call me 'daddy' as I fuck her into a coma, and Ram calls me 'master' which wouldn't be so bad if she didn't call me that in public. We have to work on that, but at least she is learning."

"No one wants to hear about you or the whores you have to pay to have sex with you since you are so pathetic," shouted Sakura in disgust.

"First off, they are not whores," said Sol who still remained calm as he talked to Sakura. Usually he would be furious at this point and punching the daylights out of her, but he felt extremely calm. Then again, one doesn't have sex with eight different women constantly over the course of a week and not walk away more relaxed then an all day spa treatment. "And second, why do you say that, are you jealous that I have someone in my life while you are still alone even after putting in so much effort into getting into Sasuke's pants?"

"Sasuke is one hundred times the man you will ever be!"

"I believe the correct context of that sentence would be 'Sasuke was' since he is no longer among the world of the living. And I also know eight different women who would say otherwise."

"That's impossible! Sasuke was the greatest shinobi to ever exist and would never be defeated by the likes of a freak like you!"

"I'm fairly sure that he is dead since I'm the one who killed him. You seriously need to take a step back and see the whole picture when it comes to Sasuke and not just fantasize about him all the damn time. It's been really annoying all these years having to listen to you go on and on about him."

"I can't take a step back since I'm chained to the wall you Baka!"

"I didn't mean literally," said Sol with a chuckle, "jeez, and you used to call me the Baka of the group."

"You were and still are the Baka of the group,"

"And this is coming from the woman who spent nearly her entire life looking at the world through 'Sasuke' tinted glasses. There is a simple word for people like you, and that word is obsession. It defines you down to the very core of your being."

"I still say you are lying about Sasuke being dead."

"I could show you the proof of his death quite easily, but to be honest I really don't feel like putting in the effort to show you."

"Meaning that you have no evidence in the first place and are lying about it."

"No," said Sol as he slowly shook his head, "it just means that you are not worth the effort. You were the weakest link when we were in a squad together and you are still weak now. Your crowning achievement in life was fighting against Sasori of the Akatsuki and defeating him. And even then you had the help of that old lady puppet master to win that fight. Your entire shinobi career you always had to rely on someone else to do the work for you."

"And you are one to talk about being the weakest link of the group. Sasuke was the strongest out of the three of us hands down."

"is you memory just that terrible," said Sol with a look of confusion on his face, "or do you just purposely remember things wrong. Cause I have always been the one to bring our squad a victory in whatever we did. Even when we did all those D ranked mission, I was the one who did the most work while Sasuke was being taught elsewhere by Kakashi. You were no help at all either and yet you would stand there all day bitching about how we weren't done yet and telling me to work faster when you yourself never did anything. And to think that we were told that it was to help us with our teamwork, and yet there never was any teamwork in our squad really."

"There was teamwork during some of those missions!"

"You know what," said Sol as he took a second to think about it, "I have to give that to you. There was some teamwork, but it was mostly Sasuke trying to one up us and say he was the strongest while taking credit for all the hard work even though I was the one who did it and not him."

"Sasuke did as much work as the res of us and deserved the credit seeing that he is an Uchiha elite."

"Let's back up to what you just said and move on from there," said Sol as he used his hands as visuals to what he was saying, "you call him an elite, and yet he was weak, so very weak. He was weak in the past and he didn't last ten seconds against me now before he was on the ground in front of me face first. Took five minutes to break him and he cried like a little bitch too when he did."

"Those are all lies!"

"I swear it's like talking to a broken record with you. But let's say you are right Sakura. Let's say that Sasuke was the so called elite that he claimed to be. What does that make me, a god of some sort since I'm far stronger than he ever was even in his peak?

"You are nothing when compared to him! You will always be nothing!"

"And yet this 'nothing' as you called it has accomplished far more then Sasuke ever did in his lifetime. In Wave during our first C ranked mission who was the one to break Kakashi free from Zabuza's jutsu. That was me, not Sasuke who was so scared by the killing intent given off by him that he was about two seconds from committing suicide. Also when we were trapped by Haku in a dome of ice mirrors, who broke us out of it and defeated Haku, that was once again me. He was stuck with so many needles that anyone could confuse him with an abnormally huge porcupine. There are many examples just like those I just said, should I go on, or are you finally willing to admit that Sasuke wasn't the shinobi you made him out to be."

"You will always be inferior to him, no matter what skills you have. With his Sharingan, he can take those skills you have and use them better than you ever could."

"Just because he can copy someone's skills or jutsu doesn't mean that he can use it to the fullest extent. Many skills require a certain type of body or affinity that Sasuke doesn't have. But enough about that, we are getting way off track here. I have a question for you and I'm curious as to what the answer is."

"And why would I answer anything that you ask me?"

"You are free not to answer," said Sol as he shrugged his shoulders, "it's no skin off my bones whether you answer it or not."

"What's the question?"

"First off, I would like to point out that out of all the prisoners I have had to deal with, this has been the most calm. Usually I would just say a few things and go right into torturing said prisoner. And yet I'm having a civil conversation with you, the same person who would always put me down no matter what I did in the past. Talk about strange."

"Yes," said Sakura sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, "ha very funny. Now what's the question."

"Like with what you just did, I would have hurt the prisoner to teach them a lesson not to do it again, but with you I don't want to. I wonder why that is?"

"Maybe you are feeling that what you are doing is wrong and should let me go."

"Yeah," laughed Sol as he heard her say that, "I highly doubt that that is the reason for this feeling. But nice try though. I got to give you props for trying at least. But the question I'm wanting to ask is what happened to you. And what I mean is why are you not with Sasuke, since you devoted so much of your life to him, I thought you would have been together after putting in so much effort."

"The reason that I am not with Sasuke is a personal one."

"I figured as much," said Sol as he sat in his chair and laid one of his legs across the other to get more comfortable, "but please continue."

"Sasuke wanted nothing to do with me when he learned that I was unable to conceive a child. I haven't been able to for years and the doctors have no idea how it happened or why. There are you happy now that you know the answer? Why do you even care in the first place!?"

"I care because," started Sol before he thought of how to put it, "now I know why I'm being calm like this. It's because I have a few things to get off my chest and I wanted to see your reaction to what I say."

"Like I would care what you would say to me."

"Oh, but I think you might want to hear this," said Sol with a wicked grin on his face, "you see Sakura, while I have been naïve when it comes to picking friends, which stems from being lonely for so long and becoming desperate for companionship. I was far from being stupid like everyone had assumed was. I was told the truth of what I was at the age of twelve and once I knew that important piece of information, I began to converse with the Biju sealed within me."

"And what does this story have to do with me in anyway?"

"Patience Sakura," said Sol as he held up a hand to tell her to remain silent, "all will be revealed when my story reaches its conclusion. Now as I was saying, I began to talk to the Kyuubi, and to my shock he wasn't the mindless beast that people made him out to be. And it was on that day that he trained me in secret. Sure the training was slow going due to prying eyes, but it still paid off in the end. It was never a random coincidence when I tapped into my Biju's power, it was just made to look that way to fool people. My goal was to become stronger so that I could become Hokage in the future, but now I know that that would have never been achievable."

"I'm still not seeing what this has to do with me in the slightest."

"All in good time Sakura. You see, my training with Kyuubi didn't really pick up much until I went to train with Jiraiya for three years. Since he was always going to peep on women and frequently visited brothels to have sex with whores, I was able to train in secret far more then I thought I would. I know this is a long way of saying this, but what this story has to do with you is the simple matter that I am the one who made you unable to have children."

"What," said Sakura in utter shock to what had just been said to her," but how."

"Remember that mission we went on with Yamamoto to meet up with Kabuto, you know the one that went array once Orichimaru showed up and I went into my tailed form."

"Yeah," said Sakura who felt dread creeping up her body as she was listening to this and wasn't liking where this story was going.

"You see, I only acted like I had gone out of control. The truth of the matter was that I was in complete control of my actions the whole entire time."

"So when you attacked me..." Started Sakura.

"That was because I hated you," said Sol as he began to glare at her, "all my life I have been nice to you and for what? You spurned my advances, beat me up for some of the stupidest things and put me down whenever you just felt like it. So when I attacked you I infused a little of my demonic chakra inside you and guided it to your ovaries. The chakra fried them from the inside so there would never be an egg coming out ever again."

"Why would you do that to me," said Sakura as tears began to lightly fall from her eyes.

"Because you are a bitch, plain and simple. And the world didn't need anymore to be born, especially from you. And it is because of you being such a bitch that I have thought of a perfect form of punishment for you."

Sol then used his chakra chains to take Sakura off the wall and towards a board on the floor. It was a wooden board that was splintery and was about two feet off the ground via legs on each end. Sol placed her face down on the board and used his chains to get the shackles off the floor and put them on her arms and feet. Once fastened tight, Sol walked over to the crank in the wall connected to the chains on the shackles and began to turn it. By the time he was done, she was spread eagle on the board, but facedown and unable to even budge her shackles a bit.

"What the hell are you doing," screeched Sakura in fear of what would happen to her, "what is this?"

"This is something I made to put you in the perfect position for your punishment Sakura," said Sol as he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. As he did, his faithful canine companion Zato came out of the shadows mere seconds later. Sol had assigned Zato to be Boruto's bodyguard until the time to make him a Gear was at hand. He wanted his son to enjoy life and live as a child for a while before he was forced to become a warrior. When Boruto asked to become one and be trained by him, Sol looked him in the eyes and told him he would make him a Gear on his eighteenth birthday. Boruto looked sad at first, but knew that his father had his own reasons for delaying it so he smiled and told him that he would hold him to that promise.

"What the hell is that thing," said Sakura as Sol walked over and quickly ripped off her clothes and underwear, leaving her completely nude on the contraption, he then placed a healing seal on her body, but only one that would last twenty four hours as well as a seal to keep her mind sharp instead of breaking from what was going to happen to her. "And why did you rip off my clothes?"

"To answer your second question first," said Sol with a grin on his face as he used his magic to burn the clothes in his hands, "it would be near impossible to rape you with all those clothes on."

"Rape me," screamed Sakura in fear, "you would actually stoop that low you demonic abomination?"

"Yes rape you," said Sol with a chuckle, "and don't flatter yourself. You are not my type in anyway. I might have had a crush on you back when we were in school, but it should have been obvious that I don't anymore based on the simple fact that I fried your ovaries so you couldn't have children. Plus the women I'm with now are far more sexy, and I don't have to rape them. They love the passion I give them so much that all I have to do is gently lead the way to a room and then we go at it. No complaints what so ever."

"So then who will," said Sakura with fear in her voice knowing she wouldn't like the answer to her question in anyway.

"Why my handsome friend here," said Sol at he pointed towards Zato who barked in happiness for a new toy to play with, this one being a living person instead of the usual dog toys he had, or even the few specially made ones Sol made to help him train with his powers better. "You see, my good friend Zato here is a dog with extraordinary powers unlike anything you can possibly imagine in that close minded head of yours, but the problem with his strength is that he can't find a mate to nut with. Since his powers make him incredibly strong, any partner he couples with will most likely die due to his sheer thrusting strength. While I myself suffered from the same problem, I have had over two hundred years to cope with it and to make sure that didn't happen whenever I finally found that special woman. Or women in this case. Zato hasn't had that long to master it yet, and he needs an outlet to let out all his pent up sexual frustration. So seeing that you are the biggest bitch I have ever met in my life, with the only other woman who came close being my lover I-no, but I'm screwing her so she isn't bitchy anymore, I thought to myself that you would be perfect for him.

"Please Naruto," cried Sakura in a pleading voice, "you don't have to do this. I'm sorry that I was a bitch to you all those years. Can't we just start over and be new friends?"

"Sure, why the hell not," said Sol as he shrugged his shoulders, "I'll start with the introductions. My name is Sol Uzumaki, and judging by your appearance as well as your bright pink hair you must be Sakura. I heard a lot about you from a man named Naruto, and he told me that you were a huge bitch to him and that his dying wish was to see you utterly humiliated before you die by being raped by a dog like the bitch you are! And me, being the good friend that I am, decided to make his wish a reality."

"What do you want from me," cried out Sakura as the tears began to fall heavily from her eyes.

"What I want is to is for you to suffer both physically and mentally beyond repair. And then I want you to die, simple as that."

"Please don't do this," she said while looking at him with pleading eyes," I promise I won't go against you ever again! I'll do anything you ask!"

"Humph," said Sol with a calculating look in his eyes, "So you swear you'll do anything I command you to do?"

"Yes," shouted out Sakura with a slight bit of hope rising up in her chest in belief that she wouldn't suffer such a horrible fate, "I swear!"

"In that case," said Sol as he began to leave the room, but not before he put up extra strength sound suppression seals since he knew first hand how loud Sakura could get while screaming, "I command that you stay here and let yourself be raped by my dog for the rest of your short life."

And with that Sol left the room as Zato got behind Sakura, and then entered her as she screamed loudly from the extreme amounts of pain...

(Kumo's cell dubbed 'Sex Slave' Room)

Sol walked into the cell that Kurenai was inside, and man he wasn't disappointed by what he saw. He looked at her and saw that she had lost all hope of ever being free from this fate, and the look of endless pain was forever engraved on her person and no amount of therapy would help her forget it.

"Good news Kurenai," said Sol with a creepily cheerful tone, "you are being released today from this cell on account for good behavior."

Kurenai just looked at him with eyes that were devoid of all emotions, and to be honest it was really hard to tell what she was thinking at this moment. He couldn't really get a read on her.

"It would seem like after people raping you for the last few months nonstop, you are now nothing more then a useless bag of flesh that even the most sexually depraved man doesn't want to use. How does it feel to know that you have reached a bottom like no other person has ever reached in their lifetimes? I bet it hurts, but I can't tell with those lifeless eyes of yours. But I'm not here to gloat, I simply here to tell you that you get to go home. No one will follow you, this isn't a trick of any sort, I just don't care about your suffering anymore to keep you here. I would just kill you, but I would rather you live with the memories of what has happened here for the rest of your life and let it rot you from the inside, until the insanity takes hold and you finally do the world a service and kill yourself. So that's what is happening. But I also want you to deliver a message to those who still think that Konoha still has a chance to win this war. I just want you to tell them that I'm coming for them all. And that is all they will need to know."

Sol then quickly took off her silencing seal as well as all the others except for the healing one. If he were to remove that, she would die from months of lethal damage done to her by some sick fucks who do truly sick things to get off. But before she could say anything in protest or even insult him in any way, he places a specially made transportation seal on her and saw her quickly vanish from site. What made it special you may ask, what made it special was that he added a little surprise with it that would activate once a certain phrase was said in its vicinity...

(Konoha)

Danzo was far more upset then he had ever been in his life. All of his plans for ruling the world as a god were falling apart faster then he could try to make plans to counter the destructive elements to his plans. His plans had been simple up to this point. He eliminate each of the major villages as well as their ruling government so that his rule would be unopposed. He had succeeded in his plans and his end goal was in site with Kumo being the last bastion of resistance between him and total domination. Everything should have gone as planned, but then the brat showed up and ruined everything for him.

The brat had always been a thorn in his side, and he had wished to turn Naruto into a weapon, but Hiruzen wouldn't let him. Needless to say, Danzo still tried to do so by attempting to kidnap Naruto while making it look like other villages did it so Hiruzen would devote his time fighting an enemy that didn't have him while Danzo made the boy into a perfect weapon he could use to eliminate Hiruzen while his back was turned. He would have then waited until the boy was thirteen and have him open the Uzumaki Vault and take all the knowledge inside for himself and use it to begin his global conquest sooner. But his plans never came to fruition since Naruto always got away from the Root shinobi he sent to capture the brat.

And now the brat was even more of a pain then ever before. Nine years he had worked on making this army to take over the world. Nine grueling years to form it, and the brat destroys everything that took so long to build in less than a day! Danzo wanted that power for himself, for he was the only man capable of wielding such power to the fullest extent. And with Kabuto's experiments with Sol's blood coming along nicely, he would soon have the power he truly deserved. But his thought on the matter were disrupted as a shinobi entered the throne room.

"My lord," said the messenger, "the shinobi Kurenai has returned to the village and is at the front gate."

"Really," said Danzo with a rare tone of surprise since he had all but assumed that she had died after being captured, "and what is her condition?"

"She is in need of immediate medical attention my lord. She arrived naked and bruised up at the front gate not too long ago. She has been given a blanket to cover her decency, but has collapsed to the ground from something we are unsure of. We are afraid to move her since it might be a trap of some sort."

"Send in Shizune to heal here, and have the others stand back as she does in case your hunch is correct."

"It will be done my lord."

Danzo was surprised about this random information, but was already forming a plan in his head with it. If he could get useful information from her, then he might be able to turn this war around back into his favor, but he would have to be careful. He would have liked to send Tsunade to heal her since her medical skills far surpassed Shizune's, but Tsunade had had a mental breakdown a few months ago, and was put under house arrest until she could overcome it. He had sent in a few of the Yamamoto's inside to help her clear her head, but each one came out brain dead for reasons neither he or the rest of the clans could understand. So he just cut his losses and placed her in her own home in hopes that she would get over it herself, and yet so far she was still suffering from it.

While Danzo was thinking about these things, Shizune was found at the hospital and briefed on what was needed to be done. Shizune left with the shinobi that came to fetch her immediately. She walked up to Kurenai's passed out form and began to heal her body from whatever damage she could find. It wasn't long until she woke up and looked at Shizune.

"Kurenai," said Shizune with a calm soothing voice to help her relax, "you are going to be ok. But how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape," Kurenai explained with a hoarse voice. She hadn't been able to use it for months due to the seal on her and it hurt to say anything, "he sent me back to deliver a message."

"And what message did the Naruto send you with?"

"He said to tell you that he is coming for you all."

And after she said that sentence, her body exploded in a shower of blood and organs. Her bones became shrapnel and pierced the major organs of many of the surrounding shinobi, while most were just wounded and would need medical attention. But poor Shizune suffered the worst out of all of them. Since she was at ground zero and directly in the explosion, half her body was riddled with Kurenai's shattered bone fragment's. She died instantly from the impact, and thus ended the story of Tsunade's submissive little bitch Shizune, who the world will not miss in the slightest...

(Kumo prison cell)

Sol stood outside the prison cell of the person who he hated above all else in all the worlds, Hinata. This woman had single handedly crushed him on an emotional level that had somehow still affected him in the other world. After he lost Aria, he became emotionally distant to everyone, and it was only due to Sin tagging along with him on an adventure that he was able to recover over time. So Sol took a deep breath and headed inside the cell to deal with this last bit of his personal past that had to be dealt with...

Inside of the cell was the symbol of all of his hate hanging from the wall with a look of defiance on her face. Sol saw this and couldn't help but wonder if her father would be proud of her for having this look on her face.

"it's been a long time Hinata," said Sol calmly while he was erupting into a fit of rage on the inside, "how has life been treating you?"

"My life was going as I planned it," said Hinata defiantly, "but you had to show up again and ruin everything. Why didn't you just stay dead!"

"If you are trying to be hurtful towards me," said Sol who was still calm even though on the inside his rage had taken a life of its own and was trying to break free, "then I will have to disappoint you and say that there is nothing you can say or do that will get a rise out of me. I have been preparing for this eventual confrontation for quick awhile and now that we are here face to face, I am ready to do what needs to be done."

"What needs to be done is for you to die and suffer for what you have done."

"And what exactly have I done Hinata? Please enlighten me on what you believe I should be punished by death for."

"You killed my daughter," Hinata shouted at him in a motherly rage.

"And what makes you think that I was the one who killed her," asked with a questioning look on his face, "are you just accusing me because of your hatred towards me, or do you have any type of proof that pinpoints me as the culprit?"

"I know it was you since nothing like this has ever happened before you showed up again. That was when all of our plans started to fail. You are the source of all of our pain right now!"

"That is some sound reasoning, and I see no need to lie in this situation. So I will admit that I was the one who unleashed the poisonous gas that killed all of the children of Konoha in a single night."

"Why would you do that," shouted Hinata, "the children were innocent in al this! My daughter was innocent in all this as well!"

"I did this so that the cycle of hatred would be snuffed out once and for all."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Let me explain this in a manner that you could understand," said Sol as he pulled up a chair and got comfortable, "don't confuse me with the rest of Konoha. I take no joy in the killing of children."

"Neither does Konoha," rebutted Hinata, "we don't take pleasure in the slaughtering of children either."

"Past events both recent and ancient have proven otherwise."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you have no idea what in the hell you are talking about, since all you as well as the rest of the children knew was what Konoha told us! History is defined by the victors Hinata, while the losers are put in a bad light to make that the victors were better and more righteous than they really are."

"That is the way it has always been," said HInata with malice, "the strong rule over the weak as it always will be."

"No wonder you and Sasuke hooked up," said Sol as he put his head on his hands as he looked at her, "you are essentially a female form of him. Always spouting about how your clans are the greatest and that your strength makes you the best and to control the weak. The Hyuga and the Uchiha are essentially the same."

"How dare you belittle my clan," scowled Hinata who was pissed after she heard Sol say that, "my clan is nothing like those greedy weak Uchiha."

"And yet you think yours is any better," said Sol, "you both seek power that isn't your own, the key difference being that while the Uchiha are, or rather were since they are all dead now and the clan is officially extinct, after physical strength. Your clan was just after political power instead. Neither of your clans cared how you obtained it, and would use any method to obtain it. So how are you not alike?"

"We were always stronger then those weak Uchiha."

"While I hate to say this, you are right about that. While your clan actually trained your bodies to be strong, the Uchiha were content with just stealing the skills of others."

"Well it would seem like you have some form of intelligence after all," said Hinata sarcastically, "you finally acknowledge the truth."

"I am far more intelligent then you truly could understand," said Sol as he began to power up his memory strand in his hand, "and it's because of that that I can finally understand why you do what you do."

"And what would you know Naruto," said Hinata with a sneer on her face, "you couldn't even tell when I was faking loving you as well as faking my orgasm when we coupled."

"That doesn't bother me when you say that," said Sol, "since you are nothing more then a manipulative gold digging bitch who doesn't deserve love of any sort."

"Still," said Hinata with a wicked grin, "to not be able to please a woman shows how little of a man you really are."

"I know eight different women who can say otherwise, but I'm not here to talk about that at all. What I want to say is that I know the reason you were with both me and Sasuke and that reason is to take the fortunes of both the Uchiha as well as the Namikaze as your own. So don't get preachy with me missy. Did you actually care about your daughter, or did you use her like you did my son?"

"I loved my daughter," said Hinata, "and you killed her you bastard!"

"This coming from the woman who spent nine years torturing her own son like some form of psychopath. I want to kill you so much right now, but I just can't.

"Why is that," said Hinata who was using that information to try and manipulate him somehow to get out of this situation. "Is it because you still love me in some way Naruto?"

"I don't love you," said Sol as he got up and threw the chair into the shadowy corner, "but maybe you are right and there is just that tiny bit of me that always will and it is because of that that I don't have the heart to end you. But luckily I know someone who has no love for you after all you have done. Boruto, will you come in here please."

As Sol called him, his son Boruto walked into the room with a look of utter hatred on his face.

"Hello mother," said Boruto before he spit into her face, "good to see you after all these years you bitch." He then walked up to her and slapped her across the face. "You left me to rot in that cell why you had a family elsewhere. I suffered day and night for years and also from the seal you put on my head. But now you get to know how I felt for all these years. Dad, the scrolls please."

Sol handed his son three scrolls to use, the anti mind breaking scroll, the advanced healing scroll as well as a new one he made just for Hinata. While he hated the Cage Bird Seal with a passion, it was poetic justice to see someone being tortured by it when they themselves frequently use them. So he made one for Hinata for whenever he got his hands on her. His son placed the seals like Sol had taught him, and Sol powered them up with his magical power.

"And before I forget to do this," said Sol as he threw a strand of memory into her head. Like he had done to a few people, he made sure it was extremely painful for her, and her screams were music for not only him, but his son as well.

"Father," asked Boruto, "what is that that you are doing to her."

"This is a power that was bestowed to me by the god Kami himself. It allows me to transfer my memories into people I want to show them to since most of the things I have done, are unbelievable unless seen firsthand."

"It must be really painful to those you show them to."

"Oh this," said Sol as he looked in Hinata's direction, "no usually the process just leaves you with a mild headache, but I'm purposely making it painful as well as making the process longer to prolong her suffering."

"Wow, that's amazing! Cn you show me your memories as well?"

"Why sure I can," said Sol as he took his other hand and placed it on his son's head, "now like I said, you will have a bit of a headache afterwards."

"It's ok dad," said Boruto, "like you said, no pain no gain."

"That's my son," said Sol happily as he channeled his memories into his son's head. It took a bit, but he was done channeling his memories into both Boruto as well as Hinata. He made sure to show her his sex life just to rub it in her face that he was a greater man then she claimed he was.

"Wow dad," said Boruto in amazement from what he had seen his father done, especially what he had to do to bring him back to life in the first place. Sol had made sure that the memories he showed his son were filtered when it came to his sex life. So sense in traumatizing his son after he had gone to great lengths to bring him back. "I had no idea that you did so much in your lifetime! Can you show me how to do that?"

"When you are older my son," said Sol, "but only after I turn you into a Gear, since you will need the boost in power to accomplish what I did."

"What are you," asked Hinata as she quaked in fear after she was forced to see Naruto's transformation into the powerful warrior he had become that was before her now.

"What was that," said Sol with a grin on his face, "no more smart ass comments about me being a shitty lover. Why such the sudden change of heart? Was it because I showed you how I great I am as a lover and am able to please eight women at once until they pass out in an sexually induced coma? Did that have something to do with it, cause I think it did."

"Father, what is a sexually induced coma?"

"Sorry," said Sol as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "got caught up in the moment and forgot you were here. Forget I said that."

"No," said Boruto with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"My son," Sol said as he patted his son on the shoulder, "you are going to be a great man in the future. But for now, it is time for you to teach your mother a very painful lesson in what happens to those who mess with our clan. And since your mother is such a slow learner, she will need the more hands on approach to this lesson."

"Ok father," said Boruto before he formed a hand sign that Hinata knew all too well. It was the hand sign used to activate the Cage Bird Seal on one of the Branch Member's heads whenever they either got out of line or the Main family members wanted to send a message to the rest of them. She then felt a pain like no other pierce through her head, and screamed loudly in pain. She screamed out as she begged for them to stop the pain, that she was sorry and that she would do anything for the pain to stop. Yet Boruto never stopped the pain. He had nine years of pure unfiltered rage to vent, and torturing the very woman who sentenced him to inhumane torture was very therapeutic for him. But like all good things, it had to end soon, and Sol eventually told Boruto to stop using the hand sign. As he did it, Hinata was still twitching from the pain.

"Boruto my son," said Sol as he unsealed a blade from his scroll. It wasn't fancy in any way, but it was a finely crafted sharp knife. "It is time for you to take the first steps into becoming a strong warrior."

"I understand father," said Boruto as he took the knife from Sol's hand.

"What are you going to do with that," asked Hinata with a shaky voice that was borderline stuttering.

"A wise man once told me that the hardest kill to make is the first one," said Sol as watched as his son slowly made his way to his mother, "but if you can find that someone you hate with every fiber of your being, then that first kill will become easier to accomplish. And once you pass that bridge, there is no going back."

But before Hinata could say anything else, she felt the knife her son held pierce through her heart. She felt so cold as her blood ran down her chest from the wound. Boruto took a step back and she could see that he had a look of satisfaction in his eyes. Her vision became darker as she felt her life slip from her...

"Boruto," said Sol as he begun to slightly push him towards the door, "it's time for your mother and father to have a little chat. What is about to happen would haunt you if you saw it with your own eyes, so I must ask you to leave."

"I will father," said Boruto as he headed towards the door but stopped as he got to it, "make her suffer dad, for the both of us."

"I will son, believe me when I say that I will."

Sol then pulled the blade from Hinata's chest and lessoned the power in the seal so it would take a bit for the damage to heal and her heart to start pumping once more so she could wake up. So Sol made a few Shadow Clones and began to set up the room for when she awoke...

(Twenty minutes later)

Hinata woke up and quickly observed her surroundings. She was in a large beaker like room, surrounded by glass walls. She was bound by her hands with chakra suppression cuffs. So she could move, but she couldn't use any form of jutsu to get away. She tried to break through the glass, but it was too thick to even crack.

"I bet you are wondering what is going to happen to you," said Sol as a video image of him appeared on the glass before her like a large television screen.

"What are you going to do to me," she asked in fear.

"Personally," said Sol with a shrug of his shoulders, "nothing. But if you turn your attention upwards you will see something that you never would have expected."

Hinata did as he said and looked upwards, and what she saw made her eyes bulge out of her head. Above her in a small cage that was out of her reach and yet still in the glass beaker room she was trapped in as well, was her daughter Himawari alive and well, but she was crying.

"Himawari," shouted Hinata, "don't cry. Mommy is here and I will get you down from there.

"Why did you do it mommy," cried Himawari, "why did you hurt my brother. I thought you loved me."

But before Hinata could say anything else, Himawari began to melt into a pink goo like substance as she cried out that Hinata had hated her. The goo hit the floor and filled up a small portion of the bottom of the beaker she was in. Hinata was completely horrified at this, for never in her life did she expect her daughter to liquify in front of her very eyes. She crawled over to the pink goo and tried to pick some up, but then cried in pain as it began to melt the flesh off her bones. But the seal on her healed her back up good as new.

"I wouldn't touch that if I was you," said Sol with a smirk, "that goo is highly corrosive and will melt the skin off your bones."

"Why," she asked with the tears flowing from her eyes.

"Long ago I asked you that exact same question," said Sol with a scowl on his face, "and just like you told me, it's for my own personal reasons that you will never know. But enough about that. You see, I made more then one of these clones of your daughter. The keys to your cuffs is in one of them, made with a metal that won't melt due to the corrosive goo. The question is, which one. How many times will you kill your daughter to save your own ass and escape, or will you finally learn humility and submit to your death. The choice is yours. Starting now."

Sol pushed a button and a sword made of green metal fell into the room. Hinata guessed that this was made of metal that wouldn't melt in the goo, so she tested it and dipped it into the goo. Once she saw that the sword didn't melt, she immediately ran towards the nearest wall and tried to use the sword to break free. But the sword broke halfway and became short like a dagger.

"Did you honestly think that I would give you anything even remotely capable of breaking that glass. Come on I thought you would be smarter than that."

Hinata, then looked behind her and saw a few dozen clones of her daughter coming out of the ground and begin to walk towards her. They were all speaking in unison about how their mother didn't love them. Hinata picked up the broken dagger like blade and slowly walked towards her daughters' clones while crying heavily. She then proceeded to cut them down one by one. Each kill only made her cry even heavier and broke what little of her heart was left bit by bit. And with every kill, the body would turn into goo and fill up the floor around her. Soon after she started, the entire floor was flooded with the goo and there was no safe places to stand. She felt all her skin start to melt, but the seal on her kept healing her so that her suffering would continue. She did this for hours, and yet there was no key, and she slowly lost her mind and screamed out in pure insanity. Once the room was full of the goo, she began to drown in it as well as melt away, and once again, her vision began to fade...

(Kumo prison cell)

Hinata woke up with a start from her nightmare with her face completely soaked from her tears.

"Yeah," said Sol with a laugh, "I just broke your mind, and now it is time to end it once and for all."

Sol then used a seal to use the more advanced version of the Edo Tensai. While this one was weaker then the one used by the Senju, but it didn't require a human sacrifice like their did. Sol used it to summon forth Hinata's daughter from the grave which he had Karin bring to him, and as soon as she came to, she saw her mother and ran to her and hugged her mother, which she returned in full. But just like in the dream that Sol used his Mind invasion seal to alter to his will, she turned into a corrosive goo that melted Hinata down to the bone, and this time, the seal didn't activate, so she didn't heal from it. Hinata didn't scream in pain this time, for her mind was already broken, and she had submitted to her death. Sol watched until there was nothing left but melted flesh on the floor. Sol used a miniature black hole to clean it up and left the room.

As he walked away, he cracked a smile since all those he had a personal vendetta against were dead and gone. And now only Konoha remained, and their days were very limited...


	24. Chapter 24

(A/N: As with all good thing, eventually they must end. This will be the final chapter in my first ever Fanfiction Sol Uzumaki and so far I have to say that I'm surprised that I was able to write something that so many people liked. My inspiration comes from VFSnake who gave me the encouragement to begin writing after I asked him to write this and he refused since he, or she not sure which, didn't know the full story od Guilty Gear. So when I asked him to do it he told me that I should do it myself and so I have and I am pleased to see my ideas in digital paper form. So without further ado, The story of Sol Uzumaki must come to a close...)

Sol stood on the stage that had been assembled in the center of town so that he could deliver a speech to the people of Kumo. He stood there and saw all the people who were alive and well from various villages that had been destroyed by Konoha in this nine yearlong war that had taken the lives of so many. In the front of the crowd were his lovers, his son, and those he made into Gears to help him get to this point. Sol took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself to deliver his speech to the people. He felt a hand on both his shoulders, to his left was his mother with a smile on her face to show that she was so very proud of the man her son had become. To his right was A, who had a smile on his face as well. He was the happiest he had ever been in his life, for his love had been returned to him alongside his brother who he had grieved over for months after his death had been confirmed.

"Nervous," asked A with as much of a calming voice that he could use.

"Not really," said Sol with a chuckle, "just trying to think of the right words to speak to the people. I've never been one to give speeches to people, I'm more of a person who let's my actions do the speaking for me."

"Everything will be ok," said Kushina, "just do your best. That is all anyone can expect out of someone."

"Will do mother," said Sol.

Sol then walked forward to address the massive crowd that stood before him. He spoke loud and clear so that everyone would be able to hear him.

"People of the Elemental Countries, lend me your ears. I will start off this speech by stating for the record that I am not well versed at giving them, so please bear with me on this one." He heard the people chuckle at this since it was funny to hear a man admit to not being good at something when put directly in the spotlight. "For many of you here today, it was not by your own choice, and by that I mean being here in Kumo in the first place. So much has been lost to us, with the ones who took it from us destroying what took years to build. I understand that so many people have lost homes, as well as family and loved ones. I am no exception to this since my entire life had been a lie from the very moment I was conceived by forceful means. And the source of our pain, loss, and hatred? Konoha! Those who hail from that village are rotten to the core, and it has been so since the very founding of the village." Sol then took a deep breath and prepared to tell the people the truth of the past.

"Many people know of the once Great Uzumaki clan that resided in Whirlpool country, but was defeated by the combined might of four villages. Many believed this to be true, myself included due to the bodies that were on the battlefields of Whirlpool sported the headbands of all villages. But this was all a lie! My clan was killed off by Konoha, who knew that they couldn't start their plans of dominance with my clan around. For their supposed greatness with their bloodlines was simply negated by our genes alone as well as the fact that our clan was far more powerful than theirs combined. It wasn't until I was reborn as I am now that I learned the truth of what happened to my family. Now to see the truth for yourselves."

Sol then channeled as much power as he could to form a large sphere ten times his size. He used all his strength to throw it into the air and before it could fall back down, he used his chakra chains to hold it in place. Everyone looked at the large bright sphere suspended in the air, and as they did stings flew out of it and attached themselves into their heads. The only ones who didn't look were those who already knew about him, namely his friends and family. Once attached, the process of memory transfer began. He held nothing back and showed them all his life both in this world as well as the other. They saw the pain he suffered at the hands of those he once loyal to from a first person perspective but without the pain that he suffered. They saw his transformation into the Gear he had become and the fight he took part in that defied the laws of physics as well as reality itself. The memories skipped his most personal of memories since those were his to keep and not share with everyone. They saw the fall of the Uzumaki in all of its graphic detail. They were horrified that people who project themselves as Kami's chosen people would do truly monstrous acts that were inhumane in all sense of the word. The process ended with the fight between him and the Shinigami, ending with his curse. Sol gave the people some time to get over their headaches.

"And now you see what I am capable of doing. With the combined might of myself and my transformed friends, we will deliver upon Konoha their well-deserved retribution! Today is the last day that Konoha will ever see. There will be no one left to tell their tale, nor will there be any records of them ever existing by the time we are done with them. In nothing short of a few generations, Konoha will cease to exist! No more shall we be separated by villages, for united we stand, yet divided we fall. And our enemies will capitalize on that fact alone. Today we will destroy those who threaten our very lives. DEATH TO THE FIRE NATION!"

As he finished his speech, the people began to chant 'SOL, SOL, SOL' again and again. They then began to head toward their assigned areas to get the items they would need to fight Konoha alongside him and his friends. When he had told A about his plan to fight with just the core group, he was against if from the beginning stating that the people wanted blood and had earned it. Sol tried to talk him down since even though the enemy had lost their mechanical soldiers as well as their air support, they still had firearms that could kill them from far away since the surrounding area had been leveled for that very reason. A asked him to make something that could help them counteract their firearms, and Sol set out to do just that. It took some trial and errors, with him getting shot through the chest several times by Elphelt's sniper rifle, but he finally formed a seal that could stop projectiles for a full day. It was easier then he thought since the weapons their enemies used were primitive when compared to the ones he was testing the strength of the seal with. He placed the seal in a tag form that on could place under their clothes so the enemy didn't see it. While he was doing that, his friends helped to create a few airships with improved engines to help them move faster, as well as larger ones to carry entire battalions of soldiers into battle. It was these airships that the people were entering once they were given their anti-projectile seals as well as their own weapons in preparation for the fight ahead.

Sol kissed Koyuki, Shion as well as Mei goodbye. They had wanted to come along, but Sol asked them to protect his son while they were gone. He highly doubted that anyone would make it that far to kidnap his son, but it was never a bad idea to cover all his bases instead of regretting it later if he turned out to be wrong. He boarded his own personal airship that was far smaller than the rest, but it was made to only house the core group as the advance force to break through the wall and disarm those with guns on the wall. Once everything was set to go, Sol put two fingers in his mouth and whistled to signal the other pilots to launch. Shortly after the signal was given, they all took off and headed towards Konoha to end this once and for all...

(Konoha)

Danzo looked into the clear cylinder that housed his most powerful weapon to date. Kabuto had succeeded in his experiments to recreate the power that Sol had used to attack his army. And now the weapon was finally ready for deployment.

"My lord," said one of his Root shinobi, "our scouts have reported back and they bring terrible news."

"What news did they deliver," said Danzo with a scowl on his face.

"According to our scouts, the enemy is advancing in full towards Konoha and are less than a few hours away."

"But how have they gotten so close this fast," asked Danzo, "my scouts should have been able to spot such a large group of people heading this way easily."

"They are not traveling by foot my lord."

"What did you just say?"

"They are not traveling by foot," said the Root ninja with a worried tone since Danzo had been known to kill off messengers who deliver bad news to him, "they apparently built large airship that are even larger than the ones we once had and are all coming this direction."

Danzo once he heard this, felt a cold chill run down his spine. He needed to have the power that they acquired from Sol now, but it would take some time for it to change him. So now was the time for his men to buy him enough time to do just that.

"Evacuate all civilians into the shelter and prepare all the forces to the walls and prepare for an assault on Konoha."

"As you wish my lord," said the Root ninja with a bow, and waited until he left the room to take a deep breath since he was still alive.

Danzo looked back to the glass cylinder before him and smirked. There was no way that Sol would be able to defeat this weapon. And once Sol lay defeated at his feet, he would have his body dissected for even more power. But for now he ordered one of his Root ninja to find Kabuto to begin the process of transforming him into a god...

(Outside Konoha's walls - few hours later)

Sol stood in front of the advance squad looking through a powerful set of binoculars. He saw the enemy on the wall with their weapons at the read in preparation of their attack. Sol sealed the binoculars away and grinned at his friends.

"So what is the plan here teach," said Sin while he stood there with his hands behind his head.

"While we could just kill everyone ourselves here and end this by ourselves, I have promised A to let the people get their own pound of flesh from them. So here is the plan. Sin, I need you to launch Oath at the wall with a magnetic electrical charge to disarm those who are the wall."

"Can do teach," said Sin as he began to channel his magical power to do as Sol planned. There were a lot of people on the wall since it was big, so he knew he would need a lot of power to disarm them all, "but what if I can't disarm them all?"

"That is where Elphelt comes in," said Sol as he patted Elphelt on the shoulder. She smiled at him and pulled out her sniper rifle in preparation, "since anyone still with a gun she can snipe their weapons out of their hands."

"But what about the traps and trenches that lead up to the front gate," asked I-no, "I know we are immune to them seeing what we are, but if the other people insist on getting involved, we need to pave the way for them."

"That's simple," said Sol with a smirk as he pointed to Gaara who was on the side of him, "Gaara here will use his powers to force the earth to cave in the trenches and then bury the holes with his sand to form a steady foothold so no one slips and falls as they charge the front gates."

"Explain to me once more," said Sin, "why we don't just use the airships to get the people inside the village?"

"Because I'm willing to bet that they still have some missiles to use against us. So to be safe we must disarm them of their weapons. So Zato here will sneak behind enemy lines and destroy the armory so they have no way to restock their ammunition nor their weapons once they are destroyed. So is everybody ready to end this?"

In unison, they all replied 'yes', and then Zato sprouted wings, which Sol had told him the Zato of his old world could do so he guessed that Zato could do the same. He had trained to form them as well as use them efficiently for weeks now and finally mastered it. So he took flight and soared through the air towards the walls of Konoha. As he went that way, they heard the gun shots from the enemy and they all laughed about it. Konoha thought that just because they had more advanced weapons, that victory was automatically assured, but Sol and his friends knew better than that. Once Zato had made it over the wall, he dispersed his wings and headed towards the armory as fast as he could. Once he arrived in the armory, he used his power over shadows to sink them into his pocket dimension, where they dissolved into nothing never to be used again.

While Zato was busy destroying their arsenal, Sin finished charging up his weapon. Once it was fully charged up he threw it with enough force to pierce the thick wall surrounding Konoha. Once it was imbedded in the wall, Oath pulsed with an electrical charge that didn't do as Sol wanted. Instead of being a magnet, it sent out a concussive blast that was accompanied with an ear splitting sound. The blast destroyed their guns, and the sound made them fall to their knees in pain as they held their hands over their ears in an attempt to block the noise. Gaara then used his powers to cover all the trenches leading up to the gate with sand, rendering them useless.

"Now begins the end for Konoha," said Sol as he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Once he gave the signal, the rest of the army began their march towards the wall. They were taking their time since the enemy was weakened and had no way to counteract them. To them, victory was assured, but shortly after the army began to move out, there was a flash of light that appeared before them. And to the shock of everyone in the group, what stood before them made many of them quake in fear due to the man's infamous power. For before them was none other than Minato Namikaze in the flesh.

"I wondered when Danzo would play his trump card," said Sol with a scowl on his face as he stepped forward to face his father.

"You knew about this," asked one of the people in the army in shock, "how did you know, and why didn't you do something about it?"

"When I infiltrated the village months ago in disguise, I went to retrieve the body of my mother in an effort to revive her. I used my powers to pull her body out of the grave, yet that was when I noticed that Minato's body wasn't there. If it was I would have sensed it. So I concluded that Danzo was experimenting on it for his own twisted plans."

"All will fall to Lord Danzo," said Minato as he pulled out one of his signature kunai in preparation for his attack.

"Well isn't that ironic," laughed Sol as he heard Minato say this, "the great and mighty Minato Namikaze, the man known to the world as the Yellow Flash enslaved to another. You spent your life enslaving my mother by raping her and yet now you are a slave yourself."

"I the name of Lord Danzo, you must die."

"You think I am afraid of you," said Sol as he got into a combat stance and unsealed his blade, "cause I'll save you the brain cells and tell you that I'm not. While you may have been one of the strongest Shinobi in your time, I am the strongest now."

Sol made a move to attack Minato, but Minato was quicker on the draw and attacked first. Sol believed that his attack would fail, but to his utter shock, which was shown by his eyes bugging out of his head, Minato was able to pierce his flesh with his weapon before he was punched in the face with enough force to skid him backwards.

"Impossible," said Sol with a scowl, "there is no possible way for them to make a Gear without some sort of sample." Sol quickly thought about it and realized that they must have gotten a sample of his DNA from the wound his mother inflicted upon him when she pierced through his chest. Sol inwardly groaned since it seemed like he would never live down being impaled.

"What just happened," said Kushina as she appeared next to him with A, "he shouldn't be alive, nor have the power to hurt you."

"Remember when you impaled me on a pole," asked Sol as he saw his mother wince when he brought it up, "well apparently they got a sample of my DNA from the blood stain from the wound. Somehow they were able to create their own Gear. I suspect Kabuto is to blame for this."

"It seems like Orichimaru picked the perfect apprentice," said A as he cracked his knuckles, "since even though he is dead, his student is still performing inhumane experiments. Stand back Sol, I have a score to settle with this rapist."

"Don't think that you are going to do this alone," said Kushina as she pulled out her sword, "I want to pay him back for all the times he raped me."

"I leave him to you two then," said Sol as he took a step back, " give him hell."

"So it has come to this," said Minato as he pulled out a second kunai, "I just want you to know that when this is over, I am so going to enjoy raping you all over again."

"You will not touch her," growled A as he pulled out a blade to dice this fucker in anger, "you stole her from me once, bur this time you will do no such thing."

"I beat you all those years ago easily A," said Minato with a smirk, "and that was even before I was given this new form of power. So what makes you think that you will succeed now when I am even stronger then the last time we fought?"

"You aren't the only one with a boost in power," said A as his anger began to fuel his power, and electricity that was jet black started to appear on his body, "and this time I know what to expect from you since you don't have Kushina's life in your clutches to threaten me with."

"Enough talking," said Minato as he powered up as well, "by the orders of Lord Danzo, all who oppose him must die!"

He then charged at them, but before they could counter his attack he teleported out of their sight and then reappeared behind Kushina and kicked downwards forming a crater with the power behind it. Minato stood on her neck with his foot with a wicked grin on his face.

"Still think you can beat me," he asked A with a smirk.

A saw the love of his life go down so easily against him and the rage he felt in his heart multiplied exponentially. His entire body turned jet black from his power. Without any form of warning, he quickly disappeared out of sight like Minato had just done and reappeared in front of him to punch him off her neck. Once she was not under the foot of Minato anymore, she stood up and charged her power as well. But unlike A's power, hers was heavenly white instead of black.

"Well son of a bitch," said Sol under his breath, "looks like they complete one another if one goes by the laws of Ying and Yang."

The two powered up lovers then proceeded to use their power to pummel Minato into the ground. While he tried to use his speed to fend them off, it was utterly useless against them since while he had only recently become a Gear, they had been trained by the original one in how to use their powers. Minato tried to slash at their throats with his kunai but both A as well as Kushina each grabbed one of his arms and broke it like a twig. Minato screamed in pain as he dropped the weapons in his hands, and tried to use his powers to retreat. But before he could attempt an escape, his body was held down by Kushina's magically enhanced Chakra chains and was incapable of moving.

"That lasted longer than I expected," said Sol as he walked forward as he slowly clapped in utter sarcasm, "but I have to give it to Konoha, never expected them to make a Gear. It took researchers so long in my world to make them, and yet somehow one was made in a world without the proper equipment to make them."

"Let's end this already," scowled A as he prepared to decapitate Minato with his blade, but was stopped by Sol, "why won't you let me kill him! He deserves to die!"

"I am not disagreeing that he needs to die," said Sol with a wicked smile on his face that was very unsettling to Minato, "I am just disagreeing with the way it needs to be done."

"And how do you suggest we kill him," asked A as he sheathed his blade.

"When I get free from this bitches chains, I'm gon..." Said Minato before of Kushina's chains blocked his mouth so he couldn't speak anymore.

"Thank you mother," said Sol, "his voice was very irritating to me. But as I was going to say before I was interrupted, a simple death is too good for him. He died once already and yet was resurrected by inhumane means to fight off our army. If we simply just killed him again, then he would just come back again somehow in the future, and I would rather just nip this in the bus from the start then regret it later."

"You do have a point, so what is the idea? How are we going to dispose of this creature that claims to be human when he is nothing of the sort based on his actions in life."

"A long time ago I fought one of the Valentine sisters in combat, an she managed to knock off the limiter I always wore to control my power. When she did, my power surged through my body and I struck her down with all the power I could muster. It wasn't my full power, but it was a large portion of it. When the smoke cleared, what was left was nothing more than a void that will never be filled no matter how much time has passed."

"So is there a point to this story," asked A impatiently.

"Of course there is. The point is that after doing something so destructive that people would remember it, and yet no one did except for those I showed my memories to. No one even remembers the Valentine sister's name. Not even her own siblings remember her in any way. It was that day that I realized those I killed with a large portion of my power are obliterated in a way that they are truly forgotten by all except for myself for reasons I couldn't even begin to imagine."

Minato heard what Sol said and quickly pieced together what Sol had in store for him if he couldn't manage to get away. Yet the chains held him still no matter how hard he struggled.

"I know why you are afraid Minato," said Sol as he looked him square in the eyes as he talked, never breaking contact, "you were an orphan as a child with no clan to call your own, so you vowed to become far more powerful than Clan members could become. And you succeeded when you managed to make weaker versions of the jutsu that were stolen from Whirlpool. Your entire life has been in pursuit of recognition that would last even after your death. And you succeeded once again in your endeavors. But I'm about to make it all obsolete. I am about to destroy your very existence from this world and only I will remember you while the world will simply forget. To them you will be the nameless shinobi that was strong but died for his village, not as the Yellow Flash. Goodbye Minato, and may your eternity as nonexistent bring you great amounts of suffering. But since I am fair, unlike many people who I know, do you have any last words?"

"How did you defeat me so easily," asked Minato when the chains around his mouth released from him.

"You were made by using my DNA that was stolen from me via a blood sample," said Sol as he charged up his hand, transforming it into the blackened claw that he used against the Shinigami, "You were made a Gear like I was, but you were never trained to be one like I have trained those I have made. I was the first Gear to exist and I have been training my powers for over two hundred years. You have once again used a power you stole, but this time you truly expected to fight the person the power came from and win. You are a fool, and I will not mourn you."

As he finished that, he slash Minato into five slices with his claws, but it didn't end there. The pieces were then engulfed in a dark colored energy and imploded upon themselves, thus disappearing from existence.

"And now that that little nuisance is dealt with," said Sol as his transformed arm returned to normal, "what's say we get this invasion back on track."

Sol then unsealed his blade and slammed it into the ground. Out of the ground came massive waves of flames that once they hit the metal walls melted them down to nothing. The people on the wall who saw the flames had used their brains for once and evacuated the wall before it hit, so they were still alive, at least for now.

"Happy hunting people," said Sol to the cheers of the people as they charged past him, "and remember, no survivors!"

"So what are you going to do," asked A as he had powered down along with Kushina.

"I'm gonna find Danzo," said Sol as they walked towards the village, which they could see was beginning to burn along with there being loud screams of citizens that had yet made it towards the shelter being slaughtered on the streets. "If he was able to not only resurrect Minato as well as turn him into a Gear, then he needs to be stopped before he can do anything else that might be a problem."

"Sounds like a plan," said Kushina, "I'm going to hunt down everyone who raped me in my youth and make them pay dearly for it."

"And I will help you make their suffering far more excruciating," said A as Kushina kissed him on the cheek.

"Before I forget," said Sol as he stopped for a second, "what did you do to Chouza after I left him to you?"

"Oh I just kept hacking off body parts and force feeding it to him until his stomach ruptured then force fed that to him as well."

"A fitting end to those who would eat children."

"Wait," said A in shock, "they do what?

"Long story," said Sol as he prepared to teleport into the Root headquarters underground, "ask my mom since she knows as well," and with that he was gone...

(Root Headquarters – 1 hour later)

The last time Sol had been here, the walls had been white and clean like a hospital, but now they were covered in thick layers of blood and organs. When Sol teleported into the facility, the alarm went off immediately, but it didn't bother him at all since he wasn't on a time limit nor was he having to protect his son this time. So he took his time and slaughtered all that manned the fuck up and attacked him. Their deaths were not quick, for he tore them apart with his bare hands, leaving quite a few of them still alive to bleed out heavily with no chance of saving. He ripped out spine, crushed skulls, ripped out hearts, the works. It wasn't until he made it to the last sealed door leading into the science lab that he stopped. Why you might ask? Because of the three people standing in front of him consisting of Konohamaru and his friends.

"Huh," said Sol in genuine surprise, "I thought you would have died in the poison I released. But then again I forgot you are older than thirteen."

"You will go further monster," said Udon as he prepared himself for a fight, "we will stop you until Lord Danzo is finished enhancing himself and then you and all that came with you will be killed."

"You will die here where you stand," said Moegi as she glared at him with all her hate.

"Are the dead bodies that are scattered all behind me in pieces not a clear indication on how this is going to play out," Sol said as he laughed at them. At one point in life he thought that they had bright futures ahead of them, but now he was going to have to snuff it out by hand.

"You won't hurt us," said Konohamaru with a smirk, "not after all the good times we had when we were younger. You were our boss and we never hurt you in the least. So why hurt those who never betrayed you?"

"Well as your 'boss'," said Sol as he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air with just one hand, "I feel it is my duty to provide you with one last lesson in life."

"And what is that," said Konohamaru while he was gasping for air.

"Time changes even the greatest of men," said Sol before he squeezed his neck snapping it and killing him instantly.

"You killed him," screamed Udon in shock that Sol actually would kill them. They had truly believed that Sol wouldn't since they never showed him any form of hatred like everyone else had. They hated him as well, but they never expressed it like everyone else had.

"Of course I did," said Sol as he prepared his clawed hand to finish them off, "For my plans for the world to recover to take place, all remnants of Konoha must be destroyed in its entirety. That includes the citizens as well as its Shinobi."

Udon wasn't able to get a word in after he said that since Sol then used his clawed hand that he had used to kill so many Root nin already to slice him diagonally from the top of his head to the base of his feet. His blood and guts splattered all over Moegi who was behind him, and she fell to her knees in utter horror after seeing her two best friends die, one quite graphically.

"And then there was only one," said Sol as he prepared his claws to kill her as well, but before he could deliver death unto her, he received a call from one of his friends.

"Can this wait," said Sol as he put two fingers to his ear to connect the call, "cause I'm in the middle of something here."

"I just wanted to let you know that all citizens have been terminated," said Karen who was the one on the other side of this call.

"Already," said Sol in shock that they had all been killed already, "that was quick."

"What do you mean quick," said Karen, "you have been down there for an entire hour. It took time to find those who were hiding in their own special bunkers and killing them."

"Did you get the ones that were in the main shelter?"

"Fu took care of them. She poked a small hole through the only door leading into it and spit out a toxic poisonous mist that killed everyone inside by slowly melting the flesh off their bodies."

"Sweet merciful Kami, that's like Auschwitz times a thousand."

"What is Auschwitz?"

"During a war in the past of my old world, one side of the wat known as Nazis made camps where they rounded up members of another race known as Jews to kill them off. And not by simply shooting them, they tortured them, experimented on them, and then when their body was utterly useless from lack of sleep as well as food, they would kill them in inhumane ways. The most infamous way was death by gas chamber that was disguised as a shower. There were many of these camps, but the most well-known one was called Auschwitz."

"That sounds horrible," said Karin.

"It was for those forced to live through it. Six million Jews were killed in the four years that the war took place. But enough about the past of a world I no longer inhabit, please tell me Tsunade is still alive."

"She is. Her house is still intact as you requested. Your mother wanted to kill her, but I let her know that you wanted to kill her personally so she is taking her time maiming and torturing the fathers of your former friends right now alongside A. Everyone else has left after everything of value was taken and all sources of information pertaining to Konoha were destroyed."

"Good to know," said Sol with a grin as he quickly formed his hands into claws and cut Moegi in half since she had attempted to run while he was on the phone. But unlike with Udon, he cut across her waist so she was still alive and screaming in pain as she was bleeding out on the floor.

"What was that," asked Karen.

"Just me cutting some loose ends," said Sol as he used his foot to crush her skull to silence her screams.

"Well hurry up and finish this already. I want to go home already."

"Well the head back with everyone else. I can teleport if you remember."

"Fine, but be careful down there." Said Karin before she cut of the line.

"Be careful she says," laughed Sol, "is she serious when she says that or is she just being sarcastic. Questions for later."

Sol then walked up to the sealed door and punched it open right of the hinges. He saw them fly forward, and he heard the sound of someone being squashed by the door hitting the wall. Sol used his sensor powers to see who it was and saw that his actions had just killed Kabuto. While this was unexpected, it was not unpleasant.

"Ha," laughed Sol, "regenerate from that asshole."

Sol then walked toward the back of the lab and saw Danzo in a giant cylinder that made him think about how he had been in the same position so long ago, except now he was standing in the spot Asuka stood while he had been the one changing into a Gear. Sol saw Danzo slowly reverting back into his prime younger form, but Sol wasn't going to give him the chance to fully change if he could help it. So he took a kunai and added an explosive tag to it and threw it at the container. The tag exploded and destroyed the container, causing Danzo to fall out of it and hit the ground hard.

"Do you fully understand what you have done," growled out Danzo as he twitched in pain.

"I stopped you from using my DNA that you stole to transform yourself into a Gear like me," said Sol, "I fully understand what I did."

"I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do," said Danzo as the blood spliced arm he had begun to expand over his body, encompassing his entire body, "with this power, I won't even need to open the Uzumaki Vault to conquer all. I will be the God of the new world I will make."

"Then that just goes to show you how much of an idiot you are," laughed Sol, "since Gods are neutral and only intervene in the matters of man when people like you who would destroy everything to get your way rise to power. You are no God, but a tyrannical demon in human skin."

"I am a God," screamed Danzo, "and once I have dealt with those who oppose me, then I will slay those false Gods, thus beginning my reign as the Supreme being that will rule this world with an iron fist!"

"Then you are far more insane then I gave you credit for," said Sol as he unsealed his blade, "and you can take that insanity with you into the belly of the Shinigami as you suffer for all eternity."

Danzo then screamed out in pain as out of his body launched out thousands of strands of darkened wood. Sol tried to dodge them all, but there were too many to dodge, and the strands that grabbed him formed a clawed hand that held him tightly. The other strands broke the ceiling all the way to the surface. Sol saw the strands of wood morph and form together as a dragon of enormous size. Sol was thrown towards the ground and the force of the throw left a large crater with him in the center of it.

 **"This power is amazing,"** said Danzo as he roared, **"I will become the God of the new world! And even you cannot stop me as I am now! I have seen your full power and mine is far greater than yours will ever be!"**

"Is that what you truly believe Danzo," said Sol as he got to his feet and prepared to fight, "then you don't know what my full power is. Let me give you a crash course in what it is like to fight the Prototype Gear! **Dragon Install!** " Sol then transformed into his more powerful draconic form and sprouted wings to fly up to Danzo's eye level.

 **"You will never defeat me,"** said Danzo as he let out a roar and opened his mouth to launch his attack. Out of his mouth came thousands of sharpened spikes of wood flying at Sol. Sol used his wings to shield him from the attack and flew at Danzo's head. Danzo swiped at Sol with his massive clawed hand in an attempt to swat him down, but Sol used his blade to block the attack. Sol then overpowered his and used it to cut Danzo's hand off. But shortly after he did so, it grew back rapidly. Before Sol could slice his head off though, Danzo's eyes transformed into the Rinnegan.

 **"Shinra Tensai!"** Shouted Danzo, and the force of the attack launched Sol towards the ground. It didn't hurt him, but it was still an annoyance to feel so much gravity holding him down. **"Give it up, with the power of the Rinnegan, you will never win!"**

 **"Is that what you think,"** said Sol as he laughed at what Danzo had just said, **"Let me tell you something before I end this once and for all. The bloodline abilities of the Senju as well as the Uchiha came from Kuubi after he attacked their founding members. His attack blinded the Uchiha thus giving him the Sharingan, while the Senju was impaled by a branch that merged with him thus giving him the Mokuton. When they were still healing from the damage done to them and their bodies adjusted to their new abilities, the founder of the Uzumaki made a way to counteract their abilities or destroy them completely whenever came the day such as this where their power became a problem. The knowledge od said countermeasure was placed in the Uzumaki Vault alongside so many other jutsu made by my clan. So now it is time to end this! Uzumaki secret Art: Purge of the Unholy Bloodlines Jutsu!"**

As he said this, Danzo felt his entire body begin to burn since it was made up of the wood used in the Mokuten bloodline. Not only that, but his eyes exploded out of his head. Danzo screamed out in pain as his body was tearing itself apart down to the molecular level.

 **"And now to complete my contract with the Shinigami,"** said Sol as he cut off Danzo's head and before it could even hit the ground, he unsealed the dagger given to him by the deity itself and threw it at his head. It sunk in all the way to the hilt itself and Sol saw the body as well as the head get sucked into a vortex that left not a trace of Danzo's body. Once his body was fully gone, Sol returned to his normal form and headed out towards the Senju clan house to deal with Tsunade. As he had promised years ago, he would kill her only after every man women and child from Konoha perished, and now that they were dead, it was her time to meet her end.

He arrived at the clan home and easily broke through the locked front gate, and the wooden door wasn't any harder to bust through. Once inside he used his sensory abilities to find Tsunade, and he saw that she was in her room, but what got him was that her body language was erratic like a crazy person. Once he entered the room he saw her there on her bed crying her eyes out, her body looking highly malnourished and she smelled like she hadn't been bathing at all. Sol thought about it and guessed that Shizune was the one to help her with whatever the hell was wrong with her by taking care of her, and since Sol killed Shizune then this was the result. Sol couldn't just kill her like this since he wanted her sane when he did the deed. So he took out a piece of Seal paper and drew up a Mind Seal and placed it on her head to see what he could do to fix her shattered mind.

(Tsunade's Mindscape)

When Sol had entered Ino's mind, it had been tidy and well kept. Tsunade's was not that in any sense of the word. What he saw was the memories of the Uzumaki that had been slaughtered by Konoha shinobi, but instead of members of the Uzumaki clan, it was her in every one of their places. She was having to experience all of their pain from their point of view.

"Damn," said Sol, "and here I wanted to heal her shattered mind, but now I don't want to anymore. But how did this happen. That's the million dollar question now isn't it?"

"I can answer that question for you," said a voice behind him that Sol easily recognized.

"Boruto Uzumaki," said Sol without even looking at the spirit, "how are you here, I thought the Shinigami took your soul as payment for my mother's."

"He did, but he let me do one last thing so that I would have no regrets in life."

"But that still doesn't fully explain how you got here in the first place."

"Long ago when Tsunade was young, the higher ups in Konoha believed that since she was of Uzumaki blood that she would be able to open the door to the Vault so they could take everything within it for themselves. But what they never knew, nor did anyone outside of our clan for that matter, that my soul was sealed into the door so as to protect it from people like them from getting all we had spent our lives making for their own evil purposes. When she tried to open the door, she was shocked alongside the rest that the door didn't open for her even though it was of her own volition. And the moment she touched the seals on the door, a connection was made in the back of her mind. Once my soul was unsealed from the door I was offered a chance to punish the traitor to our blood and have done so by forcing her to experience all of our pain. She didn't have the stomach for it and has mentally snapped because of my actions. There were a few of the Yamanaka clan who used their signature jutsu to try and heal her, but I put a stop to that easily and broke their minds for sticking their noses once again where they don't belong."

"Well it would seem you did my work for me old man. I was going to torture her myself before I killed her, but it seems like I don't have to anymore. Also I used the countermeasure you had for the Senju and the Uchiha that you left instructions for in the Vault."

"Then how is this woman still alive then if you did that?"

"Tsunade was never able to used her Senju bloodline so the countermeasure didn't affect her."

"Then my work here is done," said Boruto as his spirit began to fade away, "I leave the future of our clan in your capable hands young one."

"Young one he says," laughed Sol as Boruto's spirit faded fully away, "I am well over two hundred years old, so I'm not young in any way."

Sol then took one last look around and exited Tsunade's mindscape. Once he was back in his own body, he unsealed his blade and quickly decapitated her. While he had wished to do what he had promised her years ago by force feeding her the jewel on her head before setting her on fire from the inside, what had befallen her was far worse than what he had planned for her. Once he was done with that, he made his way to the center of town. He extended his blade to reveal the bullet chamber and loaded up one of his specially made bullets to enhance the power behind his attack. With his blade still charging up, Sol slammed it into the ground up to the hilt and waited for the magic to happen. And he wasn't disappointed in the least, for walls od blackened fire, magical fire enhanced with his power to control the Void and erase the existence of things, consumed everything in site until not a single pebble was left and nothing more than a newly grown forest remained. With his work done and Konoha now forever gone from the minds of the people, he teleported home for some well-deserved victory sex...

(Sol's bedroom)

Sol was currently sitting on the bed in his room still with his eyes closed and contemplating his next actions for the world when a knock rung through the room.

"Come in" Sol said calmly wondering who out of the eight lovers he had would walk through that door. Using his powers always made him want to pounce on one of his lovers and whoever came through that door, he would screw her into a coma that lasted days. And to his pleasure in walked Ramlethal and Ephelt in all their natural glory.

Walking towards him with a sway in their steps, they were completely void of all clothing except for a collar around there neck connected to a chain that they offered up to him, since somehow Elphelt got Ramlethal to play along with a submissive fetish she had from time to time. It also showed that they weren't putting up any resistance to this whatsoever. Letting go of the chain after handing it to him, the two women crawled towards their master, they stopped between his crotch and inhaled his scent with a wide smile.

"Pleasure me" Sol commanded indicating to his stiff member, if it wasn't for the durable clothes gifted to him by the gods themselves to handle his power on him, the piece of meat would've gotten free by now from how hard it was at this moment.

"Yes master" both sisters duo chorused lustfully before they started to tug on his pants eagerly. Finally succeeding they brought his pants down to his ankles. Underneath his pants, Sol was wearing boxers which looked ready to rip apart from the apparent strain under it. Growing impatient Sol took the fabric off himself with one swift motion of his hands finally releasing his 14 inch member to slap Ramlethal across the face making them coo in excitement and lust. Bringing up their massive globs of flesh they mashed there breast together between Sol's massive dick making him groan in pleasure as they then proceeded to lick from top to bottom with their tongues making it look like they were licking a lollipop. They then proceeded to suck on his shaft making them moan in bliss as they exchanged his dick between each other multiple times, one sucking for five minutes then the other doing the same. This proceeded for a half an hour before Sol finally moaned out releasing thick ropes of cum all over their faces, tits and hair for a good five minutes.

Not giving them the chance to recover he grabbed Ramlethal by the shoulders and lifted her to his lap. He then penetrated her tight pussy with his dick easily shoving 10 inches into her making her howl in pleasure causing her to stick her tongue out in bliss and roll her eyes in the back of her head out of sheer pleasure, Sol pounded into her repeatedly moving so fast that they were almost a blur, shoving two more inches in he finally reached the end of her womb. Pulling out, making her whimper, he slammed back into her with vigor making her cum from the power behind it.

"Ah yes! F-Fuck me harder master! Bless me with your children!" Ramlethal screamed erotically as Sol continued to pound her again while nibbling on her neck and ear causing her to cum multiple times in the span of five minutes causing her to gain a fuck stupid look on her face from the fucking, Elphelt, who was on the side, was moaning loudly while rubbing one hand over her pussy and the other one was groping her large tit as she watched her master fuck her sister like there was no tomorrow.

Sol then grabbed Ramlethal's ass which his hands sunk into, before lifting her into the air before bringing her back down with such great force, causing a loud almost howl like sound to escape her lips as all 14 inches of his dick finally went inside her pussy, Sol, who was smirking, started to pound her even faster making her feel as if she was on cloud 9,

"Don't stop! Don't stop! Fuck me, oh god I'm all yours forever and ever! Just fuck me master! I'm your toy, your slave, anything you fucking want" Ramlethal moaned out and continued like that for another thirty minutes before Sol couldn't handle any more, before slamming his dick all the way in her pussy before letting loose. He came deeply in her womb, filling her up like a balloon. He shot his load for a good five minutes before finally pulling out of her and spraying the rest of his load all over her face, tits, and pelvis. After Sol finished cumming in Ramlethal she looked like she was nine-months pregnant as her belly was over bloated with his sticky cum as the woman laid there with a fucked stupid smile on her face.

Grabbing her hair he made her suck him clean to get all the excessive cum off his dick. Chuckling Sol still had lots of stamina to spare. Ramlethal barely softened him up yet, so turning to the other Valentine Sister who was on all fours shaking her ass at him erotically. He grinned before walking behind her. He positioned his dick before slamming his full length into her without any sort of hesitation, making her actually howl in pleasure as Sol started to ram his dick into her pussy making her body twitch and convulse in pleasure at his penetration almost making her fall face first to the ground from the overload of pleasure.

"You're definitely far more tighter than your sister, that's for sure," Sol chuckled as he continued to hammer into her pussy with as much vigor as her sister. As Sol was pounding into Elphelt, his mind wandered off elsewhere, His enemies were dead, Konoha was forgotten by the populace by his actions, his friends were alive and well, his family was growing, and his son was alive and well. Life was good for Sol at this moment of time, and he was going to enjoy every second of it to the fullest.

Focusing back on the fucking he was giving to Elphelt, he noticed she was half conscious as she was cumming uncontrollably with reckless abandon. He couldn't blame her since he's been fucking her for almost an hour now. So with one last grunt he buried his dick deep in her womb and shot his load in her just as he did for Ramlethal, and just like her sister, Elphelt was sporting an over bloated belly just as big or bigger than Ramlethal with cum leaking of her as drool was coming out of her mouth with her hair laid out all over the floor

"S-s-Sol, I-I love you." And with that one of the two Valentine sisters passed out from sexual overload. Chuckling he pulled up his pants after wiping his dick clean with her hair before seeing Ramlethal was also passed out. He picked both of them up and brought them to a nearby room to finally get some rest. He then walked out heading towards the Raikages tower to give his report to his future stepfather...

(Epilogue)

One thousand years...

That was the answer to one of Sol' greatest questions. How long does a Gear have to live before they die of old age, and the answer to that is one thousand years. Sol stood over the grave of his final friend to still be alive, Sin. While others had been made into Gears as well, they had all died long ago and Sol was still saddened by their deaths.

For six hundred years after what became known as the Great War was over, peace had returned to the Elemental countries, but with time comes more problems, and these problems came in the form of another purge of sorts. Instead of those with bloodlines, they were after those with Gear cells in them, since their leaders wanted to rule like Danzo had long ago, and they knew that Gears would easily stop them, so they began a campaign of propaganda to turn the people against them. Once the hatred for them was so great, they retreated to the newly reformed Whirlpool where they were happy to live their own lives as long as the people left them to their own devices. But the people didn't stop with their hatred and began to attack their home. Sol and his friends didn't want to fight, but to have peace and start families of their own, but the people wouldn't listen to them. They finally succeeded in their attacks when they captured Gaara and his wife Karen, along with their newborn child. They tortured her for days, breaking his mind until the last shred of control was lost to him, and to solidify that fact, they murdered their child in front of him. With his mind shattered, a new bloodline user invaded his mind and took control of his body as well as his powers.

Gaara was the brother to Sol that he had always wanted, so he never suspected him when his own wives and children started to disappear, no one did. It wasn't until Gaara had killed all but Sin and himself, who were both busy fighting against intruders to their home, that Gaara finally attacked Sol in an attempt to kill him. But unfortunately for the one possessing him, he had no way to know that Sol was immortal since it had happened six hundred years ago. Sol killed Gaara while calling him a traitor to their kind in a way that was like how Sasuke had killed him so long ago with a strike to the heart. But once his attack struck true, the control over Gaara's mind shattered and he cried as he apologized and quickly explained what had happened. Gaara took his last breath and passed away in Sol brotherly embrace, for Sol had forgiven him. Sol and Sin then started a one sided slaughter of the entirety of the Elemental Continent, and no one was spared their wrath...

Years had passed since that time, and Sol as well as Sin did what they did best, and that was traveled the world. After destroying everyone in their home continent as well as Sol sinking it to the depths of the ocean, but only after collecting Elphelt's weapons alongside I-no's guitar. They had many adventures as they had done in the past, and their names became legend to those they helped, but after a while Sol noticed Sin getting weaker, and after some tests he saw that Sin was dying and his Gears cells were weakening. Soon after Sol was beside Sin on his death bed and the last thing he told him was that he had always been proud of him, for he had stayed true to himself and never strayed from the path. Sin died shortly afterwards with a smile on his face. Sol then made sure to bury his last friend. He finally understood how Ramlethal felt after all these years. Without friends and family, he truly had no purpose in life. So he set out to find a new purpose, and as he walked away from his friends grave, he whipped out his guitar and sang a song from the other world to express his feelings...

"I walk this lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone..."


End file.
